Sleeping Beauty
by silent-niobe
Summary: What if Sleeping Beauty was not a woman? What if they were not a man either, but an elf? Follow Alice in her journey to find out the truth behind the myth and the fairytale. Set in modern times. LegolasOC.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This story is the result of much research on the subjects it explores. It has been written and rewritten, until I was satisfied it was decent enough to be posted. I've done my best to keep true to both Tolkien's world and the facts I have collected, but it's an Alternative Universe story and some things had to be changed. I have to thank **Marisa** for being my constant support while writing this story and the **Garden of Ithilien** for their precious help, advice and comments, especially **gwynnyd**. Oh, and of course my father for the German translations and **ClaMiAl **for the corrections.

**Disclaimer:** I only own whatever you don't recognise. The rest belong to the genius mind of J.R.R. Tolkien.

_italics: thoughts_

/translations/

* * *

**Prologue**

"Johan… Johan!"

The boy heard the breathless whisper behind him, but didn't turn around. He kept pushing his way into the forest, following the barely visible path; they had to reach the secret place, before the moon made its appearance behind the heavy clouds. At times running and at times just walking in a fast pace, he led the group of children through the wild vegetation, their flashlights revealing scarily gnarled trees wherever they could pierce through the steadily growing mist.

"Johan!" came the harsh whisper again and this time it was accompanied by a tug at his T-shirt.

"What?" He turned around annoyed to face his cousin.

"I'm scared, please let's go back!" the little girl said glancing around at the eerie atmosphere of the place. "Please!"

"Come on Freckles, you're such a coward!" The boy laughed and grabbed playfully a strand of red hair that had escaped from her ponytail. His cousin, Alice, acted like such a baby sometimes. Here he was ready to show her a true miracle and she was biting her nails over some shadows! This might be his last chance to see it. Girls were so stupid; he shouldn't have brought her along.

"Stop calling me that!" Alice hissed and scrunched her nose, as the other excited children passed them by. "I think we should go back. What if we get lost? What if mom and dad find out we are gone?"

Johan could tell his cousin was afraid of being punished by her parents. Well, he was too cool to play by the rules and punishment was the last thing on his mind.

"We're going, you can stay here if you want," he said with a devilish smile and shrugged.

Alice watched him sprint after the rest of the children and looked hesitantly around her. There was no way she was staying in the middle of this haunted forest alone! At least in their group she felt a little safer. She stormed off after the faint lights in the distance, careful not to trip over anything in the process. She reached the rest of the kids and a blond girl turned around as she felt her presence. She asked Alice something in German, but without the help of her cousin she did not understand. She just shrugged and gave her a hesitant smile.

They kept running for what seemed like ages. Suddenly, just when Alice thought there was no way they could pass through the dense network of trees and wild vegetation around them, they all stopped. She almost bumped into the person in front of her, but the blond girl from before just smiled. They talked for a while in their native language among themselves; she understood nothing but the excitement in their voices. Johan broke away from the party and approached her with a wide grin.

"We are here," he said in a conspiratorial tone. "Now we wait…" his voice trailed off and his eyes traveled over the area ahead of them.

"Wait for _what_ Johan, you are scaring me!" Alice replied in a whisper. She hunkered into herself, afraid that if she talked any louder, some monster or ghost would jump out of nowhere and eat them.

"The haunted castle!" he whispered back.

"Haunted?" She drew in a long shaky breath.

He nodded, but she saw a strange twinkle in his eyes. He didn't seem to be worried.

"Haunted how?" she screeched at him and to her chagrin her voice sounded like a deafening bell in the eerie silence of the forest. Everyone turned to look at her and they all looked like they were laughing.

"Ha ha!" Johan laughed out loud, clutching his stomach. "You are such a baby, Freckles! I shouldn't have brought you along!"

"I'm not a baby!" she stomped her foot. "You never told me we were going to a haunted castle!"

"Don't you wanna see it?" he said with that conspiratorial tone again. "It only appears under the full moon of August!"

Her curiosity was piqued, in spite of the cold grip of fear on her heart.

"Why only in August? And how do you know? Have you been here before?"

Johan's grin widened at the flood of questions and he motioned for her to come closer to him.

"There is a myth here in Hessen… It's so old, that the people don't even remember who started it. They say there is an enchanted palace here in the forest that only children can see when the moon is full in August. And in there…" His voice trailed off at that and he looked around him, as though to see if anybody was eavesdropping. "…In there, a man lies in eternal sleep. And he is so beautiful, that all the children who step into the palace and see him, are driven to madness when they grow up and can't find the castle anymore! Some say he is an angel!"

A shiver ran through Alice at that and she felt the hairs on her body rise to attention.

"I don't believe you Johan! You just made that up to scare me!" she said with a nervous laugh, but realised she was not as sure as she sounded.

"I saw it last year! And the year before! We come every year to see it and you will see for yourself!"

He threw her an irritated glare and turned to join the rest of his friends when Alice grabbed his sleeve once more.

"And why are children the only one who can see it?"

"I dunno," he answered and looked away rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "No wait!" he said excitedly. "There is something more!"

"What? Tell me!" she tugged his sleeve frantically, afraid she would hear about some terrible beast who protected the castle and ate everyone who came near.

"I think… I'm not sure if I remember correctly though…" he ignored the pleas of his younger cousin, as he desperately tried to remember, and turned once more towards to where the castle was supposed to appear.

"Wait, I will ask Andrea, she knows the myth better than I do!"

Alice released his sleeve and watched with rising curiosity (and fear, but she would never admit it to her cousin) as Johan spoke with Andrea in hushed tones. She listened intently, but abandoned the effort, since the string of German speech sounded like total nonsense to her. Her cousin motioned for her once more and Alice approached them.

"Andrea says that, except for the children, there is only one other person who can see the palace: the myth says that a young woman will kiss the Prince and wake him up from his sleep!" Johan looked at Andrea for confirmation, and she nodded vigorously, indicating to her lips with her finger, implying the kiss.

Alice narrowed her eyes in disbelief and snorted.

"You are so stupid Johan, that's Sleeping Beauty! And she's a girl!"

Just when Johan opened his mouth as if to protest, a silver light fell upon them and they all looked up at the moon appearing slowly behind the parting clouds. Alice was finally able to see her surroundings and inched closer to Johan as soon as she did. The place seemed truly haunted! The trees looked old, as if no living person had entered the forest for centuries. Their naked branches hang like arms with ragged clothes and their roots protruded from the ground as if they would start walking any minute now. She could swear she heard weird sounds around her and the air felt… enchanted. Clouds of mists swirled around them and she hugged her arms in an effort to warm her chilled body. Was it getting cold, or did she just imagine it? A gasp escaped from the group and she turned around to where the others were looking.

Her blood froze in her veins. There in the distance, a shape slowly appeared as if through the mist, the moonlight outlining the imposing walls of the castle. Alice's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes refusing to leave the sight of the beautiful building, although her heart was hammering from fear in her chest. Her gaze broke away from the palace as a deep rumble erupted from all around them and the trees…-

She rose to her feet and looked around her amazed.

The trees were blooming! Right before her eyes! Flowers sprang out from the ground and fell from the trees, and she opened her palms to capture the multicolored rain in her hands. She turned to smile at Johan, but he was too entranced by the sight to notice her. She looked up once more at the palace and time seemed to stop. The sounds of the forest started to fade away and she could no longer feel the presence of the other children.

Johan stared at the blooming forest, trying to fix the sight in his memory. Lost in the miracle in front of him he barely acknowledged anything around him, but finally the boy turned to see Alice's reaction; that was the reason he had brought her here in the first place. She moved with slow and steady steps on the grass farther into the forest. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her face and realised that his cousin looked hypnotized. She kept walking towards the castle, her hand reaching up as if to touch something.

"Johan! Stopp sie bevor sie reingeht!" Andrea told him in an alarmed voice, but he stood there unable to move. His breath was coming out in short gasps and his hands felt clammy with cold sweat. /Stop her before she goes inside!/

"Johan!" This time he turned to look at Andrea who had started crying. "Ich werde deine Eltern holen!" she told him, as she ran off to the direction they had come from. /I'm getting your parents!/

His best friend gave him a nudge to wake him up from his shaken state and dragged him along to his cousin. She had stopped walking, tilting her head to the side, as if looking at something. They approached her cautiously, his friend extending his hand to touch her shoulder.

Alice felt as if she was floating, slowly surrendering herself in the white light of a vision. A figure appeared in the distance, features slowly coming to life. And then she saw him clearly: his blue eyes; his golden hair; his angelic face.

"_Le tollen, meleth nín,"_ the man whispered and he smiled. /You have come, my love./

Alice fainted in the arms of her cousin and remembered no more.


	2. A tale heard before

**Author's Note:** Wow, what a warm welcome! Thank you very much for your encouragement, I hold each and every one of your reviews as dear as a treasure. I know this is a short chapter, but I promise I will post the next one very soon.

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

/translations/

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A tale heard before**

"… so the Prince kissed Sleeping Beauty and broke the spell of the evil witch. Sleeping Beauty woke up and everyone else in the palace slowly woke up with her. Then, the Prince married her and they lived happily ever after…"

Alice's sing-song voice trailed off and she sighed in relief. She could _not _stand another minute in the presence of these kids. She could have been helping Marisa and Amy prepare the food, but no; Jean insisted she entertained the brats. The young woman could feel the headache developing at her temples and her left eye should start twitching at any minute.

She just didn't like children. Period.

Two of the little monsters seemed satisfied but the third one looked at her with a mocking glare.

"You told it wrong," the girl said scrunching her nose.

"Oh? How so?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at that and leaned back on the couch. She turned sharply at the chuckle coming from the kitchen, glaring at Jean. Her best friend was getting the food ready, but had listened to her story-telling with an amused smile on her face. She could tell the blond woman had left her in charge of the children on purpose: Jean knew how hopeless she was with them! Their husbands along with her boyfriend were out in the garden drinking beers and taking care of the barbeque; which meant she would have to face a possible argument with the little devil alone.

She almost rolled her eyes at the picture they made. She hated the "Happily Married Club" gatherings, but mostly the thought that they were all her future held. True, she had been with Logan for almost five years now, and they had discussed marriage and kids, but she always slid around a commitment saying it was 'too early'. Logan was a good man and he would be a good husband, of that she was sure. But at twenty-five, she had her job and her own plans for the future, and they didn't involve marriage or children. She wanted to keep traveling and doing the reporting for the TV station she worked for, meeting people, new cultures… The customs, myths and prejudices of different cultures always intrigued her and she couldn't imagine giving up the opportunity to discover them for settling down with a husband and a bunch of kids.

"Sleeping Beauty wasn't a woman! My mémé has told me this story is wrong!" /granny/

Alice furrowed her brows in confusion and turned around to look questioningly at Marisa.

"My mother-in-law is French," she said and went back to chopping the vegetables for the salad.

"Yes, she's French and she knows the real story!" the 7-year-old girl insisted.

"And what is the real story?"

Alice leaned back at the couch once more, her eyebrows rising expectantly. _I cannot believe I'm having an argument with a 7-year-old, for God's sake!_ she thought irritated. The headache was finally making itself comfortable at her temples and she pinched the bridge of her nose with annoyance.

"Sleeping Beauty was a man! And he was put to sleep by a kind fairy who felt sorry for him because the woman he loved disappeared when he left and he is still waiting for that woman to wake him up, so your story is wrong!" the girl babbled on without stopping to breathe.

Alice's blood froze in her veins. She had had heard that version of the story, long before. So long, it seemed as if it had never actually occurred. Alice had only vague and foggy memories of what happened that night. She couldn't even discriminate how much she actually remembered from the few things she had been told. Her parents told her afterwards that her cousin and his friends had made up a story and taken her into the forest to scare her. They had scared her so much, that she fainted and the shock kept her in a feverish state for a whole week. And that was all she knew. Although the families still visited frequently, discussing the awkward events remained mutually taboo.

Alice couldn't deny she and Johan were strangely close. Even after the expedition in the woods, they had always communicated easily and often. His parents' deaths in an automobile accident and the closing of the house in the green woods of Hesse only brought them closer. Alice knew he had not sold the house since his father's company had transferred his job to the States. She didn't understand why he held onto it, but had not wanted to prod into memories painful for both of them.

Her rational New Yorker mind had accepted her parent's explanation. But hearing the story Johan had supposedly _made up_ coming from the mouth of someone who had absolutely no connection with Johan, so it was fairly impossible to have heard it from him… what was that? And how did the _grandmother_ of this child know the story?

_Stop fretting like an ignorant idiot! _her sensible side chided her_. It's probably a common myth in European folklore, so it's only natural her FRENCH grandmother would know!_ Alice let out the breath she never realised she was holding. Well, that was a logical explanation. There was no need getting upset and acting like a silly child. But she _had_ freaked out for a moment. That much she could admit to herself.

"Food is ready!" John's voice came from outside and Alice looked up to see the four men emerging from the double glass doors with platters holding all kinds of grilled meat. The scent of food immediately filled her nostrils and she heard her stomach rumble in response. _Man, I'm starving!_ she realised as she got up and joined the children who had already run to the table. Logan appeared behind her chair and pulled her chin up to kiss her lips, earning all kinds of giggles and exclamations of disgust from the children sitting across from her. She rolled her eyes, but Logan just smiled and sat himself on the chair next to her.

A sudden commotion of whining kids, scolding mothers, laughing fathers and clattering of plates arose as soon as the food was placed on the table. Alice and Logan exchanged a look of discomfort. They picked up their fork and silently agreed on postponing any thoughts of marriage and children for a few more years.


	3. The first encounter

**Author's Note: **I know, I know… I promised I would update sooner, but my computer broke down and I just got it back this morning. I hope this chapter will make you forgive me… I didn't have time to reply to any reviews, so I'll probably do it over the next couple of days.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The first encounter**

Alice breathed in the scent of earth and flowers and a curious smile appeared on her face. It was not the vanilla scent of her apartment in New York and the air was definitely too fresh and cool to be that of a crowded city. She should feel alarmed by the change, but she felt oddly comfortable and calm. She stretched her limbs and slowly opened her eyes.

The woman sat up and looked around at her surroundings. A few feet away, a beautiful lake stood in all its glittering glory, with what seemed like a small town built on the opposite shore. Alice looked in awe at the wooden pillars peeking above the surface of the lake and supporting the houses, which reminded her so much of her beloved Venice. She could even make out boats docked in front of several houses, but she could not see any people either in the town or around her. She would swear the place was deserted, if everything around her did not feel so alive. Though born and bred in the heart of New York City, during her frequent travels the sight of so much greenery always rejuvenated her. She breathed in the crisp air and wondered why she wasn't feeling cold, although she wore only a flowing dress of a very soft and thin material. She got up and twirled around in a childish manner. Where was she? And how did she end up wearing this dress?

Here, in the safe cocoon of dreams, her true self could finally break free. There was no room in the overly demanding New York for the adventurous, romantic and spirited Alice, who was hidden, locked in a distant cell inside her. As she kept twirling carefree, taking in the swirl of colors that passed in front of her eyes, she wished Logan there to catch her when she got dizzy, to run with her to explore the ancient looking town on the other side of the lake. But she knew that for her 'everything reduced to numbers and investments' 'heart of banker' Logan, the rotting woods of the town would speak neither history nor romance. Yet, Alice kept twirling nonetheless, hoping the soft grass would embrace her fall.

Alice almost tripped over her own feet in her usual clumsy manner, when her eyes caught sight of a slim figure standing, back turned to her, next to the lake. She slowly walked towards the person, the soft grass tickling her bare feet. As she came close, Alice stopped in indecision. She looked in amazement at the long silky hair that reached the middle of their back, shining like gold under the sunlight. Half of it was tied in an intricate plait, but seeing the broad shoulders and the subtly distinguishable muscles under the clothes, she decided the person was a man, not a woman. He wore some sort of a dark tunic, with intricate designs and a pair of leggings in a slightly darker tone, which disappeared into his boots. She raised her eyebrows at the strange attire but did not dwell on it further. Everything seemed strange in this place anyway.

The man turned around and Alice's heart seemed to have stopped beating. Her hand flew to her mouth to suppress her audible gasp.

She knew him!

_This cannot be…_ Panic welled up and wrenched her gut. She had seen him in the woods of Hesse, that night when the castle appeared in the moonlight. Who could ever forget such a face? But it had been her imagination, right? What kind of tricks was her mind playing on her?

He smiled and she held her breath once more at his beauty. This was no man, she was sure. Maybe an angel, but not a man. These bottomless blue eyes could not belong to a man. He skin seemed to be glowing, surrounded by an aura of wisdom in strange accordance with his youthful face. Her eyes widened as her gaze travelled higher.

_Pointed ears?_

The man's smile took an amused quality at the shock written on her face.

"Is… Is this… a dream?" she finally asked finding her voice.

"Yes. In a way."

A shiver ran down her spine at the velvety texture of his voice and her heart fluttered again. What was the presence of this man doing to her? Not even Logan had managed to render her numb and speechless and _Logan_ was the love of her life! …Right?

"What _are_ you?" she asked in a frustrated whisper.

"I am of the Eldar; an elf."

Alice looked at him as if he had grown a second head. _But… wait. Why am I surprised?_ her inner voice sounded in her mind. _This is a dream! And much better than some! _Alice almost chuckled at the recollection. She'd woken recently with vague memories of hiding behind a couch from an army of giant sea monsters who had decided to march into her kingdom and kidnap her. Logan always laughed when she talked about her dreams and more than once hinted that she might be a little touched in the head.

So… an elf? Why not?

She laughed the matter away and fiddled with her dress in nervousness under the intense gaze of the elf in front of her. _Wake up Alice and stop acting like a schoolgirl! _she chided herself. This was so not like her. Being a reporter, she had always been a strong woman, never fearing to confront important people or travel into unknown territories for a story, meet the ugly face of the world and step up to challenges. So why be intimidated by a creature that was not even real?

She jumped a little when she felt his long fingers pushing her chin up to look at him, but he either didn't notice her reaction or chose to ignore it. His touch felt uncomfortably real and so did the sensations it evoked inside her.

"I never thought I would see those eyes again…" he said in a soft voice and Alice almost yielded to the urge to close her eyes and let the silky sound caress her senses, when her mind registered the word 'again' and her brows lowered in confusion. "Or the red fire of your hair…" he continued brushing a strand of her loose coppery red waves that fell heavily on her back, "…or these beautiful freckles," he added with a playful grin, as if expecting the angered glare in her green eyes.

He laughed merrily and Alice had to blink in wonder at the sound. It was like nothing she had heard before; she could describe it more accurately as the murmur of water, or rustling of trees in the wind, or… her mind was unable to find the proper words for its beauty. She instantly forgot about her anger at his last comment and managed a shy smile. Although he _had_ hit a sore spot. She had been ashamed of the freckles on her face since she was a child and her cousin Johan would not stop teasing her about them. He had saddled her with the nickname "Freckles" and hadn't stopped using it even now that they had both grown up. She always reacted rather violently as soon as the name was uttered; something which brought Johan to hysterical laughter, as he avoided her unsuccessful blows. He just loved to tease her.

Although the scattered freckles on her nose were hardly noticeable now that she was an adult, Alice still felt rather self-conscious about them, and their notice by such a magnificent creature made her feel embarrassed.

"You never liked your freckles," the elf said as soon as he stopped laughing and titled his head to the side. "Although I have always found them lovely."

_Ok, maybe freckles aren't so bad after all_, she thought, a silly smile spreading on her lips as she stared openly at the angelic face in front of her, but her sensible side shook her out of her reverie quickly. She was acting like a complete idiot! Like… like… everything she made fun of in most women! She never intended to swoon and drool for any man. Alice cleared her throat and crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive manner.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

The elf smiled again. Alice didn't know who to kick, him for being so damn gorgeous or herself for being so affected by such a simple gesture of his.

"Indeed we have," he answered and sighed as he leaned against the trunk of the tree beside him. "But it was long ago and I was warned you would not remember."

Was that a sad smile on his face? Alice tried to read his emotions, but it seemed impossible, as it suddenly went completely blank. Was he trying to hide something?

"That night when I was a kid?" she asked assuming that was what he meant.

He shook his head, his silvery blond hair moving in accordance with the motion and smiled sadly again.

"It was long before that, Alysse. Too long."

Her name sounded strange in her ears as he spoke it and she looked down, not being able to stand the intensity with which his eyes bore into her. The breeze made her red locks dance around her and their tickling caress on her shoulders felt once more too real for a dream. So did the gentle breath of the wind on her face; the sound of the birds singing around her; the smell of the forest.

His touch.

The young woman looked up as his hand gently cupped her cheek and almost leaned into his palm. Her heart started beating wildly both because of his close proximity and the absurdity of the dream. She shook her head and laughed, gaining a confused look from the elf.

"I've always had a wild imagination," she said and her eyes traveled around the place, meaning her surroundings. "Ever since I was a child."

Alice brought her gaze back to the elf and fought to stay still as he stood away from the tree he was leaning on and took a step closer to her. The excitement that surged through her veins at his closeness baffled her. How could she not have noticed his scent before?

"It was not your imagination." The sound of his low voice brought shivers and the impact of his words rocked her assurance. "You really saw the palace in which I lie asleep."

She felt the hairs on her body rise once more at the mention of that castle and she took a step back shaking her head. That was the part where her beautiful dream would turn into a horrible nightmare and she prayed she would wake up soon. She was too freaked out about the whole thing and that was why she was probably the dream, the rational part of her mind reminded her. But it felt so real!

"This is the place we first met thousands of years ago, Alysse, daughter of Thaeron," he said softly, trying to comfort her. "This is the place where we bound ourselves to each other. Alas, you were taken from me too early, my love."

Confusion drove out any feelings of alarm or fear. The sadness and regret the being in front of her gave out stunned her into immobility and she didn't move away when he cupped her cheek once more and looked into her eyes.

"I have waited for you countless years." His voice fell into a whisper and a hue of desperation colored the perfect features of his face. "But that is only what I can do; wait. It is up to you to do what I was not able to."

His other hand joined its twin on her face and held her eyes locked to his blue orbs.

"Find me."

* * *

Alice opened her eyes with a start and found herself looking at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her heart raced like a wild horse and her hands trembled. She swallowed to ease her dry throat and squeezed her eyes shut, her hand rubbing her forehead to chase the coming headache away. _It was a dream_, she told herself. _It was only a dream. _She repeated that a couple of times in her mind, but it sounded too fake and the 'dream' had been too real. She pushed herself up and looked around the dark room perplexed. Was that some kind of a… vision? She was far from a superstitious person and the thought seemed silly to her. But then again… What if that night in Germany was real and not her imagination? What if the myth was more than a myth? What if this… elf…-

_Puh-lease Alice. It would be too kind to say you're being ridiculous_, the voice in her mind cut in and she buried her face in her hands. Yes. She was overreacting. She was just a little freaked out and upset because of what the incident that had taken place the previous day. That's what it was.

Then why in the world couldn't her heart stop beating like mad? Why couldn't she just breathe in relief and lie back down to sleep?

She felt Logan stir beside her and moved her hands away from her face to look at him. He opened his eyes confused and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, baby. What's wrong?" he said in a sleepy voice and pushed himself up to sit on the bed.

"I… I just had a strange dream…"

Logan rolled his eyes at that and groaned.

"You always have strange dreams Alice", he said chuckling and Alice forced a smile. "Come on, let's go back to sleep," he added as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

The young woman wanted to protest. She wanted to tell him that this dream was different and that she was scared. But he would laugh as he always did when it came to her dreams, or her wishes, hopes and plans. Even a person as down-to-earth and as reasonable as Alice seemed too romantic compared to Logan. She doubted she would still have a job if the owner of the TV station in which she worked did not share a little of her 'thirst', as he had put it.

In any case, she decided to do a little research on the myth the following day. Just to make sure it was only a myth. She needed to stop entertaining crazy thoughts about sleeping elves in distant castles hidden in her mind.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. The 'Sleeping Beauty' project

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the delay; real life always seems to get in my way when it comes to updates. One reviewer asked me to update more frequently, as well as making the chapters longer. The lenght of the chapters depends on where it makes sense to end them; so there are very small chapters as well as very big ones. As for the updates... I know I used to update quite often, but I didn't have two jobs back then -plus university. So I hope you will forgive me and bear with me. I will try to update more often, but I need to sleep as well! Anyway, to 'Only Me': I've taken your suggestions into consideration and I'll try to do my best.

Thank you all so much for your reviews! They're what keeps me going on. I would also like to thank **Greywing** for her precious help in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

/translations/

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The 'Sleeping Beauty' project**

"Mr. Friser!" she called, as she pushed her way through the employees of the station, who were rushing through the corridors of the building as if being chased by some unseen evil. _Ah_, Alice thought, _New York life!_ She believed she enjoyed it, as an unrelenting careerist, but maybe she was just used to it. After all, it was all she'd ever known, having born and bred in this city.

The short man paused and turned around to face the redhead with a smile. He had always liked the spirited girl and would readily admit he loved her like a daughter. A close friend of her parents, he had offered her the place of a news reader from the very beginning (for she had a pretty face and eloquent speech, qualities well suited to the job, if you asked him), but Alice had insisted that she'd start from the beginning and rise to that place with her own means; which had, of course, raised his opinion of the young woman.

"My dear Alice, how do you find the world today?" he grinned, as he waited for her to catch up with him.

"Still spinning," she answered out of breath and managed a grin of her own. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" he said and waved dismissively at her, knowing her concern over his broken leg.

"I told you to stay in your office! I can check on the departments of the station as well as you do," she chided, earning a frustrated huff from the old man. "I could take care of some stuff!"

"Stuff and nonsense! I can't run the station from my office, eh? A reporter of your caliber should know better!"

Just as she prepared herself to hear for yet another time the preaching about how hard he had worked and built the station on his own and kept it at the top all those years, they reached his office, and he only motioned for her to come in. She watched him sit on his chair with a groan which hardly hid the pain coming from his leg, but decided not to offer her help, since it infuriated him each and every time_. "Do I look like an old, incapable man to you? Do you know how much work this body has gone through?"_ he would say and then he would start the usual preaching once again; one that Alice had learned by heart.

Mr. Friser leaned back at his chair and narrowed his eyes studying her face.

"You're not sleeping well?" he remarked in a fatherly tone, rubbing his chin in concern.

"I had a strange dream yesterday which kept me awake for the rest of the night." And that was all that Alice would say on the matter.

"I hope that Logan is not causing any trouble."

Alice chuckled and shook her head. She never understood why he had never liked Logan. Logan was, even from an objective point of view, one of the most social and agreeable persons one could meet, but Mr. Friser had eyed him with suspicion from the very beginning.

"Good," the man continued. "'Cause if he does…"

"I know, he'll have to answer to you," she finished his sentence, laughing away the matter once more.

Mr. Friser's face softened and he joined in her laughter. Alice twirled a strand of hair around her fingers, nervously wondering how she would tell him about the research she had in mind. After a couple of minutes, during which Mr. Friser gazed at her in open curiosity, she sighed, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I have this story…" she began explaining.

"I figured as much," Mr. Friser prodded her when she didn't continue. "What about?"

"It's a myth."

Mr. Friser's eyebrows rose at that. Well, that was interesting. He loved such stories and it was one of the reasons he liked Alice so much: she seemed to be the only one who shared his 'thirst' for idealism and romantic musings on human relationships, different cultures and traditions; on how human psyche and experience had shaped them. Which was why he thought a man like Logan was so wrong for her. He was too… modern for her. Alice's qualities seemed to belong to the past, and he believed the lovely woman would only blossom next to one who could compliment and bring out these traits. Someone with different values than, say, Logan.

"You will laugh when I tell you… But I really want to look into it." She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"I really doubt that, Alice. Your stories never were a laughing matter."

The redhead sighed and started worrying her lip. She attacked the stray strand of hair once more, as if it was the cause of her uncomfortable state. She crossed and uncrossed her legs, but could still not relax. Finally, deciding she was acting ridiculously, she sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here it goes: there's a myth I'd heard in Germany when I was around eight years old and I heard it again yesterday from a girl who has a French grandmother." She hesitated once more but continued, as Mr. Friser waited patiently. "If I remember correctly, it's about a man who fell in eternal sleep in some castle in a forest and waits for a woman to wake him up or something like that," she finished, intentionally living certain details out.

"That sounds like the 'Sleeping Beauty'," he said frowning.

"Yes! Exactly! That's what I thought too!" she exclaimed excitedly, seeming to come alive with a strange fire. "I told the children of my friends the story of 'Sleeping Beauty' and that girl informed me I had told it wrong; that her Grandmother knew the true story…" she trailed off recollecting their conversation in her mind.

"So, what are you suggesting, that maybe that myth was the source of Perrault's fairy tale?"

Alice shrugged.

"It's very possible. Perrault was European and the myth seems to belong to European folklore." She sighed and leaned towards her boss. "I want to find out where the myth originated. I want to travel in Europe and see if this person was a historical figure and if the said castle exists."

Mr. Friser tapped his fingers thoughtfully. If the suggestion had come from any other person than Alice, he would have refused. But Alice seemed genuinely excited about this venture, and he knew from experience that it always resulted in a very good story. He would have to give it a second thought.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy," Alice said suddenly, afraid that the man would air his doubts. "But I have a feeling it all started from somewhere. I mean, you know about Dracula: he was an actual person and people's exaggerations turned him into a vampire! Maybe there's some truth in that myth," she rambled on, speaking aloud the flying thoughts in her mind.

Actually, what she really wanted to do, was to make sure that there was some logical explanation and that her imagination was just playing tricks on her. Mr. Friser gave her a long look and then nodded, slowly at first, then with more vigor.

"Yes. Yes, it's possible. Uh-huh," he said muttered to himself than Alice. "Do you know where to begin?"

"I have an idea…" was her cryptic answer and Mr. Friser could only nod.

* * *

Alice stepped on the porch of the house at the address she had been given and looked around her. Her eyes lingered on the beautiful garden with the multi-colored flowers that seemed to have been taken good care of. She sighed, squaring her shoulders. For some unknown reason thid meeting unsettled her. She had taken hundreds of such interviews in her career as a reporter and from much more important people. Raising her hand, she knocked, hearing the shuffling behind the door after a few moments.

The door opened with a creaking sound and an elderly lady appeared behind it. Alice noticed immediately the elegance in her stature and appearance, but was not surprised; it seemed a natural thing with the French.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a slightly French accent and smiled at Alice.

"My name is Alice Green. I am a friend of John and Marisa…" Alice trailed off as she saw the smile of recognition on the woman's face. "I am a reporter and I'm covering a story about a fairytale I heard you are familiar with from your granddaughter Louise."

The old woman's eyes brightened at the mention of the girl and she laughed merrily.

"Ah, ma petite Louise!" she exclaimed and Alice smiled. "Please, come in!" /Ah, my little Louise!/

Alice stepped into the house as the woman closed the door behind her and halted to look around at the decoration. There were so many pictures of people on the wall; some were old, some were recent, but all held a certain value and amount of memories with them that were accessible only to their owner.

"My name is Charlotte De Jacque," the woman said and motioned for Alice to sit on the couch. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I was just making some."

The wonderful smell had already reached her nose and she nodded. Alice didn't like coffee in general, but she had a feeling she would need a strong dose of caffeine to make it through the interview. Moreover, she could tell by the smell that it was original French coffee _and_ vanilla flavored. Who could say no?

"Yes please."

The young woman took this opportunity to look around the cozy house, as Charlotte prepared their coffee. The decoration style resembled more closely a European house than an American one. Her travels due to her job had enabled Alice to recognize aspects of the different cultures everywhere she went, and that house gave out the imposing air of the Old Continent.

She had always loved Europe. Alice had been visiting it since she was a small child, those summers that her family visited her cousin's, and she had fallen in love with the Old Continent immediately. There was something so distinctively different from the States there, something that spoke of ancient empires, centuries of history and great deeds. And it was a feeling she had only felt in China, having itself a history that was thousands of years old. The ancient civilizations made her so excited; traditions, folklore, myths… They strangely made her body buzz with life.

Yet, she could only share this passion with Mr. Friser. Logan always made fun of her and accused her of living in her own little world_. "Why bother with the past, when there is future?" _he always told her. She never answered, though, because she knew he would not understand. Sometimes she could not understand it herself, this thirst for times past. But it was there: waving its arms at her to pay attention and listen to it; something she rarely did, of course, because her New York reality did not allow it.

"Here you are," Charlotte said placing the tray on the table in front of Alice, which made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Thank you Mrs. De Jacque", she said and smiled, pouring some milk and sugar in her coffee.

"Please, call me Charlotte," the lady said once more in her French accent and waved her hand dismissively at her formal tone.

"Charlotte," Alice echoed, stirring absent-mindedly the contents in her cup.

"So… What fairytale would you like to know about?"

Alice took a sip from the heavy-scented coffee and carefully placed her cup back on the table. Her heart started its wild race again at the mention of the myth. She cleared her throat and took out her recorder.

"You don't mind…?' she asked motioning towards the recorder and Charlotte only shook her head. "All right… Louise told me you know the true story of the 'Sleeping Beauty'."

Charlotte's eyes twinkled at that and she smiled nodding knowingly.

"Ah, oui… 'Le Prince Enchanté'," she said, her voice taking the tone of a story-teller. "The…-"

"…Enchanted Prince," Alice finished for her in amazement. She frowned. That elf in her dream never told her he was a Prince… _What elf?_ her rational mind chided her. _There are no elves! It was just one of your stupid dreams!_

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "Let's start from the beginning: before you tell me the story, I suppose you heard it from someone else?"

"Yes, I was told the story when I was a child in my village," she said and her eyes took the dark hue of longing. "When I was still in France; it seems only like a memory after all those years."

Alice was soon mesmerized by the French accent of the woman, resting her head into her palm to hear her story.

"I was born in a small village in Lorraine, called Château-Salins. I passed all my childhood there and my first years as a young woman. But I wasn't happy with my village life; my dream was to become an actress and not the wife of some farmer! So I ran away and after many, many obstacles and efforts, I arrived in America, the land of opportunities. I never became an actress of course, but I met my husband Roger and made a wonderful family," she laughed at the last comment, Alice joining her.

The woman sighed and looked at the wall with the pictures, seeming deep in recollection.

"There was an old woman in the village, who gathered the children every Saturday evening around her fireplace for story-telling. I learned the story from her, as Louisa learned the story from me."

Alice nodded at that and waited for the woman to continue.

"The story is about a Prince who met a beautiful woman in a forest and fell in love with her. They promised each other eternal love, but the Prince had to leave to protect his country in a war far away… When the war ended, he went back to the forest to find her and take her to his castle as his wife, but she had disappeared. He looked everywhere for her, but nobody had seen her. Only a farmer had found the necklace she always wore; the necklace he had given her as a token of his love. The Prince then assumed that she was dead and locked himself in his castle in endless grief. But a kind fairy felt sorry for him and told him that his love was not dead. So she cast a spell on him that put him into a deep sleep and there he still waits until the woman he loves comes back and wakes him…"

The old woman's voice trailed off and she looked up at Alice. She frowned as she saw her pale face and touched her arm.

"Are you okay, my dear?" she asked in concern and Alice blinked.

"I'm… I'm fine," she answered in a shaky voice and rubbed her temples. The thoughts in her mind followed one another so quickly, that she hardly had time to register all. The elf in her dream told her it was that forest where they had met for the first time… And that he wasn't able to find her… _Dammit, the facts agree!_ she thought feeling panic rise in her once more and willed herself to calm down. _It's a coincidence_, she told herself. _Just a coincidence._

"Do you… um… does the story say where that castle was?"

"Oh, I do not remember…" Charlotte tapped her chin thoughtfully for some minutes, but shook her head in the end. "No. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Alice said sighing. She felt relief at not hearing the name of some woods familiar to her from childhood, but also disappointment at not being able to find out.

"Do you know if there was really such a Prince, or if there is some castle that is said to belong to him?"

"Oh, it's only a myth my dear! I don't know if it has any truth in it, but I doubt it," Charlotte replied laughing and took a sip from her coffee.

Again the mix of relief and disappointment. Alice stopped her recorder and put it in her bag. After chatting for a while longer, he thanked the old woman for the coffee and slowly made her way to her car.

It was a long way back to New York and Alice had more time than she wished to think of what Charlotte had told her. Some facts of the story agreed with what she had seen in her dream, true. But it was only a dream! Nothing more than a creation of her subconscious. Science and psychology had proved that much. Then why was she so upset about the whole thing? It was just a silly myth, like all the others she had investigated in her career and would probably have some sort of historical background to support it. Why the fast beating of her heart? Why the trembling hands?

Why in the world the butterflies in her stomach for a freaking creature that existed nowhere but her dream?

Alice took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. It was just a dream that had affected her in the wrong way. Was it not the incident of the previous day with Louise, she was sure she would have enjoyed her dream immensely. _I mean, come on, admit it Alice. The man was GORGEOUS! _an amused voice commented in her head and she had to smile at that. Gorgeous was truly an understatement. Hell, even his voice was amazing! She bit her lip. _That's nice_, she thought her mood suddenly becoming sarcastic. _I am fantasizing about a non-existent man…_ It would be at least understandable if she didn't have a boyfriend. But she had Logan and she was happy with him… wasn't she? Okay, maybe they didn't share the same opinion on some matters. But he was a man she could lean on; a man she could marry…

Her stomach announced its opposition to her last thought, clenching painfully. She could find no reason why she shouldn't marry Logan, and yet it felt so wrong. Her mind always came up with all those logical arguments on why she should marry him, but her heart seemed to have a different opinion. She loved him… or maybe she didn't? Maybe all she felt was not the kind of love that would sweep someone off their feet and make them want to spend the rest of their life with someone. Yes, she was sure about that. Her love for Logan was nothing of the passionate sort. But she'd never believed in those kinds of things. That kind of love was reserved for the past, in her opinion. Modern times demanded a companion you could lean on and find comfort with in your stressful life; those things she could have with Logan. But was that all her life held in her future? Would she ever find the kind of love she saw in the movies? The kind of love who would make a knight die for his lady? The kind of love who would make a Prince wait in eternal sleep for the return of his beloved?

Alice frowned. _Is this what this thing is all about? That deep inside I'm not happy with Logan and my subconscious decided to make me aware of it in what I dream of?_

How wonderful. As if her life was not already complicated.

She turned on the radio, as her car got stuck in the usual New York traffic. The young woman never realised how quickly time passed while occupied with her thoughts, until she saw her house coming into view; she really needed a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! ;-)**


	5. Of elves and marriage

**Author's Notes:** I'm really sorry I haven't answered to any reviews yet, but I promise I will do so in the next couple of days. Thank you very much for your support, it is what keeps me going. I would also like to thank **Gwynnyd **for her precious help… this chapter wouldn't look so polished without it!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Of elves and marriage**

Alice stirred. She heard the crackling of a fire nearby and felt the silken material of the sheets beneath her. Before she could open her eyes, she knew she was, once more, not in her apartment. Which meant one thing:

that he was somewhere there with her.

Her heart raced at the realization and a wave of dizziness engulfed her, as panic and fear spread in her veins. Why? Why was she having these dreams? She gulped and took a few deep breaths, slowly opening her eyes.

The redhead lay on a bed in a large room, decorated in earthy colors. It was night and there was no other source of light, except for the bright red flames in the fireplace. Although unfamiliar with the style of the furniture, she had to look in wonder at its elegance and smooth lines. Her eyes finally moved to the fireplace across from her, facing the inevitable.

The elf sat relaxed with one of his legs on the sofa, his arm resting on his bent knee and his fingers playing with a glass of red wine. The firelight gave an unearthly quality to him, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. His face was expressionless, but his undressing stare made her feel uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" she asked in a shaky voice and clutched the heavy covers nervously.

He looked around and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"In my room, in Mirkwood." He sighed and brought the leg that was on the couch down on the floor, moving the glass in slow circles and watching the red liquid lick its confining transparent walls with the motion.

"I have always wanted to bring you here, but you wouldn't come." He smiled at the recollection. "You did not consider it fitting."

He brought his gaze back to her and Alice flinched under its intensity.

"And what makes you think I find it fitting now?"

"Why, it is only a dream. What harm can come from it?" he said in an amused voice. Alice felt her cheeks flush at his boldness.

"What harm?" she yelled and pulled back the covers to get out of the huge bed. "What harm?" she repeated, as she closed the gap between her and the elf. "Do you know I can't sleep because of these freakin' dreams? That I've been draining my brain to find a logical explanation for them and I've only ended up chasing after a stupid myth?"

A fleeting look of relief passed in the eyes of the elf, but Alice never noticed.

"So you have started searching." Alice decided she really, really hated his voice for caressing her senses in that way.

He poured some wine in a glass and then offered it to her. The young woman looked at it hesitantly, as if it would bite her, but decided to take it against her better judgment. The worst that could happen was to get poisoned in her dream. Big deal. She had died more than a few times in her dreams and in far less plausible ways.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, feeling her confidence return.

"I want us to finally be together," he replied and looked at her longingly.

She blinked. This person was nuts.

"In my dreams?" she said laughing.

"This is no dream," he replied with a steady voice and the sudden fire in his eyes cut her laughter short. "I wish there was a way to make you remember," he added in a softer tone and set his glass on the small table in front of him.

Alice heard him sigh, as he got up and stood in front of the fireplace with his hands locked behind his back. As much as she tried, she could not stop herself from admiring his immaculate form. She suddenly had doubts about how much of him was only a fabrication of her mind: surely, her mind could never come up with something so utterly perfect as the creature in front of her. The woman left her glass on the table and folded her hands in her lap to keep them from reaching out and running themselves through his silvery blond hair. What was wrong with her? She was in love with Logan!

"Are you the 'Enchanted Prince'?" she finally whispered, not being able to stand the terrible silence.

He turned around slowly, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Is that what they call me?" he said, not bothering to conceal the amusement in his voice.

Alice nodded and tilted her head to the side. "Who enchanted you?"

The elf gave her a bittersweet smile and with cat-like grace approached the couch she had finally sat on. Alice was sure he could hear her thundering heart as he kneeled in front of her and slowly took her hand in his.

"You."

_I'll be damned! He's flirting with me!_

Alice's mind was incapable of thinking with those baby blue eyes holding her gaze to them, as if she was hypnotized. She barely registered his thumb running lazy circles on her skin, much less the meaning of his answer.

"Who are you?" she asked in an amazed voice.

"Your husband."

"I have no husband!" she protested and watched his face harden once more.

"We joined, so we are considered officially married," he explained in a calm manner, although his tighter hold on her hand told her otherwise.

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed confused beyond any possibility of getting even a hint of what he meant. They had 'joined'? When? Where? How? "Look buddy, I don't even know your name!" she said with a nervous laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"My name is Legolas."

Alice's heart skipped a beat.

_Legolas._

A cold wave rushed over her, rendering her limps numb. She recognized that name from somewhere, but her mind refused to cooperate.

Legolas watched the woman in front of him freeze at his answer and a small flicker of hope lit his eyes, that maybe she remembered that little something about him. He let her hand slide from his own as she got up and walked numbly in front of the fireplace, hugging herself with her arms.

_Legolas. Legolas. Legolas._

Her mind repeated the sound several times, the uneasiness in her stomach growing. It was so familiar. So familiar! It floated right above her and she jumped, and jumped higher to grasp it, but her fingers failed by mere inches. Was there any truth in his words? Was he really someone she knew? Perhaps in another lifetime?

She almost groaned out loud. What in the world was she thinking? She was definitely going crazy. It was only a dream, but she kept analyzing the details as if they were facts. Yet, his touch on her hand felt unsettlingly warm and the fire he had ignited inside her had still not gone out. What was happening to her?

The redhead was startled to feel his hands on her arms, as he came up behind her, but was even more surprised, when she felt herself relax and lean into his touch. He slowly turned her around, enveloping her in his arms. She willed herself to feel uncomfortable, to push him away and run, but she could only look at his heavenly face and let his unique scent wash over her.

Legolas clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath to calm his raging emotions. She was finally in his arms. Finally, after thousands of years. He wanted nothing more than to crush his lips on hers and feel her skin beneath his, but he couldn't. This woman was his Alysse; of that he had no doubt. His spirit had recognized hers immediately -that was why they could meet in this manner. However, Alice could not remember and he would have to win her trust and love from the very beginning again.

It did not sound like such an awful deal, actually. If more, it would be quite refreshing after all those years of nothingness and inactivity. He had always cherished the hunt she had put him through and it had been a rejuvenating experience even then. Alysse had not fallen at his feet like the rest of the females he had met. She had refused him, which was a reason why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

So, the elf just ran his fingers through her red waves, bringing a strand of hair to his nose. The scent of vanilla flowers seemed to cling to her always. He didn't realize he had close his eyes, but when he opened them Alice was looking at him with confusion and maybe a little wary. He sighed and let go of her hair.

"I am telling you the truth. Follow your heart and it will lead you to me." He gently brought up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Until tomorrow."

Alice felt her skin tingle from his kiss and her knees weaken with the look he gave her. Suddenly, her vision wavered; her eyelids started feeling heavy. And as her surroundings began to disappear, she was quite sure that Logan would not be the only one occupying her heart anymore.

* * *

Mr. Friser was not happy at all when he entered Alice's office and saw her disheveled state. He leaned on his crutches with a sigh and pursed his lips.

"If _you _drink coffee, it must be something serious," he said, knowing how Alice always preferred tea to coffee.

The woman looked up from her computer and managed a grin. "I've actually had some twice since yesterday," was her reply, at which the old man's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well, at least it explains your lack of sleep," he told her nodding at the dark circles under her eyes, which stood in stark contrast to her pale skin. "The myth proved to be too challenging?"

"You have no idea," Alice chuckled, her words referring to a wholly different thing than what Mr. Friser could ever imagine. She had woken up after the dream, like the previous time, in a shaken state. However, Logan, out of town on a business trip, had not been with her to lull her back to sleep and she had ended up watching TV all night. Alice had started fearing sleep, fearing what the elf would reveal to her, what feelings he would evoke in her, what the whole situation meant: she was going crazy. Of that she had no doubt.

"Have you found anything?"

The redhead sighed and her fingers left the keyboard, as she leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on her stomach.

"Well, I found out the French version, but no more than that. I did a bit of research on the internet, but only came up with results about Perrault and the versions of the fairytale that followed after his publications. There is nothing that would point to his source of inspiration…" she trailed off as she sat up straighter on her chair. "However, I found this guy in Italy who seems to have studied European folklore, including such myths. He's a university professor in Rome."

"And?" Mr. Friser pressed on.

"And, I've sent him an e-mail asking him about the myth."

"So we're waiting for an answer," he concluded.

"Yup," Alice confirmed, leaning back once more in her chair and taking a sip from her coffee.

"Okay, let me know if you find anything important," he said and turned around to slowly make his way to the door. "Oh," he added, as he reached the door, "and don't overdo it with the coffee!"

"Yes, _dad_!" Alice replied chuckling at his fatherly attitude and Mr. Friser walked away, his barking laughter filling the TV station.

The woman shook her head and moved her attention back to the screen in front of her. It was a miracle that Mr. Friser had not decided to take a look at what she was working on, as he usually did. The word 'Elves' on the Google search page would cause quite an uncomfortable situation; because, in truth, Alice had searched much more than she had told Mr. Friser. After looking everywhere for the origins the myth and not coming up with the desired information, she had typed in the word 'Elves'. Of course, the debate had not been easy with her rational side. Elves did not exist. Never had. Never would. Period. The results about Santa's elves, Keebler elves and Krispy elves and all those little devils hiding in trees or underground in several traditions, had nothing to do with her husband.

_My WHAT?_

She choked on the coffee she was drinking and broke into a coughing fit. The situation was getting so quickly out of hand! Husband? Where had that come from? _Damn those freakin' dreams! _She wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes and fought the last coughs down. She took sip of her water bottle to clear her throat and grabbed the ringing cell phone from her desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me."

Alice closed her eyes in relief at the sound of Logan's voice and allowed her tense muscles to relax. He was just what she needed to hear at that moment. "God, Logan, I've missed you so much!"

"Al, I've only been away for a couple of days. Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No, it's nothing… I'm a bit stressed at work, that's all," she lied.

"The myth project?"

"Yeah…" She could have sounded more excited. "When will you be back?"

"Uh… in three days I think. Yeah, on Saturday."

"Come back as soon as you can, okay?"

"Alice, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Alice sighed and muttered a silent curse for acting so strange and causing suspicions to everybody. "Yes, I'm sorry… I just miss you a lot, that's all."

"Me too, baby. I just wanted to hear your voice; it's kinda lonely here. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, later."

She slid the lid of her cell phone close and tossed it on her desk. The word 'Elves' was glaring at her from the screen and she groaned. Should she talk to Jean? Maybe her best friend could help her. But what to tell her?

"_Hello Jean, there's a sleeping elf prince somewhere in an enchanted castle who thinks I'm his wife and visits me every night in my dreams. He's so hot and amazing that I always forget about Logan when I am with him; which is in my DREAMS, as I have already pointed out. I think I'm going crazy, do you think you could help me?"_

So Jean was out. Who could she talk to?

_Johan._

The name popped up uninvited in her mind and she stilled. Could she…? No. No, no, no. It was the 'thing that never happened' between them. It was their silent agreement and, actually, what was the point in talking to him about something that didn't exist? _But Johan was there and saw the castle with you!_ the small voice cut in again. What nonsense! There was no castle. _Then why is it such an uncomfortable matter between you?_ the voice insisted. _He's just still guilty for making me sick with fever for a whole week because of his stupid pranks!_ her logical side replied.

So, if there was no problem, why would she need to talk to anyone? _Alice, Alice… you're acting like a silly child who refuses to go to sleep afraid that the Boogie Man is hiding in her closet!_ She was overreacting. It was only a coincidence. She wouldn't have any stupid dreams again.

She pressed the 'Back' button and deleted the mocking word from her screen.

There were no elves.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. A jealous husband

**Author's Note:** I have apologized so many times before, that I'm not sure if it means anything to you anymore. However, I am willing to do so once more with the hope that you will forgive me. I've been away for quite a while due to several important changes in my life, because I needed time to think and adapt to the new circumstances. I am back, though, and eager to get this story moving, especially once my exams' period is over. I thank you once more for your support and I hope you will give Alice and her story another chance. And, of course, I would also like to thank Gwynnyd for her tremendous help!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A jealous husband**

Somebody was caressing her bare shoulder and arm with a feather-like touch. It was so light, that it almost tickled. For a moment she thought Logan had returned earlier than expected, but his touch had nothing of the tenderness traced upon her skin with each caress.

Her foggy mind realised that she was in another dream; that the person touching her was the elf who had turned upside down her peaceful, organized life. Her heart jumped only once and then the panic slowly faded, like a pebble causing ripples on the surface of a lake, which gradually disperse until they disappear completely. Dreaming again. She had half-expected it, and she was prepared. The time for fear and panic was over; this _had_ to stop.

Alice opened her eyes, seeing Legolas sitting beside her on a couch. There was again a blank expression on his face, but the gravity of his gaze betrayed a whirlwind of emotions inside him. Was she the cause of it? Her resolution wavered. She could feel how much this elf needed her; she could feel her own need for him growing as well. She turned to lie on her back, wanting to study his face more thoroughly for answers, but he didn't withdraw his hand; instead, he began running his fingers through her red waves, his knuckles brushing over her right breast with the motion.

Legolas was aware of the fact, Alice could tell: his eyes seemed to darken with a blue flame that sparked inside them, and his jaw clenched, as if their contact was tortuous for him. _And what of me?_ What a torture to deny the dizzying feeling that accompanied his every touch! Gathering all her will, she sat up on the couch, hugging her knees close to herself. With dismay she recognised a hint of satisfaction in Legolas' smile; was she blushing again? Did her body betray the effect he had on her?

Alice tried to gather her wits and slow the crazy beating of her heart. There it was again! Every time he touched her, she became completely unbalanced. Was it possible to feel so realistically infatuated in a dream? Because she was sure that was the case. Ever since the first dream, the elf had been the only thing on her mind. As many times as she told people she just wanted to discover the historical background of the myth, she only wanted to know more about this, this... elf that had been consuming her waking hours since that first dream.

_Damnit!_

She had to be compulsively searching and fretting because she knew, deep in her mind, that Logan was not satisfying her in some way. Feeling this figment of her imagination run his hand over her shoulder, she finally admitted the truth to herself: no one had ever made her feel the way this elf did and, of course, no man ever could. _You've conjured your perfect lover out of your own head._ 'But I love _Logan_', part of her mind insisted. 'He's everything I want, really.' _You love Logan so much, yet you spend all your time trying to prove your dream lover is real?_ She gritted her teeth against the realization that she had no answer for herself.

"How are you?" His smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Confused."

"Still? I had believed things would be quite clear by now," he answered with surprise in his voice.

"Things are far from clear," she spat growing again irritated at how he thought everything so simple, and crossed her arms in front of her. "This thing needs to stop."

"Stop? I thought you were enjoying it," he told her teasingly, as he ran a finger from her cheek to her lips, sliding it down to her neck and collarbone.

"You are badly mistaken," she managed to say and swallowed hard, watching the movement of his hand.

"Am I?" he asked in a low voice, as he flattened his palm over her heart. "Your heartbeat tells me otherwise."

Alice's cheeks flushed at the amusement in his voice. She got up with no warning, walking a few feet away from the couch she had been on, to the open space of the room. A gasp left her lips as she saw the view in front of her and stilled in amazement. The setting sun cast an orange light over the valley where the room was situated and reverberated over the roofs of the elegant houses around them. The gardens and bridges gave an air of timelessness in the green valley that further accentuated the glory of the roaring river passing across it. Her mind offered the word 'picturesque', but she felt that it didn't do the place any justice. It was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. She was sure she could live contented in such a place forever. Her hand ran over the fine-woven material draping from the ceiling and dancing gracefully to the light breeze. She was actually surprised at the depth of her creative subconscious: how could a human mind create something as eternal as the valley in front of her? It looked magical; the serenity in its atmosphere seemed to release the tension in her body and make her feel light-headed. Maybe it was not a creation of her mind? Maybe it was really built by elves?

"I could not find any information on elves like you," she said suddenly, flinching at how loud her voice sounded in the peacefulness of the place.

She was surprised to hear his voice coming from right next to her. She had not heard him walk near.

"My kind has long left these grounds. I have watched the Age of Men progress and the memory of my kind become a myth. I am not surprised we are completely forgotten."

Alice detected a hint of bitterness in his voice that his eyes confirmed, as he turned to look at her. Damn those bottomless oceans. She seemed to go deeper and deeper each time in their abyss and Logan's hand was too far away for her to reach and be pulled back to the surface.

"Where are we?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. The pain and burden in his eyes was too much for her to hold.

"In Rivendell," he answered in his musical voice and his face was graced with his beautiful smile once more. "You always wanted to see it."

The longing in his eyes had appeared again. Legolas fought hard to keep his emotions at bay, but the happiness from being with her again covered all his sense. He could not keep himself from touching her, making sure that she really was there. Throwing caution to the wind, he cupped her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb.

"My heart has longed for you for so long," he whispered and Alice could only stand still engulfed by the love emanating from the creature in front of her. "Will you not let me kiss you?"

His request was uttered so softly, that for a second Alice considered it. But, suddenly, Logan appeared in her mind and she recovered right away, squashing down the disappointment she felt at not being able to taste lips that had been made for no other reason than kissing.

"What? No, no, you can't!" There it was; the nervous laughter again. Alice backed away from him, mentally slapping herself.

_Get a grip, Alice. Get a grip._

The elf, however, seemed far from put off. He looked amused and determined to get that kiss. Legolas walked towards her as a wild animal stalking its prey and Alice kept backing off, feeling oddly aroused by the feral look on his face. Her heart made a flip when she felt the cold wall behind her and realized that she was backed into a corner.

_Dammit, Alice, stop feeling so excited!_

Legolas did not miss the quickened breathing of the woman. Her green eyes tried their best to glare at him with determination and unrelenting will, but he was even more determined to bend it. They stood so close to each other that their bodies were almost touching. He brought his hands to rest on either side of her head in a slow pace that talked of great confidence in his seductive power.

"Why not?" he asked in a low voice after pinning her down with his gaze for a few seconds.

"It's not right," came the breathless whisper.

"Surely, you have been kissed before?" His voice could hide neither his amusement nor the extent to which he enjoyed teasing her.

"Of course I have!"

"Then why are you afraid?"

God, did she hate him.

"I'm not afraid!"

Alice was fully aware that her protests sounded like those of a whining child. She was doing her best to fight off his charm, but he was dulling her senses and shutting off her mind so effortlessly. The woman knew she was about to lose the battle when one of his hands gently pushed her hair to the side, revealing her neck. She held her breath as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss under her ear, then another on her jaw, but pulled back after placing a kiss close to the corner of her mouth. His lips were hovering inches away from her own and she could feel his breath caressing her face. She breathed in his scent; it did magical things to her mind. Hypnotized by the azure magnets inches away from her, the green of her eyes disappeared as her eyes fluttered closed and it wasn't long before she felt his lips descend upon hers.

Had she truly never been kissed before? Something inside her slowly bloomed and spread through her nerves, delicate and eruptive at the same time. Her lips moved so naturally against his and yielded easily to his will. She didn't protest as he slipped his tongue past her lips, getting lost in his taste. Was it her imagination, or did he really taste like summer? Was that even possible?

Reveling in the emotions evoked by the elf, Alice had to admit she'd never been kissed like this before. This was passion as she had never thought to feel it. The new sensation surprised her at first, but slowly she realized that the person kissing her was everything she had associated with it: Legolas was the past, the gentlemanly knight, the lost cavalier who would court her to satisfy his passionate love, the one who would treat women as delicate flowers and help them bloom, the one who would kiss her senseless like he was kissing her at the moment, demandingly and softly at the same time… Legolas was the passionate love she had dreamed of.

_But is a dream enough?_ the sane part of her mind wondered. She needed comfort and stability, didn't she? How could a dream offer her that? How could a dream offer her _anything_? Logan was safe and familiar; surely being a little bored and lonely was normal. Legolas was only a dream… and she was a very down-to-earth person.

"Wait… Stop… Please!"

Legolas looked at her confused, as she pushed him away and fought for breath. By the Valar, she was the only woman to have refused him twice!

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," she said in a silent voice, but Legolas ignored her protest. Was she being shy again? He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away once more.

"Please… I'm… I'm in love with someone else."

Legolas froze. He felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs and pleaded desperately with himself to breath. Darkness enveloped him as the words fully registered in his mind and he finally inhaled audibly, his jaw clenching in rage.

He had bound himself to her and become her husband. He had almost faded away because of her. He had been waiting for her for thousands of years. He had been hopeless in his endless pain for longer than he could remember, and still lay in living death in his palace. All because of her, the only woman he had ever loved, even with all their differences and prejudices, the obstacles and the consequences.

And she had fallen in love with another man.

Alice shrank under the painful intensity of the elf's angry gaze. He looked furious and very, very scary. For the first time since she had started dreaming of him, Alice felt threatened by his presence. She watched in slight relief as his face acquired its usual impassiveness and he stepped away from her, his hands sliding off the wall. He walked to the other side of the room and stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest looking into the distance. His stance was rigid, though, and he looked like a bomb ready to burst in a matter of seconds.

And poor little Alice knew just the right code to activate it.

"Legolas, I'm sorry. Look, I love him and..-"

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!" the elf yelled as he turned around and sent a small table with a glass sculpture on it flying on the floor and shattering to pieces.

Alice flinched at the volume of his voice and the sound of breaking glass, and pressed herself further against the wall. She was so deep in shock that she never realized she had started shaking.

"You are my wife," the elf repeated, as he walked towards her in angry strides, "and you can love no other. You WILL love no other!"

Alice slid down to the floor as he reached her in order to avoid him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, throwing her effortlessly on the bed. She tried to sit up, but he was quicker and pushed her back on the mattress, leaning over her, dangerously close to her face.

"I will haunt your dreams and make you remember, and I will not stop until I have you," Legolas continued in a low voice, his chest heaving from his hard breathing. "You are MINE and no one else's."

Legolas' eyes shone with the ferocity of his emotions and Alice realized the truth of his words:

Her heart belonged to him and no other.


	7. Breakdowns, apologies and discoveries

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait. Here's an extra long chapter for you! Please note that I have taken the liberty to assume a connection between Tolkien's Atalantë and Plato's Atlantis, something which the professor had denied. Also, in the following chapters, I am going to use Plato's account of Atlantis, as described in his _Dialogues_. You can easily find information on these things in Wikipedia. Once more, thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! A huge thank you to Gwynnyd as well, who helped me tremendously with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** See prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

/translations/

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Breakdowns, apologies and discoveries**

Jean tied her robe around her and walked down the stairs in a fast pace, her husband Dylan hot after her heels. A doorbell ringing at 3:30 in the morning was never good. She reached the door and opened the hatch to see who it was.

"Alice!" she gasped and unlocked the door, pulling the shaking woman inside. "Oh my God, what happened to you?"

She ran her hands over the crying redhead to see if she was hurt in some manner, cupping her flushed cheeks to look into her teary eyes.

"Alice, are you okay? Should I call Logan?" Dylan asked as he softly caressed her shoulder in concern.

"No, no… I'm fine," she mumbled, letting Jean take her wet jacket and hang it on the coat tree. Alice absent-mindedly followed her friend to the couch and sat down.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't have driven all the way here in this rain, you could have just call, I would…-"

"Mommy, who is it?" a small voice sounded from the top of the stairs and Jean turned to see her son looking at the three adults confused.

"It's no one George, go back to your room," his father told him and the boy ran back to his room obediently. "I will be upstairs with the children," he told the two women, leaving them alone.

"Would you like a cup of tea or some coffee?" Jean offered and got up to walk around the kitchen's counter.

"Oh, coffee please! Lots of coffee to keep me awake!" Alice exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

Jean looked at her under lowered brows in confusion, but decided not to ask any questions yet. Instead, she set herself to make some coffee, throwing a few concerned glances to the curled up woman on the couch. She took the mugs of coffee and walked to the couch, offering one of them to Alice.

"I added sugar and milk," Jean informed her, as she sat down beside her.

Alice only nodded and took a sip from her coffee. The blond woman looked at her perplexed. Her best friend was never one to have such outbursts and show up crying at her door in the middle of the night. She was always too strong, too reasonable, too… impassive for such emotional breakdowns. Truly, in all those years she had known her, it would be the first time she was in such a state. Her eyes were red from crying and she was shaking like a leaf. And Jean was sure it wasn't because of the sudden storm in the middle of summer.

"Um… did you have a fight with Logan?" It seemed the most reasonable thing to have happened.

Alice shook her head.

"I don't suppose you have problems at work."

"Not exactly…" Alice mumbled and her eyes became wet again.

"For God's sake Alice, you're scaring me! Do you have a serious health problem or something?"

"Yes! With my mind!" she exclaimed and let her tears fall freely, breaking into sobs.

Jean froze. She didn't know what to make out of her answer. She scooped Alice closer and pulled her into her arms.

"Honey, will you tell me what's wrong? I don't understand," she told her caressing her back soothingly. Alice pulled away to look at her. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"I… I can't sleep, Jean! I have those terrible dreams with this guy telling me he' my husband and… and…"

"Oh dear, this is all my fault!" Jean muttered in a guilty tone, running a hand through her wavy hair. "I'm pressing you too much about getting married and you're having nightmares!"

"No, Jean –you don't understand! Remember that myth I'm working on?"

Jean looked at her genuinely confused. What did the myth have to do with all this? But she nodded, nonetheless.

"It's the guy from the myth! He says I'm his wife and that I have to find him so that we can finally be together! And tonight I dreamt of him again and he got so angry when I told him about Logan, that for a moment I though he would strike me!"

_Dear God, she has gone crazy._

Jean could only gape at Alice who was crying once more, her hands trembling so much, that she could hardly hold her mug. Her friend had totally lost it. Did she actually believe in the existence of a fairytale character? Were they dreams or were they hallucinations?

"Uh… honey… maybe…" she stammered. What could she even say to that? "Alice, maybe you have taken this myth too seriously. I mean… you need a vacation! Yes, that's it! You're too stressed about your work and it has started affecting you…-"

"I knew no one would believe me," Alice groaned and turned away from her friend.

"No, Alice, listen; yes, it _is_ a little far-fetched but when you're stressed, all kinds of things like that can happen."

"Jean, it was _so_ real! I can tell you exactly what the place smelt like, I could feel the breeze on my face, and… and when he kissed me…"

Jean's eyebrow rose at that, seeing the flush on Alice's face. There was _definitely_ something wrong with her friend; Alice never blushed for matters like that.

"Sweetie, is there some other… _person_… in your life that…-"

"Jean!" came the protest. Alice glared at her friend, and seemed more than annoyed for the direction her thoughts had turned to.

"Ok, sorry." Jean put her hands up and sighed. "Look, Alice… I really don't know what to tell you. Maybe the problem rests in your relationship with Logan and because you're working on that myth, it somehow came up in that dream of yours."

"I had a dream about this guy three times Alice, it's past the point of coincidence," she snapped and took another sip of her coffee.

"Have you thought… I mean… Dylan has this friend at the hospital, he's a psychologist…"

Alice rolled her eyes at that and groaned. Great. Now she had officially baptized her friend crazy.

"No, Alice, wait! I'm not implying there's something wrong with you; it's just… well, maybe he could help, that's all I'm saying," Jean explained, her smile coming out as a grimace. _That was so smooth, Jean, well done!_ she chided herself mentally. _You just called your best friend a loony to her face again!_

Alice considered her friend's contrite expression and sighed once more. She hadn't expected her to understand. She didn't understand it herself, anyway. But there was no way she was going to any doctor. That would mean she was indeed crazy.

_And what makes you so sure that you're not?_ the annoying voice in her head snorted.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Alice finally said and Jean nodded.

"Sure, girl. Let me get your room ready," she answered and, kissing the top of her head, she got up and disappeared into the guest room.

Alice looked down at the mug in her hand.

"Hello, new friend," she mumbled as she gulped down the remaining coffee and got up to help Jean.

* * *

"Coffee again?"

Mr. Friser's voice came from the door but she didn't look up from her screen.

"My new best friend," she answered and raised her mug, irony evident in her voice.

"Haven't I told you to stay away from bad influences?" he said half serious and half joking with a sigh. "Look at you, you're staying up late already!"

Alice laughed and shook her head, Mr. Friser joining her with his loud laughter. She loved the old man. He just knew how to lighten up her mood and make her laugh, even if she'd never been crankier in her life than that morning.

"I hope it's not work that keeps you up; don't make me order you to have that month off!"

Alice smiled.

"Nah… Some bad dreams, that's all."

Mr. Friser huffed.

"And where's your man to comfort you?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"He's in Miami for a business trip. Don't start!" she warned him shaking her finger.

"What? Is business more important than his gorgeous girlfriend?" He whistled, as he slowly made his way out of her office. "I'd quit my job, if my woman wanted me to keep her nightmares away!"

"That's why your wife adores you, Mr. Friser!" Alice called after his retreating form and could hear his loud laughter coming from half across the building.

She shook her head with mirth and sighed. After staring at the direction Mr. Friser had disappeared to for a few minutes and drinking her coffee silently, she brought her gaze back to the disturbing picture on her screen.

'No results available for _Legolas_. No results available for _Rivendell_. No results available for _Mirkwood_.'

She had tried all the possible search engines on the internet and she always ended up with the above three statements. It had started getting beyond annoying.

Alice should have been convinced by now that it was all in her head. She could not find anything about the myth, or the places she was supposed to be in her dreams, or even the name of the elf. It was all a creation of her imagination, and yet her heart stubbornly refused to accept it. The professor from Italy had still not replied and Alice was getting impatient. She needed an answer and she needed it quick; before she lost her last scrap of common sense.

She started chewing on her pen thoughtfully. Legolas had really scared her. It was unbelievable how much strength and agility his lithe form hid. He had tossed her on the bed with such ease…

She groaned in frustration. There was the disturbing fire in her body again. Who could ever believe it, she, an unrelenting supporter of female independence, to be so aroused by such displays of male dominance! That was certainly not her. Or… was it? Maybe that was her true self and she had been hiding it all this time?

She let out a sigh of exasperation and returned to chewing on her pen. It was true, because of the elf the clichéd expression of those butterflies in the stomach finally made sense to her. She liked how he was gentle but hard at the same time, so careful, so charming, so considerate, so imposing, so…

_Logan. Focus on Logan._

But that authoritative aura around him… he truly must be a Prince! So elegant in his moves and so strong and…

_LOGAN, I repeat._

That inner voice was starting to get really annoying. She left her pen and took a sip from her now lukewarm coffee. He had to truly love her -or whoever he thought she was. Alice tried to put herself in his shoes. It must have been really painful to have been waiting for her all those years and then hearing she was with somebody else… She would have probably killed the unfaithful wife with her bare hands; the redhead was not known for her temper.

Would he visit her dreams again after that? How she hated that little spark of hope that sparkled inside her! Wasn't she supposed to be afraid of those dreams? And of the elf? Hadn't she ended up at her best friend's house a crying mess in the middle of the night because of them?

Her heart fell into her stomach at the realization: she wasn't upset because of the dream itself, but because she had had a fight with _him_!

"God, Logan, where are you?" she moaned and collapsed on her desk in desperation. He really needed to come back before the situation got out of hand. She was actually falling in love with that imaginary being! _I mean, how pathetic IS that?_ came the reprimand inside her head.

Maybe she would need that doctor after all. That voice in her head had started talking TOO much.

* * *

Unbelievable. She had drunk five coffees that day, two Red Bulls, rented three movies to pass the night, and yet had managed to fall asleep. She lay on something hard this time, however, she felt oddly comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly and saw she was on a stone bench in some garden. Her eyes looked around in search of him and found the elf leaning over a rosebush, gently caressing the blood-red flowers and whispering in a musical language. He then bowed his head and cut off a rose carefully. He turned around and walked with slow -were they also timid?- steps to her, his fingers running over the soft petals of the flower. The light blue tunic he wore complimented his figure, the silken material straining as it moved against the body underneath it.

Alice pushed herself up and attempted to put some distance between them, but relented when she saw the hurt look in the eyes of the elf at her movement. He kneeled in front of her gracefully and offered her the rose.

"The rosebush allowed me to offer you her most beautiful rose," he said in a soft voice and Alice swore that for a moment he looked as a young and innocent as a nineteen-year-old boy. At which point, she had to wonder: just how old was he? Twenty-five? Twenty-six? He couldn't be thirty! "I apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was uncalled for. I do hope you will forgive me," he continued as he took and kissed the back of her hand gently.

The redhead looked at him wide-eyed, not believing her own ears. She definitely hadn't expected that. Slowly, the ice of fear melted inside her and for a moment she feared she would melt herself. Where were such men hiding in New York? Were there, actually, any? She managed a smile and took the flower from his hand, brining it to her nose. Its fragrance enveloped her and she looked at it with amazement: it was the most beautiful rose ever given to her.

"Thank you," she replied in a whisper, her cheeks flushing once more. "Apology accepted."

Legolas had not expected her to forgive him so easily after his behavior the previous night. In the darkness of his solitude, the scene played again and again in his mind and he could not help but feel regret at the harsh way he had reacted. How unlike him! An elf should never lose his patience. Yet the jealousy surging through his veins had turned him into a wild beast, biting and roaring to protect its possession. Jealousy; what an unfamiliar emotion for him! The kind of envy he had felt at seeing the love of Aragorn and Arwen, knowing he would never experience such a gift, was of a different kind. It held a bitter taste to it and only accentuated his desperate loneliness and grief. But knowing that another man held the heart of his own wife, that he dared to touch what was only his to cherish and be the one to comfort her… it caused a tidal wave inside him, which covered all his senses and blinded his reason. It was painful, stinging, sizzling hot and unbearable.

But he had had enough time to calm himself and think more clearly. His jealousy had only succeeded in scaring her and pushing her away. All he could do in this manner they were forced to meet was try to win her back from that man. Surely, her heart should realize her mistake; their souls were bound and she would never feel truly happy and complete unless by his side. He intended to silently wage a war on that man; he had never lost a war, even though he had fought a considerable number of battles.

He slowly rose and offered his arm to her.

"Would you join me for a walk?"

Alice looked at his newly confident smile and tried to feel reluctance to accompany him, but failed miserably. Who in their right mind would refuse that gorgeous being? She rose from the bench and took his arm a little hesitantly.

"With pleasure," she answered, a little excited to play the role of a lady in old times.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Alice growing more aware of his presence next to her with each passing moment. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, but turned her head quite a few times to look at the strong profile of the person next to her, her eyes taking in the straight nose, high cheekbones and leaf-shaped ears. There was a nagging feeling of familiarity inside her, but she pushed it away as something unimportant. This elf was everything that Logan wasn't, yet Legolas lacked the most important thing that Logan had: logan was real and the elf wasn't. Even though his arm felt quite solid and hard under her hand and his warmth beside her caused too many butterflies in her stomach to be fake, it was still no more than a dream. She even felt a little guilty for Logan; he had never treated her in a bad way. Maybe they were a bit different and maybe he did not bother to care for some of her thoughts and feelings, but he had never hurt her in any way. It was such a betrayal to be enjoying herself with another man, even if it was only in her dreams. Heck, she was _fantasizing_ about someone else! She surely wouldn't have liked it if Logan fantasized about some other woman.

Legolas suddenly stopped, which brought her out of her thoughts. They had reached a kind of a court with a white tree standing in a prominent place. She turned to look behind her and her jaw dropped as her gaze encountered the majestic white building that looked as if it was carved out of the mountain. It was imposing and held the same kind of air as the Coliseum and the Parthenon, the stones speaking of a long history. She slowly moved in a circle to take in her surroundings and noticed that the courtyard narrowed to form a sort of a point. Alice smilled at Legolas and ran to it, holding her dress in her hands to keep her feet from tripping over the material.

The elf tilted his head to the side, watching the excited young woman run across the court. The red waves of her hair flapped against the wind like a living fire, the forest green dress bringing out their colour even more sharply. Valar, how he loved her! For a moment he thought he saw her running along the fields of Esgaroth again, her plain brown dress dancing wildly around her. How happy he had been back then. So carefree, so light and joyful. He would sneak away when his patrols brought him close to Lake Town and would seek her out to spend some hours with her by the lake. But, alas! Those few hours in her company were never enough and he always longed for her more each time they went their separate ways.

Alice stopped when she reached the edge, looking down at the view breathless. A whole city lay at her feet, spreading downwards in levels, until it reached the high walls protecting it from endless fields stretching away. She suddenly realised how high she was above the ground and took a few steps back, colliding with something solid. Startled, she turned around and found herself in Legolas' arms, an amused smile on his face.

"Do not stand too close to the edge," he warned her softly and let her go to stand beside her, much to the disappointment of both.

"What is this place?" she asked him, trying hard to hide her excitement. The look on the elf's face told her she had failed miserably.

"Minas Tirith, the city of Gondor. We stand on the King's palace grounds," he informed her with a proud voice.

"Are you giving me a tour or something?" She chuckled. "We're in a difference place every time."

"You have always wanted to travel Alysse, why do you complain?"

That dazzling smile on his face disoriented her every time.

"I'm not complaining, it's just- Wait, how do you know I like traveling?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You are my wife, of course I know."

"What? Oh come on, Legolas, seriously!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, moving to stand in front of him.

"I told you, you are my wife and it is only one of the many things I know about you," he replied, his gaze falling on her loose hair. "Like how you tremble every time I touch the sensitive skin at the back of your neck," he captured a red strand and felt its texture with his fingers, "or how you part your lips so eagerly for me every time I kiss you, or how easily your skin bruises from my kisses and how you moan my name when I am buried deep inside you…"

The last part that was whispered in her ear almost undid her. The heat in the lower part of her body announced too profoundly the effect his words had on her and she swallowed, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes, which had closed of their own accord at his velvety voice. The desire shining in his eyes nearly overwhelmed her. It took all of her will to move away and stand with her back to him looking at the city below her. She tried to focus on the white marble houses, but the silence allowed her thoughts to run down a dangerous path.

"I haven't find those places you have taken me anywhere on Earth," she finally said, her voice sounding a little shaky to her dismay.

"Have you tried looking in Middle Earth?"

"Middle Earth?" she repeated in confusion, as faced him once more. "Was that another name for Europe?"

"It was the continent that slowly transformed in Evropee", Legolas answered softly, his eyes traveling nostalgically over the Pelennor Fields.

"Ev-.. Ev-ropee…" Alice fiddled with the foreign sounds, wondering why they sounded so familiar.

"It is what you Angelfolc call Europe," the elf replied, finding himself once more wondering how quickly mannish languages changed.

Alysse sighed. She seemed confused.

"And who calls it Evro-… anyway, that name you said before?"

Legolas smiled amused at Alice's struggle with the word.

"The Greeks."

"Greeks?" Her voice held a tone of surprise. "Of course, that's why it sounded so familiar!"

She didn't speak for a while, looking lost in her thoughts, but Legolas was waiting for her next flood of questions; his Alysse was never one to run out of curiosity.

"I really don't understand, how do you know Greek?"

"I stayed in Athens for some time," the elf replied, smiling at the memories produced at the mention of the ancient Greek city.

"Athens?" Alice looked at him wide eyed. "Ancient Athens?"

The elf's lips turned into a secretive smile that held a hue of self-achievement.

"Who do you think told Aristocles about the destruction of Atalantë?"

Alice gave the elf a blank look. He seemed to know things she ignored, even though she had a good knowledge of the world's history. Perhaps he really was who he claimed to be… But what did Aristocles have to do with- Her body went rigid at the sudden realisation. _Aristocles was the real name of Plato!_

"You mean Atlantis? Plato's Atlantis?" Her voice fell into a whisper, afraid anyone would hear the secret she had just discovered. "It was real?"

Her jaw almost hit the ground. She clutched at her heart and tried to breathe, then covered her mouth with her hands to keep the scream of joy that was building inside her.

"This would be a hell of a story for the station!" she exclaimed laughing merrily but cleared her throat when she saw the puzzled look on Legolas' face. "Sorry," she muttered blushing and seemed to calm down for a moment. But before that moment had passed, she started jumping up and down like a child and clapping her hands in glee. She grabbed Legolas' arm and pulled him towards the stairs at the entrance of the palace.

"Come on, you have to tell me everything!"

Legolas almost lost his balance from the unexpected gesture, but his elven reflexes made sure he stayed on his feet. He laughed at her excitement and held her back to slow down.

"Wait, wait! What shall I gain?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"Whatever you want! I promise!" Alice replied, unaware what that meant in her excitement to learn about the mythical Atlantis.

"Whatever I want?" Legolas repeated with a devilish grin and pretended to be thinking. "A kiss then?"

Alice's face lost its colour and her smile fell.

"I can't do this," she said regretfully and Legolas' icy glare froze the warm atmosphere immediately.

"Because of that… _man_?"

The disdain in his voice was evident, but the elf could not hold it back.

"I love that man, Legolas. I have already told you that."

"What does he have that I lack?"

The bitterness behind the question took Alice by surprise. Did he truly love her so much? The hurt emanating from the being next to her was suffocating.

"He's real. You are a dream," she said in a serious voice and looked away.

Legolas shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and he sighed looking at the distance.

"Then how could a kiss hurt you, if I am only a dream?" he asked with a tinge of irony in his voice, as he turned to look at her once more.

Alice lowered her gaze embarrassed, unable to answer. He was right. She clung with such ferocity to the excuse that Logan was real and that she couldn't love a dream, that his question sounded very reasonable from every aspect. If it was only a dream, what hurt would it do to Logan? Why was she so guilt ridden about a dream, when Logan would never find out about it? _And he most likely wouldn't care_, she added in her mind bitterly. It was just a kiss. An innocent kiss.

"Fine," she answered sighing. "But you must hold to your word and tell me everything," she added shaking a finger at him, seeing the satisfied smile on his lips.

"Do you question the word of a Prince?"

"Are you really a Prince?" Alice asked with a wonder-filled voice.

"I am," he answered smiling and pulled her close. The redhead felt her heartbeat quicken as he wrapped his arms around her and she was held in his strong embrace. He brought one of his hands to her face and just looked into her eyes for a while. Had Alice looked into his heart, she would have seen the love, passion and longing that begged to be bestowed upon her lips. But she had already closed her eyes, as he leaned his face towards her and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Unaware of the fact, Alice yielded completely under his ministrations and her lips parted to welcome his tongue. She let herself get lost in his taste, slowly relaxing against his body. Legolas pulled away, took in her flustered face, then tilted her head the other way to attack her lips once more. Alice could only clutch at the front of his tunic, as he did a slow exploration of her mouth, at times demanding, at times soft and innocent. They both lost track of time. Neither had that in their mind when they had agreed on a kiss, but the attraction and desire that pulled them to each other was too strong to deny. When Legolas finally pulled away, nibbling playfully on her lips, Alice opened her eyes and took a much-needed breath. She was surprised to see that Legolas was as unsettled as she was and hesitated to let her go. He finally looked away and let her go.

It took the elf all of his will to pull away from the woman, but his rational mind prevailed: he wanted to win her back and the kiss they had shared was more than enough for the time being. It was very important to keep his emotions in control, although he hardly managed to do so.

He gave Alice a smile and entwined his arm with hers, as he started to walk back towards the palace. The dazed woman followed him mechanically, trying to recover from what he had called a kiss; she would more accurately describe it as a nuclear bomb.

"Middle Earth," he said with a sigh. "Where to begin?"

Alice's curiosity and excitement was enough to make her come back to reality right away and she turned to smile at him, earning one of his gorgeous smiles in return.

True to his word, Legolas told her everything she needed to know. He had patiently and with obvious amusement answered to her numerous questions, until the reporter inside her was satisfied. And somewhere in an imposing hall, she found herself laying with her head on his lap, listening to his melodic voice and feeling his hands combing through her hair in a soothing manner. It wasn't long before she felt her eyelids become heavy, but fought sleep valiantly. She didn't want to leave him just yet.

"Sleep, meleth nín," he whispered as he titled his head to the side. "Tomorrow I will be here again. Until then, I am watching over you." /my love/

Her eyes finally closed and a contented smile appeared on her face. That night, he knew she would sleep peacefully.


	8. An immortal's pain

**Author's Note: **Ι am extremely sorry for the long wait. I had to focus solely on my studies to graduate in time and prepare my papers for my MA degree. And, of course, as we all know, real life doesn't care much about whether Alice will find her Prince or not. I've been alone away from home for some time now, so you can understand fanfiction was the last thing on my mind. I am working without a BETA now, because I'm sure my BETA probably thinks I'm dead or something. :-P What I want to say is, I'm doing my best but please forgive any mistakes you find. The next chapter is almost ready and I hope to post it within the next couple of weeks. I know I have not replied to any reviews, but I have read EACH and EVERY ONE of them and I cannot express in words the gratitude that I feel for your interest and love for this story. I promised to you I would not give up on Alice and I will keep my promise. Whether in a few months or a few years (hopefully not!) this story WILL be finished, as was "Lim Aear". I only ask for your patience, because this is a critical period for my life and I have to do my best in order to live happily ever after like Elaine did in my first story. I cannot make any statements about Alice yet, though.

**Disclaimer: **See prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-/- italics -/-_ : flashback

* * *

**Chapter 7 – An immortal's pain**

A running Alice appeared at Mr. Friser's door, stopping only when she had a tête-à-tête with the door's frame, which she clutched for dear life to keep from landing on her butt.

"You will NEVER believe this!" she exclaimed breathless, her eyes shining with excitement.

"What, no coffee today?" he asked in mock surprise, his eyebrows rising.

"Atlantis is REAL!"

The young woman smiled proudly, as if she had discovered the secret for time-traveling, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. However, Mr. Friser only raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"It's true!" she insisted when she saw the disbelief in his manner. "It was actually called Númenor and Europe was called Middle Earth and- and _Hobbits_ and _Elves_ and_ Dwarves_ lived there!" she continued with an excited voice, her hands moving in wild gestures.

Mr. Friser stood still as he listened to the panting woman, smoking his cigar silently. Alice waited for an answer, but Mr. Friser just blew out the smoke and leaned back at his chair, a perplexed look on his face.

"Alice," he started, looking at her in a serious manner. "You have thirty seconds to get out of my office and I promise I will forget your little tantrum."

"Oh, come _on_!" she moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Out, out! Now!" Mr. Friser shooed her out waving his hands, Alice complying with a sigh.

"Fine, but if this turns out to be a _huge_ story and I discover Atlantis, I will sell it to another channel!" she said with a smug smile and walked away, nose held high.

"And _I_ am calling John downstairs to let him know you are not allowed any beverages containing caffeine!" he yelled after her retreating form and shook his head. "Crazy child!"

Alice reached her office almost hopping from excitement and laughing like silly. She had had the_ best_ night of her entire life! She had never slept better and felt so rested before –and what reporter wouldn't be excited to have learned the great secret of Atlantis? She twirled around, bumping into the stern lady from the sound department, giggling her apologies, which earned her a raised eyebrow and a frown; and a shaking head, which she missed.

But who cared! Life was amazing, she felt so refreshed and she couldn't wait to sleep again and learn more about that magical place of Middle Earth. Her hand snaked into her bag when her cell phone started ringing and she picked it up absent-mindedly.

"Alice speaking."

"Morning baby," came the baritone voice from the other side and she squeezed her eyes shut biting her lip, recounting a few curses in her mind. She had totally forgotten about Logan!

"Logan! Baby! I missed you… You're coming back today!" she rambled into the phone, throwing her bag on her desk.

"Actually… that's why I'm calling."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um… I'm gonna need to stay here for the weekend…"

"Oh, that's okay!"

_Well. That could have come up less happy._

"You don't mind?" sounded the confused voice from the other end of the line. Alice pinched the bridge of her nose. She really needed to stop acting so stupid.

"Uh… I do… I mean, no I don't mind!" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to place her thoughts in order. "I've really missed you, but it's okay if you have to stay. I'm kinda busy too with this story I'm working on, so…"

"You're at the office?"

"Yeah."

A sigh was heard from the cell phone.

"Baby, it's Saturday. You're supposed to have the day off. Why don't you go over at Jean's or something?"

"Logan, please…"

"Alice, you're working too much. You need to lay back a bit," he continued and sighed again.

Their argument was not a new one. They had fought not a few times on the same matter and the result was always the same: Alice used her independence as a shield and professed that her job was her freedom. She refused to be a slave to Logan's beliefs, which would have her work less and stay home a little more… like an obedient wife.

"Logan, can we not talk about this over the phone? Please?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. You know that."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

She shut the lid close to end the call and threw her cell phone on her desk. Well, that conversation had dampened her spirits a bit. She had been so engrossed with Legolas and all the wonderful things he had told her, that she had forgotten her own boyfriend –her own relationship of five years! The person she _lived_ with! She groaned as she realised what she had just told Mr. Friser; he probably thought her insane! What was she thinking? _It was only a dream, _she thought with dismay and hang her head in a defeated manner.

The thing was really getting out of hand and yet she refused to stop looking forward to her next meeting with the elven Prince. And it wasn't only their conversation that she'd already missed, but also his kisses. She unconsciously touched her lips. She had never been kissed in that manner before. He managed to make her yield to him so easily with only his kisses… Would she be able to resist him if he tried something more?

She groaned at the flood of uncensored images that played before her eyes at the thought. _Dammit Alice, you are fantasizing about an imaginary person!_ Was she in such desperate need of sex? Who knew, maybe when Logan returned the dreams would stop.

Was it so bad that she didn't want the dreams to stop?

She turned on her computer and grabbed her keyboard. She had enjoyed so much the previous night. It wasn't only the things he told her, but the places she found herself in every time. _You forgot to mention his touch, his kisses, his scent, his amazing blue eyes, his killer smile, his gorgeous hair, his perfect body, his iron grip, his smooth manners, and -oh!- that velvety voice_, her mind rambled on as she typed the password for her e-mail account. All voices in her head stopped when she saw the subject of an e-mail written in Italian… and the email address of Professor Bianci! She clicked on his reply, her heart beating like crazy, and leaned towards the screen with anticipation.

"_Miss Green,_

_I have read your email with great attention and I am very interested in your project. I have indeed done some research on the myth you have described, which is generally known as the myth of the "Enchanted Prince". I was lucky to acquire some original papers dated back to the Middle Ages, which is the source for most of the information in my research. I will be very happy to help you and share with you the findings of my research._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prof. Pierro Bianci."_

"Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled, not caring about the people on the same floor, waving her fists in a comic manner. She sent kisses to her computer screen and twirled around in her office chair, but halted abruptly clearing her throat awkwardly. Mr. Friser was standing at her door, with a frown on his face and a raised eyebrow. He looked quite shocked. He didn't say anything, but shook his head for the umpteenth time that morning, and slowly walked away leaning on his crunches.

Alice leaned forward to peek outside her door and see if he was gone, then burst into another fit of giggles.

"Fuckin' YES!"

"Language!" came the stern voice of Mr. Friser from somewhere outside her office.

"Sorry!"

* * *

It took her so long to finally fall asleep. She was so excited, thinking about her next dream and what she would learn -or better what would happen- that sleep totally evaded her. She turned to her left side, then to her right, then tried to get comfortable on her stomach, but she just wouldn't fall asleep. She had even tried some warm milk with honey to facilitate the process, but it was only after she had settled herself on her sofa and turned on the TV that her exhaustion finally made her give into sleep.

This time, the gentle breeze did not alarm her or fill her with fear. Instead, the butterflies in her stomach started their wild dance and her heartbeat increased its pace rapidly for a completely different reason. She opened her eyes and found Legolas sitting across her, wearing an unreadable look on his face. She bit her lip when she realised that she was sitting in what looked like an armchair and her legs were resting comfortable on Legolas' lap, who was caressing them from knee to ankle.

"You have the most beautiful legs I have ever seen," he whispered and she recognized the look of desire in his eyes; with such intensity, it was hard to miss, even for a human. She snatched her legs away from him in sudden embarrassment, not really knowing why she had done it. Maybe because she was really enjoying his touch and secretly wished his hands to crawl a little higher.

Alice shook her head, clearing her mind of the forbidden thoughts. Legolas quickly removed what seemed like a look of disappointment in his eyes and leaned back on his armchair. She turned her eyes away from him, not being able to stand his gaze anymore, and found out that the room they were in had no ceiling; neither walls. It seemed to grow out of the branches around them, a canopy of golden leaves shielding them from the sky above them. The stars were winking down at them through the branches and for a moment she thought she could reach up and touch them.

"Where are we tonight?" she asked in a voice filled with wonder.

"Why do you not see for yourself?" he challenged her with a playful smile and motioned towards the open space of the room.

Alice got up and almost ran to the edge of their room, her feet padding loudly on the wooden floor. A loud gasp escaped her lips, as she saw the joining flets and intertwining bridges standing in various levels below her, small lights twinkling between the silver barks of the enormous trees.

"The Golden Wood," she mumbled to herself, then turned to the elf. "We are in Lothlorien!" She slowly moved towards him, twirling around and giggling like a child. "We are in a talan!"

Legolas nodded and smiled, but was startled when she plopped down in front of him and grabbed his knee, resting her chin on her hands.

"Can we go explore?" she said with a pleading look and smiled, twitching restlessly from excitement.

Legolas took a deep breath to erase the dangerous images formed in his mind by seeing her kneeling in front of him and swallowed hard. Her forest green eyes were looking up at him and shining brightly with such innocence, that they brought back memories with very intimate content. A little more and he would lose all control.

"Very well," he managed to say with a tight smile and Alice rose, smiling brightly and clapping her hands in glee. Truly, she had no idea of the desire she had awaken inside him.

He gracefully got up and Alysse surprised him once more when she grabbed his hands and pulled him out of the talan to the stairs that would bring them to the ground. A satisfied smile graced his features. She had finally started to be more comfortable around him. It was a drastic change since the first time, when she was so afraid of him, as if he was some terrible monster that would hurt her. But now she would smile and be more open in her gestures, like the old Alysse he remembered; the one who had made him lose his heart to her, with her spontaneous behavior and spirited character. He followed her, as she got lost in the net of flets and bridges and staircases, stopping every now and then to touch the elegant carvings on the wood or admire the view from a talan, sometimes to caress the smooth bark of a mallorn tree, or to examine closely a golden leaf with awe. Finally, they descended the last set of steps and found themselves on the soft grass.

Turning around in a circle, Alice looked around at her surroundings. She felt as if she was walking under a glittering rain of magic, in a place where time seemed to stand still. Everything had a languid, flowing movement, from the wind, to the rustling leaves and the running water in the fountains. She walked in lazy steps, her fingers running over the smooth curving marble of the statues and dipping in the cool water of the fountains. She stole a glance at Legolas, who was watching her leaning against the bark of a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. He tore his gaze away as she caught him looking at her.

What was wrong? Had she done something to offend him? Maybe she had neglected him in her excitement. The redhead studied his profile carefully, as his soft hair moved slightly with the breeze. He looked so young, so innocent, so… fragile. She walked timidly towards him, her body swaying as if to the rhythm of a silent music, and he turned to face her as she reached him. She tried to pry into his thoughts, but he wore that unreadable mask on his face again and the look in his eyes seemed to purposefully divert her attention.

"How old are you?" she finally asked in a small voice, afraid to disturb the music of nature around her.

Legolas smiled and looked up at the sky for a moment. He finally turned to her.

"Quite old," was his enigmatic answer.

"Which is how old exactly?" she insisted, her curiosity having been picked.

"I have lost count. Some thousands of years old, I believe."

He unfolded his arms and leaned them against the tree, his palms flat on its bark and his face looking somewhere ahead. Was he avoiding looking at her? His answer didn't surprise Alice. It was only natural; he had been asleep for God knows how many years! If he had truly seen Europe in its earliest form, then the spell should have been put upon him indeed some thousands of years ago and kept him young until now.

"No, I meant before you were put to sleep," she explained and fiddled nervously with the material of her dress. She had started feeling overpowered by his presence again.

"Well, I had already seen some thousands of winters before that," he replied and turned to look at her, smiling amused as he saw the shock on her face.

Alice was staring at him wide-eyed, her jaw dropped down. Oh, he was kidding, that was it! It was impossible to have lived so long! And he would surely not look so young! _I mean, how is THAT possible? Is he like the immortals in 'Highlander' or… or…_ Her mind ran out of stupid explanations and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she said placing her hands on her waist.

"Did you not ask me how old I am?" he replied with the same amused smile, acting as if there was nothing wrong with his answer.

"Are you kidding me? Nobody lives so long!" she exclaimed and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Elves do," Legolas shrugged.

_Oh. _She mentally gave herself a facepalm, as she realized that it could be possible; very possible. She knew nothing about elves, after all. She straightened and smoothened the invisible ripples on her dress. She felt so embarrassed for making assumptions so rashly, like she usually did. So much for the inquisitive nature of reporters.

As much amusing as it was to see her struggle to regain her composure, Legolas decided to spare her any uncomfortable feelings.

"Elves are immortal," he said as he leaned off the tree and entwined his arm with hers. "We do not age, and we can only die if wounded seriously in battle or fade from grief," he continued as he led her through the city, under the playful shadows of the trees.

"I don't know if I would have liked it," she commented in a skeptical voice and Legolas turned to look at her. "It sounds very… lonely."

They reached the shores of a river running under the shadow of the great trees. Legolas motioned towards the roots of a tree, which were covered with pillows and roofed by a tent of a sheer material, their ends waving like flags under the gentle breeze. Alice smiled. It reminded her of those mysterious bars at a Greek island she had visited, with the pillows and the white sheets dancing in the sea breeze, under the light of only candles and the moon. They walked to the tree and settled themselves on the pillows. She folded her legs underneath her and leaned sideways on the tree to watch Legolas as he rested his back against the bark and stared at the river before him. He had grown silent again. The elf seemed troubled that night, and it didn't escape Alice, although she rarely was able to decipher his mood.

She looked ahead of her at the river as well, her mind filling with strange thoughts. Immortality was something that humans had always thrived for since ancient times. Warriors died glorious deaths to be remembered after they were gone, artists left their spirit alive in their works and important figures remained alive through their actions in history. But seen from another viewpoint, was it as great and glorious as it seemed? Would she have liked to live for so many years? Wouldn't she grow tired, after all the striving and pain in life?

"It would be awful to have lost someone and have to bear the pain for eternity," she said suddenly, speaking aloud her thoughts.

Legolas tensed beside her.

She had touched a sore spot. Actually, she had found his wound and buried a knife in it, twisting it around in the most gut-wrenching way. Why, why after being gifted with a few hours of her company even in the state of dreams, did he have to be reminded of such painful memories? Why? He turned to Alice, but she seemed deep in thought.

"But you said that elves fade away from grief," she continued and Legolas looked down hearing her words. A sudden thought appeared in her mind and clicked with the already existing facts, bringing into the light a new realization.

"Did you… did you fade away when…" she couldn't finish her question, seeing the anguish on his face. She cursed herself inwardly realizing she was asking too private questions and probably painful ones, too. Legolas seemed deeply disturbed.

"Almost," he replied in a tight voice and looked away once more at the river, his eyes losing their focus, as memories began to play before his eyes.

-/-

"_Will you let yourself fade away then?" the tired voice of the old wizard was heard behind him._

"_I have no choice in the matter," the Prince replied dryly after a moment, but kept looking at the forest's surrender to autumn; just like he was surrendering himself to death._

"_Surely, there must be a reason to make you stay," the wizard tried again. Legolas turned to look at him sharply, wondering himself where he had found the strength to do so._

"_There is no reason to keep me here and you know this." His voice sounded strangely sharp to his ears, as well. He had not heard himself speak for a very long time. "I have lost everything! I fought my grief when I learned of her death only for the sake of my friends. Now that they are gone… Now that everything that reminds me of them is gone…" he trailed off and looked away._

_Gandalf did not reply, seemingly deep in thought._

"_You should not have returned from Valinor, Mithrandir," Legolas suddenly spoke._

"_Maybe I would have not, if you had decided to sail there when the time had come."_

"_I would have not found peace there! Or anywhere else but the Halls of Mandos!" Gandalf met his intense gaze evenly. "Can you not see?" The voice of the elf was now soft and broken. "I have lost everything I loved and fought for."_

_The wizard looked away at his last sentence. Legolas watched as his eyes acquired a distant look._

"_Hope is not lost," Gandalf said after a while._

_He did not turn to look at the wizard. He was tired of hearing all their empty sympathies and fruitless tries to make him what he could never be again: alive._

"_She will be reborn."_

_His heart made a leap. Reborn? His Alysse? How was that possible?_

"_What are you saying?" he asked, his heart filling with the long-forgotten power of hope._

"_She will be reborn, Legolas Thranduilion. But this will happen after many thousands of years."_

_Legolas' hope was short-lived. He would not last that long. He was fading quickly and life was seeping out of him in a steady flow. It was too late. Not even hope would be able to save him._

"_But her love will," the wizard said with a secretive smile, probably as if reading his thoughts._

_Gandalf walked slowly towards him and sat his tired body on the bed next to Legolas sighing heavily. "I will put you to sleep," he continued and looked at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Do you remember the Enchanted_ _River in your homeland? I still have a flask of its dark water in my possession. You shall sleep; and forget. I will make the palace invisible to human eyes, except for when the moon is full in August. It is an ancient spell that has been rarely used. Only children with their pure soul and Alysse will be able to see it, so that she can find you when the time comes."_

_Legolas was confused._

"_How will she know about me?"_

"_She will have no memory of her past life and of you; but you will make her remember."_

"_How?"_

"_You shall find the way. And your spirit will awaken from its deep slumber only then." The wizard paused for a moment and leaned closer towards the Prince, to hold his full attention. "But heed my words! You are not allowed to show her anything, only help her find her way!" He spoke the last sentence with determination and squeezed the elf's arm to emphasize his warning._

_The elf nodded and took a deep breath. The Valar had not deserted him after all._

"_I must now find the flask and the spell," the wizard told him and stood up. "Stay alive until I come back. I will try to return as quickly as I can." At that, he started walking away, when Legolas called his name and Gandalf turned around._

"_Thank you," the Prince said in a soft voice and Gandalf nodded smiling._

-/-

"Legolas?" her soft voice brought him back to the Golden Wood and he turned to meet her concerned gaze. _My sweet Alysse_, he thought as a lump formed in his throat. _You are finally here..._ She reached up and slowly cupped his face with her hand, still looking at him with worry.

"You have no idea what a relief and a torture your touch is," he whispered and covered her hand with his own, slowly sliding it away from his face. He let her hand rest on the pillow and looked away once more.

Alice watched him silently, as he lay on the propped pillows across from her, his eyes taking in once more the flickering lights on the surface of the river, the reflection of the stars' playful winking. She willed her lungs to breath and the action made her chest contract painfully. So much anguish! So much pain in that look! So much love and desire, so much longing! She never thought a person capable of holding the size of such emotions. A sad poem had been recited in front of her eyes, as his eyes spoke of the sublimity of his feelings –his feelings for her? Was she truly the woman to have caused him so much pain? She looked at the elf once more. He looked so vulnerable. So alone. So suffering. But it was not pity that made her move to his side; no. It was a more powerful feeling, yet still elusive to the woman.

Alice slowly moved next to the elf and leaned over him, her upper body almost resting on his own. Legolas's face turned away from the river to look at her confused and surprised. It was the third time she surprised him with her actions that night, but they were far from unpleasant surprises. She locked her gaze with his and once more glided her fingers over his high cheekbone. Legolas held his breath at her touch in anticipation.

"I wish I could remember," she whispered and Legolas brought his hand up to caress her face as she uttered the words. Her finger slid on his neck and to the skin exposed by the open collar of his tunic, bringing a shiver to the elf. She flattened her palm on his chest and felt the hard muscles underneath, not missing the sharp intake of breath that he took. Her own desire made her light-headed but she was not so lost in it yet to forget about reality. "But I have another life now with someone else."

His hand stopped her own from moving on his abdomen and he held it up, his strong grip painful. The frustration in his eyes startled her.

"Do not speak of him. Not tonight," he pleaded and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Make me remember."

Her request was spoken in a soft whisper, neither of the two breaking their gaze.

Legolas seemed to hesitate for a moment, then moving his other hand to the back of her neck, he pulled her towards him, their lips locking in a fiery kiss. It was coloured with need; passion; longing; and a hue of desperation, as Legolas caressed her tongue with his own, eager to reacquaint himself with her taste. Reacquaint? No he had never forgotten it. Nor her touch, or her scent. They had been engraved in his memory as painful reminders of the happiness he thought he would never again feel. But her touch now, as she finally relaxed on top of him and snaked her hands around his neck to bring herself even closer, was a bright hope of the future; a hope that she would find him and they would finally be together.

The elf put his arm around her back, pressing her body to his, slowly sliding his hand to her waist; the other one was either buried in her red waves, or cupping her face. He deftly flipped them over and Alice moaned against his unrelenting lips at the change of their positions. It was the first time she had been aroused so much by a man. The dominating attitude of Legolas did a wonderful job to her body and it hummed with desire. He left her lips only for a second, then attacked them once more, kissing, biting, licking, sucking… His hands were running over her sides, itching to touch her even more intimately, but Legolas managed to hold himself back. This woman was his; and he would erase that worthless example of man from her mind once and for all.

Alice relished in the feeling of his weight on her, her hands traveling over hard muscle that was straining with repressed strength. So that was passion. That was the thing missing from her relationship with Logan and she doubted that any man of her time was capable of showing the kind of passion Legolas did. They were just clumsily imitating the sort of behavior seen only in movies now, trying to be something that they did not believe in. Legolas was skillfully claiming her, his dominance not suppressing her, but cherishing her like a delicate flower bud; his aggression not bruising her, but enflaming her even more.

Was she getting lost in a dream? Was she getting lost in something she could never have, that would leave her miserable in real life?

Alice gently pushed him away, the elf reluctantly breaking their kiss, but complying to her wish. They both looked at each other dazed for a moment, trying to catch their breath. The elf's eyes were glazed over with lust and Alice's cheeks were flushed with her desire. Her throat suddenly seemed dry. The woman gently pushed him off her, sitting up. Legolas grabbed her hand as she moved to leave.

"Please stay with me," he whispered. "Just let me hold you until you fall asleep."

His eyes were pleading with her and betrayed his fragile emotional state. She could lie with him tonight. It would be no harm. And, to be honest to herself, nothing would be more comforting and soothing than his embrace.

She slowly sat back and lay with her back to Legolas. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close to him; closer than Alice had hoped. So close, that she could feel the evidence of his desire, fueled by their intimate moments. She chose to avoid it however and soon felt the elf comb her hair once more, his gentle breathing causing the rise of goose bumps on her skin, as it caressed her cheek. She felt so comfortable. So peaceful. So complete. And it was not long before she fell asleep with a contented smile on her face.


	9. How did we meet?

**Author's Note:** This is an extra long chapter as an apology for my long absence. I cannot thank you enough for your support, your reviews are the main reason this story will be finished, even if it takes me longer than originally planned. I have replied to all of them, but for those of you who are not members of this site, please leave me your e-mail so I can reply to your reviews as well! I would like to give credit for the Myst game reference to **Marisa**, who was the one that commented how Alice's dreams reminded her of that game. I would also like to point out that the last part of the chapter which is in italics is not a memory of Legolas, but a flashback of an incident in the past, that's why I used both the POV of Legolas and Alice... or Alysse actually. Oh, and of course I am aware that vanilla flowers would not grow up in a climate like Mirkwood's, but please bear with me. I've done any research possible, but some things need our imagination.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – How did we meet?**

Alice was staring at the gloomy weather outside. It had been raining the past few days, unsettling the usually boiling hot midsummer New York. The sound of the phone ringing startled her. She set her cup of steaming coffee on the small table in front of her, realizing with a frown she had become addicted to the beverage, and bent over to grab the still ringing device.

"Hello?"Her voice sounded tired.

"Alicia!"

She laughed hearing the nickname Marisa had given her.

"I had really hoped you'd stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"What? It's not my fault you strike me more like an Alicia than an Alice!" Marisa protested in a joking tone, making sure she pronounced 'Alicia' as annoyingly exaggerated as ever.

"There's hardly even any difference between them."

"Then why do you keep whining?"

Well, she had a point, but Alice would never admit it.

"Whatever," she mumbled and tried to ignore the taunting laughter of her friend.

"So, what time will you be here?"

"Uh… I don't think I'm coming today."

Alice could picture the frown on her friend's face. Every Sunday, it was custom among her friends to have lunch or dinner at somebody's house, and that day they would be dining over at Marisa's. However, Alice was far from being in the mood for such happy gatherings; it would only accentuate her loneliness and need for him more.

"Al, it's Sunday. You shouldn't be alone." Marisa paused for a moment and Alice knew she was contemplating whether she should voice her thoughts or not.

"What is it, Marisa?" she asked sighing.

"Jean told me you haven't been very well lately…"

Alice groaned, rolling her eyes. _Trust Jean to keep a secret_, she thought with irritation. That woman just didn't know what the word 'discretion' meant.

"Marisa, I'm perfectly fine. Really. I just have some unfinished chores, because I've been working overtime at the office," she lied and prayed that her friend wouldn't insist.

"Oh right! I meant to ask you; how's the myth project going? My mother-in-law told me of your visit."

Alice grimaced at the mention of the myth and sighed. "Oh, it's going fine. I think I'm getting somewhere."

_Yeah. In the middle of a labyrinth you will never find the exit for_, the voice in her mind commented, accompanying her point with a snort.

"That's good," Marisa replied, once again becoming silent. "Are you sure you won't be coming at all? Logan is away and I don't want you to be alone."

_But you are. You have always been, you just didn't know…_ the voice in her mind spoke again, this time in a softer tone.

"I'll be ok Marisa, don't worry. Thanks for calling," she answered and heard Marisa sigh from the other end of the line.

"Fine, I give up. But I'll make sure to cook some extra food, in case you decide to join us."

"Thanks, honey. Bye."

Alice kept the receiver close to her ear, listening to the tone it made after Marisa had hung up and staring at the empty space in front of her. She felt miserable. She didn't want to see her friends, or Logan, or anyone else… yet she didn't want to be by herself either.

She wanted to be with _him_.

To hear his voice, be enveloped by his warmth and strength, to be kissed by his soft lips…

_God, this cannot be happening._

She hugged herself and leaned back on the couch, watching the patches of grey sky sneaking between the massive buildings. How different from the starlit sky of Lothlorien, or the clear blue horizon, expanding to infinity as she stood at the citadel of Minas Tirith. Her real life's sky was a terribly dull grey, matching the monotony and loneliness inside her.

Honestly, she had been content with her life before. Not happy, but content and it was enough for her. However, once you've tasted the forbidden fruit and marveled at its deliciousness, you cannot go back to the 'innocence' you owned before. Alice had gained the inevitable sinful knowledge of passion and true happiness, and so she thirsted for more. She felt guilty, believing that what she felt was greed. But she was only a human being in need of another one.

Only he was not human.

Neither a 'being', seeing that he didn't exist anywhere but her mind.

Such a mess. Such a never-ending chaos for the strictly organized life of the New York reporter. Just when she had thought her life settled out… How could she ever be the same towards Logan after she had met that magical –in more ways than one- being? How could she ever kiss him without bringing in her mind the summer taste of Legolas and the sensations it evoked inside her? At first she was afraid of him and sought to rest her mind in Logan's presence - his voice at the other end of the line had soothed her jumpy nerves. But as the days –or rather, nights- passed, the elf began occupying her thoughts more than anyone else.

She had willed herself to fight the intense loneliness that enveloped her, when she woke up that morning and did not find the arms of the elf wrapped around her. She had tried to clear her mind of the painful expression on Legolas' face the previous night and the desperation in his kiss. She tried to shut off her feelings, to stop caring, but her heart felt as if clutched in an iron grip by worry. She really tried hard to think of Logan's return and forced herself to miss him. She even tried calling him, but hung up after dialing the first digits of his cell phone number.

What would she say to him, anyway?

Oh, how she would face him when he returned, she didn't know. How she would hold him, when her mind strayed to the blond prince, she didn't know either.

All she knew was that she had fallen in love with someone existing only in her dreams.

She hugged her knees closer and hid her face in her arms, letting the tears trickle down her cheeks in abandon.

So she wept; for the beauty of her heart's first skirting with passion and the impossibility of this love to bloom.

* * *

She did not start at the hand that ran through her red tresses. Her heart never began the wild race that usually accompanied the beginning of her dreams. A contented, lazy smile appeared on her face, as she felt a whisper of a kiss bestowed upon her bare shoulder. She opened her eyes, welcoming the sight of the blond elf before her, whose face was graced with a small smile of his own.

How different from the first time they had met in her dreams. All the fear in her heart had transformed into a warm, fuzzy feeling that spread through her veins and made her ends tingle. Yet, the butterflies in her stomach would never stop dancing while in his presence. She was sure that, no matter how many times they would meet, her pulse would throb rapidly with excitement. It had never been like this with Logan; or any other man she had met, for that matter.

_But he is no man. And he is not real._

Her smile took a sad hue at the thought and Legolas noticed the change of her mood immediately.

"You are troubled," he stated softly, his forehead creasing in worry.

Alice shook her head managing a small smile and pushed herself up in a sitting position.

"I've had a difficult day, that's all," she lied, ignoring purposefully the disbelieving look the elf gave her.

She looked around at her surroundings, realizing she had been lying on a couch in front of a fire, burning in the middle of a dark hall decorated with heavy tapestries. It seemed to give off a golden light, as the rays of the sinking sun fell through the high –but narrow- windows and illuminated the wooden furniture. She got up, walking slowly to the throne situated further in the hall, her fingers sliding over the designs on the wood.

_Horses._

Turning around, she took in the scenes captured in glorious detail on the heavy tapestries hanging from the wall, horses taking once more a prominent place among them. The whole room was an oxymoron: it had a royal but rustic feel to it, nothing like the clear, elegant and sophisticated lines of Gondor. The furniture was rough and wooden, not the smooth marble of the King's Hall in Minas Tirith.

Alice wringed her mind to remember the name of the place. Legolas had told her of a battle in a land where horses were treasured and the people were called 'horse masters'…

"Rohan!" She finally remembered, facing Legolas once more who nodded.

"We are in Edoras, in the Golden Hall," he confirmed and smiled. "I see that you have paid attention to everything I have told you about the history of Middle Earth."

"I find it fascinating… So many cultures, so much unknown history!"

The light in her eyes appeared again. Like it did when he recounted tales for her ears and only, every time they met in Lake Town; so eager she was to learn of the world. He gracefully got up and extended his hand, Alice walking towards him and shyly intertwining her fingers with his.

The elf's presence overwhelmed her once more and she couldn't help but blush like an infatuated teenager. A simple smile or touch coming from him could make her senses reel. The light caressing of her hand with his thumb at that moment was enough to make her nerve endings tingle with anticipation. She silently wished for him to hold her again; to kiss her like he had in her previous dream. But she quickly reproached herself for letting the situation take hold of her senses. Such thoughts, she decided, were forbidden; their realization would only leave her longing for more come the morning.

They reached the exit of the Golden Hall and walked to the end of the great stairs of Meduseld. Alice looked down at the simple, wooden houses on the hill, a building standing out among them due to its size and glory.

"What is that building over there?" Alice asked, pointing towards the impressive structure.

Legolas leaned closer to her, his cheek almost touching hers, supposedly in order to see better from her standing spot to where she was pointing. It was needless, of course, since Legolas knew exactly which building she was talking about; but his need to be near her and breathe in her scent of vanilla flowers was irresistible.

"It is the stables," he answered in his velvety voice, a shiver running through Alice as she felt his breath brushing over her cheek. "The people of Rohan held great respect for their horses."

Alice turned to look at him, finding herself inches apart from his face. Their gazes locked, both desiring to repeat the actions of the previous time they had met, but both holding back with an iron will. Legolas stopped himself at the last moment, as he began leaning towards her; he did not want to lose that precious small piece of trust he had earned and scare her away once more.

Seeing Legolas withdraw, Alice was brought abruptly out of her spell; how easily was her resolution swayed at the mere closeness of him! She had decided against such intimate actions, even though they replayed over and over in her mind, making her long for more. But they were wrong. This whole thing was wrong.

The strong wind that seemed to live permanently among the Rohirrim in Edoras swept her fiery waves like the banners above them, making her hair move in a wild dance around her face. She didn't bother moving it away from her face, but kept looking at the distance, deep in thought. Legolas frowned. She was more quiet than usual. Too quiet actually. Something was bothering her, but he knew his wife well: she would not speak until she decided to.

The redhead finally took a step forward and started descending the many stairs of Meduseld in a fast pace. She could feel the tension in every fiber of her being. The feelings were there; strong, painful and very evident, but the memories were not. She knew the elf beside her, yet she didn't. She felt that special connection with him, but could not explain it. She could not recall how it had been formed. She could not recall anything about them. Yet this nagging feeling of familiarity was moving around her mind in circles, sticking its tongue out to Alice for her inability to remember.

And it frustrated the hell out of her.

She finally walked down the last step and started wandering in the alleys of the small town. Actually, it looked more like a village to her, coming from a thickly populated city. It seemed almost haunted. The eerie silence that enveloped every place they had visited in her dreams, was always a little unnerving. There was not a single soul around them; it would always be the two of them wandering in empty lands. It reminded her a little of those Myst computer games she used to play as a teenager; only the places here felt much more real. The wood of the houses was weathered, the roads were much trodden and the water was intact in the waterers. She almost expected to turn around the corner and find people tending to their horses or doing their everyday chores, but there was no living soul anywhere.

She saw Legolas' reflection on the water and couldn't help but smile sadly. He was standing behind her, a worried look upon his face. He knew she was troubled, but waited patiently for her to talk. _How well does he know me!_ It was amazing. Every time they met, she was more and more convinced of the truth in his words. How to believe him, when _he_ himself was not real?

"How is it possible that we can meet in dreams?"

Alice turned to look at the elf after uttering her question, her head leaning to the side as she took in his features. She tried once more to find a flaw on him, but it was like trying to find angles on a ball: impossible.

"It is a privilege of our race. We can visit mortals in dreams or visions. However, we two are also bound in marriage; our souls call to one another," he replied, keeping his eyes locked with her green ones. "These world comes alive before your eyes as it was engraved in my memory. It is not real places you're visiting, Alysse; only memories."

Alice stood silent for a moment, trying to register all the information in her mind. It made perfect sense; that was why there was no other living soul but the two of them. She gave no answer and started drawing patterns on the dirt beneath her with her foot, her eyes following its movement absentmindedly.

"But this is not the reason you are troubled, Alysse."

She looked up at him again, seeing the concern in his eyes. The young woman was in such a terrible mood that day. It had been a loathsome feeling waking up alone with the rain outside, when she should be buried in his arms…

Legolas gently pushed her chin up forcing her to stop avoiding his gaze, but was startled to see the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. One of them escaped, slowly trickling on her cheek, but his thumb stopped its course as he gently wiped it away.

"My love-"

"Please, Legolas, don't make things more difficult than they already are," she said in a whisper, as she placed her finger on his lips to stop all the questions ready to be asked. She stepped back, her hand falling to her side.

The elf's lips tingled where she had touched them, but he fought the urge to brush his own across her rosy ones. Instead, he did as he was told and entwined his arm with hers to start one of their usual walks through the representative cities of Middle Earth. He didn't stop glancing her way now and then, though, frowning upon seeing her eyebrows drawn in deep thought. He almost jumped when she spoke again.

"Tell me, Legolas… How did we meet?"

The elf's face broke into a grin.

_The elven Prince was sitting under an old sycamore at the west shore of the Lake, a little further from the town built upon it, caressing its bark absentmindedly and letting the tree tell him its secrets. He was about to return home from one of the many missions his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, often assigned to him. This task was different from his usual patrolling in the dark woods of his home's forest and one he did not particularly enjoy. His father seemed to have assigned this trading negotiating mission on purpose: it was time for his son to learn the responsibilities of the throne. He thanked the Valar that the people of Laketown held respect and fear for the Elvenking, so they had not given him a hard time. However, the awed stares and pointing of the humans had started making him feel uncomfortable. At least he had not run into any Dwarves. Now, THAT would have been most uncomfortable!_

_He was savoring the view of the town and the lake for a last time, enjoying the first rays of light that timidly appeared in the dark sky. Just as he was about to mount his horse, he heard the soft treading of footsteps on the green grass. He remained silent, watching with curiosity a young woman make her way hurriedly to the lake and fill a few flasks with water. So hurried was she, that she had not even noticed him._

_Legolas however, had been intrigued by the livid red of her hair; it stood out so evidently against her plain brown dress, that it seemed impossible not to be fascinated by the color. Being in an excellent mood, he decided to approach the young woman and talk to her. He was genuinely curious about the reason she would be in such a hurry so early in the morning -the sun had just began to make its appearance over the horizon. But most of all, he wished to see if the blushing face of the young human would rival the redness of her locks; human females seemed to turn red merely by being in the same room with him._

_He got up from his hiding place and walked in loud steps, trying to make the woman aware of his presence. Her head instantly snapped towards him and her movements froze. 'So many years being neighbors, yet the people of Laketown are still bewildered by our presence!' Legolas thought with amusement. A pair of bright green eyes took in his appearance with awe, the girl's lips parting slowly. He could not help but notice the scattered freckles on her small nose, which gave her an innocent look; she was an adorable child._

"_Good morrow, fair lady. The day is still young, yet you are in such a great hurry, that I cannot help but wonder whether there is a foul beast chasing after you! In which case, I am more than willing to offer my services," Legolas said in a velvety voice, adding a small bow._

_The woman looked at him with an unreadable gaze for a few moments, then blinked, gathering the flasks and rising to her feet. Taking a few steps back from the elf, she put a stray strand of hair behind her ear in a manner that spoke of her embarrassment and forced a smile._

"_My lord, you seem to forget that humans do not have as much time in their hands as the elves do. I bid you a good day," she replied in a formal manner, then gathering her skirts, she began walking in a hurried pace towards the west._

'_Such a sharp tongue!' Legolas thought with amusement. 'Her hair must have been colored by the fire in her heart!'_

"_Ah, you are heading towards the west. Such a coincidence, that is my road as well! Mayhap you could grace me with your company?"_

_Alysse rolled her eyes when she heard the summoning whistle of the elf behind her and the hoof beats of his horse as it run towards him, despite the wild beating of her heart. She was not foolish enough to believe his flattery, but neither so immune to his charm. She had come across many wood elves in her lifetime, though only polite smiles and a few formal greetings were exchanged with her. However, none of them had made her heart want to leap out of her chest, for none had been so fair of face and voice, like the one walking next to her at the moment._

"_My lord, I am in a great hurry and you would only hinder my journey," she told him in a stiff manner, avoiding looking into those blue eyes again, lest she lost all her senses._

"_I assure you, my horse is very fast. I am certain he will be able to keep up with you," the elf replied in an amused voice and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Who knew that those so aloof immortal beings actually had a sense of humor! Alysse tried to dissuade him from accompanying her once more; she would not be able to do her job with the overpowering presence of the elf next to her._

"_Surely, your lordship can find better company than one such as myself."_

_He was a warrior; he could tell by the bow and the knives strapped on his back, along with a quiver full of arrows. His garb was in colors of brown and green, the velvet material of his cloak hiding most of it. She dared another look at his face; her breath caught in her lungs. He must have been the elf all the women spoke of in the town: a representative of the Elvenking, sent to negotiate the deals of wine trade._

"_What better company than the daughter of fire itself! I can already feel the heat of the flames in your hair," he said in a low voice, waiting to see the effect his words would have on her face._

_It was a rosy tint that graced her pale cheeks instead of the bright red he expected, and made her forest green eyes stand out in all their excellence. Legolas could not keep the small, amused smile at the embarrassment of the girl, but decided not to torture her further. Humans and their reactions were so fascinating to him!_

"_You spoke of a journey, yet I see no other companions and a lovely lady such as yourself should not travel alone."_

_Alysse noticed the gravity that had suddenly took hold of the features on his face, realizing he did not mean to tease her this time._

"_I make this journey many times every summer and have not yet had any reason to fear doing so by myself," she said and rearranged the flasks in her hand, startled to feel the bag on her shoulders lifted from her. She watched shocked as the elf secured her bag on his saddle, but was more surprised when his hand enveloped her own, prying out of her grip the three flasks. She snatched her hand away, as if burned by fire, and tried to slow the wild beating of her heart. Valar, she would not come back alive from this journey!_

_Legolas tied the flasks on the saddle of his horse, confused at why her touch had affected him so. He was brought abruptly out of his thoughts, when the girl beside him cleared her throat._

"_My lord," she began uneasily, "I am quite capable of making this journey myself, I assure you. 'Tis not that far, anyway."_

"_Then why are you in such a hurry?"_

"_My father has a spice store and I have to gather the vanilla beans from the flowers before their petals close," Alysse replied, although a little reluctant to give so much information to a complete stranger, even though the elf did not seem willing to harm her; if anything, he had been too protective of her._

"_Ah, so we are taking the same road!" Legolas exclaimed, for some unknown reason feeling extreme pleasure at knowing they would travel together. The vanilla flowers grew on the outskirts of the forest near his father's palace, in the humidity caused by the Forest River in the middle of summer. He was very font of their scent; and was now able to understand why the young mortal smelled like a garden full of the beautiful flowers._

_The girl was looked mortified. Was she so afraid of him? But the lovely rosy color that painted her cheeks implied it was quite the opposite. So Legolas let out a hearty laugh, which made Alysse blink at the beauty of its sound._

"_Would you do me the honor of gracing me with your name, fair lady?"_

_After so many centuries in the court of his father, Legolas had mastered the art of polite conversation to a level of perfection; and had more than once marveled at the effect it had on the ladies._

"_My name is Alysse, my lord," the girl replied, giving an awkward curtsy, while trying to keep up her fast pace._

"_Alysse," Legolas repeated. "A beautiful name. I am Legolas," he told her, ever so slightly inclining his head and giving the young woman a smile. "I am afraid you will not make it in time," he said after a few minutes of silence, looking up at the sun finally appearing over the mountains in the distance._

_Alysse turned to him with a worried face._

"_You believe so? Oh, I shouldn't have overslept!" she exclaimed sighing in annoyance. "I have to run then!"_

"_Run?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at that. "All the way to the forest?"_

"_I have no other choice!" she called back at him, as she set off towards the trees._

_Legolas let out a chuckle, watching the young woman gather her skirts in her hands and running over the fields of Esgaroth, her fiery hair flying behind her. She was an enchanting sight and Legolas always marveled at the freshness in the mortals' souls. He had ever found them to be wonderful company._

_Alysse kept running, ignoring her labored breathing, which would eventually make her slow down. For the moment, she enjoyed the wind caressing her face and the freedom she felt as she watched the ground move quickly beneath her. She fleetingly wondered if the elf was following after her, when she heard the sound of hoofs behind her. She yelped as a strong arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her on the horse's back and safely seated in front of its owner._

_Alysse turned wide-eyed to the elf, trying to catch her breath both from running and for suddenly finding herself in the elf's lap._

"_Have you lost your mind?" She quickly added "my lord" as she regained her manners._

"_Is it not more comfortable like this?" he asked with a smile, feigning total innocence. "We will fly along with the wind and reach the forest before you realize it!"_

"_But.. but… my lord!" she began, as she tried to distance herself from the elf's arms. It was impossible, however, since the grip in her waist tightened; and it very rightly did so, or she would have fallen off the elf lord's horse. "I cannot ride with you!"_

"_Why not?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in amusement._

"'_Tis not proper!" she exclaimed in utter horror. Didn't the elf care about the whispers that would spread through the town if anyone saw them?_

"'_It is surely more improper to let a Lady run all the way to the forest by herself," he replied in a calm manner, the side of his mouth suddenly curving upwards in a devilish manner. "Besides, nothing would be more enjoyable than having such a beautiful lady in my arms."_

_His smile erupted into a childish grin as Alysse's cheeks acquired the rosy hue that complimented her eyes so much, but he decided to take pity on the poor mortal girl, seeing the embarrassment written clearly in her features. Maybe she wasn't comfortable with flirting? But how could that be so, with one as lovely as herself? Deciding that it was of no importance, he engaged Alysse in a friendly chat as his horse galloped towards his home._

_Legolas had to laugh at the spirit of the young woman; it was not often that he found a sense of adventure in a female. She was so eager to know about the world, asking one question after another when she was finally over her initial shyness. Unfortunately, Legolas could only reply with whatever knowledge he had from studying books, having not traveled far from his homeland either. But it seemed enough for the young mortal, whose cheeks flushed with excitement, her eyes shining under the steadily rising sun._

_Alysse took a breath of relief when the edge of the forest came within sight; another minute in the arms of the elf and she was sure to lose her sanity once and for all. She felt oddly relaxed during their ride, as she leaned against him, his arms holding her securely around her waist, his scent invading her already foggy mind with its sweetness; men in Lake Town never smelled so good and clean. Could the rumors secretly whispered in front of the fireplace, that the elves were magical beings and put mortals under their spell, be true? Had the elf put her under his spell and her heart felt like a bird flapping its wings rapidly in the cage of her chest?_

_The horse slowed down at the softly whispered command of its master, as they approached the first line of trees. Soon enough, they were under the protective arms of the forest, the vanilla scent of the flowers, which were wrapped around the trees in vines, wafting up to meet them. Legolas stopped the horse and looked around him, before gracefully hopping off. Alysse's pulse quickened as he reached up to her waist and brought her down slowly in front of him. Both stilled for a few seconds wondering at the unexplained effect their proximity produced; hearts beating in unison, they stared at each other as if noticing one another for the first time._

_Legolas was the first one to move away, taking a deep breath and looking around him as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was far from an elfling; and certainly not a stranger to the ways of the heart. At least, that was what he thought at that moment. He approached the tree and ran his fingers gently over the petals of the flowers._

"_The ones at the bottom have already closed; the sun cannot reach them anymore. But the ones higher up are still open," he commented looking up at the trees._

_Alysse finally tore her eyes from staring at his from and spoke. _

_"I will have to climb, then. I am glad there are still enough of them open," she said in a thankful tone. "I owe you much, my lord."_

_Legolas smiled at her._

"_You owe me nothing. Your company has more than repaid me." Alysse graced him with a smile of her own, as he untied her bag from his saddle. "So… should we begin?"_

"_We?" Alysse asked confused._

"_Why, you cannot reach the flowers on your own."_

_Alysse felt like the ground was opening beneath her feet. She would never be able to finish her job in time, not with the elf's eyes distracting her like this._

"_My lord, you have already done enough…" she began but was cut off when the elf hung her bag up on a branch of the nearby tree and proceeded to carefully climb up without bothering the vines and the flowers wrapped around it._

"_I am going to get the beans from the flowers at the top and you can start from the ones you can reach."_

_She watched amazed at the ease with which the elf reached the higher branches of the trees, her mouth wide open in shock from the way he had twice ignored her protestations, as if she was not there. Were all elves so cocky? She shut her wide-open mouth and holding her nose high she walked over to the tree and started collecting the black beans. She smiled as the scent of the flowers began to cling to her skin and started humming softly to herself, without realizing the elf heard from above as clearly as if he was right next to her._

_Legolas smiled as he watched the young woman work. It had been a long time since he had felt so carefree. An encounter with mortals was always rejuvenating for the souls of the elves, but this mortal in particular was even more fun to tease than Estel, the other human he had spent time in the company of. He silently hopped from the tree, empting the beans he had gathered in the bag and proceeded to climb another one to collect more._

_Both worked in silence for a while, save for the low humming of Alysse now and then. It was almost afternoon and most of the flowers had closed, but they had managed to get the bag full. Seeing Alysse on tiptoes trying to reach the last flower, Legolas came behind her and took the beans himself. She turned around startled at his presence so close to her, finding herself in his arms._

_Alysse felt her cheeks burning once more, as the elf dropped the fruits in her bag without looking away from her eyes. Oh, old Mara had warned her to be careful and not fall victim to their spells! But there she was, unable to look away from his blue depths, her heart thundering against her chest, while the elf slowly leaned his palms against the tree bark, trapping her in his embrace. A soft smile suddenly appeared on his face, at which Alysse replied with a confused look._

"_What is it?" she blurted without thinking, feeling unnerved by his weird behavior all of sudden._

"_You have lovely freckles," he replied in a low voice, his lips parting in a grin at the gasp escaping the girl._

"_You… you…"_

_Alysse could not even find the words to express her rage. She shoved the elf away from her and started gathering her bag and flasks in abrupt movements. How rude of him to comment on her freckles! She knew they were funny, but he didn't have to make a fool of her!_

_Legolas laughed at the reaction of the mortal girl. She probably didn't think very highly of her freckles. But he was being honest! He went after her, ready to offer his apologies and explain himself, when she suddenly turned around and threw a flask aiming for his head. His elven reflexes allowed him to catch it easily and duck to avoid another one. The Prince fixed a stern look at her and dropped the flasks in his hands._

"_I did not mean to offend you, my lady, I was speaking the truth," he told her in a calm manner, afraid to evoke her wrath even more._

"_One would think the elves being more honest! Everybody makes fun of my freckles, why would you not?"_

_She kept walking towards the edge of the forest and did not turn to look at Legolas even when she spoke to him. In her unreasonable fury, she slipped over a protruding rock and would have fallen on her back, if Legolas had not caught her smoothly and kept her on her feet. It took her a moment to open her eyes, her cheeks burning brightly in embarrassment, but she didn't find the amused face she had expected. The elf's concerned gaze swept over her face, trying to find any signs of anger; but her features had acquired a look of vulnerability, as she waited for a confirmation that he had indeed complimented her. And that he gave her._

"_I am being honest," he said in a gentle tone. "I find you very beautiful and not many women can claim to have received such a compliment from me."_

_Was it the humid air that made him suddenly feel an intense heat run through his body? Was it the heavy scent of the vanilla flowers that had hypnotized him and made him feel dizzy? Or was it the young woman in his arms with fire for hair and the brightest emeralds of his father's treasure for eyes?_

_Back then, he couldn't tell. He only leaned forward and captured the lips of the mortal girl in a soft kiss, throwing all caution to the wind._

_However, what he did not expect when he pulled away, was the stinging sensation on his cheek and the angry glare of the mortal girl._

"_You have some nerve!" she exclaimed, as she pushed him away and, gathering her belongings, she began running out of the forest._

_Legolas made no move to follow her as he stood still in shock. Had she bewitched him so much that he had lost all control of his senses? How had he missed her movement to strike him? That insolent child had actually slapped the Prince of Mirkwood! And what was that burning feeling in his stomach that made him want to scream with rage?_

_The elf's eyes widened in realization:_

_By the Valar, a woman had actually refused him!_


	10. Painful memories and a bond reforged

**Author's Note: **I cannot thank you enough for your reviews. Honestly, it's overwhelming seeing the number of hits on this story, a story that was born one night out of a crazy idea to satisfy a selfish plot bunny. I was very unsure about the reception it would have, but I am so happy to read in your reviews that you enjoy it.

As you have probably noticed in previous chapters, I have created a link between Tolkien's world and Greek mythology trying to "justify" and provide "historical proof" for some things in my story. Don't take me too seriously, though.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Painful memories and a bond reforged**

"Your boss seemed _relieved_ that we took you out to lunch," Amy remarked with a chuckle.

Alice swallowed her food and took a sip from her wine.

"Yeah… The little man thinks I'm working too much," she replied, throwing an irritated glare at her friends, who were faking surprise at her words.

"What?" Marisa exclaimed. "Did you actually expect me to say otherwise? I'm sorry, I'm no longer taking your side!"

"Nah-uh, she'll never forgive you for missing her dinner," Jean said laughing, raising her glass to Marisa who was sticking out her tongue at her. "Oh, now that's mature!"

Alice joined in the laughter of her friends and leaned back at her chair. It had been a long time since the four friends had had a girls' day out. Children, work and a house full of never-ending chores did not leave much free time for them to meet. But today, they had burst into her office and dragged her out to lunch with the blessings of Mr. Friser. Had she really overdone it with work?

"Alice?"

"Huh?"

Alice snapped out of her thoughts to find a frown on Amy's face.

"Where was your mind traveling again?" she asked, taking another bite of her food.

"Logan!" Jean and Marisa replied in unison, giggling like schoolgirls.

Alice laughed uncomfortably. Her mind had been everywhere else _but_ Logan the past few days. However, she wasn't about to let her friends find out and worry more than they already did.

"When is he coming back?" Amy asked.

"Have you prepared anything special for his coming home?" Jean wiggled her eyebrows, laughing at the rosy tint that spread on Alice's cheeks.

"Maybe you could cook a nice dinner for him wearing only your apron," Marisa suggested, tapping her finger on her chin, as if the action would launch more bright ideas on her head. Alice didn't even want to imagine what thoughts were running through her mind at the moment.

"You guys!" she cut in, exasperated with her friends' nosiness. "I think that's enough. He's coming back the day after tomorrow and he's only been away for a few days, not a whole year."

"He stayed there too long, though," Jean remarked thoughtfully.

"Well, he's in Miami, he's probably enjoying himself," Amy cut in. "He's been working too much as well and he probably decided to take a little vacation!"

"What, without Alice?" Marisa asked frowning at the absurdity of Amy's suggestion.

Alice was getting once more one of those nice, head-splitting migraines with her friends' chittering.

"He's just been delayed due to some unexpected problems that came up at work," she said loudly enough to overcome their voices and stop this ridiculous conversation.

"And you don't mind?" Jean asked genuinely confused. Alice recalled how many times she had complained about Logan going away for days and couldn't blame Jean for finding her behavior strange.

"No! I mean… it's his business, why should I mind? He'll be back in a couple of days. Jeez, I can't believe you're making such a big deal out of it!" she said trying to let the subject drop; it was already making her feel uncomfortable. She was sure the Inquisition itself would have been gentler.

Three pairs of eyes stared wide-open at Alice, as if she had grown a second head. Jean raised an eyebrow at Marisa, who nodded and turned to look at Amy in turn. What were these three conspiring about behind her back?

"So you've been acting really strange the past week, you're staying uncommonly late at the office, you found an excuse not to join us at dinner yesterday -"

"It was not an excuse!" Alice protested, interrupting Jean's little speech.

"…and now you say you don't mind that Logan has been away for so long," Jean paused to take a deep breath, as if preparing herself to say something really important. "Okay, what's his name and how long have you been seeing him?"

Alice coughed on her wine and fixed a shocked stare at her friends as soon as she had escaped choking to death. They could _not_ be serious! She didn't know whether to scream from rage or laugh at the picture her friends made: arms crossed in front of their chests, an eyebrow raised for good measure and a self-achieved look on their faces. She rolled her eyes; they probably thought their silly minds had finally solved the Great Mystery of Alice Green.

"The word 'ridiculous' cannot even begin to describe you," she finally said in frustration.

Her friends gasped.

"Excuse me? _We_ are being ridiculous? The only one who's acting ridiculously here is you! Did you actually think we'd never realize it?" Marisa said, looking completely certain that Alice was lying to them.

"And when were you planning to tell Logan? He deserves to know, Alice. He's been nothing but nice all these years. If there's someone else, then let the poor guy go on with his life!"

Alice opened her mouth to protest once more, but shut it. They were right. She was falling in love with someone else and she was beginning to forget about Logan. She didn't even know how to behave around him any more. Yesterday their conversation on the phone was more than awkward and she had feigned tiredness when Logan had inquired about it.

But what to do?

She had fallen in love with an imaginary being! What end could their story have? _I will go mad_, she thought sadly, _and end up in a madhouse like those crazy people who hear voices that don't exist!_ It was meaningless to even think about the possibilities. There were none. She had to end it. She had to talk to the elf, to ask him –no, demand- that he left her alone.

But what if there was no elf? What if it was all in her mind? How could she stop herself from going crazy?

She never took notice of the tear that slowly trickled down her cheek. And she truly hated crying in front of other people.

"Alice?" Marisa asked softly.

Alice jerked away from Jean's hand and gathered her things.

"Please, just leave me alone!" was what she said, before storming out of the restaurant, ignoring the worried voices of her friends behind her.

Who would ever understand her?

* * *

Funny how every time she woke to the gentle touch of the elf, her troubles seemed already forgotten and her decisions unimportant. _Just one more night_, she would think, and that is how she found herself in this situation: madly in love with the elf, but refusing to act upon her feelings. As if by doing so, she would admit her madness.

So, she greeted him with a smile tonight, a comfortable smile of old lovers that warmed the heart of the lonely elf. She found him leaning over her and smiling as well, his thumb drawing incoherent shapes on her skin. She slowly rose, sitting beside him in the small bed she had been laying on. Confused, she looked around at the wooden house and the tiny furniture that adorned it. The lacy curtains and the round windows reminded her of her favourite doll's house –it almost seemed fake. But it was such a cozy place, decorated with an open-hearted soul and a lively character, that spoke volumes about its inhabitants. Yet, once more, there was not a soul to be found inside the house. She was in a place created by Legolas' memories, in the non-existent world of their dreams.

"It's beautiful," she finally spoke and rose carefully, afraid she would bump her head on the ceiling. She was not so tall, though, and stood exactly at the same height with it –something which, unfortunately, was not true for Legolas, who had to bend his head uncomfortably.

"Let us go outside," he said laughing at his predicament and pulled Alice through another room and a round wooden door out in the open. He smiled when he heard the woman beside him gasp. The Shire was beautiful and greener than ever in his memories. The flowers in the gardens had sprung open and the crops in the fields begged to be collected.

"It looks… it looks like those pictures in fairytale books!" Alice exclaimed amazed. She even expected a talking animal to come out at any minute; she felt as if she was part of Disney movie.

"It is the Shire," he told her in a soft voice. "I really wish you could meet the Hobbits. They were adorable, although terrible troublemakers and too curious for their own good," he continued, smiling fondly at the memory of the four Hobbits he had the honor to acquaint himself with.

"Hobbits…" Alice repeated as the word triggered her memory. "The Ringbearer was a Hobbit, right?"

Legolas nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She was standing close to him, her eyes traveling greedily over Hobbiton, marveling at its beauty and peacefulness. He smiled as he looked down at her and brought his arm around her shoulders tentatively. Alice did not turn to him, however her rapid heartbeat betrayed her. She made no move to distance herself, but surprised him by encircling his waist with her arm and leaning on his chest. Legolas felt as if his heart would burst from joy. Even a gesture as simple as that meant the world to the elf, who thirsted to gain back her love and trust.

Alice could feel the heat rise on her face. It was like back in high school, when she would secretly kiss behind trees and hold hands until a teacher or a parent came in view. Even a gesture as innocent as being in his arms felt forbidden and she felt guilty of entertaining thoughts that involved more intimate acts with the elf. But for how long could she hold herself back? For how long would she be able to deny him?

"Let's go for a walk," she suddenly said in a trembling voice that hinted at the turmoil inside her. Just being in his arms was too painful to bear when she wanted so much more.

Legolas chose not to let her know he was aware of her inner battle and very much in the same state, so he just nodded and offered his arm. Alice took it hesitantly and began walking down the small path of the village.

Their talk was friendly, so were their gestures and their smiles. But hidden behind all of them was an unrequited desire that threatened to be unleashed. Both were afraid it would just destroy; neither of them knew it would only rebuilt their love on its dusty foundations, which had survived millennia. Legolas was afraid to lose his Alysse and Alice was afraid to lose herself; and in their fear they lost one more opportunity to find what they were both looking for: love.

"In a way, I'm glad the other races are no more," Alice suddenly said, earning a confused look by Legolas.

"How can you say that?" he asked her a little harsher than he intended.

Alice couldn't help but feel like a scolded child at his tone. She dropped her eyes to the ground and fidgeted nervously with her hair:

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just… We are only one race in this world and yet we wage war against our own kin. If there were other races as well, things would have been so complicated…"

Legolas saw the reasoning behind her statement and his face softened. She had reached a sore spot and he had reacted rashly, which was opposite to his nature. He gently placed his fingers under her chin and raised her head to make her look at him.

"Forgive me. Perhaps you are right; we will never know."

Alice could not send away the question that rose in her mind. But seeing the sad look in his fathomless eyes, it kept stopping at the tip on her tongue, afraid it would cause more sadness. Oh, that greedy reporter inside her… that terrible, unfeeling beast that feasted on untold stories and new knowledge…

"Legolas," she paused and swallowed hard. "What happened to Middle Earth? What happened to the Elves and all the other races?"

His hand dropped from her face and he took a step away from her. Sighing, he crossed his hands over his chest and turned his head to the round houses standing on the road below them. Legolas seemed to gaze somewhere faraway, beyond centuries and human lifetimes. His memory dug up worlds long forgotten or even never recorded in human history. Suddenly, bringing his gaze down to the young woman before him, he realised he was indeed very old. Being close every night to the same person he had bound himself to thousands of years before, he recalled those times past like they were yesterday; it seemed as if not a day had passed. But it was in situations like this, when he had to face the unrelenting flow of time, that he truly grasped the amount of years he had to pass in the total darkness of his loneliness.

"Legolas?" Alice touched his cheek softly, startling him out of his thoughts. The blond elf lost himself in her eyes for a moment, then turned his face away from her once more, lest she saw the tears gathering at the corners of his own.

"It was so long ago, Alysse. So long ago, that the most thriving cultures of civilization known had not even been created yet."

Alice felt the hairs on her arms rise as she registered the age of the elven prince before her and the discoveries she was about to make. She set herself on one of the tiny wooden benches, ready to hear the deepest secrets of humanity. Legolas kept facing away from her for a few moments in silence, as if gathering his thoughts, when he finally spoke.

"It was long after Aragorn had passed away, that the last elves sailed to the West. I could have sailed with them as well, but no peace awaited me in the blessed lands of Valinor; I could rest nowhere, unless by your side.

"All my friends had either answered the Call of the Sea or had passed away, and my loyalties to their descendants had started to weaken, until they were no more remembered. I saw the land change; I felt the Earth rumble beneath me and saw the sea slowly swallow places that were once inhabited by people. Some mountains fell, other rose higher; and with them, Men built and rebuilt cities, cultures, surviving every change.

"Unfortunately, the other races could not adapt to this new world that was slowly forming. They perished and along with them, their memory perished as well. They were only fairy-tales, my race as well. People made up myths about immortal gods…"

At that Legolas shook his head chuckling. Alice looked at him confused.

"Gods… Men and their exaggerations!"

Alysse smiled, imagining how awkward Legolas must have felt at hearing such distorted tales about his people.

"They called the Grey Havens 'The Pillars of Hercules'," the elf continued, turning his face away from her to look once more at the view before him. "It was the entrance to the unknown world… the way that lead to the Garden of Hesperides, a blessed island at the edge of the sea, where a grove of immortality-giving golden apples grew."

"Valinor," Alice remarked softly.

The elf did not turn to look at her. His silence made Alice wonder whether he had heard her at all. But it was impossible for the elf's keen hearing to miss the one word that brought turmoil in his heart. The Call of the Sea was still alive and strong within him, the desire to see his family and his friends, his own kin, even stronger. Yet his love for the mortal woman surpassed all these; and with a sigh, he finally turned to Alice.

"Valinor," he repeated. "I will never see it."

Alice gently wrapped her fingers around his hand, squeezing it tightly. She imagined the thoughts and memories running through his mind at the time were disturbing. He gave her a small smile in return, to show her he acknowledged her silent support.

"Why did you not leave, Legolas? Were you not able to join your kin?"

Her question was asked out of innocent curiosity, but to a soul bearing the marks of all this change, loss, suffer and loneliness like Legolas', it caused a bitter laugh spill forth from his lips. If she only knew… if she only knew what he had been through!

"Could I not leave?" he repeated with an acid smile. "Yes, I could. I could built myself a boat to sail, join my people in the Blessed Realms of Valinor and stay there in peace and happiness; is that not what you think?"

Alice was taken aback by his sudden change of tone. She couldn't tell whether he was offended, or laughing at her naivety or just got tired of her stupid questions. She slowly withdrew her hand, her downcast eyes suddenly watering. She felt his fingers wrap around her chin, pushing her head up gently to look into her eyes.

"I would have left," he said in a softer tone, "but no rest awaited me in Valinor. The memories of you haunted me day and night, making me wander the lands like a ghost's spirit, who could not find peace. I traveled everywhere Alysse, because that was your wish. I remained here, years after years, watching mankind evolve, while I remained the same. I met important people, I learned from them and they learned from me. I saw wars. Kingdoms rise and fall. I watched the land I loved become a stranger to me."

He released her face and turned to the golden sea of wheat in the distance, moving in waves from the soft rustle of the wind. She could not tear her eyes away from the painful look on his face. He started talking again, with clouded eyes and eyebrows drawn.

"But I grew tired, my love. I wandered aimlessly for many years trying to soothe my pain with the beauty of different places, but it was all in vain. Nothing could compare with the people and places of Middle Earth that I held dear in my heart. There was nothing left that reminded me of them and the world I was familiar with. I could never walk under the shadows of the trees in Eryn Lasgalen again. Or marvel at the glory of Minas Tirith. Or visit the great mallorn trees in Lothlorien. I had lost my love, my friends and then my home. I had nothing to live for anymore."

"So you retired in a castle to fade away?"

Legolas frowned as he saw tears running down the mortal's pale cheeks. He gently cupped her face and wiped them away with his thumbs, looking into her glistening eyes.

"Why do you weep, my love? These memories and their pain are mine to bear."

"I can feel it, Legolas… I can feel your pain… All of it…" she said between shaky breaths, clutching at her chest.

Alice was confused. His pain had rushed to knock her breath out of her lungs and almost choked her. It was enveloping her in a thick veil, suffocating in its grip.

"It is the bond we share, Alysse." Legolas tried to put his emotions back in control. So lost was he in his memories, that he had let his feelings unchecked to pour out into his wife through the bond they shared. "Forgive me, I caused you much pain," he told her regretfully, as he pulled her in his arms.

Alice sank her face in his chest, breathing in his scent and willing her sobs to die out.

"Forgive _me_, Legolas," she said in a whisper after a while. "I was the one to have caused you all this pain in the first place."

Legolas held her more tightly, burying his face in her neck to kiss the soft skin there. _You are in my arms again, my love; all this pain was more than worth it_, he thought with a small smile. Soon, they would be once more together and not only in their dreams.

Their bond was completely reforged.


	11. The joining

**Author's Note: **The warmth and kindness I receive every time from your reviews make the word "thank you" pale compared to the gratitude I feel. This time I was more than happy to also see reviews from dear, old friends. You should see the smile on my face. I would especially like to thank **Rozzan** for her unique and precious support to my stories and writing skills; I really hope the following chapters will not disappoint you.

This chapter was very difficult to write. And it's a looong one. But it's the least I can do for all of you out there. Thank you for reading my story.

WARNING: Mature Content

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-italics- : vision_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The joining**

Alice pushed her bag off her shoulder sighing, frantically searching for her keys. _Oh God, I hope I didn't leave them back at the office!_ She really didn't feel like driving all the way back to the station to get them. It had been such a difficult day, so all she wanted right now was to sink in a bath with hot water and forget about everything.

"Shit!"

Her lack of sleep had drawn any patience she had before and she renewed her search with abrupt movements, making a mess with her papers, lipsticks, pens, CDs and all other things that lay -usually forgotten- in her bag. Last night she was too much of an emotional wreck to rest; waking up right after the dream, she spent the remaining hours until morning pondering on what the elf had revealed to her about history, sacrifice and bonds. No amount of make-up could hide the black circles under her eyes anymore.

"Finally!" she exclaimed exasperated, her hand coming out of the bag with the object she had been looking for.

Just as she pulled her keys out, a colorful piece of paper fell out of her bag and landed with a soft thud on her feet. She was more than frustrated by now and bent to retrieve it with annoyance; however, her facial features softened when she realised it was her ticket. She had bought it this morning, in order to visit Professor Bianci next week and check out the manuscripts he had mentioned.

She smiled sighing at the thought of Italy. It had been so long since she had visited this beautiful country and she was bubbling inside with excitement. Oh, she would definitely visit Venice for a stroll in the paved alleys, full of little shops with their famous Renaissance masks and dresses! She opened her apartment's door still wearing that dreamy smile on her face and dropped her bag on the couch as soon as she entered the living room.

"OH MY GOD!"

She screamed as two hands embraced her from behind and someone bit her bare shoulder playfully.

"Surprise!"

"Logan, have you lost your fucking mind? I thought it was a burglar!"

Logan let out a laugh and loosened his arms around her. Alice took a few steps back and looked at him with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

Disappointment? Where had that come from? She hadn't seen her boyfriend for a week!

"You don't look too happy to see me," Logan noted his face falling and leaned his hip on the back of the couch, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy! It's just… you scared the shit out of me, you moron!" Alice replied with a faked chuckle and stepped closer to Logan. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so weird? She had been living in the same house for three years with this person and now she felt as if she was facing a stranger.

She playfully hit his arm and moved her arms around his shoulders, but Logan stopped her, eyebrows drawn.

"What's this?" he said, a frown appearing on his face. His fingers traced the dark circles under her eyes and Alice flinched away from his touch. "You're not sleeping well?"

Alice looked down, suddenly feeling guilty for her dreams. Had she been cheating on Logan? But how could that count as cheating, if it wasn't real? And why did she feel so uncomfortably around the man she loved?

"It's nothing, I was a little stressed at work," she lied and tried to disentangle herself from Logan's arms. However, he kept her firmly in his embrace, while she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Alice, is that all?"

Alice's heart jumped at his question. Did he know something about her dreams? Had Jean talked to him about her late visit? Was he suspecting the change in her feelings for him? _You idiot, how could he not with the way you've been acting lately?_ the voice inside her head snapped in a chastising tone and she willed the images of the blond elf out of her mind… in vain.

"Yes, that's all," she finally answered and leaned against Logan. Funny how she used to think his scent comforting; she had never known real comfort and safety until she found herself in the arms of the elf.

Logan sighed and moved away from the couch where he was leaning on, pulling Alice with him.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered in her ear, his voice husky from the need that was prodding Alice's thigh. "I'm tired as well."

Alice's heartbeat increased in speed. She felt alarmed by his implication and she couldn't understand why. What was so frightening about having sex with her own boyfriend? She was being unreasonable. Was it all because of those stupid dreams? Were they slowly destroying her relationship with the man she loved and the peacefulness of her life?

"I've missed you so much…" Logan said in a muffled voice, as he nuzzled Alice's neck and began kissing along her exposed collarbone.

Alice remained still as he began pushing her dress off her shoulders to expose more of her skin, feeling extremely confused. She watched her clothes fall in a pile around her legs, her underwear joining them a few moments later. Her responses were out of habit, completely mechanical; she felt nothing with every touch, kiss, caress exchanged between them. She had done this with Logan countless times; it seemed familiar, yet so alien and wrong. His kisses felt rough on her skin and a terrible nauseating feeling was troubling her stomach. This was wrong. So wrong.

And yet it was absolutely normal. Logan was her long-term boyfriend, the man she was supposed to love. _Silly, silly Alice! Living in your dreams when reality is right before you in flesh and bones!_ Was she really so deeply affected by those stupid dreams, that she could not make love to her own boyfriend? She closed her eyes, as Logan laid her on their bed. A small whimper escaped her lips, which he mistook for pleasure. It was not long before he entered her; Alice could feel his being away had left him hungry for the physical aspect of their love.

She watched him move above her rhythmically, but she felt nothing inside. Her body felt numb and her vision swarm, his face and the things surrounding them suddenly becoming a blur.

* * *

"_I am leaving tomorrow," the elf said, looking away, as if he knew an accusing gaze would soon appear in her green eyes._

"_You just returned!" she exclaimed unable to fathom the news._

_He kept looking away from her and she grabbed his arm to turn him around. "Legolas?" she tried again, when he gave no answer._

"_I only came back for a couple of months, to gather some information needed," he answered, a regretful tone in his voice._

"_So you knew you would have to leave again? And yet you told me nothing?"_

_Her uneasiness was finally confirmed. Ever since he had returned, he had been distracted, at moments looking frustrated, even angry. His answers were vague and his touch was desperate, as if he would never see her again. But he hadn't told her the truth, until now; was she just an inconsiderable factor in his life?_

_Legolas looked away once more. Clenching his jaw, he forced himself to speak._

"_Forgive me, I could not bring myself to tell you the news."_

_Alysse remained silent. She really didn't know what to say. She felt as if being torn apart. Her emotions were moving like a whirlwind inside her that threatened to take away her reason. How could he ever do this to her? Why hadn't he told her? What was so important that required so much secrecy, when secrets had long ceased to exist between them? He had betrayed her trust, when she had given him her heart._

"_Alysse, I beg of you, do not cry," Legolas whispered, as he wiped the tear that trickled on her cheek with his thumb._

"_How long will you be gone this time?" she asked, her voice equally low._

_Her eyes bore into the blue depths of his own, daring him to tell her the truth; pleading with him to spare her heart of this pain with his answer._

"_I may not return," he finally replied._

_She could feel her limps freeze with shock._

"_I do not understand, Legolas," she said shaking her head, not wanting to believe what he told her._

"_My love, it is a dangerous journey whose outcome none of us knows…"_

"_No," she whispered, as she moved away from Legolas' outstretched hand._

"_Alysee, you have to understand, my love-"_

"_Understand what?" she yelled at him, her tears finally flowing freely on her face._

_She was being irrational, she knew it. He was the Prince of Mirkwood and she had accepted that long ago. He would always be on patrols or several other missions the Elvenking appointed to him and she had never complained so far; it was his duty. And although she knew that a union between them would be impossible, she still entertained a small flicker of hope that one day they would be free to enjoy their love. But the mere thought of losing him… Because of Legolas' immortality, she had never bothered to think about the possibility: she would be the one to die first and her elven lover would be the one left behind in grief. Finding herself suddenly in his shoes, she broke down._

"_I hate you!" she screamed with all her might, hitting his chest with her fists in unreasonable fury. "How dare you leave me here alone! I hate you, I hate you so much!"_

_Through teary eyes and flying locks of hair, she realized Legolas' gaze had hardened. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists and turned her around, locking her securely in his embrace._

"_Calm yourself, Alysse!"_

_She fought him, trying to escape, but gave up eventually. She slowly relaxed, her sobs being the only remnant of her previous outburst. Legolas relaxed his grip on her as well, laying his chin on her shoulder._

"_I cannot give you a promise I cannot keep, my darling. We may not see each other again." _

"_Do not say that!" Alysse whimpered, her hands covering her ears, as if the action would stop the words of becoming reality. "Do not say that, please…" she said in a whisper, as her sobs once more drowned all the professions of love that rushed forth to her lips._

_Legolas turned her around, pulling her in a tight embrace._

"_I pray with all my heart to return safe to you, meleth nín." Legolas inhaled the scent of vanilla flowers from her hair, as if imprinting it in his memory. "But this is above you and me," he continued as he pulled away from her and looked in her eyes. /my love/_

"_You cannot save the whole world, Legolas," Alysse tried to dissuade him once more, even though she knew she was being childish and unreasonable. But was it really so selfish that she wanted to spend her life with the man she loved?_

_Legolas shook his head with a bittersweet smile._

"_No, I cannot save the whole world. But there is one person in this world, whom I wish to spare from darkness… and I will fight to save the woman I love," he replied caressing her face with gentle fingers._

_Alysse looked down in shame. She was being selfish, she knew that. And she also knew how hard it was for Legolas to leave everything he had known so far behind to meet unknown dangers, risking his life for the common good. Oh how she loved him! How she loved him for being so brave and valiant and thoughtful and strong. How would she ever be able to live without him, if the inevitable happened?_

"_I have something for you," he told her after a few minutes of silence._

_Alysse looked up at him with curiosity, innocent wonder seizing her heart. Carefully, he reached to his pocket and produced a mithril chain with a tear-shaped emerald, shining in all its glory. Alysse looked at Legolas with a questioning look._

"_This is a token of my love," he said as he pushed her hair over one shoulder and secured the jewel around her neck. "I know not what fate holds for me, but I would have you know that I have loved no one else but you."_

_Alysse traced the precious stone with her fingers, looking at its craftsmanship with awe. He caught a glimpse of her Prince smiling._

"_I knew it would compliment your eyes."_

_She caught him off guard as she threw herself to him, her lips claiming his own, as if the world ended that day and it was their last moments together. She felt his arms move around her small form and deepen the kiss. She sighed contently, savoring his taste, but suddenly broke the kiss as abruptly as she had started it._

"_I will wait for you," she told him, breathless from their kiss. "Until I draw my last breath."_

"_No, you will marry and live a happy life," he replied in a tone that left no room for arguments, although Alysse knew Legolas would rather drive himself upon the sword of the first Orc crossing his way, than see her in the arms of another._

"_You are such a fool!" she exclaimed with a bitter laugh. "I could never love anyone else but you! Even though I know you would never marry me, because I am mortal-"_

_The last statement was said in a sad voice and Legolas' face acquired a frown._

"_I never cared about your mortality, Alysse," he interrupted her before she could speak further. "I would have married you, whether my father accepted it or not."_

_He pushed the copper strand of hair dancing in front of her eyes behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by her fingers on his lips._

"_Then marry me now," she whispered, chest heaving with hope and anticipation. Alysse's heart beat wildly, as she offered herself to him so boldly._

"_I cannot do this to you, my love," the elf replied as he looked away. She could see him struggling with his own emotions; fighting to keep away the urge to claim her for eternity and risking leaving behind a widow. But how to leave without knowing each other completely? For all they knew, these could be the last moments of them together. Their future was uncertain and Legolas would have to carry a memory, a beautiful memory to march into whatever darkness he could not voice to her._

"_If… If something bad happens" she began, finding it hard to talk about the matter, "will you not regret it? Is not a wife waiting for you back home a source of strength and hope?"_

_Legolas looked back at her face; his brow furrowed, his face betraying his dilemma. He seemed to give her reasoning a second thought however, as his lips broke into a hopeful smile._

"_If I return… I will introduce you to my father," Legolas said, his eyes acquiring a strange light, as they traveled on her face. "We will have an official ceremony and-"_

_His plans for the future were cut off abruptly, as the central figure in them attacked his lips once more. Alysse pulled away with a nervous giggle and the elf let his fingers trail down on her face. She knew that for a long time he had desired her. She could see it, as his eyes hungrily took her in. She realized her breath had quickened in excitement and her cheeks burned with the anticipation of what was to come._

_Legolas leaned in and kissed her gently, trying to coax away her nervousness. His hands traveled over her curves, her own timidly mimicking his actions. She turned around slowly, moving her hair over her shoulder to give him access to the laces of her dress. A gasp escaped her when his lips descended on the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, making her shudder. With agonizing slowness, the elf pulled at the strings and loosened the bodice of the dress. He was gentle with her, making sure she relaxed enough before pushing it off her shoulders, the material falling with a soft thud on the grass._

_She turned around then, tugging impatiently on his tunic, looking at him with bright eyes, and he complied with no hesitation. She had seen him bare-chested before, but the way his eyes were locked with hers as he removed his tunic and the thin undershirt beneath it, made her knees weak and the woman inside her come alive. She tucked a red strand behind her ear in embarrassment and looked away when the rest of his clothes came off, realizing Legolas had come to stand before her, only when his fingers gently cupped her chin and turned her face towards him._

"_If you ask it of me, I will stop," he whispered gently._

_Alysse realized she loved him even more then; even though completely naked, with his desire painfully evident as it brushed her skin, he still thought of her first. With a shy smile, she slid one shoulder, then the second of her undergarments and let the material fall down on the soft grass beside her dress._

_The woman remained still, giving Legolas the chance to take a full view of her naked form. The elven Prince was no stranger to her body, having bathed in the Lake with her many times. Neither was he stranger to the soft skin blushing under his appreciative perusal, having engaged with her in harmless caresses and touches tortuous to both. Yet both of them knew how important was the joining of two bodies as one, and so had restrained themselves. But today… today they were both facing each other as looking at their features for the first time… because today, they would become one._

_It all started with a soft kiss. It was bestowed upon her with such love, that her lips trembled when touched by his own. His tongue sought out hers and, soon, their desire had their mouths engaged in a fierce battle that would bear no winner. Pushing Alysse gently, the Prince lead her to lie on the mossy ground, coming to rest beside her, his head propped on one hand. She could tell by his leisurely movements that he was in no rush. He would love her until morning came, until every moment left to them was spent as husband and wife. And then, let Sauron unleash his whole army upon him; she knew their love would make his aim true and their memories would shield him against the evil forces._

_The mortal was trembling beneath his touch. As his hand glided over her collarbone and circled around one breast, teasing the rosy peak, she was torn between familiar pleasure and anxiety of the unknown to come. She was nervous; oh, so nervous. What would it feel like to have him inside her? Would it hurt? What if she let him down with her inexperience? But it suddenly occurred to her that Legolas was new to lovemaking, as well. How was it possible, however, when his hands turned her flesh on fire with such expertise?_

_As if reading her disturbing thoughts, Legolas laid a reassuring kiss on her lips._

"_Do you trust me?" he whispered, his face inches away from her own._

_His clear blue eyes were locked on hers, waiting for her answer. 'Fool,' she thought. 'I trusted my heart in your hands the first day I met you!'_

"_Yes," was her hardly audible answer, which brought a smile on the elf's face, before his lips descended once more upon her. And at some point during their kiss, she realized that his hand had slipped between her legs… and was finally touching her womanhood for the first time._

_Her burning flesh wiped the triumphant smile that was about to form on Legolas' face for distracting her so successfully from her fear. His eyes acquired a dark hue, as his fingers gently but firmly acquainted themselves with that precious part of her body. Even in her sudden daze, she could feel Legolas was watching her reactions: her sharp intake of breath, the fluttering of her eyelids, the soft, mewling sounds coming out of her throat, all uncontrollable and all because of his touch._

_It didn't take him long to find her most vulnerable spot. Her gasp and the unconscious buck of her hips betrayed her. Turning his attention to his new discovery, he almost brought her to madness; her breaths became short and irregular, her small hand clutching his discarded tunic beneath her with a deadly grip. Slowly, he eased one finger inside her._

_Her eyes opened wide at the invasion and she let out a moan; it felt strangely pleasurable. Relaxing her rigid body, she closed her eyes again, as Legolas attacked her neck with kisses and soft bites, concentrating on the feeling of his finger moving inside her. His mouth moved to her breasts and closed around one nipple, as a second finger added inside her, stretching her tight walls. She felt disoriented, dizzy, lost in a world that was made only of him. Her anxiety and fear was long forgotten, and she was wantonly moving her hips to meet his fingers, to take them deeper inside her. However, she was not so lost in the fog of her pleasure to miss the elf reacting to the passion that had sprout between them._

_Legolas had seemed to have full control of himself and his body reactions and she had to wonder at his self-discipline; until now. His hips were moving against her and every inch of his body was as taut as a bowstring; a little more and it would break. Her soon-to-be husband probably deemed she was ready to receive him, but didn't remove his fingers as he moved himself on top of her, wrapping her long legs around him. She looked up at him apprehensively, a flicker of fear making her heart flutter wildly. Legolas was quick to smother it with reassuring kisses and soothing words; she could tell he had reached his breaking point and could not hold himself any longer. Yet, he tried to distract her once more, rubbing with his thumb the hidden nub that made her tremble, to ease the pain he would inflict on her small body upon his entrance._

_Alysse was so lost in the pleasure he brought her with his hand, that she never realized his fingers being replaced, until she felt him against her. She shifted uncomfortably as she felt the hard length slowly easing itself inside her, almost pushing Legolas away when he reached her barrier. She hardly had time to entwine her fingers with his, as he drove past it in one swift motion, her moan at the burning sensation muffled by his lips. She tried to start breathing again, trying to register the pain. It was not terrible as she had expected, but it was not exactly comfortable either. So she buried her face in his neck and soft golden hair, as the elf whispered apologetic words in her ear and started to slowly move above her, holding her close to his body. His first strokes inside her left her confused at the sensations; he was filling her to her core, and it was not only physical, but something that made her soul feel complete. She pushed his face back, a questioning look in her eyes, and she almost gasped at the intensity of the emotions she saw in the usually stoic elf's eyes._

"_I have claimed you," he said in a soft voice, as he loved her, "as my wife… and what you feel…" He took her hand and placed their entwined fingers over his heart. "What you feel is our bond. We are one now, my sweet Alysse…. until the end of the world comes."_

* * *

"Legolas…!"

The name spilled forth from her lips in a breathless whisper, as she reached her peak and climaxed around him. It had never been so intense before; and dizzy as she was in the aftermath of such a mind-numbing experience, it took her several minutes to realize that her lover had frozen above her. The feeling that something was wrong pierced through her foggy mind and she opened her eyes to reveal a sight she would never forget.

Logan was as still as a stone. There was a mixture of shock, hurt and betrayal written across his features that brought Alysse all too quickly back to reality.

"What did you just say?"

She flinched at the tone of his voice. It was so cold, that it numbed her limbs. It was so sharp, that it cut through her like a knife. And it was so accusing, that she would rather have taken a gun and shot herself dead that very moment.

"I… Logan…" her voice caught in her throat and words failed her. What could she possibly tell him?

"Was that a _name_ you just uttered, Alice?"

Her heart had started beating painfully fast and her palms felt sweaty.

"No, Logan… I… That was nothing, silly… God, I don't even remembered what I said!"

Her nervous chuckle made his hazel eyes turn almost black and for a moment she feared he would reach her neck and strangle her with his bare hands. Instead, Logan just climbed off her and moved to pick his discarded clothes that lay strewn around the room. Alysse sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

This could not be happening. This just could NOT be happening.

"Logan, this is ridiculous, really-"

"Ridiculous? Do you think I'm an idiot, _Alice Green_?" He spoke her name with such disdain, that Alice felt tears pricking the back of her eyes. "Did you really think I had not realised something was wrong for some time now?"

"Logan…-"

"Don't Logan me, Alice, you just screamed your lover's fucking name while having sex with me!"

The reality of the situation hit her tenfold, as Logan voiced what had just happened. What in the world had she done? She had destroyed her relationship, her life, because of those stupid dreams! _Is my mind so fucked up that I'm actually having visions? Have I finally gone mad? Oh God, Logan, what have I done…_

"I'm so sorry… Logan, let me explain please…"

Logan paid no heed to her sobs or tears as he hurriedly put on a T-shirt and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen table. A sudden panic seized her, as she realized that Logan was actually leaving. He was leaving _her_. Because of that cursed, imaginary elf.

"Logan, please, listen to me!" she frantically clutched at his arm, begging him to stay, to let her explain, but he pulled his arm from her hold and ignored her pleas.

Her worst nightmare came alive, as Alice faced a shutting door, and she collapsed in a heap of tears on the floor.


	12. Resolutions

**Author's Note: **I have finally moved to UK and real life is chaotic right now. It turns out that my MA course is really difficult and demanding, so I cannot promise anything about when the next update will be and how often I'll be able to update. I will try to do so, however, whenever I find some free time. Your reviews are all wonderful; thank you for giving me the strength to go on. The number of hits on this story has by far exceeded all my expectations.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Resolutions**

Alice had been staring at the closed door for hours. Rocking back and forth on the same spot she had collapsed on the previous night, she had cried more than she had ever done in her whole life; her eyes were red, the features of her face feeling swollen.

She felt numb. Lost. Confused. And very, very angry.

She had lost him. She had lost a real man who loved her, for a whim of her mind: an imaginary being, an illusion, a creation of her crazy mind.

She had lost her mind. She needed some therapy, some medical treatment. _Therapy_! she repeated in her mind frustrated. She, Alice Green, the epitome of reason, to be needing therapy!

What a joke life was! How had she come to this? How had she lost everything she had built from scratch? How had she lost Logan? It was true he wasn't the perfect man, but she felt safe with him. He was a perfectly organized part of her perfectly organized life. Now everything had melted into chaos and, in truth, this was what frightened Alice to no ends: her life had been turned upside down and she didn't know how to start putting things back into order.

Of course she loved Logan. She had spent five years with him and it was only natural to grow attached to him. All these years, he had loved her unconditionally, treating her with respect. And what had she done? She had… _God, I can't even think of it! _Maybe they had not shared their deepest secrets with each other. And maybe they had not experienced the passionate love recited in poems and praised in songs. But they enjoyed each other's company and got along well. Wasn't that enough?

She wanted to call him and tell him everything. She knew he would suggest a visit to a doctor and she was willing to follow his advice. She should have listened to Jean's advice and visited that doctor before; maybe then all this mess would not have happened…

How? How…? Her mind could not find the answer. How had it come to this? When had she lost her touch with reality? When had that imaginary being seduced her so much that she had thrown away her life and the people who loved her so easily?

Her phone had been ringing for some time now. She should have been at work. She heard the messages on her answering machine, not bothering to move from where she stood: her boss asking worriedly if she was alright, her friends asking her where she had disappeared, because everyone was looking for her.

And then the doorbell rang.

Her heart leapt and her eyes lifted towards it bright with hope. Could it be him? Could he have realized that it was all a mistake?

"Alice, honey, open the door please!"

Her face fell.

Jean started pounding her fist on the door.

"God, Alice, you're scaring me!"

"She's not here, Jean…" Marisa's voice added from behind the door and Alice felt tears gathering in her eyes once more.

Her friends. Her best friends. She had never lied to them about anything. And she had betrayed their trust for what? Something that didn't even exist!

"But her car is parked outside!"

More knocking. Alice heard Jean sigh and a muffled "Where has she gone?" before their footsteps drew away. Slowly, she got herself up from the cold floor, wincing at her sore muscles.

She wanted to stop thinking. To stop hurting. And, if possible, to disappear from the face of the Earth.

With a defeated whimper, she threw herself on her bed and curled up into a ball.

A black cloud covered her senses the moment her sleepy mind registered the touch of his long fingers on her face. Anger traveled inside her veins and spread through her body like deadly poison. No, it wasn't anger. It was fury. Opening her eyes, she pushed the hand away with all her might, and rose from the couch she was lying on, putting as much distance as she could between her and the elf.

Legolas' brows had furrowed above his blue eyes at the reaction of the woman. She was frowning and glaring at him, as if he were her worst enemy. What could have possibly happened? Last time he had opened up his heart to her, his pain causing their bond to be remade. Why was she so angry at him?

The Prince slowly rose to his feet, watching with growing irritation, as the woman took a few more steps away from him. How long would this situation have to go on? He was tired of this game; one step forward, two steps back. Every time they got a little closer, something happened and they were back to square one. Even though his situation did not allow any choice but patience, it was growing thin. He was not sure he had the courage to chase her any more. His long years in loneliness had made him weary and he needed to be released from this living nightmare.

"Don't you dare come close to me!" she hissed in an angry voice, her green eyes sparkling with rage.

Legolas could not understand for the world what he had done to deserve her anger. He had been nothing but kind to her, and their last encounters were more than pleasant. Taking a deep breath, he willed his nerves to calm and tried talking gently to her.

"My love, what is wrong?"

Alice wanted to scream at his audacity. He invaded her dreams, destroyed her life and was acting as if he didn't have a clue? Instead, she let out a bitter laugh and shook her head.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Everything about these fucking dreams is wrong!"

The elf didn't know what to make out of this. He tried to approach her once more and extended his hand towards her, but she backed away again.

"Don't touch me!"

His last remnants of patience disappeared. Legolas was not an elf who took kindly to people screaming at him, even if this person was his beloved Alysse. He deserved more respect and, definitely, some explanations. She was on the verge of hysteria, her face's features having taken a wild expression and her body ready to explode. No, he was not worth this. Not after what he had done for her and certainly not now that she knew.

"Calm yourself and explain," he said in a cold voice, his own blood starting to boil.

"Explain what, how you destroyed my life?"

_Destroyed her life? What about mine?_ Hurt and disappointment filled him. He had stayed for her sake, for a dream that belonged to both. What had happened to it? When would she remember?

"I only meant for us to be together. I do not believe I have harmed you in any way." Legolas looked away momentarily, before locking his gaze with hers again. "I love you too much to see you in pain."

She gasped. She could not believe her ears. How sick was her mind to make up all this? What kind of twisted mechanism created all these illusions and made them so real?

"You love me?" she said in a whisper, her whole body trembling. "You _love_ me?"

Her vision blurred. God, she wouldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't. But her will betrayed her again. Her lower lip began to tremble as a tear fell down her cheek.

"How dare you?" she accused him through clenched teeth. "How dare you come into my life and blurt out all this nonsense? You have no right, do you hear me? You have no right to ruin my life, because you're just a creation of my sick mind!" She was heaving with sobs by now and had to stop and take a breath. "I lost –I lost my friend's trust because of you… I lost my peace of mind! And," she looked down, still unable to believe that which she was about to voice. "I lost the man I love…"

Legolas' head snapped up at her words. She had lost him? Had he succeeded in separating that accursed man from his wife? Guilt seized him for a moment. His beloved was in turmoil, yet he felt relieved at her words. At the same time, however, a thought disturbed him: was that man so important for her to be in such a state? No, it could not be. She had probably misunderstood her feelings of compassion and guilt for the mortal for love.

"You do not love that man, Alysse. You never did," he replied in a calm manner, trying to talk some sense into her.

Alice just wanted to run her fingernails across his face and wipe that stoic mask he always wore.

"Do not presume to know my feelings for Logan," she snapped at him, her finger shaking as she raised it towards him.

"You belong to me, as I belong to you. He will have to accept that," he continued in the same manner, as he started walking towards her. Alice did not move; so stunned was she by his impassiveness.

"That man is real, Legolas! He is flesh and bones, unlike you! He cares for me! And I called your name while he made love to me!"

Legolas froze at her words, his hands slowly balling into tight fists to keep them from breaking something. _While he made love to her?_ Were they married? No, she could not be! Her spirit was joined with his and she would never feel ready to bind with anyone else because of that. How then? _Have you betrayed me, my sweet Alysse? Have you betrayed our love? _A fleeting look of madness appeared in his eyes and Alice flinched. She watched terrified as he backed her into the wall, his face inches away from her own.

"He made love to you?" he said in an angry whisper.

Alice's jaw dropped down at his question. What was that all about?

"I have every right to make love to my boyfriend, you lunatic! And for the last time, my relationship with Logan is none of your business!" She had stopped crying now, her anger building up defensive walls.

"Not my business?" The elf's eyes were blazing, the features of his face betraying that he believed her statement unthinkable. "My wife is lying with another man and it is not my business?"

"How many times do I have to tell you: I AM NOT YOUR WIFE! I love Logan, Legolas! We've been together for five years and we'd be for many more if my stupid mind hadn't made you up!"

Legolas's face acquired an ironic smile that unsettled her. She knew she was about to be backed in a corner and not only physically, like she was at the moment. He placed his palms flat against the wall on either side of her head and leaned towards her, his eyes making the butterflies in her stomach dance wildly once more.

"Why did you call my name if you claim you love him, then?"

Her heart jumped. What was she supposed to answer? She knew she could not get around the elf so easily. In truth, she didn't want to either. Things needed to be cleared up, if she wanted this madness to stop. Maybe she needed to confront her mind to find the cure to her disease. Perhaps he was the personification of some kind of fear she entertained in her mind and she had to fight him…

"I asked you a question, Alysse, and I am expecting an answer," he pressed her on, after she remained silent for too long.

"I had a vision," she replied, her voice no louder than a whisper. "I saw everything, as if I was standing in a corner above…" her eyes moved downwards, and Legolas had to lift her chin with one of his hands. His eyes held the unmistakable glint of curiosity when she met them again.

"And?"

Alysse looked so vulnerable under his intense gaze. It hurt him to see her so upset, but he would not have any mercy on her tonight. He had chased and begged and explained and tried so hard, and this time his immortal patience had actually found its death. He was not perfect; but above all, he was madly in love. And that by definition, made him unreasonable and desperate. Her small voice broke the heavy silence again.

"I felt everything… as… as if it was happening to me…" she tried to drown her sob at the memory of the vision, but the lump in her throat was too painful to avoid. How real had it felt! "That girl… you made love to her… you bound yourselves to each other…"

Legolas' eyes did not lose their steely gaze. He knew the content of that vision, for it was also a memory of his own. It was enough proof for the truth of his words and he would make her admit it.

"Who was that girl?"

Alice squeezed her eyes shut to hide her shame for the admittance of what he had been telling her all along. He had broken her down; so much for confronting him.

"It –It was me."

She felt his fingers letting go of her chin, an audible sigh escaping his lips. Was it because he felt exasperated? Was it because he had been right? Was it because he was finally going to leave her alone? She opened her eyes in relief to see him standing several feet away from her, his arms crossed and his face turned towards the garden outside the room. That's when she noticed her surroundings: she was backed against the white stone of a large room, decorated in a fashion that reminded her of the halls in Minas Tirith. The open glass doors overlooked a fully-grown garden, the rays of the sun kissing tenderly each petal of the colourful flowers. The garden was so breathtakingly beautiful and had the situation been different, she would have definitely taken a stroll in it.

She jumped when she heard him speak again.

"Your memories are coming back." He turned to face her once more. "What you saw was a memory. _Your_ memory of the day you bound yourself to me, before I left to join the Fellowship in Rivendell."

She let out a sigh of exasperation. The same nonsense again. Tales of times and places that did not exist anywhere but in her imagination. Her mind was trying to completely separate her from reality. _Perhaps I should write a book,_ she thought for a second amused, _it could be an excellent fantasy novel._ She shook her head. The situation was getting completely out of hand again.

"Rivendell, Gondor and the same bullshit! Well, where are we today, my beautiful husband?" she asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm. The irritated look in the elf's face could not be missed.

"Ithilien," Legolas answered frostily; he didn't like being mocked.

"Ithilien," she repeated tapping her finger on her chin, as if thinking. "Last time it was the Shire, before that Rohan and then we had the Golden Wood and –voila!- before I know it, we'll be talking about the Wizard of Oz!"

"Mind your tone, Alysse," Legolas warned her. He had no idea who this Wizard of Oz was, but he could tell by the sarcasm in her voice that she was still not taking him seriously.

Alice laughed.

"You're just my dream, Legolas; a creation of my crazy mind. You have no power to tell me what to do."

Legolas had enough. She was laughing at him. Laughing at all the pain he had to go through for her, for their _love_. And he was tired trying. Tired to make her believe. His own wife, the woman he had been waiting for thousands of years, the person who he had sacrificed everything for, had thrown to his face the fact that she had made love to another man, accused him that he had destroyed her life and still claimed that he was not real. The elf had only so much strength.

"What would it take for you to believe me, Alysse?" he growled in a voice equally angry with hers, if not more. "How can I make you see the truth?"

His insistence made Alice explode once more.

"What truth?" she yelled back. "It's all a sick fantasy of my mind, _you _are a sick fantasy I need to stop before I'm driven to madness!"

"You felt it…" Legolas could not believe the words he heard. "You felt my pain, you felt my emotions, you relived a memory – YOUR memory- and yet you say it is all a game of your mind?"

The hurt in his eyes almost made her lose her resolution; the disappointment, the pleading for her to believe him. Yes, she had felt his pain. She was feeling it right now and she was about to crumble beneath its weight. _Who are you?_ she thought in frustration. _How can you speak so easily to my heart?_ Instead, she straightened up and said:

"I don't know who you are or what you are. I don't know what is happening to me and why. But you need to stop, Legolas," she told him in a voice that held no room for argument. "You need to stop these dreams. You need to let me go."

Legolas looked at the young woman before him, a painful realization brought home. This woman knew nothing of visions, nothing of bonding for eternity and the ways of the elves. She thought she was going crazy and he had taken whatever peace she had in her life. He finally realized that he had truly invaded her life and demanded things he had no right to. Alysse had her own life and he was not a part of it, as painful as it was to admit it. Gandalf was wrong. He had done anything in his power to make her believe he was real, without surpassing his limits, those constraints the wizard had placed and the warnings he had given him, but his Alysse was not back. Before him stood a woman whose soul was married to him, but whose mind was a stranger to the elf and everything he represented.

It was all in vain.

He looked down defeated. He had nothing more to lose. Grabbing a chain resting around his neck, he pulled out the emerald pendant that was hidden inside his tunic.

Alice gasped, recognizing the jewel in her vision. How could she have missed this before?

With an abrupt move, he broke the chain and threw it on her feet.

All her rage left her. Her own breath left her. And her heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Shall be it."

* * *

Alice woke up with a start, her breath coming in short gasps. She reached at her face, her fingers touching the wet trails of her tears. Her chest felt heavy, as if something was weighing down on her heart. She sat up to take a deep breath and caught her reflection on the mirror across her bed.

Her piercing screams reverberated in the walls of her room.

She tore the thing off her neck and threw it away, jumping from the bed and running to the other side of her bedroom, where she slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. The redhead could not control her loud sobs and the terror that seized her.

And from its place on the floor, the tear-shaped emerald glared at her, a tangible proof that the elf and everything he had told her was real.


	13. An ally found in the truth

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for your patience. Life has been crazy the past few weeks, but I have my reading week now and, like I promised, I used the free time I found to reply to reviews and update. I love reading your reviews. They make me smile, they make me laugh, they surprise me and sometimes even make me cry. There is no greater gift for a writer than to see their work appreciated.

For all the information used on geology and geologists I had to ask a friend of mine who is doing a Master's Degree as well in my university. I could not use all of the jargon he provided, since I did not understand it myself, but this is the best I could do.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue**.**

_italics: thoughts_

_-/-italics-/-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – An ally found in the truth**

Alice rang the doorbell, shifting her weight anxiously from one leg to the other, as she waited for an answer. Feeling her bag to make sure the jewel had not disappeared as magically as it had appeared, she then attacked her fingernails. It was a good thing the owner decided to open the door at that very moment, or she would have to pay for a new manicure.

"Freckles! Hi!"

Johan's voice did not hide his surprise. The last person he had expected to find standing on his doorstep was his cousin. She was never one for unexpected visits; due to her tight schedule, she always announced them at least a week before. Yet here she was, looking as if she hadn't had a decent sleep for ages and biting her nails, a nasty habit she had quit years ago. This could not be good.

"Hey, Johan," she replied in a quiet voice, before moving past him inside the house. She dropped her bag on the couch, plopping down on it in a most unceremonious way.

Johan's eyebrows furrowed at the absurd scene before him. There was _definitely_ something wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked her tilting his head to the side, trying to figure out what was bothering her.

Alice sighed and turned to face him.

"We need to talk. You're the only person I can talk to, Johan."

Her answer was enough to create a sudden feeling of worry. It had to be a very serious matter, indeed. Alice was never one to act so grave, neither did she discuss her problems with anyone. He always had to practically beg her for a word of what troubled her.

"Okaaay…" He closed the door behind him and walked to the living room. Taking a seat across her on the other couch, he leaned his elbows on his knees, resting his head on the palms of his hands. "I'm all ears."

Alice suddenly felt nervous, as she faced Johan. She took a deep breath and tried to slow the fast beating of her heart. This was her chance to convince her cousin of her words. If she did not, she would be on her own.

"Right…"

Another deep breath. Johan had started losing his patience.

"Alice just get ov-"

"What _really _happened that night in the woods?"

The words that came out of her mouth stopped Johan mid-sentence. His heart made a leap; had she gone mad? Both knew they were not supposed to talk about that incident. It was as if it had never happened. Why did she have to dig up such a forbidden topic after so many years?

"You know what happened," he replied in a voice not as convincing as he had hoped.

"No, I know what my parents told me. Now I want to know the _truth_."

Johan looked away from her steely gaze. _The truth._ What was the truth? Which part of it was their childish imagination and which one the reality? He only believed in one 'truth': the one he had formed which fit into his adult mind. But why was she so determined to find out about the past? He thought that incident was over and they would never have to talk about it again.

Alice knew that Johan was hiding something the moment he tore his eyes away from her. _So it's true… _She had truly seen him. That night had been real. She wasn't going crazy after all and this was a piece of comforting knowledge. But wasn't the necklace enough evidence of his existence?

"Alice, why exactly are you here?"

Johan's tone held the slightest bit of anger. The redhead had known she would be the cause of it. She had asked him to talk about the unspeakable and break the barriers of logic that held them into the cage of their adult world.

"I've been having these dreams, Johan. It's that man… the one in the castle –he's real Johan!"

His gut wrenched at the mention of the man and a shudder went down his spine. _It cannot be…_ It was a myth; maybe their childish minds had created it, after all. It was so long ago, anyway, that a mere memory could not hold as credence.

"Freckles, you're being irrational. I think-"

"…that I need to see a doctor, isn't this what you were going to say?"

Alice sighed and leaned back on the couch. She shook her head in disappointment.

"I thought you of all people would believe me."

"Alice, you're talking about dreams," he tried to reason with her.

"But you saw it, Johan! You saw the castle!" she protested, her voice breaking with emotion. "I need to find him… He's waiting for me."

Johan looked dumbfounded both at the tears streaming down his cousin's face and her confession. He was completely at loss of what to think. He knew Alice was a very proud person, one that would not have broken down in front of him like this. And if one of the two should find this tale unbelievable, that would have been her. She was too skeptic about everything. So what was this nonsense she was blurting?

"Freckles, look at me… look at me!" Johan raised her chin to bring her eye-level with him. "They were just dreams. You have no proof that he exists."

"No proof?" she spat through clenched teeth as she blindly reached for her bag and searched inside for that one object that made everything as true as the couch she was sitting on at the moment. "How about this?"

Johan raised his eyebrow questioningly at the piece of jewelry hanging from her fist.

"It's a necklace," he remarked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"A necklace that appeared miraculously around my neck after the last dream I had of him. A necklace whose origin two highly-esteemed geologists could not find."

Johan took the tear-shaped emerald in his hand and proceeded to look it over. He honestly couldn't find what was odd about that piece; it looked pretty normal to him.

"I think it's an emerald on a silver chain…" he said after a careful examination and gave it back to Alice shrugging.

"It's not silver. Neither any other metal we know."

"Who said that?" Johan's interest was picked at this new piece of information.

"I took it to my father and he examined it in the university lab.

-/-

_"Well, if it isn't my only daughter! Look at this, Henry, she actually decided to pay her poor father a visit!"_

_Alice rolled her eyes at her father. She had just visited her parents last week. Moreover, she really wasn't in the mood for her father's corny jokes._

"_Hi, Dad. Hello Mr. Joycey," she said, as she closed the door behind her and walked into her father's office. She realised she had interrupted one of two friend's usual academic conversations as her eyes fell upon the scattered papers on her father's desk. They wouldn't stop talking about their work even when Mr. Joycey joined them at their house for dinner, which was quite frequently._

"_Hello to you too, Alice," Mr. Joycey replied in a gentle manner. "What brings you to our humble place?"_

"_Well, I need you to take a look at something…" she trailed off as she searched into her bag for the item. Both men faked a gasp when the jewel came into view._

"_My, Logan is one for expensive gifts, isn't he Henry!" her father exclaimed, laughing along with Mr. Joycey._

"_Dad!" Alice exclaimed frustrated. "It's not a present from Logan. It's actually something serious."_

"_Not a present from Logan? Then what is it?"_

'_Okay, let me see you explain THAT', the voice inside her head snickered and she cleared her throat to gain herself more time._

"_Uh… well, it was found in an antics' shop in Europe… I thought you could figure out how old it is –that's IF it isn't fake."_

_How she hated her nervous laughter. It had betrayed her to her father, who was regarding her suspiciously through narrowed eyes._

"_I think there's something you're not telling me, but you'll give me the whole story after I take a look at it," he said sighing as he got up from his chair and walked around his desk motioning for her to follow him. "Come along Henry, I might need your expertise!"_

_The man laughed and patted her father friendly on the back, as he got up and followed behind them. Soon, they had reached the university's lab, where her father took a seat in front of what Alice recognized to be a dichroscope. Many years she had spent in that very room as a child. When other girls played with dolls, she used to playe with expensive scientific equipment while her father worked, learning the secrets of the Earth from a very young age._

"_Hmmm…"_

"_What is it?" Alice asked breathless, her heart thundering in her chest._

"_Well… Hmmm… The emerald was not cut with modern equipment, that's for sure… but…"_

_Her father moved to another dichroscope. His face had suddenly become pensive._

"_Henry, why don't you take a look at this as well? Have you ever seen this kind of mineral beryl?"_

_Alice watched with growing anticipation as Mr. Joycey took her father's place and he slowly acquired the same mood as well._

_Where was this found, Alice? Did the shopkeeper tell you?" he asked her without looking up, turning the emerald around in every possible angle. There was a sense of urgency in his voice; Alice was sure she had something there._

"_Um, no but- but he said it was pretty old!"_

"_If I'm right about its formation, then 'old' is an understatement; I would say ancient," he replied as he looked up at her father. "Did you happen to look at the chain?"_

_Her father shook his head and took the chain between his thumb and forefinger, feeling the metal._

"_It looks like silver, but it's as light as titanium," he muttered under his breath. "Bring it over here Henry, we should take a look at its molecular formation."_

_Alice stood forgotten in one corner of the room, as the two geologists worked on the necklace. She could tell they had found something very important, for it was not often that her father ran around grabbing books, typing furiously on his computer and moving from one instrument to the other like an excited child. At one point, he turned to look at her bewildered for the discovery._

"_I –I don't know what this is, Alice," he told her in a barely audible voice._

"_Where did you find this, my dear? This metal has never been recorded," Mr. Joycey told her, much in the same state as her father._

"_Can you imagine the applications of this, if we manage to reproduce it?" her father asked his colleague in amazement. "Strong as steel, but light as titanium!"_

"_So, it's not fake, is it?" Alice couldn't care less about the applications of the metal. She only wanted to know if that thing was real –and, consequently, if Legolas was real._

"_Fake?" Mr. Joycey laughed. It was enough answer for her._

"_We will need to keep this for a while-"_

"_No! No, you can't!"_

_Both men looked at Alice as if she had gone out of her mind at her sudden exclamation._

"_I need it for the time being… please, you have to understand."_

_Her father narrowed his eyes once more suspiciously._

"_Alice, what have you gotten yourself into?"_

"_Daddy, please, you will have to trust me… I WILL tell you, I promise; it's just not the right time."_

__-/-

"Maybe they were mistaken," Johan said skeptically, after hearing the details about her visit.

"Johan, you very well know my father is famous all over the world for his work. And the equipment used is of the latest technology, they can't be _that_ wrong."

She moved to stand before him and took his hands in her own.

"You are the only one who can understand me. You saw the palace, you know what happened that night. I'm serious about it Johan, you need to help me," she pleaded with him once more.

Johan rubbed his neck uncomfortably. _This is crazy!_ But at the same time, so many facts, so many coincidences… they could not be wrong. Sighing, he pulled Alice to sit on the couch with him.

"I don't remember what exactly happened, Freckles. It was so many years ago," he started, but paused to lick his dry lips. "God, I need a drink," he muttered and walked to the bar.

Alice watched him silently as he poured a generous amount of whiskey in a glass, then pulled out another one, filling it as well. _Good idea_, Alice thought silently. _I will definitely need it. _Now she was absolutely certain everything was real. The last doubt she had, had been taken away by Johan's confession. All that was left now was persuading him to accompany her in her search.

Johan finally joined her and gave her wordlessly the glass of whisky. After gulping down half the golden liquid, he leaned back at the couch and looked at her thoughtfully.

"I think you really saw him. I remember you started walking towards the palace… It was as if you were in some kind of a trance," he said, his eyes darting around, as he relived the memory. "Andrea -yes it was Andrea I think- told me to catch you before you went inside, but I just… I couldn't move. I was in such a shock, I remember…"

Alice squeezed his hand, silently encouraging him to continue.

"I don't really recall much after that, though. It all happened in a haze: you fainted and we were trying to wake you up, but you would not. At some point our parents came running and they took you from my arms. I told them- the castle was right there before their eyes! But they couldn't see it, Alice! They thought I was lying!"

Even after all this years, Johan could still not understand how it was possible for their parents to not have seen the imposing castle. It had been right in front of their eyes, but all they could see were trees! He had pointed at it, he had even tried to run towards it and touch its walls to make them believe him. But his parents had carried him home screaming and kicking, telling him over and over that he was being unreasonable and that he would be grounded for a year for causing so much trouble over his childish imagination.

"That's what they told me. That it had all been a sick joke," Alice added and took a sip from her whiskey, wincing as the strong liquid burned her throat.

"I remember you getting sick. The doctors had said it was from shock."

Johan looked down after his last words, an image of his cousin's feverish face flashing in his memory. How much had he blamed himself for her state. He hadn't really known what had happened to her back then and all kinds of scenarios had appeared in his young mind: maybe she had caught a nasty cold, or maybe the angel had cast a curse on her and she was dying! Oh how had he cried when hidden from all other eyes! How had he prayed for her recovery!

"Why did you never tell me, Johan?" Alice asked, breaking the silence and his thoughts.

"Do you realize how crazy all this is, Alice?"

"I know… but you believe me right?"

Johan looked in her green eyes. They always held such unconditional trust for him. 'My big brother', that's what she called him. And she had always been a little sister to him. His little freckled Alice, who now needed him the most, an ally in this madness.

"I believe you, Freckles. You know I do."

"Oh thank you, Johan! Thank you so much!"

Alice threw herself in the arms of her cousin, catching him off guard. Johan smiled; it was good to have his little cousin back for one more adventure. Although they were not kids anymore, the excitement for such a discovery made his blood bubble.

"So what do we have to do now?" he asked pulling away from her suffocating hug.

"Well… we need to go to Europe, to the place where the castle is supposed to be."

Alice winced at the last sentence, knowing how hard it would be for Johan to go back to his parents' house. But she was surprised at his grin.

"Sounds good to me. When do we leave?"

Alice's grin mirrored her cousin's, as she produced two air-tickets from her bag.

"How about tonight?"

* * *

"Alice, I still don't understand why you need to leave," Jean told her best friend in worried voice, as she held her luggage, while Alice was trying to find her passport. "Johan, please, will _you_ at least tell me what's going on?"

Johan just laughed at Jean's constant fussing.

"Alice, maybe you should try to call Logan…" Marisa piped in, earning a sigh from Alice.

"Cut it off, both of you. I need some time away to figure things out," she told them once more, using the excuse she had come up with for her sudden departure.

"But if you talked-"

"Jean!"

"Okay, fine. You know better."

"That's right, I know better," she told her emphatically, hoping that the discussion would end there. Maybe her friends seeing her off at the airport was not such a good idea after all. But she didn't have another choice; she couldn't leave without notice and have her fussy friends report her as missing. "Alright, we're all set!" she exclaimed, when she finally found her passport. "That's where we say our goodbyes, girls."

Three pairs of arms wrapped tightly around her, 'aww's and 'we're gonna miss you's uttered at the same time by all three. She had to wonder sometimes: didn't her friends know the vital importance of breathing?

"Okay, okay enough!" her muffled voice was heard from the tangle of limbs, as Johan watched with amusement Alice pushing her friends away with irritation. "I will miss you too, but you don't have to squeeze me to death!"

The trio proceeded to say their goodbyes to Johan, fortunately for him not so expressively.

"Take care, Alice!"

"Be careful both! Don't mess into any trouble!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Logan will realize it was a mistake! So come back as soon as you can!"

Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes as she walked into the corridor that would lead them into the plane for their transatlantic flight. She heard Johan snicker beside her and gave him a glare.

"Not a word," she warned him, but Johan was not one to be discouraged by her threats.

"You have some friends!"

"They just worry about me too much, that's all," she said in defensively.

"I think they worry about _everything_ too much," Johan laughed. "I'm glad I don't have to hang out with them."

"That's where you're wrong, dear cousin." A warm smile brightened her face at the thought of her friends. They could be very embarrassing and annoying sometimes, but she loved them dearly. "Once you get know them, you won't be able to live without their constant fussing."

Johan just shrugged and took a step into the plane's cabin, Alice following behind him. Settling their hand luggage on the cabinets above them, they both sank in their seats sighing. Everything had happened so fast! Both watched in silence as the plane prepared to take off. Lost each in their own thoughts, they paid no attention to the plane crew as they explained the safety procedures, neither did they register the strange sensation in their stomachs as the plane lifted to the air. It was only when Alice looked at the ground below them moving further and further away, until it was hidden from view by the clouds, that both realised the craziness of their wild goose chase.

"Johan? What the fuck are we doing?"

Johan looked at Alice with a smile.

"I don't have a freakin' clue. But I love it!" he answered with a grin.

"Do you realize we're chasing after a myth?" she chuckled at the absurdity of the situation, shaking her head at her own madness.

"He's not a myth, Freckles. We have enough proof for that," Johan told her in a more serious tone, taking her hand in his own for reassurance.

_Johan is with me and we're flying to Europe… _Alice thought with relief. Everything was going according to plan. So why did the feelings of worry and anxiety not leave her?

As the stewardess gave them a blanket and the lights of the cabin went off, she got her answer.

_How am I going to face Legolas?_


	14. Fairytale gone bad

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone! I am afraid my return back home has distracted me too much from everything... Anyway, the good news I managed to gather my wits and update! Actually I am planning on posting another chapter before I go back to England and get lost in my books again, so don't hate me _too_ much. Please believe me when I say that, when somebody gets so amazing reviews like the ones you leave for this story, it's _impossible_ to give up on it. So thank you, again, for being so loyal to _Sleeping Beauty_; it means the world to me.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Fairytale gone bad**

The light coming from the small window slowly roused Alice from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered for a few moments, before they lazily opened and she found herself staring at the back of a plane seat. Her sleepy mind found the view in front of her strange. What was she doing on a plane? Slowly the events from the day before settled in and her heart picked up speed, the cold sensation in her stomach announcing the panic that would soon seize her.

"Alice?" Johan's concerned voice made her turn her head. "You look pale."

It took her several breaths to gather her thoughts and make her vocal chords work.

"I –I didn't dream, Johan…" she said in a barely audible voice.

Johan shook his head confused.

"What do you mean 'you didn't dream'?"

"I didn't dream of him… I –he's always there, Johan!"

Her voice had risen in volume and Johan looked around to find some people woken up because of her cousin's outburst and staring at them in annoyance.

"Ssshhhh! Alice keep it down!" he reproached her in a sharp whisper and started rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Alice sighed and run her hands through her hair.

"I didn't dream of Legolas, Johan. It's the first night in a whole week," she explained in a calmer manner trying to suppress the panic welling inside her, watching as comprehension dawned on her cousin.

"So what? I mean… do you dream of him every night?"

"Yes, each and every night for the past week!"

Stating the fact out loud loosened her defenses and panic engulfed her whole being. She could feel herself shivering in an attempt to control it, Johan's hands coming back to life from where they had frozen and trying to calm her down once more. What was wrong? Why hadn't he visited her like he did every night? She hadn't dreamt at all. Her sleep was a dark blank and she didn't remember even a small fraction of any dream.

"Maybe you were tired? Maybe it's because we're on a plane? Maybe you don't remember, Alice!"

Johan was not as quick as Alice to panic. There could be many reasons why she hadn't dreamt that night. After all, everything had happened too fast for anything to be expected. He could tell from the frown on her face what disturbing thoughts were running through his cousin's mind at the moment, one seeming the most obvious: that it had all been her imagination, after all. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the emerald heart hanging from her neck.

"He's real, Freckles," he told her with conviction, keeping her eyes locked with his. "He's real and we're going to find him."

Alice finally took control of her reactions and nodded, the necklace serving as a concrete evidence of her sanity. Her heart, however, was still in turmoil. _Why? Where are you Legolas?_ She had never thought a night away from him would upset her like this. In such a short time, she had already begun to crave the feel of his soft touch, his soothing presence, his velvety voice… Had she offended him so much? Was he tired of pleading with her to believe him? But why did he have to disappear now that she finally did!

"I think he's mad at you for your behavior the last time you met," Johan voiced her thoughts. "It'll pass. Men are like that, you know. I think he will seek you out again."

Alice faked a smile. Her angel was hardly a man and he certainly did not act like one. There should be a more important reason for his absence last night. However, she squeezed Johan's hand to show him her gratitude for his support. Thank God her cousin was with her; she wouldn't be able to make it by herself. _It was a good idea to ask him to com- _Alice's thought was never completed as another took its place and she gasped in mortification. _No! No, no, no…_

"He's not mad at me Johan," she said, everything becoming clear. "He has left me alone because I asked him to."

It was Johan's turn to pale. That was not good.

* * *

Alice's gaze moved from the passing scenery out of the car's window to Johan. His eyes were glued on the road as he drove silently, but she knew his hands brought them to their destination mechanically. His mind seemed to be traveling far away, in the alleys of his memory, meeting familiar faces that were long gone. Watching as his lips slowly tightened in a straight line, he really hated herself for making him go through such painful recollections. _Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea_, she thought remorsefully.

The green trees that seemed to guard the small village thickened as they drove towards his parents' house and it wasn't long before the imposing building came into view: standing at the very edge of the village, the traditional stone house was the boundary of the forest covering the land behind it, the last sign of civilization. Her breath caught in her lungs. The place had not changed at all from the last time she had visited it, the summer when Johan's parents were still alive. She could almost see them: a blond boy and a red-headed little girl chasing each other in the garden, Johan's mother yelling at him to stop teasing his cousin and her mother laughing, her uncle sitting with her father chatting quietly; ghosts that haunted the house with happy memories. Alice reached for Johan's hand unconsciously. She could not understand how it was possible… the place had been empty for many years, yet it looked as though not a day had gone by. The gardens were tended, the lawn freshly mowed, the walls recently painted.

Johan's gaze met his cousin's surprised one. The smile on his face had a bittersweet taste, as he looked upon the house again. He almost expected the brown door to burst open and his parents to run out and meet him. He shook his head to clear his mind of the unnecessary pain; he knew this could never be. At least the house and its memories were still alive.

"I come here often."

Alice was startled by Johan's soft voice.

"You do?"

"Yes." The bittersweet smile again. "And when I can't, someone I have hired takes care of it."

Alice's heart constricted in pain, seeing Johan's eyes wet with unshed tears. Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Why?"

She could not understand. Why would he do something so painful for him?

"Why not?" Johan shook his head chuckling quietly to himself. "This is where I grew up. It's a part of me. Why should I let it die as well?"

A tear slid on her cheek before she had time to stop it.

"I'm so sorry, Johan. I'm so sorry you have to go through all this for such a stupid whim of mine."

Alice could not hate herself more at this moment. She was so busy thinking about the elf, that she had forgotten how Johan would feel once he laid his eyes upon the house of his dead parents. _Forgotten or overlooked?_ Was she really so self-absorbed? How could she be so selfish! This was so unlike her!

"Hey, hey," Johan frowned upon seeing the tears on the face of his cousin. "Don't feel bad about; I mean it. I come here very often, it's just… Coming with you, it brings back so many things, you know? Good things. I'm really glad you reminded me there is still magic in this grey world. I had stopped hoping for some time."

Alice smiled at the words of her cousin, her self-hatred soothed away. She was amazed at how he always seemed to get the best out of every situation. Even when his parents died and he moved to New York, he managed to stand on his feet the very next day. He never showed to anyone what a painful blow he had received, but Alice knew how much he hurt. Their strange connection allowed them to see and feel things that others could not –not even their parents.

"Hey, wanna see your room? Your Barbie dolls are still in there!"

Alice smiled at the usual cheerful tone that accompanied Johan's voice, the previous sad conversation completely forgotten.

"What Barbie dolls, the ones you beheaded?"

Ignoring her cousin's taunting laughter, she opened the door of their rented car, stepping out on the lawn and breathing in the crisp air. Yes, her Prince's palace could not be anywhere else but in this massive greenery stretching for miles in the distance.

* * *

"Are you sure about the full moon?"

Johan nodded for the umpteenth time that day, rolling his eyes. Alice's nervousness grew as the light of the day slowly started fading. Making sure all the flashlights worked, he put them back on the table with an exasperated sigh and looked at his cousin.

"Alice."

Another sigh. She hadn't even heard him.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"Will you please stop this back-and-forth walking, you're making me dizzy! And look at this, you're ruining my lawn!"

Alice fixed him with a death stare. She was about to meet her soul mate –a living elf, no less!- in a couple of hours and all Johan could think about was his lawn! But seeing her cousin's gentle smile, she realised she was indeed overreacting. There was nothing else she could do, but wait. Plopping down on the chair across from Johan, she stared at the woods that lay a small distance away from their house. The last rays of the sun were not enough to light whatever lay inside it. A shudder ran down her spine. A bunch of young children had entered so fearlessly into the heart of the dark woods years ago, without looking back or having second thoughts, and there she was now, a fully grown adult, shivering just at the thought.

But was it the trees and the dark she feared, or her meeting with the elf? Would he be the same outside the strange realms of her dreams? If his kiss made her so dizzy in that immaterial world, how would it feel in real life? How more impossibly disorienting would his touch feel? And then, there were more pressing matters. Would he still be angry with her? Would he want her back? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. How strongly had she got attached to Legolas in only a week! How pointless did life without him seem now! _But what if…_ the suspicious part of her mind still entertained the thought. _What if there is no castle?_

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Alice asked after a long stretch of silence.

"What do you mean?"

She turned her face at the darkening sky and the first stars that had started to appear. The moon was still pale, yet its full shape was clearly visible.

"What if we're wrong? Do you realize I've thrown everything away for…"

_For what?_ Alice struggled with her thoughts. For what, indeed? An imaginary elf prince? The salvation of her romantic soul that secretly believed in great loves and tragedies? To rescue the last piece of magic that was left in this dull world? For what?

"For love?" Johan offered after a while.

_For love._ She smiled. For love. What greater reason than love?

"Well," she started, "let's make sure all this chaos will be worth it. Are you sure you remember the way to the castle?"

Johan sighed. She was extremely annoying when stressed.

"Even though I've already told you a thousand times before, YES I THINK SO," he replied exasperated, hoping that his cousin would get it through her thick skull this time.

"What if you don't remember after all?"

"Then we'll get lost."

"This is not an option."

"You're driving me crazy."

"Is there something we forgot? Are you sure the myth says 'under the full moon'?"

"Yes. But I won't be able to see the castle, I'm not a child anymore."

Alice had completely forgotten about it. _Does this mean…?_

"Johan, are you telling me I have to go into the castle alone?"

Try as she might, she could not keep her voice from trembling, almost breaking at the last word.

"Freckles, I'm sure you wouldn't like me to witness your reunion with your prince, anyway."

The picture his words formed somewhat soothed her. She could even feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Alice chuckled and punched his arm playfully. However, it was not enough to completely erase all her fears.

"I'm scared," she said with a more serious tone.

"I know, Freckles." Her cousin reached for her hand. "I won't be able to see where you go. But I'll be waiting for you outside."

Alice squeezed his hand and smiled at him affectionately. _Johan, my sweet, dear Johan._

"Have I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me?"

The man smiled back and ruffled her hair playfully, earning an annoyed squeal from his cousin.

"You don't need to. Now go get your coat. It's time."

Alice yelped at whatever made that noise at her left, then disappeared into the trees. Keeping her death grip on Johan's arm, she squinted her eyes at the bright light as he turned his flashlight to her face.

"It was a bird Alice. An owl, most probably."

She could tell by his tone that Johan was smiling, blinded as she was from the offensive light. Or better, he was trying not to laugh at her constant jumping out of her skin for every sound heard in the forest. For a moment, she thought she could see the smug grin of the blond boy who had achieved in scaring his younger cousin. It was so many years ago, yet there were instances that the memory of her previous visit at these woods was as fresh as if it had happened only yesterday. This time, however, it was a quite different experience.

They had been walking for almost an hour now. It was absolutely dark, rays of moonlight sneaking through the dense vegetation every now and then, their flashlights shining like two bright beacons in a black sea. Strange noises were coming from all around them, disturbing the eerie silence frequently and making Alice wish she were back at the safety of her apartment in New York. Johan didn't seem to notice, however, and kept walking at a steady pace, searching for familiar trees and other signs he had probably engraved in the map of his memory that would lead them to the castle.

The redhead was absolutely certain that the trees had grown scarier since the last time she had visited. There was something disturbing about this forest, because her memories were slightly less frightening. _Or perhaps I have grown older_, she mused silently. The childish innocence and sense of adventure had long left her. There were no more monsters or witches, only wild animals and psycho killers hidden in dark woods. The colorless veil of logic had changed the freckled girl to the woman she was now.

"Johan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think there are wolves here?"

She almost let out a chuckle at the thought that many years ago she would have used the word 'werewolves' instead. Actually, she wasn't sure anymore which of the two would apply better in their current situation.

"Most probably."

Alice sighed annoyed at Johan's repeated use of the phrase.

"Is there anything you know _for certain_?"

"Yes, the fact that I'm carrying a gun."

Alice stopped dead in her tracks, forcing her cousin to turn around and look at her. Was he planning to shoot Legolas? Did he think he was dangerous because he was an elf? Was he right to believe so? The thought that he could hurt her had never crossed her mind.

"A gun?" she sputtered.

Johan looked at her incredulously.

"Did you really think we would go into the wild in the dead of night, just the two of us, with only the Swiss knife in your pocket to fend for our lives?"

His sarcastic tone was lost to Alice as she paled at his implications.

"Will there be any need to fend for our lives?"

"I have no idea what and who dwells in these woods, Alice," he replied moving his flashlight at the gnarled trees around them to make his point clearer. Alice finally let out the breath she was holding. _Wild animals and psycho killers_. That sounded definitely better than a dangerous elf. Johan suddenly stopped moving his flashlight, drawing Alice's attention to the trees and bushes almost in front of their path.

"Viereckschanze," Johan whispered as he took a step forward.

"What?" Alice was growing nervous and it was evident in her voice. The foreign word sent a shiver down her spine for an unknown reason.

"It's the nemeton. We've found it. We're here."

Her limbs froze before she completely lost any feeling and remained rooted in her place. The venom of panic spreading from her stomach to every single corner of her body held her in an iron grip. She could not go in there. There was absolutely no way she would go to whatever that nemeton was, there was absolutely no way she was leaving behind her logic and skepticism, there was absolutely no way she would find the elf.

_No, no, no. Absolutely not._

"Freckles what's wrong?"

Johan's voice managed to break through her black thoughts and she realized that he was waiting for her at the edge of the trees.

"I can't," she managed to say breathlessly. Johan's eyes softened and he walked back to where she stood unmoving.

"Of course you can and you will," her cousin told her caressing her arm reassuringly. "I'll be right here."

"What's this nemeton, anyway?"

She was freaking out. Her voice sounded two octaves higher. Johan sighed.

"Do you really not remember anything? It's just a stone. A big square stone."

Alice searched her memory for the square stone frantically, but ended up with zero results. She decided that she had either not seen it or didn't remember.

"It used to be a sacred grove for Celts, where they performed their rituals. They thought the trees in this forest where alive and sacred, so they built this 'nemeton' as they called it, the ruins you can see over there," Johan explained seeing her continuing discomfort, as he pointed to the hardly visible stones of the clearing. "Everybody knows it in the area as the 'Viereckschanze'. It had been our sign as children that we had reached the place where the castle appears."

The word 'terrified' was an understatement for the condition of the young journalist. Her throat felt dry and no matter how hard she gulped, she could not make herself speak. How had they entered this place so fearlessly as children? Was it really the purity and innocence of children's hearts which allowed them to see everything as beautiful magic; which allowed them to see the castle? Why did she have to screen everything through logical explanations and facts?

A sudden light dissolved the dark thoughts threatening to paralyze her mind, the same way panic had paralyzed her body: was she really terrified of this nemeton or was she using it as an excuse for what she really feared –a meeting with her elf soul mate?

The answer was pretty obvious to her.

"Okay," she finally said taking a deep breath and repeated the word again mostly for her own ears. "Let's do this."

Johan smiled and pulled Alice behind him, as he made his way through the vegetation to a clearing. Once they had stepped under the last tree surrounding it, Alice gasped.

She remembered that place! She could recall exactly where she had stood, right behind the bushes they had crossed with Johan, while that blond girl had explained to him the details of the myth. And there, right were the stones could be seen…

_The castle._

She looked up at the dark sky. The moon was hidden once again behind the clouds. In a few minutes, it would be visible and the moonlight would reveal the castle to their eyes –_her_ eyes, since Johan would no longer be able to see it.

So this was it: the moment of truth. The moment that would change her life forever. The moment she would leave her logic behind. The moment she would start feeling and believing again. The moment when all those magical places she had visited would acquire substance and proof for their existence. The moment when the world she had constructed as an adult would crumble before reality. The moment she would find love. Different from what she had known so far, foreign to modern life logic, secretly hoped and believed in the deepest corner of her heart.

Her eyes moved to the sky, as if she had felt the exact moment the clouds started parting, and took a deep breath. Bathed in the soft moonlight, she tore her eyes from the white orb appearing behind the clouds and brought them down to the clearing before her.


	15. Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:** Wow. W O W. Honestly, you guys have left me speechless. I cannot thank you enough for your reviews. I know I had promised I would update sooner, but I had some troubles with the essays for my MA and I barely had them ready in time. Moreover, I decided to reply to all of your reviews first and then post the next chapter; it's only fair with all these wonderful reviews you leave for my story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-italics-: flashback_

**Chapter 14 – Where do we go from here?**

"Do you see it…?"

Johan's heart beat so loud that he was certain his cousin could hear it. He waited anxiously for an answer to his breathless exclamation, but it never came.

"Alice, do you see it?" he repeated his question louder, thinking that the woman hadn't heard him. But the sight he met when he tore his eyes from the moonlit clearing explained the silence of his cousin. His heart's beating faltered for a fragment of a second.

Alice stood still, all blood drawn from her face, her eyes roaming over the clearing, searching…. He could see the tears running on her cheeks, but so stunned did she look, that she probably did not even have the strength to sob properly.

"N-… No."

The red-haired woman finally found her voice back. Somewhere between the contrast of numbness and searing pain, she had managed to make her brain work for a reply; because, for the past few moments, it had gone completely blank.

She wanted to fall onto the ground. She wanted to cry her heart out. She wanted to scream like a madwoman. She wanted to close her eyes and stop existing. She wanted to stop the pain the air brought as it traveled through her lungs.

She wanted to die.

But no matter how much she wished for the mercy and oblivion of death, she could only stand still, her running tears the only evidence of any emotion. The bitterness she had felt the moment she brought her eyes to the clearing and found an empty space had engulfed her whole being –she would swear she could literally taste it in her mouth.

Darkness. Emptiness. Inexplicable pain.

And then realization flooded her tormented mind.

_What have I done?_

How could she be so naïve to believe in such a story? When had she become so mentally ill that she had started making things out of her mind? How was she so sure that the incident with the necklace was true, that her mind was not distorting what other people told her, that she had not simply _gone __crazy_?

"Alice! Alice!"

Her cousin's voice pierced through her foggy mind. He sounded so close, pulling her back from the blackness. She could feel the cold now, smell the ground and the trees. She could almost taste the nausea in her stomach. Her vision finally cleared and she found Johan right in front of her, shaking her with all his might.

"Speak to me, dammit!"

"Stop… Johan, stop…"

Her voice was hardly audible, but to Johan who was looking for a sign that she was still with him, it sounded as clear as a bell. Relieved beyond words, he pulled her to his arms, soothing her with gentle words and caressing her hair like he would to a scared child.

"It's okay, Freckles. There must be an explanation... Ssshhh... Calm down baby."

_Explanation?_

In spite of her state, she almost laughed out loud.

There was just none.

Alice finally broke down, the first sob escaping her muffled against Johan's shoulder. As her shock slowly subsided and the situation started sinking in, her legs refused to hold her anymore and both cousins sank to the ground with Johan still rocking her in his arms, trying to comfort her in vain.

There was no castle.

There was no Legolas.

* * *

She had been sitting on the sofa staring at the fire burning for a long time. Caressing the mug of tea she held in one hand absentmindedly, she refused to think about anything. She willed her mind shut, her body numb of all feeling and her heart to stop aching; the first two she had achieved, but the third one she simply had no control over. So she just kept looking at the flames, picturing her pain in them, as she imagined her heart being the wood burnt to ashes.

Johan had not torn his eyes away from his cousin for the past few hours. He had managed to drag her back home, carrying her in his arms as she was too broken to do anything. She had stopped crying after some time, her eyes blank and staring to nothingness, refusing to say a word but moving mechanically to his soft instructions. He could not let her get lost into the dark void of her mind, but how?

He truly didn't know what to say to comfort her. He didn't know what to think either. They had done everything according to the myth: tonight the moon was full and they had been at the right place when the moonlight hit the clearing… What had gone wrong? He refused to believe that his cousin was going crazy. He had seen the castle years ago; he knew it existed. And he knew that his cousin had something to do with the person lying in there, as they had to literally grab her from going inside the castle when they were kids.

His cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Who could be in the middle of the night? He leaned over the couch to grab it, noticing that Alice was still lost in her thoughts. Mumbling a quick hello, he prepared to tell whoever had called that it was pretty late in Germany and that he was sleeping, but the voice at the other end stopped him.

"Logan?"

_Logan?_

_Logan!_

The name shone like a bright beacon in the blackness enveloping her and her head whipped towards Johan. He was looking at her as well, surprise clear in his features.

'Uh… yeah, she has her cell phone turned off. She's with me, we're in Germany. Do you wanna talk to her?"

_Oh sweet Mother of God, Logan has realized it was all a mistake!_ She could finally go back to her old life and leave this nightmare in her past! Relief acted like morphine on her tortured soul and she was suddenly able to breathe somewhat better. As she moved to grab the phone from Johan, he held her back with his arm.

"Oh. Okay. Sure, go ahead."

Her relief was short-lived and she almost choked as her air passage seemed to constrict once more. _What the hell is going on?_ Why didn't Johan let her talk to Logan? Didn't Logan want to talk to her? But he was looking for her, isn't this what he had just told her cousin?

"Uhhh… okay… Come on man, are you sure about it? I mean, perhaps you should have a talk and then- Okay, okay. Yeah, you too. Bye."

Johan had hardly hung up when Alice attacked him with questions.

"What was that all about? Why didn't you let me talk to him? Is he looking for me? Is he coming back?"

"Freckles, perhaps this is not the right time…"

Johan's face looked apologetic and Alice could not understand why.

"Johan, please. What's going on?"

The man remained silent. Her trembling voice betrayed she was ready to start crying again, but her face had acquired some of its color back. A tiny flicker of hope lit her previously dead eyes –how could he put it off after the pain she had been suffering? Could her heart take another blow? But he knew that she would not let it go so easily and it would not do to let her rise back on her feet and then sweep them underneath her the moment she stood. He sighed defeated and pinched the bridge of his nose. Good Lord, how could he bring himself to do this to her?

"He sent you a message, but realized that your cell phone was turned off and your friends told him he could reach you at my number. He's not really ready to talk to you yet." Johan winced at the pained look in her face and took a deep breath to steady himself for what was coming. "He's moving out and he wanted to let you know."

Alice felt as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach. Her breath left her. Her mind seemed to freeze. The steady flame of pain immediately rekindled, becoming an uncontrollable fire. How could an already ruined life fall apart even more? Where would she find support to push herself up on her feet when everything had turned into dust?

How did it come to this? After the initial shock in the woods, her mind seemed to have secretly latched onto the hope that Logan would understand, that he would come back –that _she_ would come back to herself and her old life. Now that everything she had built had fallen apart…

_Where do we go from here?_

Johan looked at his younger cousin at loss. He had expected her reaction but once more didn't know what to say to comfort her. What was there to say anyway? Alice had lost her faith and he could not blame her. She had given up everything, her beliefs, her long-term relationship, even her logic to chase after something that could not fit into reason, and now she was left with absolutely nothing. So what would they do now?

_Where do we go from here?_

The light of the fire caught on the necklace around Alice's neck and he turned his gaze to the emerald. It gleamed playfully, as if winking at him, as if begging him to believe it was real. _What if we did something wrong? What if we didn't have enough clues for the myth to make the castle appear?_

_What if there is still hope?_

"Is there any way you can come in contact with Legolas again?"

"Don't be ridiculous Johan, it's not like imaginary people carry cell phones with them."

Oh, the venom. Her voice was full with it. And he had expected it.

"Alice, he could give us some clue, something, anything…"

She looked at him as if he had lost it. Seeing red was not a figure of speech for her anymore. No, she was done with this story. She was done with childish fantasies and Princes.

"Don't you dare, Johan. Don't you dare."

She could not control her lips from trembling as she spoke, nor the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Freckles, perhaps we did something wrong-"

"NO!" she screamed at him. "I refuse to go back to this madness!"

Getting up from the couch, Alice strode to the fireplace, her hand curling around the necklace. When he heard the snapping sound of the chain, he suddenly realized what she was doing. With a speed he never knew he possessed, he jumped from the couch to grab her before she threw the necklace to the fire. But the emerald was already flying towards the flames, where it landed with a sickening sound. Johan merely had time to catch his cousin, as it gave off a blinding light and Alice sank unconscious to the ground.

* * *

_She could not breath. The smoke was burning her throat and lungs as she inhaled it, blurring her vision with the tears it caused. She was getting dizzy, her steps out of balance, but she needed to get to her father. She could not leave him; he was the only family left to her. She had lost her mother to the orcs and she was determined not to let it happen to her father as well._

_The whole town was in flames. The orcs had caught them unaware and the people barely had time to react before the monsters rushed into their houses. Aedan, Fena's brother had dragged Alysse out of the house, while her father grabbed his sword and screamed to her to flee to the woods with the rest of women and children, where the elves would protect them. They would stay and try to hold the orcs back._

_But as an orc attacked Aedan, he dropped the redhead to draw his sword, pushing her away. This was the opportunity she was looking for: without thinking, she took off to the opposite direction, tripping over slain bodies of orcs and men, straining to find her house through the smoke. All burning houses looked the same and she could not recognize the streets anymore. She tried to focus on her heartbeat, to keep her breath even, in order to drown out all the gut-wrenching screams and black smoke._

"_Alysse!"_

_Her ears picked up a voice calling her over the screams and commotion, and she suddenly found herself on the ground coughing, as a hand had grabbed her dress and pulled her backwards._

"_Alysse we have to go to the woods!"_

_Fena was trying to drag her back towards the trees, but Alysse would have none of it; she kept fighting the other girl off like a madwoman._

"_No! No! Let me go! My father is in there!"_

"_No, Alysse, you cannot go back! It's too late to help your father now, we have to go!" her best friend tried to talk some sense into her once more, but she pushed her away._

"_NO!"_

_Screaming and kicking her friend's hands away, she managed to escape Fena pushing her to the ground with all her might and ran towards the burning houses. She could still hear her best friend screaming her name behind her, but she could not leave her father. She was panting now, her coughing getting worse, but she felt relieved as she saw the sign of their herb store in the distance. She started running faster. Just a few meters away from the entrance, something slammed into her side and she fell to the ground on her stomach._

_She had no more breath left. Whatever had fallen on top of her was too heavy and she could not move. Raising her eyes towards the store, she could make out a figure walking out of the flames. The corners of her lips shifted upwards in an effort to smile: her father was alive! The smile quickly faded, however, and her eyes widened in shock when she realized that the figure was an orc and that it was dragging her heavily wounded father behind it._

_Alysse did not know where she found the strength to pull herself from under the wooden pier that had fallen on top of her. In a haze of red and black, she heard her own scream as she grabbed a forgotten sword she found lying at her feet and ran to the orc._

_The orc turned to her surprised and dropped her father. She would have cried in triumph that her father was free from the monster, but the orc caught the sword in her hands and ripped it violently off her hands, throwing her on the floor. The impact made everything go black for a second; it didn't take long for the pain to spread from the back of her head and she felt the blood trickling down her neck, lost in the red of her hair. The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself lifted from the ground, two iron strong hands wrapped around her throat and blocking her air passage._

_Through the dancing black spots in her vision she saw the wood on the roof above her crack. Seconds later, she heard the groan of burning wood falling apart and she found herself trapped under its weight. Watching the flames approaching her unable to move, her lack of oxygen covered everything in darkness._

_It was a word that died with her on her lips. A name that came out with her last breath. And his smiling face was the last image that danced before her eyes accompanying her last heartbeat._

* * *

"Legolas…"

Alice sat up panting, each breath she took slowly clearing her vision. She gradually became aware of her cousin holding her face, calling her name and forcing her to look at him.

"Alice? For God's sake Alice, talk to me! Tell me you're okay!"

She managed to grab Johan's hand and nod her head, too weak to speak yet.

"Jesus, Freckles, you scared me to death!" her cousin exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms, their strength suffocating her almost as much as the smoke in her vision. Alice gently pushed him away and kept taking deep breaths to slow the wild beating of her heart while Johan pushed strands of hair that were matted with sweat on her face.

"What happened Alice? You blacked out when you dropped this thing into the fireplace," Johan was hyperventilating, his gaze traveling back and forth from the pendant to her face. "It gave out a blinding light and then extinguished the fire just like that!"

Alice looked at the necklace that lay intact in a pile of dying embers.

Her thoughts were in turmoil. She tried clearing her mind to think straight but the images kept swirling around in her head: the girl, the fire, Legolas, the necklace, the woods, Johan… She tried to speak, but the shock was still fresh. Instead, she broke down in sobs falling once more in the comforting arms of her cousin. Crying was safe; it didn't hurt and it gave her an outlet for all the emotions throbbing inside her. A long time passed before she was able to speak again.

"She died in a fire, Johan... Those monsters attacked her village and she was trying to save her father when the house toppled on them. I– this girl is me, Johan! I could feel everything, I could see through her eyes, I _know_ it was me…"

The words left her in a single breath, quickly, just like the thoughts replacing one another with lightning speed in her head.

"Ssshhh, it's okay Freckles," Johan whispered in her hair, still caressing her back soothingly. "I believe you. I've always had. It was you who had given up on yourself."

Alice pushed herself off the blond man's arms and looked into his eyes.

"I think I triggered some memory when I threw the pendant into the fire."

Johan turned to the fireplace and brought his hand over the burnt wood to test their heat. Seeing it was barely smoking, he hesitantly touched the emerald. His eyes opened wide in surprise when he found out that the jewel was actually cool, even though it had fallen into the fire. Alice watched with equal surprise as he pulled it off the fireplace and held it before her.

"What magic is this?" she whispered dumbfounded, as she took the pendant from his hands.

"We will find out soon. We're leaving for Rome tomorrow."


	16. A visit to Rome

**Author's Note: **I laughed so much when I read all your "Why Rome?" questions in your reviews! Why Rome… well all roads lead to Rome! (Sorry, I couldn't help myself.) If you take a look at Chapter 4, you can see I mention someone in Rome that Alice had contacted in order to get more information about the myth. Once more, thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-italics-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A visit to Rome**

"Do you have a coin?"

Alice moved her attention from the happy crowd around them to her cousin.

"Why do you need a coin?" she asked confused.

"I feel like making a wish tonight," Johan replied with a smile, as he lifted his eyes to the star-woven summer sky wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

Alice looked at the magnificent fountain beside her and the people who were now and then throwing coins in its clear water, their faces lit with the hope that their wish would come true. She loved the way the white marble shone on the lighted statues of the Tritons; the grandeur of Oceanus' shell chariot took her breath away every time. Fontana Di Trevi was full of tourists at this time of the year and Johan had insisted on going for a walk instead of "staying in the hotel and sulk". He was once more his usual optimistic, annoyingly bright self and to Alice's disappointment, he did not let her ponder on what had happened as much as she would like –which was probably his plan in the first place. She hadn't completely registered the events of last night in her mind and she found herself standing somewhere between bitter rejection and renewed hope; occasionally one would overcome the other, but her pain at having driven away both Legolas and Logan was an ever loyal companion. What kind of selfish creature had she become?

"Do you seriously believe in these things?" she asked with a mocking voice as cynicism reigned momentarily on her feelings. Those fountains and their ridiculous myths! Were people so naïve to believe in such tales?

Johan brought his gaze back to Alice, a small flicker of challenge in it. Reaching for the necklace hanging from her neck, he brought it in front of her eyes.

"Shouldn't you as well?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. _Yeah right._ So she woke up to find a necklace miraculously on her neck. And so the necklace had extinguished the fire in Johan's fireplace the moment it touched the flames. _So what?_ Were they enough proof that Legolas was real? When they had found no castle and she had stopped dreaming of him altogether? What were the odds? _Believe. You need to believe_, she reminded herself and sighed.

Wordlessly, she reached for the pocket of her jeans, searching for a coin. Her hand came up with, not only the object she was looking for, but also another that made her brow lower in thought. She gave the coin to Johan and proceeded to unfold the crumbled paper in her hand.

_Professor Bianci's address._

"Should I make a wish for you as well?" Johan asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, ready to throw the coin.

Alice looked up from the piece of paper in her hand, giving Johan a grin.

"You know you have to throw _three_ coins with your right hand over your left shoulder and your back to the fountain, right?"

Johan scratched his head.

"Really?"

Alice nodded amused and her cousin just shrugged.

"Oh well. I'll take my chances," he told her with a playful wink and turned his back to the fountain. "Wish?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll make my own later," she replied, watching Johan's coin land in the fountain with a plop.

"Holy cow, now that's what I call fast service!" her cousin exclaimed laughing bewildered, his stare fixed in the distance.

Alice tried to follow his gaze confused at his words when she saw a young woman waving to Johan. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow; what was going on here? His cousin turned an excited face to her, a wild grin on his face.

"Johan? You're scaring me," she said with an uneasy laugh.

"My God, what is she doing here of all places?"

He took a step forward to leave, but Alice grabbed him firmly and turned him around.

"Uhhh Johan? Mystery blonde? Name?" The man's smile grew even brighter.

"She's Andrea! Remember Andrea? The girl who knew all about the myth when we were kids?" he replied, as he started walking towards the young woman.

_Holy cow, indeed._

Alice stood shocked for a few minutes, looking back and forth from Johan to the fountain. Well, that was some story! She wondered what Johan had wished for… Her lips formed a soft smile as she pondered at the possibilities. _Of course_. Her sweet, caring Johan would have wished for some luck with their search, anything to help them get out of this mess. It was so like him to be that thoughtful.

"Alice! Do you remember Andrea?"

Johan could feel himself almost bouncing from excitement as he dragged a laughing Andrea behind him to re-introduce her to Alice. This was beyond luck, chance, fate, karma, whatever! He could not believe the perfect timing of their meeting! He had just wished –quite childishly, he should admit- for a little luck to help them find the castle and… tada! In less than two seconds, he had turned his head to find Andrea staring at him, probably trying to figure out whether it was her old friend or just some stranger who looked like him. She was truly like a gift sent from above: bright blue eyes, strawberry blond hair that reached her shoulder blades in straight locks and the foxy smile he would never forget… Who forgets their first love anyway?

"Yes, I think I do… Hello Andrea, I'm Alice!" his cousin replied with a smile and shook Andrea's hand a little too excitedly. Andrea seemed to notice and shot him a curious glance, but smiled politely to Alice.

"Hi Alice, nice to see you again."

"We are actually very lucky to have found you," Johan said in a quiet voice, not quite sure how to explain the situation. Alice gave him a warning look. Perhaps they should not talk about it here.

"Really?" Andrea seemed genuinely surprised. "How so?"

"Why don't we go for a drink?" Alice suggested.

"Good idea! That's if… you're not otherwise engaged?"

Johan had not meant for the last word to come out so ambiguous, but Andrea lips parted in her characteristic foxy smile, making Alice the curious one this time about their interaction.

"No, I'm not otherwise _engaged_. I was actually planning on making some dinner," she said showing the grocery bag she held. "Do you guys want to come over?"

* * *

"So…"

Alice could detect the nervousness in Johan's voice. Over dinner she had watched amused the silent communication between her cousin and the blond woman, but none of them had let any clue on their relationship slip through their casual conversation. It had turned out that Andrea was Johan's neighbor and classmate throughout all their school years and that she had been working in Rome for the past couple of years in some Law company, which was all the information she had gathered from their recounting of childhood memories while eating the German's delicious pasta.

"Yes?" Andrea sounded amused, as if she knew what Johan would ask her. She gave him the last dish she had washed with humor in her eyes, but Johan seemed too lost in his thoughts to notice.

"You know, the last time I met you in London… in that conference…"

"Hmm-mm", Andrea nodded. "I used to work for a company in England back then."

"Yeah I remember. I also remember you worked there because your boyfriend did."

Alice almost burst out laughing from the couch where she sat. She had been so right in thinking her cousin had something going on with his childhood friend. Andrea was biting her lip as well, probably expecting this kind of question at some point.

"Yes, well, as you can see I am in Rome now and _not otherwise engaged_," she replied with her infamous smile and Alice could tell Johan was probably as red as a tomato by now.

"Right… well…"

"So why are you here? You still haven't told me," Andrea changed the subject quickly, as if trying to spare Johan the embarrassment. "Alice, do you want some coffee?"

"No thank you, I won't be able to sleep again," Alice grimaced knowing that sleeping wouldn't do any good either.

"Oh. Some tea then? Or chamomile with honey, it helps with sleeping problems," Andrea offered again, to which Alice nodded.

"Chamomile sounds great."

Alice watched as Johan helped Andrea prepare their drinks, rolling her eyes at the way Johan's hands seemed to touch Andrea's more boldly. Not that Andrea seemed to mind, but Alice needed some help with explaining the situation to the German woman and Johan's mind seemed to be on everything else but the myth. Eventually, they both walked to the couches carrying the mugs and took their seats, Johan next to her and Andrea on the couch facing them.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

"Well," Andrea looked at both cousins expectantly. "You said you were really glad to find me because…?"

Alice heard Johan gulp beside her.

_Fun, indeed._

"Andrea, um… Remember that myth in our village? About the Enchanted Prince?"

Alice could not help but be amazed every time at the reaction the simple mention of the myth brought out of everyone. Andrea's face seemed to pale for a moment, her jaw slack, but she quickly put on an impassive face and tried to look unaffected.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, it seems that the myth is real and we need your knowledge to help Alice find the castle."

_Way to go cousin._

Andrea looked back and forth between the redhead and her childhood friend, her eyes wide. _Great, another one who thinks we are loonies_, Alice thought with a groan and took the mug with her chamomile drink from the coffee table. Andrea's mouth shut at some point and she let out an uneasy chuckle.

"You're- You're joking, right?"

"Uhhh… no. Unfortunately."

Alice tried to tune out Johan as he began explaining the story to Andrea; she did not need to go through all the painful memories once again. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips. _Painful_. Three days ago, those memories were the most wonderful nights of her life. Now, they were only painful reminders of what she would never feel again, if they did not find the castle. And she wasn't as sure anymore that they would.

She closed her eyes as she brought the mug close to her face and inhaled the scent of chamomile. A strange feeling enveloped her senses. The smell did not disturb her exactly, no –it stirred. It stirred images, a memory hidden in the far corners of her mind. Her hand lowered the mug from her lips and she stared unseeingly to the picture that started unfolding before her eyes, the sound of the river and the birds drowning out the worried voices of Johan and Andrea.

* * *

_Alysse hummed a merry tune to herself, as she carefully cut the chamomile flowers scattered in the field around her and threw them in the bag lying on her lap. Now and then, the voices of the villagers would travel across the lake and disturb the melodious rustling of the trees around her. But she paid no heed to them as she focused on her work: the Elvenking had run out of the soft-smelling herbs and had sent word to her father that he needed a generous supply of his special mix containing the dried flowers._

_Her father was well-known of the mixtures he made of herbs and spices, and people from all over Middle Earth visited his spice store for supplies. Those were dangerous times, however, and his customers had narrowed to those near Laketown, including the Elvenking. Rumor had it that his son was very fond of her father's secret mix with the chamomile flowers, so Aysse had to pick the finest of the ones adorning the soft green grass, which she did with great care._

"_Now I know who I will hold responsible for every flower disappearing," a soft voice spoke behind her, startling her out of her thoughts._

_Her biting retort died on her lips, as the owner of the voice moved to sit across from her on the grass._

"'_Tis… 'tis you!" she managed to say as she willed her heartbeat to a normal pace, wondering once more why this elf made her cheeks burning like the infatuated silly girls she always made fun of. He was handsome, all right. Actually, handsome was an understatement. And he had kissed her. She felt her blood boil under her skin at the memory and she glared at the elf. He only seemed more amused._

"_Were you expecting someone else?"_

_She could not believe the audacity of this elf. Was that irony in his voice?_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Nothing but your company."_

"_My company does not involve kissing me against my will!"_

_The elf's smug smile seemed to fall at her statement._

"_I can only offer my apologies, my lady, for I cannot explain what came over me that day. I assure you it was completely out of character and will never happen again."_

_Alysse tilted her head to the side, trying to decide whether to believe the elf or not. His face betrayed nothing of his thoughts, but his eyes were holding hers in a steady gaze, their clear blue making every objection against this elf melt away. She really hated him for disorienting her so easily._

"_So, what are you doing in our humble town again?" she asked trying to make her voice sound casual, when in truth her heart kept fluttering like a bird in a cage. "Is the court of the Elvenking so boring?"_

_An unreadable smile crept on the elf's lips and he shook his head._

"_No, my lady. Although I must agree with you on the court being absolutely boring, I was sent here on a trading mission again."_

"_But you wear the braids of warriors, the ones worn by those in command of the King Thranduil's army," the woman pointed out and the elf's eyebrows rose in surprise._

"_You know a lot about elven customs, Lady Alysse," he commented and Alysse could not help but smile once again at the way her name sounded spoken with such velvety texture of voice._

"_My father holds business with your King for many years, so I have learned many things beside him," she replied, watching in curiosity at the way the elf's lips twitched slightly every time she mentioned something about their King._

_The redhead noticed the elf's eyes focusing on something at the far end of the lake, a small frown appearing on his face. She followed his gaze, but could not see anything behind the row of trees that blocked her vision._

"_Indeed," he said absentmindedly after a while, turning his attention to the white flowers in her bag. "I love their scent." He brought one to his nose inhaling the sweet fragrance._

"_Apparently your Prince loves it too, which is why I'm gathering these flowers now," she said laughing as she resumed her work, remembering why she was sent to the field in all haste at the first place._

_The elf's eyebrows rose once again in surprise._

"_Does he? How come you hold such private knowledge about our Prince?"_

"_Secrets of our job," she replied with a wink and giggled._

"_By the Valar, I was not aware that gossip about the Prince had escaped our borders!" he said feigning shock, but joined the young woman in laughter. Alysse was momentarily distracted by the beautiful sound and shook her head to fight off the daze._

"_Oh, why do you care? He must be some arrogant royalty, pampered and bratish like all princes, sending poor girls like me gathering herbs for –hear this- relaxing his aching muscles in bath!"_

_Her voice was heavy with sarcasm, as she made dramatic gestures with her hands. The laughing reaction she expected never came, however, and she noticed with dismay that the elf across from her looked troubled._

"_Me and my big mouth," she sighed, "I have offended your Prince, please forgive me."_

"_Is that what your people think about our Prince?"_

"_No, 'tis what I think of princes in general," she replied a little unnerved by his sudden change of spirit._

"_I assume you have met many princes in your life, to have formed an opinion."_

_His comment made her feel a little embarrassed._

"_No, actually I have met none."_

"_Then how can you be so sure about what our Prince is like?"_

"_I am not, I just imagine he must be like this."_

"_Why _must_ he?"_

_Alysse sighed exasperated at the persistence of the elf._

"_Because that's what princes are like!"_

"_How do you know what princes are like, if you have never met one yourself?"_

_Alysse was almost distressed at this point. She felt like a scolded child and to her dismay tears threatened to escape the corners of her eyes. What if the King punished her for speaking ill of his son?_

"_Because that's what I HEARD princes are like…"_

_Her voice was small this time, tinted with a shade of embarrassment._

"_I can assure you our Prince is nothing of the sort. He risks his life protecting the borders like every other soldier serving our King and, after fighting off orcs for hours or even days, I believe the aching muscles of an archer deserve your father's herbs in his bath."_

_Alysse blinked. The elf looked offended. Actually, she thought he was offended, because she could never be sure with the usually stoic faces of his race._

"_You sound like you know the Prince personally," she said a little hesitantly, afraid now that the elf would drag her in front of the Prince to have her head for her insolence._

"_Let us say that I do, in a way."_

_That smile again. Perhaps he was not truly offended._

"_In what way?"_

"_Have you also heard that he is one of the best archers among his kin? His aim is unparalleled," the elf said with a proud smile, clearly avoiding answering her question. Alysse rolled her eyes and got up dusting off her dress. Of course she had heard the rumors about the elven Prince's archery skills and she couldn't care less._

"_As much as I would love hearing tales and songs about your Prince's courage and legendary battle skills, I must return home. My father needs to prepare the herbs for his bath. It would not do to leave the Prince's muscles aching –being so skilled with the bow must be exhausting!" she said with a dramatic sigh and bowed to the elf who was grinning like a child._

"_My Lady, you truly have no idea."_

_Alysse shook her head chuckling and took the road leading to the town on the lake, turning back only once to look at the elf. Sitting on the same spot, he was watching her leave, the same unreadable smile on his face._

_She had hardly made it to her house, when she heard her name being called and turned around to find her best friend running all sweaty and flustered towards her. Reaching Alysse, she doubled over, trying to catch her breath then grabbed her and shook her like a madwoman._

"_What was he like?"_

_Alysse looked at her clueless, trying to pry her hands off her shoulders._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Stop acting so dump, my brother was at the far end of the Lake fishing and he said he saw you talking to him!"_

"_Fena, you've talked to elves before, you know what they are like!"_

_Alysse could not for the world understand what had gotten into her friend all of sudden._

"_Sweet Elbereth, do you honestly not know who you were talking to? This is the Elvenking's son, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!"_

_Alysse just stared at her speechless. It seemed a whole lifetime to her until her heart started beating again, and when it did, she really wished for the ground to split in two and swallow her, so she would not have to face such a humiliation. Of course, he had said his name was Legolas. And of course, she was probably the only person in Esgaroth that didn't know the name of the Elvenking's son._

_Had she really mock the Prince right at his face?_

* * *

"Alice? Come on, sweetheart!"

"Oh my God, what's wrong with her? Should I call an ambulance?"

She could hear the voices clearly now, and she instantly became aware of two strong hands shaking her. Alice was about to open her eyes, when a smack reverberated across the room and the burning on her cheek informed her that someone had slapped her; from the strength of the hand, it could be no other than her cousin.

"Ow! Dammit, Johan, was that necessary?"

She didn't have time to glare at Johan, as he pulled her in his arms, muttering 'Oh, Freckles…' repeatedly, rocking her back and forth like a baby. Her gaze travelled to Andrea standing pale over Johan's shoulder, a cell phone in one hand and a terrified expression on her face. Her voice was shaking slightly as she asked them what happened. Johan pulled back and looked at his cousin's eyes.

"You blacked out again," he told her in a quiet voice and Alice nodded.

"What do you mean 'again'? What's wrong with her?"

Andrea was not as calm as Johan, her hands shaking while she rubbed the redhead's arm in an effort to soothe her. The truth was that the German needed comforting more than Alice did at the moment.

"I told you she had visions, but you didn't believe me," Johan muttered in a tone that was enough to tell Alice all about Andrea's reaction to her cousin's story.

"A vision? About _him_?"

Alice would never think it possible, but Andrea grew even paler.

"Yes," she slightly winced at the memory. "Idiocy seems to be a trait in both my lives on Earth."

She felt both their curious gazes on her back as she got up from the couch and started walking around the room.

"I made fun of him at his face! I can't believe I was so stupid! I mean… argh!"

She heard a throat clearing behind her.

"Freckles? I don't think either of us is following."

Alice sighed and moved back to the couch, recounting the memory for her cousin and the blonde German. Despite her shocked state, the woman could not help but chuckle at Alysse's blunder, the sound covered entirely by Johan's barking laugh –which was the reason why she hadn't wanted to get into details before.

"Yeah, sounds like something _you_ would do!" he said but stopped laughing when his attention was once again caught by the gleaming emerald. "This is the necklace," he said turning to Andrea this time. "The one whose origin her father could not find."

"I don't understand," Andrea replied thoughtfully. "If you have so much evidence, why don't you just follow the instructions in the myth?"

"We did." Alice's eyebrows lowered over her eyes, like every time she was confused. "We went to the clearing, under the full moon…"

"But it's July."

Both Alice and Johan blinked. Andrea's features changed as realization hit her.

"You thought it was yesterday! It has to be the full moon of August! Only then!"

Alice didn't know which feeling to embrace. She was torn between her desire to kill Johan for making her go through all this earth-shuttering pain of thinking everything was lost and the relief which filled her with hope that she still had a chance to happiness. In the end, she just kissed the emerald hanging from her neck and threw every drop of disbelief and skepticism out of her system.

"See? I told you we had done something wrong! I told you!"

Johan was ecstatic. He was moving around the room excitedly, coming back to the couch to kiss his cousin's cheeks, then standing up again to run his fingers through his hair taking deep breaths of relief. Andrea still looked dumbfounded at both, probably trying to register the revelation about the true existence of the myth in her head.

"No matter," Alice said when she managed to pull her wits back together from the unexpected joy. "We'll still visit Professor Bianci tomorrow and make sure we learn everything about the myth, as originally planned. Just to make sure we're not missing anything this time."


	17. The Professor

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry for the long wait, but life has been a rollercoaster ride for me lately. Here's an XXL (as in "extra extra long" lol) chapter, since you have all been so patient and nice to me. I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written… Thank you once more for your wonderful reviews. However, I would like you to read this note carefully before reading the chapter below.

As you know, the fairytale _Sleeping Beauty_ was written by Charles Perrault. In this chapter I am _trying_ to link the fairytale to the myth I have created for the purposes of this fanfic: **there is no real connection between the myth in this story and Perrault's fairytale.** So while most of the facts about Perrault's life are true, I have added some fictional ones in order to support the plot of my story. I just wanted to make this clear to avoid confusion and emails telling me some of the elements in Perrault's biography are not real; I am aware of the fact and this is why this story belongs to the Alternative Universe category. And I believe I don't really need to point out there is no Professor Bianci in Sapienza Rome University…?

Moreover, I am using some Italian dialogue in this chapter. At first I had thought of putting all the translations at the end of the chapter to give you a sense of Johan's frustration for not understanding what was being said, but then I realized that some of you might actually want to know what was being said. It would have been inconvenient having to scroll down at the end of such a long chapter. A HUGE thank you to **Mary** for all her precious help with Italian! However, if you do find any mistakes in the sentences, let me know!

All these said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_Italics: thoughts_

/translations/

_-italics-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Professor**

The two Americans found themselves in a taxi driving through Rome in slightly elevated spirits. Although their excitement had allowed them only a few hours of sleep, Alice could recall fragmented images of the young girl and Legolas in the woods, talking, taking strolls, stealing fleeting kisses, but they were blurry and unorganized – nothing like the clear visions she had experienced before. That was not what bothered her, however: it was once again the absence of any visit from the elf in her dreams, which did not allow her to be as optimistic as her cousin and kept the veil of gloom around her.

A bittersweet smile formed on the redhead's lips, as her eyes took in the Roman statues they passed by. She had never understood why the old continent soothed her soul so easily. Maybe it was that aura of antiquity which enveloped her like the scent of mothballs drifting from her grandma's house; or the grandeur of the works before her, which made her feel simple and humble, with no worries of great achievements and overstepping human boundaries. There, she was a young child in the arms of a very old grandmother. There, she was young Alice in the arms of her immortal elven prince.

"Siamo gia arrivati," the taxi driver announced in the lively, loud voice of the Italians, making both of them snap out of their thoughts. / We have arrived./

"Grazie signore," Alice replied, as Johan paid him and got out of the car to stand before the imposing building of Sapienza Rome University. /Thank you sir./

Johan moved beside her mechanically, transfixed by the picture in front of him. Both paused to look around at their surroundings in awe. The statue of Minerva stood towering above them, symbolizing wisdom and knowledge – the translation of the university's name in English. Turning their back to the statue, their eyes followed the high marble entrance of its famous Library, where they were supposed to meet the secretary of the Sociology department. The first word that came to Alice's mind was 'huge'; the next one was 'ancient'; the third and last one was 'frightening'. Inside Rome's University stood the precious information that would perhaps bring her a step closer to her soul mate, or the dreadful information that would shatter their hopes once and for all. The rollercoaster ride of her emotions in the past week had almost broken her –dared she take that step?

"Are you ready?" Johan finally asked breaking the silence.

_Am I?_ Taking a step forward, she walked up the stairs with determination.

Yes. They had reached the point where there was no going back anyway. There was no place to fall below the bottom of every bottom.

The secretary led them through the Sociology's department with a lively chat. Bringing them to a door at the end of the hallway, she excused herself and left them alone before professor Bianci's office. Alice raised her hand to knock on the door, but halted. Her courage seemed to fail her every time she stood before another piece of the puzzle.

A comforting hand squeezed her shoulder, as its twin rose and knocked firmly on the door. She turned to find an encouraging smile on Johan's face. _Dear, dear cousin… What would I do without your support?_ Johan always seemed to know her thoughts and feelings in a peculiar way, being there to offer his comfort and support when most needed. A voice from inside told them to come in and her cousin opened the door, gently pushing her in the room before he stepped in behind her.

"Si lei e in citta per sottomettere la sua tesi per il corso, devo informar la che la scadenza e gia superata 3 giorni fa."/If you are here to hand in your paper for my class, I must inform you that the deadline was three days ago./

A tall man around his sixties stood behind a desk messy with strewn papers and books. In fact, the whole office was in a similar mess, the old fan and the ridiculously colorful tie lying on the professor's short-sleeved striped shirt making the situation a little cartoonish. The grey-haired man adjusted his small glasses and looked at them expectantly. Alice snapped out of her frozen state and managed to make her vocal cords work.

"Oh… Ma no… Ab biamo un appunamento," she let out an embarrassed chuckle and shrugged. "Sono Alice Green."/ Oh… No, actually… We have an appointment. – I am Alice Green./

The man's eyes widened in recognition of the name and he got up from his seat laughing, a strange liveliness seizing him.

"Benvenut Signorina Green! Lei ha ragione, ti aspettavo! Lei ha avuto un buon viaggio?"/Welcome, Miss Green! You are right I was expecting you! Did you have a nice journey?/

They both stood frozen once more, as the professor shook their hands vigorously, patting Johan friendly on the back. Johan turned to look at his cousin confused, but she just shrugged.

"Grazie professore Bianci, il nostro viaggio e stato meraviglioso. Lio e il mio cugino Johan Sanders-"/Thank you professor Bianci, our trip was fine. This is my cousin Johan Sanders-/

"Signore Sanders! Piacere!"/Mr. Sanders! Nice to meet you!/

Johan smiled uncomfortably at the man who shook his hand again, looking for help to his cousin: he had not understood a _single_ word.

"Uh… lui non parla l'italiano," Alice said with a chuckle and bit her lip as the professor's mouth formed a small 'o' at the information. / Uh… he doesn't speak Italian/

"No Italian, eh? English then!" he laughed once more as he motioned to two chairs in front of his office. "Take a seat, take a seat!" he told them in a heavy Italian accent, as he moved to gather all the books, papers and several other objects lying on the chairs, before sitting himself in his office chair behind the desk as well.

"We-"

"Coffee? You want coffee? Cappuccino, eh? No, you must be tired; an espresso then to wake you up!"

Alice laughed silently as the professor made a call for their drinks to be brought and glanced over at Johan who was looking at the man amazed. Those Mediterranean people! Their blood boiled with life and their arms were always open with friendship and hospitality. How could their spirits remain fallen in the presence of a man like professor Bianci? Once the Italian was satisfied that his guests were comfortable enough and had their drinks, he finally leaned back on his seat and clasped both hands on his stomach.

"So, Miss Green," he started in his heavy Italian accent, "how is that project of yours going?"

"I have found very few things," she said regretfully and took a sip of her coffee. _Jesus, that's strong!_ she thought, taking a peek at Johan's face –his grimace betrayed he was probably thinking the same thing.

"True, true, not many things are known about this myth, although the fairytale is very popular!" the professor agreed and pulled out a drawer fiddling for a while with the contents inside. "Where is it? Ah, here it is!"

Alice watched with curiosity, as professor Bianci moved to an old-looking bookcase at the far end of the room and unlocked the glass doors. Picking up a wooden box, he brought it to his desk. Both Americans straightened up in their seats, their necks straining to look into the square object, as the man unlocked and opened its glass lid.

_The manuscripts!_

Alice gasped as the professor put on a pair of white gloves and took them out with great care, laying them on a red cloth spread on the desk before them.

"These are very, very old. Be careful," he told them in a stern voice and sat back on his chair. "I borrowed them from the Library, so that you could take a close look at them."

Alice's eyebrows furrowed, as she strained to make sense from the ink designs on the brown parchment. It _was_ old. She could hardly make out a few letters, let alone words! The smell of oldness made her skin tingle. She wanted to touch the manuscripts, feel the aged vellum beneath her fingertips, but the warning of the professor and the fragile state of the works lowered her eager hands to rest on her lap.

"I suppose you are not familiar with Old English, are you?" the professor laughed, as Alice gave him a sheepish grin. "Don't worry, I have a translation for you to study, but I can tell you a few things as well."

Two pairs of eyes looked at him in anticipation, as the professor took off his glasses and started talking.

"Most of the facts agree that the myth must have originated somewhere in Northern Europe. The writer himself says –to quote his words- that 'an old man with clouds as beard and pride in his thread' told him a tragic story of eternal love."

"Do we know the writer?" Alice asked.

"No," the professor sighed and put back on his glasses. "We don't know who wrote this. The only thing we know is that he must have lived in some isolated farm, because he mentions he met the old man while he was hunting at the woods beyond the boundaries of his estate", he explained. "Are you familiar with the myth?"

"Yes, my friend's mother-in-law is French and she told me the story."

"Good, good! She keeps the tradition!" Professor Bianci seemed genuinely glad at the news. "Such myths and fairytales are slowly fading, nowadays. Children have access to videogames, television and the internet full of information from a very young age. Who would care for the old grandma's story and their people's traditions?" He sighed with resignation, as he shook his head regretfully. "Pity, ah? Cultures become poorer and poorer…"

Alice could not agree more with Professor Bianci's words. She was an 'outcast' herself, doing research for traditions, myths, and cultural elements which were slowly fading. Everybody thought her a little out of touch with reality, especially Logan, who could not understand for the life of him what use her research could be. The new generation seemed as if made of wood: such cultural treasures did not touch them and they always opted for the 'modern perspective' of the world, a world where tradition was a 'lame thing' of the past and they were 'too cool' to engage in such old-fashioned practices.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the professor started talking once more, after taking a few sips of his espresso.

"Now, I will tell you what we know of Perrault and his fairytale," he began with a steady and clear voice, as if giving a lecture to one of his classes. "He was the son of a rich bourgeois family in Paris, very well educated and able to enter the aristocratic circles due to his position in the French government. What is of interest to us is that he took part in what was called "The Quarrel of the Ancients and the Moderns", which mocked the literature of antiquity and supported the modern literature of that century. These people would take an old folk tale and make a moralized version of it for their entertainment. So when he was fifty-five years old, he started writing his fairytales: a new genre, which was a blend of traditional tales and the fashion of stylish literary salons. We believe that he'd heard the myth from a maid serving in the kitchen of his parent's house when he was a child, because of scattered references in some of his letters which were saved. A colleague of mine in Paris has studied Perrault more thoroughly than I have, so I'm afraid I can neither confirm nor deny such information; I don't have such extended knowledge on Perrault's life."

"But the fairytale and the myth are so different," Johan cut in, after turning the facts over and over in his mind. How could two such diverse tales be related?

"It is only natural if you think of the social structures of the time, Mr. Sanders! Perrault had a tale in his hands, with a sleeping Prince and a woman –a commoner, no less!- who would be the one to save him. Imagine the reception a tale like this would have by the aristocratic French audience. The woman's stereotype was that of a fragile flower –a damsel in distress, I like to say- not that of a woman strong enough to rescue the Prince!" Professor Bianci laughed at the absurdity of his own suggestion and leaned his elbows on his desk.

"I've told you already, Perrault had to make a _moralised_ version of the tale. So the Prince became a naïve Princess, to agree with the stereotypes of his time. And the common woman became a Prince. Now this was because of the aristocracy's pressure to discriminate social classes, if you ask me; peasants with peasants and royals with royals. Let me tell you something that you probably don't know, because the fairy tale has several versions: in the original version, there is not even a kiss!"

"Really?" Johan's voice betrayed his surprise.

"Yeah, it's true, I myself found out only when I started my research," Alice confirmed the professor's words, still finding it odd. "The Prince fell to his knees."

"So, you see, the basic idea is the same: the love story, the magic, the castle, the sleeping person and the savior who would wake them up. It's the gender and the moral aspects that change. Perrault added some details here and there, extended the original plot and here's your fairytale!"

A few moments of silence fell between them, Alice's thoughts running with the new information. So the fairytale was just another version of the myth, cropped, stretched and modified to fit the social rules and laws of Perrault's time. But all this information did not really help them. What she needed was to find out about the myth, not the fairytale.

"Professor Bianci, is there something remarkable about the myth? I mean, was that Prince an actual historical figure or something?"

The professor sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"This myth is very, very old Miss Green. It's so old, that we cannot trace it back to its origin. Tradition has it that we know the castle Perrault supposedly described in his fairytale, but Perrault's own surviving letters seem to contradict it…"

Alice exchanged a knowing look with Johan, as the professor's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Her fast-beating heart made her question come out in a whisper.

"Perrault is supposed to have had Château d'Ussé in his mind when he wrote 'Sleeping Beauty', but in his letters he talks about a castle, which the kitchen maid I previously mentioned had seen during the years she'd spent as a child in Germany. It was a popular myth in her village and Perrault was very fascinated by the insistence of the maid that she had truly seen the castle of the myth appear before her eyes. Unfortunately, he does not give a description of that castle, so we can never be sure which castle he had in mind when writing the fairytale." Professor Bianci paused for a dramatic sigh before he continued. "You see, Miss Green, myths always have these grey areas which make the investigation of their truth very difficult."

_Don't I know it, _Alice thought.

"I myself have chased the myth all the way to Germany to find this castle!"

The dismissive snort of the professor was lost to the two cousins as their minds seemed to zoom at the mention of the country they had visited two days ago.

"A- And?" Alice was aware that her vocal cords could barely work out any recognizable sounds as words at the moment, but she had to try anyway.

"And, it was a wild goose chase! The myth seems to originate from a village in Hesse, where this castle is supposed to appear –probably the same village Perrault's maid had visited or come from. I was expecting to find the ruins of a castle or some old Saxon building that was perhaps the reference of the myth. However, the descriptions of the children who claimed to have seen the castle were so vivid, that I was surprised nobody had found the monument so far! We scanned the whole area, on foot and with a helicopter. The children had pointed us to the direction of the Nemeton that is well known in this forest, and it was the only sign of remains that we found. So I assume that the myth was inspired by some old pagan ritual at the Nemeton. It's the only logical explanation I can come up with," Professor Bianci finished and scratched his chin, turning to look out of the window in deep thought.

Alice couldn't help but smile sadly at the Professor. _Logical explanation_. He was searching the wrong way – the way she had at the beginning. But how would anyone believe such a crazy idea if they hadn't seen the castle with their own eyes? If they hadn't been visited by an elf in their dreams every night for a whole week, listening to things that no human mind could imagine, but made absolute sense?

"Are there no other official records of the myth?" Johan broke the silence and drew the other two people's attention.

"The only record we have of it are these manuscripts in front of you. The text basically consists of the myth itself and a few words at the beginning about the person who told the myth to the writer, but it does not give any specific reference to the castle or the Prince and the young woman."

"And where did you find this manuscript?" Johan asked once more, taking hold of the conversation. He could tell Alice was too shaken to talk at the moment.

"Oh, pfff… Long story!" the professor replied, as he let out a sigh and sat up straighter on his chair. "I won't bore you with the details, let's just say that the manuscript was given to me by a man I met in Paris, while I was there for research some years ago."

"Is he a mythologist as well?" Alice asked, her curiosity about this man picked.

"No, no, he's an independent researcher, collaborating from time to time with some universities."

"Then how did he come in possession of these papers?"

The professor gave them a shrug.

"Truly, I have no idea! He's not French, this I know. He comes from England and he only told me that the manuscripts were found by some archeologists in an old catholic monastery –that's all he would tell me! Very secretive man, this Greyham! A strange character, but he has good knowledge," Professor Bianci concluded with a vigorous nod of his head.

The two cousins exchanged a look, each one seeing their thoughts mirrored in the eyes of the other.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Alice asked politely.

"I have his address in Paris. I don't know if you will still find him there, though. I met him about fifteen years ago."

"Well," Johan sighed. "We've got nothing to lose."

* * *

"What are you reading?" Andrea asked Alice, as she settled herself in the armchair across the bed of their hotel room, where the redhaired was sprawled on her stomach reading a stack of papers and taking notes in her agenda. The German woman had joined them for an afternoon coffee and to be filled in on their visit to the professor.

"It's the translation of the manuscripts. God, the phrasing is so odd in some lines that I have to read the same sentence at least three times to make any sense out of it!" Alice replied with a frustrated sigh.

"Well, if Profession Bianci's translation has anything to do with his sense of fashion…" Johan trailed off with a snort and walked to stand behind Andrea's armchair, one hand on her shoulder, the other moving her hair behind her ear. Alice's eyebrows rose: had anything happened between the two while she was in the shower?

"Was it that bad?" Andrea asked innocently.

"I think at some point I got dizzy with all those colorful patterns on his clothes."

"It's not the professor's translation Johan," Alice cut off his laughter annoyed. "It's in verse, that's what I meant."

"Oh, Freckles got angry…" Johan whispered in Andrea's ear in a sing-song voice, but only earned a smack from the blond German and a roll of his cousin's eyes. "Oh come on, I'm just saying he's a little weird! I mean, he's chasing after myths for a living!"

Two pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly.

"…which I am aware we are doing right now, but our situation is kinda different," he added and plopped down on the bed next to Alice. "Plus, we don't make any money out of it. Unfortunately, if I may add."

"Why is it so bad for people to care about myths and tradition and history? Not everything in life is about money and computers and advertising and…" Alice trailed off with a frustrated huff. "I'm so sick of the attitude people have nowadays."

"Why do I get the feeling we are not talking about the professor anymore but Logan?"

"Johan!"

"She needs to get over it," he continued ignoring Andrea's sharp whisper.

"I _am_ over it, can we concentrate on the myth now?" Alice replied annoyed at the topic the conversation had turned to and sat up, waving her papers in front of Johan.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were together for five years, Alice, it's not like you wake up one morn-"

"We were _not_ together, Johan!" she cut him off with a slightly raised voice. "We lived together, we ate together, we went out with our friends together, we slept together, but we were not _together_, do you understand? It was just… two people walking on separate roads and meeting only at crossroads."

She could finally see it. She could see why it had been so easy for both of them to just walk away after all. Why it had been so easy for her to forget all about him in a week, why it had been so easy for him to make the decision to move out with no more talk, no more explanations, no more tries. That night was just an excuse; it would have happen sooner or later. He had never understood her and she had never felt ready for the next step. They had been both hurt in the process, but it was the kind of pain that could go away with the healing of the wound. It wasn't deep, because their bond had never reached further than their skin. It wasn't like the bond she shared with Legolas, or the bond Logan would one day undoubtedly feel for the right woman. Legolas was right: she had never _truly_ loved him. And Logan had never truly loved her, because he had never accepted the whole of her.

"Well, I'm glad it took you five years and a visit from an elf prince to realize it. Not good at reading between the lines, are we Freckles?" Johan said in a mocking voice and ruffled the redhead's hair knowing it would annoy her. Alice just glared at him and shoved the papers in front of his face once more.

"Haha. Funny. The underlined passage please?"

"_The moon shall be full and the summer shall end,_

_But the flowers shall bloom in a place which was dead._

_The two Guardians shall lead her to the room of the Prince_

_And the spell shall be broken with a kiss on his lips_."

Johan gave the papers back to his cousin and looked at both women.

"We already knew that, Alice. You just couldn't resist making me read a poem, could you?"

"The two Guardians?" Andrea wondered aloud. "Who are the two Guardians?"

"Thank you Andrea. Not good at reading between the lines, are we Johan?" Alice repeated her cousin's words with an ironic smile and grabbed her agenda to look at her notes. "Everything else seems to be as we know it. He talks at the beginning about this man with the beard, who appeared in the woods while he was hunting. He told him of the tragic love story we all know, that the woman was killed and the Prince came back to find only the necklace, but this is where it's slightly different. It wasn't a fairy who put him into sleep, but a wizard. Then some text is missing -a note here says the manuscript is burnt on that spot- and it resumes with the lines that Johan just read."

There was silence for some time in the room, as all three of them were lost in thoughts. It was as she had feared: instead of clearing up the situation, it had gotten even more confusing. Alice had started fearing that standing at the right place under the moonlight on the next full moon wouldn't be enough. It made more sense to focus on the myth as it was presented in the manuscript than the way it had been passed down from generation to generation; her experience as a reporter had taught her how such stories could get distorted in the process. She gathered the papers and moved to get up from the bed.

"We need to find this Greyham and make him tell us everything he knows about the manuscript and the myth and th- Ow shit!"

"Careful, Freckles!"

Alice grabbed her ankle and moaned, falling back on the bed.

"Great, I think I twisted it."

"Jeez Alice, you're such a klutz sometimes!" Johan muttered and leaned over her ankle probing it with his fingers.

Alice was surprised she didn't feel any pain. She was about to tell Johan but her mouth would not move; her vision had become blurred, too. When all other sounds faded away and she breathed in the -familiar now- smell of the woods, she knew she was lost again in a vision.

* * *

_Alysse pushed herself up and started running as fast as she could, despite the blinding pain in her ankle. The orcs were behind her and, in her terrified attempt to escape, she had missed the protruding root and strained her ankle, falling on her hands and knees. She swallowed hard and tried to drown her sobs: they would only slow down her running and she could hear their nasty snarls getting closer. It was hard to keep her tears from falling, though –she was so frightened! She shouldn't have stayed out in the woods so late, but she was so caught up in gathering the herbs they needed for their shop, that she didn't realize the sun was setting. And by the time she started crossing the woods to Lake Town, it was already dark._

_She stole a quick glance behind her, but all she could see was darkness. The young woman could only hear them running after her, their grunts and clang of metal armor deafening in the quiet of night. She was going to die! She was going to die and her poor father would not be able to bare the loss of both his wife and his daughter and would surely follow them to the grave! How foolish of her! To be wandering around so late in such dark times!_

_Alysse almost lost her footing again and stopped barely in time to avoid falling on the sword of the orc who had suddenly appeared before her. Turning around, she frantically searched for a way to flee, but realized the orcs had circled her. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, as one of the orcs raised its axe with an ugly grin. The redhead did not hold back her sobs this time and let the tears fall freely on her cheeks. Her end had come. By the Valar, she was really going to die!_

_The howl of pain coming from the orc made her snap her head up in surprise. She looked at the arrow protruding from its chest as shocked as the orc itself and screamed when it fell lifeless in front of her feet. Pushing herself flat against the bark of a tree, she watched more arrows flying and finding their targets before the elves appeared behind the trees. The mortal couldn't help but wonder at their skill, as they engaged the orcs in a graceful dance of daggers and swords._

"_My lady, are you hurt?"_

_Alysse looked at the golden haired elf that had leaned over her, concern replacing the usual stoic face of his race and was about to tell him she was fine, but the corner of her eye caught a familiar-looking white handle of a dagger slitting the throat of the last orc with an angry growl… and a pair of blue eyes that met her own with fury._

_The woman instinctively pressed herself further into the bark of the tree, ignoring the elf who was trying to help her on her feet. Her stomach constricted in fear; the orc who had nearly killed her did not look as frightening as the elf walking with angry strides towards her. He stopped and crouched in front of her in one knee._

"_Are you hurt?"_

_She could not make her vocal chords work; she just stared at him with wide eyes. He looked so frightening when he killed that monster, so dangerous, so furious, so deadly, so unlike the gentle being she knew. And now Legolas was looking at her with the same fury in his eyes, as if she was one of the orcs he had just killed. He must have realized she was scared, for his face seemed to soften a little._

"_Alysse, have they hurt you?"_

_The Prince looked away when the other elf addressed him, talking for a while in their native tongue. Alysse could only catch a few scattered words, for her knowledge of their language was limited and they were talking too fast for her untrained ears: fire, King, girl, home. The elf seemed to protest when Legolas picked her up and she yelped in surprise. Hoever, the Prince's word was not one to be disrespected, so the elf only bowed his head in compliance. She watched over his shoulder as the rest of the party dragged the corpses of the orcs in a pile and one of them started a fire._

_Alysse didn't dare look at his face. She moved her eyes to the dark woods ahead, her body stiff at the intimate contact. Legolas was carrying her as if she weighed no more than a feather, not once needing to adjust her weight in his arms. She was so uncomfortable being this close to him, not because she didn't like it –it was quite the opposite. But the memory of their kiss was something she would not forget soon… or ever. No matter how insignificant it was to the elf._

"_Faelon told me you only have minor injuries."_

_This time she managed to find her voice and reply._

"_I- I am fine. Really, you should put me down."_

"_I am taking you home."_

_Her eyes widened and she started squirming in his arms._

"_You cannot take me home, you're- you're the-! I can go on my own, just… put me down, please!"_

_His suddenly bruising grip on her stilled her movement and she let out a whimper at the way she was crushed against him._

"_Do not try my patience, Alysse. I am not in the mood for your childish antics."_

_The Prince did not look at her as he said those words, for which she was glad; she would not dare look again at the fury in those eyes. Without warning, he placed her on his horse and she noticed for the first time that they were away from the other elves, in a small clearing fashioned as a camp where their horses stood. He leapt up behind her with no effort and whispered to his horse, his hands snaking around Alysse to keep her from falling, as the animal surged forward through the trees. Alysse closed her eyes and tried to ignore the strong body behind her or the feelings it invoked, concentrating on the sound of the hooves galloping on the forest's floor._

_It wasn't long before the mortal woman felt the horse slow down to a trot and then stop completely. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at the far end of the lake, the full moon casting a soft glow over the area and drawing a silver path on the water. Had they really reached her town so fast, or was she so engrossed in the elf's scent that she had lost track of time? Legolas was looking up at her, his arms holding her around her waist to pull her off the horse, and her heart almost stopped beating. He looked divine in the light of the moon; she imagined only the Valar could be so beautiful. The moonlight made him seem as if he was glowing, his hair glittering like mithril and his eyes shining silver, A sense of peace enveloped her: where was the dangerous creature who had slain the orcs with such hatred?_

_Legolas settled her in his arms and slowly walked to the lake. She was too entranced in the sight before her to protest, so she stayed still as he placed her gently on the ground and ripped a piece of his tunic, dipping it in the water._

"_Show me your hands."_

_His soft command brought her out of her daze and she looked down embarrassed. How long had she been staring at him? Alysse brought her shaking hands up and he turned them over to look at her palms. She stole another glance at his face as he sighed and saw that his eyebrows were drawn over his eyes, his lips set in a frown. Legolas started cleaning the scratches with great care, yet Alysse could not control the hiss that escaped her lips at the stinging. He looked up at her for a moment, but did not stop._

_When he was satisfied the wounds of her hands were clean, he dipped the cloth again in the water and reached for her torn skirt. Alysse almost jumped away when she realized what he was doing, but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place._

"_I saw you fall. I know you are injured," he told her with a soothing voice and Alysse sighed defeated. Why couldn't she ever refuse him?_

_His hand uncurled from her wrist. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her uneven breathing as his hands brushed her skin with a feather-like touch when they moved her skirt over her knees. She felt the coolness of the wet cloth on her wounds, but not the stinging this time. Her mind was too busy fighting off the strange sensations his closeness created. Although she knew his touch was innocent, she felt strangely light-headed by his actions. It was as if she was breathing in his presence instead of air. As if she was coming alive under his touch, thirsting for his taste. Was it the magic of his people? Or… was she falling in love with the elven Prince?_

_Her eyes popped open at the disturbing thought, finding Legolas looking intently at her. He had finished cleaning her injured knees and was resting his hands on her bare calves, his blue eyes burning holes in her green ones._

"_What were you doing so late out in the woods?"_

"_I was caught up with my work… I- I didn't realize it had grown dark," she answered in a trembling voice. His presence had made her forget she was nearly killed less than an hour ago. The image of the grinning orc appeared before her eyes and she shook her head to send it away. The gravity of the situation suddenly started sinking in: she was almost killed by the orcs! Her father had warned her so many times to be careful and she had narrowly escaped returning to him as a corpse –or not even that._

"_Promise me you will never again stay out alone at night."_

_Alysse could not tell whether it was a request or a command, but she decided it didn't matter. He was right. Nodding, she let out a shaky breath and clutched her hands at her bosom. Her dreams would be plagued with the orc's deformed grin for years to come. The beautiful woods had lost their innocence. She felt the coolness of the cloth on her face and realized that Legolas was cleaning her face from the dirt… and her tears._

"_Do you realize how foolish this was?"_

_His features were angry again, his words coming out abrupt and harsh._

"_I know, I am sorry."_

_Alysse had started crying. No matter how hard she tried to stop her sobs, the emotions her shock had locked inside her erupted like a volcano and she could not control her flow of tears. She had been so close to being killed like her mother, leaving her father all alone…_

"_You are sorry? Is that all you have to say? I was driven mad by worry!"_

_His raised voice caused a rough awakening to her defensive side and she moved to stand awkwardly ignoring the pain in her ankle, eyes glaring at the elf and hands clenched into fists. She hated him for how gracefully he rose to his feet and towered over her._

"_Forgive me for causing you worry, your Highness, I assure you I will not cross your way again!"_

_Alysse watched with satisfaction as Legolas flinched at the sound of his title and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She wanted to let him know she had discovered the truth about his identity, no matter his efforts to hide it. Her limping did not go unnoticed by the elf, his eyes moving briefly to her injured leg, before he let out a sigh of frustration._

"_Sit down child, do not make your injuries any worse."_

_Her jaw dropped in shock. Did he just call her a child? The word only fueled her temper and made her anger explode._

"_A child? Is this what I am to you?"_

_The elf seemed to put on his impassive mask again, for Alysse could not read his face anymore._

"_You follow me, you kiss me, you deceive me and then you call me a 'child'? Is royal life so boring, my Lord, that you have decided to seek entertainment in mortal girls?"_

_Indeed, his face was impassive; but the blue flame in his eyes made her take a step back._

"_I never deceived you."_

"_You never-!" For once more, Alysse could not believe the audacity of this elf. "You LIED to me, remember? You never told me you were the son of the Elvenking!"_

"_You never asked, Alysse."_

"_I asked you if you knew the Prince and you let me make a fool of myself by thinking you were just acquainted with him!"_

"_I am sorry you misunderstood my words, but I never lied to you, never deceived you and certainly do not seek to entertain myself on your behalf."_

_Alysse could tell by his clenched jaw and heaving chest that the Prince was trying hard to keep his voice even._

"_What do you want, then?"_

_Legolas looked down at the sound of her broken voice and when his gaze met hers again, she almost gasped. Was it his longing she saw or her own mirrored in his eyes?_

"_I only wish your safety, child."_

_Child._

_The word stood out so mockingly against the emotions written in his eyes, that she almost choked on the bitter taste it left behind._

"_Thank you for keeping me safe from the orcs, your Highness. I wonder, though, who will keep me safe from yourself next time you decide to kiss me."_

_The left corner of his mouth lifted in one of those smiles Alysse could not decipher. Suddenly, she did not feel as confident as before._

"_Rest assured it will not happen again, my lady. I am the Prince of Mirkwood and you are just a mortal girl. Surely, you did not think it was more than a mistake?"_

_Surely._

_The deepest corner of her silly girlish heart had entertained the thought, the hope._

_How stupid of her. How naïve. And how did rejection sting, more than the wounds he had previously treated or any wounds she had ever received. Had he saved her only to kill her with his words?_

"_Just..." The lump in her throat made it hard to speak. "Just stay away from me."_

"_Your people will be here in a few minutes. Your family has probably sent a party to look for you. I trust they can get you home safe," he continued in his impassive voice, ignoring the tears that were streaming down her face once more._

_Alysse looked behind her, yet all she could see were small bright spots moving in the distance. However, having faith in his elven eyesight, she turned back to tell him he could return to his companions._

_But the elven Prince was gone._


	18. Raining in Paris

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am still alive. I came back from UK a few days ago and decided to have a week's break before I start writing my dissertation. I can only tell you life has been more than crazy and I hardly had time to eat and sleep... :-S But I got so many wonderful reviews and decided to finish this chapter and post it today, before the madness begins again. I'm afraid I won't be able to reply to any of them due to lack of time, but I have read each and every one of your reviews and will eventually reply to all of you; you are both my reason for writing and my reward. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-italics-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Raining in Paris**

"I think she just needs to get used to it. I mean, I didn't freak out so much this time, I knew you were having a vision. But everything has happened so fast for her and she needs time to accept all this. She's taken it pretty well, though, don't you think? After all, she said she would take the week off before the full moon to come and help."

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to fight off the building pressure in her temples. She never thought a love-stricken Johan could give her such mind-splitting migraines.

"Johan, I swear to God: one more word about Andrea and I'm going to throw you over this bridge and drown you in Seine myself!"

"Jesus, why are you being so grumpy? It's your own fault you aren't dreaming of your elf Prince anymore!"

Johan watched the features of his cousin's face acquire a sad hue, before she looked away to the river. That was a nasty hit below the waist. He hadn't meant to snap at her, but she could be a little more excited about him and Andrea. She had been his first love and his moving to the States had put an abrupt end to their relationship. Seeing her in London after a couple of years in the arms of her new boyfriend had torn him apart. He had ended up bedding one woman after the other to soothe his pain, yet every time it was over, the emptiness inside him remained. But now he had given a second chance and, oddly inspired by the sacrifice of the elf prince, he planned to do everything in his power to keep her beside him.

Alice had been right, though. At least love had not blinded him so much as to not realize it. He hadn't stopped talking about Andrea the whole week they had spent in Rome, on the plane to France, or ever since they had set foot in Paris last night, and it wasn't really any help to his younger cousin.

"Okay, that was harsh. I'm sorry," Johan said in a small voice and put his arms around his cousin.

Alice leaned her head back on his chest and let out a sigh.

"It's okay, Johan, it's the truth anyway."

"Don't say that, anyone would find it hard to believe. But I am really surprised he hasn't appeared yet; I mean, he gave up too easily don't you think? I would have tried a little harder."

Alice smiled bitterly and shook her head.

"You cannot even imagine the pain he has been through, Johan. I felt it only for a few seconds and it was suffocating. He has been suffering alone all these years and nearly died of his broken heart. Then the spell makes him sleep for God knows how many years, only to wake up and endure more years like a living dead until I've grown up, lost in a dark nothingness, alone with his thoughts, his pain, his memories… And when he finally gets his chance to meet the woman for whom he has gone through all this, when he gets a second chance at being happy, this woman tells him she is in love with another man and that he is nothing but a figment of her imagination… because she is so blind, and selfish, and stupid that she just ignores her heart screaming of the truth in his words!"

Johan turned his cousin around as her voice broke in the last sentence and took her face in his hands. Wiping her tears with his thumb, he gave her a small smile.

"But you are looking for him now. You are fighting for your love. You have travelled to the other side of the Atlantic to find him. Do not let this unreasonable guilt eat you up inside."

"What if I'm late? What- what if he has faded away? I really don't know how these spells work, Johan."

"Ssshhh…He has not faded. I'm sure this Greyham will know more about the myth. Don't cry, Freckles, I'm sure he's all right. A little lonely maybe, but all right," he finished with an encouraging squeeze of her shoulders.

Alice sighed and leaned on the rock of the bridge again. She looked at the boats lazily treading the waters, tourists talking happily and taking pictures of the monuments. On the sides of the river, couples were strolling nonchalantly, holding hands and stealing kisses as the sun set over the capital of France, painting it with red and orange hues. Her eyes moved to the sky and for a while she just watched the black clouds approaching. It would start raining soon. What a strange summer.

"Do you miss him?"

Johan's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked down smiling.

"It's weird, isn't it? Technically, I've only known him for a couple of weeks and I shouldn't be so struck by his absence. But then, these feelings… It's as if they have always been there, you know? And the memories; the more I see, the more these feelings intensify. I feel as if I lost a vital part of my life and it doesn't make sense, because we spent just a few nights together…"

Her voice trailed off and she furrowed her brows in thought. How was it possible? Why did his absence pain her so much when she had lived without him for practically all her life? Why did the memory of his touch unsettle her in such a way? Why did the thought of his taste make her feel like a starved animal? Why did the absence of his velvet voice make her so uneasy?

_God, how I miss him…_

The sound of her cell phone made her jump. It'd been so long since the last time it had rung, that she'd completely forgotten she even had one. After battling with the scattered things in her bag, her hand came up with the buzzing object.

"Hello?"

"_Thank God Alice! Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call both you and Johan, but your cell phones were either turned off or out of network! We're going crazy here!"_

Alice's eyes widened at the sound of Jean's worried voice literally screaming in the phone and she muttered a silent curse. She had completely forgotten to call her friends! Her parents had managed to reach her a couple of days ago; hadn't they told her friends she would be staying longer than originally planned in Europe?

"God, Jean, I'm extremely sorry, I got so caught up with all this stuff about the myth!"

"_The myth? Wha- You're working? Aren't you in Germany?"_

"Uh… we um… we had to fly to Paris with Johan to find this researcher... I'll tell you all about it when I come back," Alice bit her lip. How could she explain what was going on to her friends? She heard Jean sigh on the other side of the line.

"_And when is that going to be?"_

"I'll probably need to stay for the next month."

Alice held her breath and waited for the screaming to resume. However, there was only silence for a while, and when Jean started talking again she sounded surprisingly calm.

"_Well, if it's about Logan, I understand but… Has he contacted you?"_

Alice could tell by the hesitation in the voice of her friend what she referred to.

"It's okay, Jean, I know Logan moved out."

"_And… are you okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to take my mind off it for a while. That's why I'm staying here longer than was planned."

Johan looked at her pointedly. _What?_ she mouthed back; what was she supposed to tell her friend over the phone? That she had to wait for the next full moon to wake up her elven Prince?

"_Alright, just… just give us once in a while. Everybody's worried, Alice. Your boss called a couple of times as well."_

Alice rolled her eyes. Her boss's relationship with his computer was hopeless.

"Tell him to check his emails at _some_ point, I've already informed him of my whereabouts. Kiss everyone for me and don't worry; seriously, I'll be fine."

"_We all miss you."_

"Miss you too," the redhead replied in a soft voice before hanging up. She was met with a stern look from Johan and put up a hand to stop him.

"Not right now Johan, I'm not in a good mood."

"You have to tell them at some point."

"I _will_ tell them when I actually have something to say," she replied with an annoyed tone and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you remind me to call them, anyway?"

"Me? They're _your_ friends, not mine!"

The lightning in the sky followed by the deafening thunder ended their childish bickering effectively.

"I think we'd better got back to the hotel," Johan muttered as he looked up at the black mass of clouds in the sky.

Alice nodded and they both started walking in a quick pace to the underground's entrance across the road. The ten-minute ride was quiet, but the drenched people getting on the train after the third stop made them exchange a disappointed look: they wouldn't make it back to the hotel dry.

Stepping off the train when it arrived at their stop, they looked for the exit closer to their hotel. They both let out a groan once they reached it.

"Awesome," Alice grunted. "Now what?"

"Now we get wet," he told her with a challenging smile.

"Johan, it's raining cats and dogs out there, there's no way I'm-"

Her sentence was cut off by the scream she let out when the heavy rain hit her. Johan was dragging her along with him, as they run to their hotel in the wet chaos around them. Both sighed in relief when they reached the building, laughing as they walked in the carpeted lobby like a pair of drenched cats. Ignoring the stares they received, they stepped in the elevator, chests heaving and water dripping from their hair and clothes.

"That was so crazy!" Johan exclaimed in amazement and turned laughing to look at his cousin.

His laughter was cut by a groan, however, when he noticed his cousin had frozen and her eyes had started losing their focus.

"Not again…" he muttered, as he caught her before she sank to the floor and picked her up in his arms. At least her vision had found them inside the hotel.

* * *

"_I thought you had promised not to stay out so late again."_

_The voice behind her caught her off guard and she whirled around, knife in hand, to protect herself from her unknown attacker. However, her wrist was gripped with inhuman speed, inches away from the stranger's throat. The musical laughter that spilled from his lips sounded too familiar._

"_You do not plan to kill anyone with this sorry excuse of a knife, do you?"_

_Alysse glared at the elf and after two failed attempts, she managed to rip her hand from his grip; or it was probably the elf who had decided to let her go._

_Their heated gazes met in silence for a few moments. Alysse could feel herself fuming. Legolas had disappeared for almost four months, leaving her confused at his last hurtful words. She had tried to forget him; he was right after all: he was the Prince of Mirkwood and she was nothing but a mortal girl. Yet, his face had haunted her dreams, the memory of their kiss made her more frustrated day by day and she could not stop the echo of his velvety voice in her mind. After all these months, she still hadn't figured out his anger that night, or the arrogant words that had shattered her heart like delicate glass. She hadn't understood her pain, either. She had met him only a couple of times and shared a brief kiss – wasn't it foolish to be heartbroken when she barely knew him? And how even more foolish that she should be heart-broken over the son of the Elvenking!_

"_The sun has almost set and you are still here. Are you so desperate to get yourself killed?"_

"_I've been taking care of myself just fine long before you came, your Highness. Your concern is unneeded."_

_Alysse watched with triumph the elf stiffened. He really seemed to hate it when she used his title and her ego really wanted vengeance for the way it had been wounded at their last meeting._

"_What a fine job you do. Last time my arrow hit the orc just in time before it killed you with its axe," the elf replied, his tone as bitter as her own._

"_And I will always be grateful for what you did, your Highness. Is this what you came for? To hear my thanks for a second time?"_

_A shiver run down her spine, when she met the same deadly look she had seen in the Prince's eyes the night he had slashed the throat of the orc. She balled her small hands into fists and took a deep breath; she would not let him intimidate her just because he was the Prince of Mirkwood. The thunder that broke the silence, however, made her lose her demeanor and she jumped like a jittering maiden._

_"It __is going to start raining heavily in a couple of minutes. You will not make it home in time, even if you run," Legolas said more to himself than her, as he looked up to the sky. Was that concern in his voice?_

"_I will be fine," she muttered in a cold voice and picked her bag from the ground, throwing her knife in it._

"_This childish certainty got you in trouble last time!" the elf exclaimed with a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is this boy who accompanies you every time you stay out so late?"_

"_He was busy with th-"_ _Alysse stopped mid-sentence and stared at him wide-eyed._ "_How do you know about Aedan?"_

_She didn't move as the first drops reached them and neither did the elf._

"_We should at least find you a shelter, you will catch a cold," he replied in a quiet voice approaching her, but she flinched back._

"_Have you been watching me?"_

_The elf was silent for a few moments. The only sound around them was the rain steadily growing heavier, making their hair and clothes cling on them like second skin._

"_My patrol oftentimes brings me as far as your town and I have happened to see him escort you back home from the woods occasionally."_

_She shook her head laughing._

"_For a wise, immortal being, you make terrible use of boyish excuses, your Highness."_

"_Mind your tongue, my lady. You forget your place."_

_Oh, how he made her anger flare!_

"_You reminded me of my place quite effectively last time and I really do not see the reason why you came to do it again!"_

"_I am here only because you seem to forget how dangerous this place has become and that silly boy let you stay out here alone in the dark and the rain!"_

_Alysse stared dumbfounded at the elf's outburst._

"_He was just needed elsewhere, Aedan is a very responsible man!"_

_Legolas huffed dismissively._

"_He is just a boy."_

"_And I'm just a mortal girl, isn't this what you told me last time?"_

_Alysse pushed her dripping hair away from her face and bit her lip to keep back her tears. He would make her cry. Again. Every time she was in his presence, she could not recognize herself._

_She hated him. Him and his race and their beauty, and their mesmerizing voices, and the way their eyes could look into her very soul, and the pain he caused her heart, because she was stupid enough to fall in love with the Prince of Mirkwood!_

"_What do you want from me? I asked you to stay away."_

_Her voice broke as a sob escaped her lips. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks, warmer as they were than the cold raindrops. Alysse didn't move as the elf closed the distance between them. His face had softened and his touch was gentle when he cupped her cheek._

"_I tried."_

_Her breath caught in her lungs at the pain in his voice._

"_By the Valar, I tried. But it is beyond my power, Alysse."_

"_I don't understand," she whispered as a shiver run through her and she hugged herself with her arms. Her wet clothes were making her cold._

_Legolas noticed her discomfort immediately and wrapped his arms around her, his eyes searching for shelter. He would not be able to keep her warm when his own clothes were as wet as the girl's._

"_There is a small hut beside the woodman's storehouse," Alysse informed him in a trembling voice. She let out a gasp when the prince scooped her up in his arms again –why did the elf think her so incapable of walking on her own?_

"_I know where it is."_

_Once under the shelter of the trees, the rain did not fall so hard upon them. They reached the hut in just a matter of minutes, as it was not far from the lake. Legolas pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside the dark house. It was too dark for Alysse to see anything, so she followed Legolas' advice to stay where she was, while he looked for some dry wood to start a fire. Soon enough, a fire was burning in the fireplace and she walked towards its heat. Taking off her boots, she kneeled on the fur lying on the floor in front of the fireplace and brought her arms closer to the flames in an effort to get warm. She was startled when a blanket was wrapped around her and looked up to meet the elf's concerned gaze._

"_Take your dress off and wrap yourself in the blanket," he softly instructed._

_Alysse felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she shook her head wide-eyed._

"_I will most certainly not!"_

"_You most certainly will, or you will be burning with fever by morning!"_

_The elf let out another exasperated sigh, turning around to give her privacy – so much for the legendary patience of the elves. She looked away away as well, when she realized he was unfastening his tunic, and took a deep breath to steady herself. Keeping the blanket around her, she shrugged awkwardly out of her dress, realizing that it was indeed the wet garment that made her feel so cold. Her flimsy undergown was miraculously hardly damp, but her dripping hair would not help it stay that way._

_She didn't look up when the elf picked up her dress and draped it over a chair near the fire to dry, too embarrassed to face him. However, she was surprised to feel his presence behind her, as he moved her hair over her blanket to keep it from dripping on her back. Alysse would never understand the magic of his people that made them move so silently. His breath tickled the side of her neck, as he gently wrung the water out of her red waves and ran his fingers through them a few times, before he moved to sit beside her._

"_You have such beautiful hair," he said in a whisper. "Its color is fascinating."_

_Alysse's cheeks were burning and she was not sure which was the cause. Was it her embarrassment for sitting in her undergown next to the Prince of Mirkwood? His touch and compliments? Or perhaps the heat of the fire? From the corner of her eye, she caught the elf staring at her and his gaze unsettled her. It made her dizzy, her breath uneven, and a strange burning had started spreading in her body._

"_You have to stop this."_

"_I told you, I tried."_

"_Then try harder!" she exclaimed in a breathless voice and finally turned to look at the elf._

_The Prince's hair had taken a dark golden hue and was dripping over his bare shoulders. She made the mistake of following a droplet as it ran from a strand resting on his collarbone over his sculpted chest down to the muscles of his abdomen, to disappear in his leggings. Her breath caught in her throat for a few seconds. Alysse thought it safer to rest her gaze on his eyes. She was surprised, however, to find the same turmoil of emotions in their darkened orbs as the one inside her. The young mortal thought she had come undone, but the elf looked completely shattered._

"_I cannot. I will not. I do not want to."_

_Alysse was certain the elf could hear her heart thundering in her chest, but she had no more control over it._

"_But… but I am just a mortal girl."_

"_And I am just an elf."_

"_You are the Prince of Mirkwood!" she protested._

_Legolas gave her a bittersweet smile._

"_Isn't the Prince of Mirkwood allowed to fall in love?"_

_The fast beating faltered for a second._

"_You are in love with me?"_

_Her amazement made her voice so small, that she doubted the Prince would have heard her if not for his elven hearing._

_The rain fell with rage outside, the steady splash of the raindrops on the wooden hut almost deafening in the silence that stretched before them. The crackling of the fire intensified, as a burst of wind managed to sneak through the chimney. Alysse could hear the symphony of the stormy night's sounds and they accompanied beautifully the creature of the woods before her. But soon, the sound of his breath coming closer and the blue in his eyes blocked all her surroundings. She closed her eyes, when his face almost touched hers and his lips hovered over her parted ones. Was he hesitating because he had kissed her against her will the first time they had met? But was it really against her will? Hadn't she fallen in love with this magnificent being the first time she had set her eyes on him, gloriously bathed by the first rays of the sun?_

_Their skin made contact. He was moving closer, then a little further again, as if mapping her face. Did he plan to drive her to madness? Just when she thought her heart would burst out of her chest, his lips touched hers in small, soft kiss. He pulled away slightly, his mouth still inches apart from her own, then kissed her again. Alysse almost let out a moan when he pulled away a second time. His lips held a hint of something sweet and she suddenly felt an urgent need to discover what it was. Before she had any time to protest, his hand sank in her hair cupping the back of her head, and he brought his lips to her mouth more surely and demandindly._

_That was all Alysse needed to lose control. Her pent-up hunger for his kiss and his touch muted all warnings of propriety and she moved her hands to his neck, drinking from his lips like a thirsted woman. She moaned as his tongue moved past her lips and she finally tasted him –Valar, did he really taste like summer? So drunk was she by her suddenly awakened lust, that she moved to straddle him, her hands boldly moving over his broad shoulders and strong chest. She felt Legolas groan beneath her, his own hands moving around her waist to hold her close as their mouths began a wild dance._

_It was the Prince who brought his hands at her face and gently pulled away. Foreheads touching, they both tried to ease down their hard breathing, as everything around them came to life again. With dismay, Alysse became aware of being pressed up against the elf's chest, the blanket that sheltered her sheer undergown from his eyes laying somewhere on the fur and her whole body burning as if on fever. Had she caught a cold as the elf had warned her?_

"_I never understood why I felt so drawn to you that day," the elf suddenly said in a soft voice and run his thumb over her cheek._

_The redhead met his eyes and almost looked away at the weight of the feelings held in their blue wisdom. Youthful his face seemed, but his eyes carried his immortal soul and her young heart was afraid it would not be able to keep their grandeur in its fragile mortal shell._

"_I never understood why I kissed you. I never understood why you never left my thoughts after that day, or why I sought you out again. I never understood why I felt you were in danger even though I was so far away, why I felt my world crumble just at the thought of you coming to harm."_

_The elf paused for a second and shook his head, his dark eyebrows drawn over his eyes._

"_I was so confused… I felt angry, rejected, disappointed with myself and yet I could not stop thinking of you no matter how hard I tried –I could not stop myself from seeking you out."_

_He was distracted by a copper strand falling on her face and with gentle fingers he moved it behind her ear. A ghost of a smile played on his lips when his fingers traced the round shape of her ears._

"_I did watch you. At first I believed I only wanted to make sure you were safe, but then I realized I had become addicted to your carefree smile. And it drove me to madness that you gave it to this boy so freely."_

"_You are jealous of Aedan?" Alysse asked in a voice that did little to hide her amazement._

_Legolas looked away. Was it embarrassment in his eyes that he tried to hide from her?_

"_I do not like the way he looks at you."_

"_Aedan looks at me in some way?" This time her tone was amused._

"_I may be blind when it comes to my own feelings, young one, but I can decipher the feelings of others very easily."_

"_And what can you tell of my feelings?" She asked in a whisper, her heart thundering in her chest once more._

"_I can only tell you that the Valar are playing with the feelings of us both in a most rare way. But I am not one to go against them. Nor would I refuse the bliss your touch brings to me. I am not going to fight against my love for you, Alysse, not anymore. It is pointless to fight what has been decided for me long before I was born. But I would not deprive you of the benefit of choice-"_

_Alysse cut him off with a dramatic sigh._

"_Do you not realize I do not have a choice in the matter either? That I have foolishly fallen in love with you against my better reason?"_

"_I know," the elf said with a playful smile. "I just wanted to hear you say it."_


	19. Fey souls

**Author's Note:** I would like to tell you that I was very busy with finishing my MA and looking for PhD scholarships right away, but this is not the case. I had enough time to sit down and write, but I couldn't do it. It all came out wrong every time I tried. Until I heard this song a couple of weeks ago... Legolas' and Alice's story and relationship became so clear then. The lyrics of the song are just... sublime, but unfortunately they are in Greek. Anyway, I felt I should give credit for Legolas' words to "Afti i nichta meni" (This night stays) by Stamatis Kraounakis.

Also, my own love for beautiful York has influenced the contents of this chapter a lot. Although all the places described do exist, I am afraid Greyham's house does not. :-P I would like to thank my sweet **Ana** for her help with the French dialogue. Last but not least, I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and for your support to this story. I've broken my personal goal of 300 reviews and you're the ones who made it happen. So thank you, thank you, and thank you again. Tomorrow I will reply to all the reviews I haven't replied to so far. The next chapter is on its way.

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

/translations/

_-italics-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Fey souls**

"Alice, are you sure this is the place?"

Alice looked at the scribbled address on the piece of paper in her hand, then back at the building in front of her.

"Yes, this is the house," she finally said to her cousin, after she had double-checked the address.

"I'm not going in there, it's barely standing," Johan snickered nodding towards the old house. "Not to mention this seems like a really, really bad neighborhood and I can't see for the life of me why a researcher would be living with hookers."

"Johan!" Alice said in a harsh whisper and shoved her cousin, only to earn a small chuckle. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to knock anyway."

"Be my guest."

Johan shrugged indifferently and shoved his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Rolling her eyes at the blond man, Alice raised her hand to knock only to jump back in surprise, as an aged faced stood where the door used to be. _Jesus Christ, when did the door open?_

"Que est-ce que vous voulez?" the old woman demanded none too gently in a voice roughened by years of smoking. /What do you want?/

"Excusez-nous, madame. Nous voudrions parler à monsieur Greyham," Alice answered as politely as possible, trying not to get on the bad side of the woman; she didn't look exactly friendly. /Excuse us, madame. We would like to speak to Mr. Greyham./

"Qui? Il n'y a personne ici avec ce nom." /Who ? There is no one here with this name./

"What's wrong?" Johan's concerned voice asked from behind her, as he sensed the unease of his cousin.

"She says there's no Greyham here," the redhead replied in a troubled voice.

"What? How is this possible? Do we have the wrong address?"

"Vous êtes certain qu'il ne habite pas ici? C'est très important qu' on le trouve." /Are you sure he doesn't live here? It's very important that we find him./

The woman gave a sigh of irritation.

"Oui, ma seur et moi sommes les seules habitants depusi de nombreuses années maintenant! Alors, allez! Laissez-moi tranquille!" the woman said in a frustrated voice and shooed them away. /Yes, my sister and I have been the only inhabitants for many years now. Now go! Leave me alone!/

"Mais, madame, vous ne connaissez personne avec ce nom?" Alice asked again in a desperate tone, watching with dread as the door almost shut in her face. /But, madam, you don't know anyone with this name?"

"Marie, attends." /Marie, wait./

Another voice was heard from deep inside the house. That voice was softer, yet as aged. The sound of dragging footsteps stopped the door a few inches from shutting completely. Johan and Alice watched with growing curiosity the door opening again slowly, to present a shadow leaning heavily on a walking stick. It seemed ages to both cousins until the figure reached the door and stepped into the light, revealing another old woman who –in contrast to whom Alice assumed to be her sister- wore a friendly smile on her lips.

"Tu es Alice, n' est-ce pas ma fille?" /You are Alice, right my daughter?/

It took the redhead a moment to recover from surprise and answer the old lady.

"Oui, c'est moi." /Yes, it's me./

"J'ai habité ici avant que ma sœur vienne s'occuper de moi… quand Greyham habitait ici aussi." /I used to live here before my sister came to take care of me… when Greyham lived here, too./

Alice's eyes lit up with hope.

"Vous connaissez Greyham?" /You know Greyham?/

The old woman smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes becoming even more accentuated.

"Oui. Il m' a dit que tu viendrais." /Yes. He told me you would come./

"What is she sa-"

Alice waved her cousin off to keep him silent.

"Qu'est-ce qu' il vous a dit?" /What did he tell you?/

"Il m'a dit que, quand vous viendrez, je dois te donner ceci." /He told me that, when you come, I have to give you this./

Johan peeked behind Alice's shoulder to see what the woman was looking for in the small pouch around her neck, carefully hidden under her clothes. He furrowed his eyebrows as the woman produced a crumbled piece of paper and gave it to his cousin. Alice unfolded it hurriedly and paused to read the scribbled words.

"York?"

"Merci beaucoup, madame," Alice said with a relieved smile to the woman, ignoring Johan's exclamation, and slipped the paper to the back pocket of her jeans. /Thank you very much, madame./

"Il a dut partir, mais il dit que c' etait très important que tu le reçoit." /He had to leave but he said it was very important that you get this./

Alice thanked the old lady once more and waited until the door closed to turn around and face her cousin and the annoyed look she had expected.

"So… England, huh?"

* * *

"Well, you can always see it as a belated Eurotrip," Alice said with an innocent smile and pretended she hadn't heard her cousin's groan.

"I am not eighteen anymore, Freckles. Travelling around Europe with a backpack doesn't seem very appealing to me," Johan said as he fiddled once more in his seat, in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Alice rolled her eyes. Her cousin had been whining like an old spinster ever since they had left Paris, but she couldn't really blame him. They had been on the road for what seemed like ages and the train trip was beginning to get to her, too. She was annoyed at the thought that she would have been in a comfortable bed by now, if they had been lucky enough to find plane tickets to Manchester. The train trip to York would not have been so long.

"I think you've spoilt yourself to much, dear cousin. And where's your backpack? This seems like a very adult suitcase to me," she said trying to lighten up the mood of both.

Johan made a face and moved around in his seat again with a sigh.

"Will you stop moving? The seat won't get any more comfortable no matter how much you fiddle and- Achoooo!"

"Bless you, Freckles! Did you catch a cold?"

"I don't- I…"

Johan watched with a horrified expression as his cousin's eyes glazed over.

"Oh no, no, no… Not now, Freckles, we still have three hours left in this damn train!"

When he realized his cousin was once again having a vision, he leaned his head back on the seat and sighed.

"Fuck. I forgot my iPod."

* * *

"_What is wrong? Are you ill?"_

_Alysse tried to pry Legolas' hands away from her face in vain. He was determined to feel her temperature no matter how much she protested._

"_You are warmer than usual… Are you running a fever?"_

_The panic in his voice and his roaming hands made her laugh. The Prince paused his ministrations and looked at her incredulously. Was that anger in his eyes, as well?_

"_I just sneezed, Legolas. I am not sick and I am definitely not dying," she replied shaking her head. Disregarding the elf's weird behavior, she untied her cloak and left it on the wooden chair of the hut. The small building beside the woodman's storehouse became their love nest every time its owner was not around. With her lover's keen hearing, they would never be caught, anyway._

"_Do you think this is a laughing matter? Or have you forgotten how easily you mortals fall sick to the point of death?"_

_Alysse blinked. What was that all about?_

"_Have YOU forgotten that us, mortals, get sick all the time and recover, your Highness?"_

_Legolas' eyebrows drew lower over his eyes with annoyance at her saecastic tone. Alysse knew that every time she used his title she angered him even more, but she was never one to control her mouth when upset. The elf remained silent for a few moments, as if trying to calm himself before he spoke._

"_I will not risk your life, Alysse. I am taking you to a healer."_

"_What? No! No, Legolas, stop!"_

_Alysse pulled away from Legolas, throwing down the cloak he had put around her shoulders._

"_Have you lost your mind? Yes, I was ill with fever last week, but as you can see I have recovered!"_

"_You were running a fever?" he said once again in a panicked voice and cupped her face with his cool fingers, feeling for her temperature. "Why did you not send for me, I would have taken you to my father's healer!"_

"_Yes, taking a random mortal from the nearby village to your father's healer would have been the smartest thing to do, Legolas!"_

_Alysse wished she could take her words back, the moment they left her mouth. It was a sore spot for both of them. Legolas had been walking on the fine line between his responsibilities as the Prince of Mirkwood and his love for her and she already felt very guilty for putting him through this._

"_I do not care what my father says, Alysse. I would never risk your life for his good graces."_

_And that was exactly what made her guilt even greater._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Why? Because it seems I have to keep you safe from everything, be it orcs or illness!"_

_Alysse's mouth opened to deliver a harsh reply, but nothing came. She closed her eyes, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in an act of habit. Taking a deep breath, she tried to gather her thoughts. When they had last exchanged such harsh words, they'd spent all their precious time together to nonsense –and such time was very limited._

"_Legolas, I never asked you to keep me safe from anything. I have survived well enough by myself until now."_

_The blond Prince shook his head and kneeled before her, his eyes never leaving hers._

"_You don't understand. I have to do this. I have to keep you safe, Alysse, for if anything ever happened to you, I…"_

_Alice's face softened at the sound of his breaking voice. She joined him on the floor to catch his lowered gaze, desperation and helplessness moving like a fatal whirlwind inside them. Her heart felt once again faint at the weight of immortal emotions. She thought Legolas had come to terms with her mortality, when he had stopped fighting his feelings for her. But it seemed he had still not accepted that, as a human, her fate was to die sooner or later, one way or the other; and the thought of the impending doom of her death was so clearly reflected in his features, that she could not really blame him for being so desperate about keeping her alive._

"_I will die, Legolas. One day I will die. And before I do, sickness will claim me many times, as it has in the past. I will get injured, as I have in the past. I will be in danger, as I have in the past. You cannot shield me from the world or my mortality, my Prince."_

_Her voice was tender, as was the kiss she bestowed upon his lips. As she moved to pull away, Legolas reached behind her head and entwined his fingers in her red waves, keeping their lips locked in a kiss of someone fearing it would be their last._

"_I cannot help but keep trying," he whispered as he pulled away._

"_Why are you doing this to yourself, Legolas? Why, when you can sail with your people to the Undying Lands? Only the sea stands before your happiness."_

_Legolas shook his head with a bittersweet smile._

"_The sea that stands between me and my happiness is much greater, my sweet Alysse," he said, tracing her face with his fingers. "You see, I am a mortal in the body of an elf. I cannot fit in your world, but neither in mine. I used to lose myself into the stars or to the very end of the abyss. Always chasing something, always searching for my happiness… and then I found you."_

_It was not because of his words that Alysse held her breath and couldn't stop the tear, which escaped the corner of her eye. It was the pain, the unsatisfied, eternal ache pooling into his blue orbs that made her soul pant and weep and find no words of comfort._

"_So there you are; a human. And here I am; an elf. Doomed to be separated by death, as Beren and Luthien were before us."_

_Alysse's breath came out shaky, a lump constricting her throat._

"_This night has been frozen in centuries. A night when two souls could not find their shelter, came as strangers into the world; fey souls, doomed to live an earthly love."_

_Legolas turned his head towards the candle burning on the table beside them._

"_Do you see this candle?"_

_Alysse nodded wordlessly._

"_This your life. This is the happiness your love brings to me, the light shining the path in my life. The candle will burn in a few hours, so we have to make as much as we can out of the light it offers us. Then the hut will be dark, as my world will be when you pass away. But I had to light the candle, even if I miss its brightness after it's burnt; I could not stay in darkness forever and deprive myself of love's enlightenment."_

_The elf's carefully chosen words gave Alysse a helpful insight into his soul and decision to remain by her side. However, they did not make their situation any less painful._

"_Forgive me if I grow desperate when I see the candle melting too fast or its flame threatened by the wind," he continued with a voice thick with emotion. "I have to keep your flame alive in any way that I can."_

* * *

Alice turned around the corner and walked with determination into the small alley, Johan following faithfully behind her. Her last vision had made her desperate. She _had_ to find Greyham. She _had_ to find a way back to Legolas. They had not been able find a "shelter" for their love in her previous life, but she was going to make it work this time. They had been given a second chance for a reason and she was not going to rest until their fey souls reunited. However, when her eyes met the same little shops for the third time, she stopped and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I give up! We passed this street fifteen minutes ago!"

"I thought you've been to York before," Johan said smirking.

"Shut up! I had a guide showing me around," his cousin replied and put her hands on her waist looking around. "This is hopeless."

Alice took the few steps to the candy shop on her right and peeked into the little window, smiling at the impossible number of toffee products. She absolutely adored York. She had visited the picturesque town four times, three of them being because of some story for the TV station, based on its rich history. The old houses and the small alleys with the traditional shops enhanced the medieval atmosphere of the place, something that excited the young woman and kept York in a very special place in her heart. But no matter how many times she had walked the little streets, she always managed to get lost.

"Let's go back to the main road, we'll ask someone again for directions," she decided and pulled Johan's arm to the opposite direction from where they had come.

"Wait!" Johan halted abruptly, as they passed another street crossing the one they were walking on, causing Alice to lose her balance.

"What?"

"Did that guy say we are looking for a big sign with Old English or something?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that the one?" her cousin asked pointing to a narrow sign above the street standing between two old houses in the distance.

Alice squinted her eyes to make out what was written and smiled triumphantly when she made out the words written with yellow letters.

"'Ye olde starre inne'… This is it!"

Johan replied with a smile of his own and both cousins strode towards the sign with elevated spirits.

"Okay, there is a shop with swords in this street and the guy said that the house we're looking for is right above it," Alice mumbled to herself, looking around for the shop.

The two Americans split to both sides of the street, checking the windows of every shop they came across.

"Over here!" Johan called excited and Alice ran to where he stood looking with amazement at the collection of swords and armor in the window. "Are these _real_?"

"This is the door," she whispered and tried the wooden door beside the shop to see if it was open. To her surprise, the door gave in and she peeked inside to find a narrow staircase. "Come on," she told Johan and started walking up the first steps.

"What if he's not here either?" Johan wondered behind her.

"What if he is?" Alice replied with a wink. This was her last chance; Greyham _had_ to be there, for the sake of her love.

Her cousin snorted.

"With our luck, we'll be soon looking for a flight to Australia, or the North Pole…"

Alice chuckled, but deep inside she was just as doubtful. Even though she tried to be optimistic, her stomach still constricted at the thought of a possible failure. What if Johan was right? What if they had reached the end of their search no more knowledgeable than they were before? What if she never saw her Prince again and had to spend the rest of her life regretting her refusal to believe?

She shook her head to clear the unpleasant thoughts, as she climbed the last steps of the stair and reached another door at their end. Wasting no time for second thoughts, she knocked loudly on the door. For those few seconds before she heard footsteps behind the door, she could hardly breathe; and when the door opened and revealed a tall elderly man, she stopped breathing altogether.


	20. Greyham

**Author's Note: **I promised I would post the next chapter soon and so I did. I have finally replied to all reviews and I would like to thank you for all your wonderful comments and support; they really keep me going. I am afraid I could not get any help with the German dialogue this time, so if you find any mistakes please let me know. That said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

/translations/

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Greyham**

"You are late."

Alice willed her lungs to take a deep breath of relief at the words. Her heart warmed at the gentle smile of the old man and the sparkling eyes shining mischievously under his thick white eyebrows.

"Are you Mr. Greyham?"

She could not control the trembling of her voice. It was him. She had found him. She knew it the first moment she'd laid her eyes upon him.

"Yes, Alice, and I was expecting you much sooner," he replied with a crooked smile and opened the door fully. "Please come in."

Alice had to force her legs to move. After all this travelling and searching for the truth, she had finally found the person who held the key to solving her puzzle. Her amazement had rendered her muscles numb, still unable to believe how close she was to seeing her Prince again.

She walked into the room looking around her with childish wonder at the antiques hanging on the walls or dusting on the shelves, the old books and parchments lining up in the bookcase on the other side of the room. She assumed this was the living room, as there were two couches of Victorian style and a small elaborately curved coffee table in the middle. The smell of the house reminded her of the old archives section in the library: dusty, musty, ancient. It was the smell of history and she immediately relaxed; such environments always made her feel at home.

She took off her jacket and seated herself when Mr. Greyham gestured to the couches. Johan sat beside her silently, ragarding the old man carefully. Mr. Greyham, on the other hand, seemed very comfortable as he lighted his pipe with a match and, taking a large whiff, he exhaled slowly, regarding both Americans with interest.

"I would offer you some tea, but I can tell you have come here for answers and you want them with no further delay. Am I right Mr. Sanders?"

Both cousins looked at Mr. Greyham surprised.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, his voice colored with a tint of suspicion.

The old man's lips spread in a secretive smile.

"How do I know Alice's name? Why was I expecting you?"

His questions sounded rhetorical to Alice, so she did not speak. Truth be told, she was still trying to register what was happening.

"I know many things," Mr. Greyham finally said. "So let us skip the introductions and move to the questions that matter, shall we?"

"What do you know about the myth of the Enchanted Prince?"

She blurted out the question without thinking, eager to learn the truth about the myth and her role in this story.

"What do _you_ want to know about the myth of the Enchanted Prince?"

The question of the old man made the redhead pause for a moment. What didshe want to know about the myth of the Enchanted Prince? There were so many missing pieces of the puzzle that she didn't know where to start. Closing her eyes, she tried to put her tangled thoughts in order. But it was not her mind that spoke the burning answer; it was her heart.

"I want you to tell me that it's real. That he existed. That I am not in love with a figment of my imagination."

The words left her lips in a rush, unfiltered thoughts, unmasked desire, flowing in a single breath and demand.

"My dear, you are wearing this pendant around your neck and you still question his existence?" Mr. Greyham seemed truly troubled by her confession and his eyes grew sad. He shook his head and lowered his pipe, the smoke coming out of his lips in a sigh. "I cannot say I did not expect this," he said after a while. "I understand it must have been hard for you to believe it, let alone accept it. And the pendant around your neck tells me you did not accept it in the end. On the other hand, the fact that you have travelled all this way means that you have started to reconsider everything. Am I right, Alice?"

"Y-Yes."

She nodded and looked down partly in embarrassment, partly in confusion. How much did this man know about what had happened between her and the Prince?

"How long has it been since he stopped visiting you in your dreams?"

"How do you know about that?"

Alice looked wide-eyed back and forth between Johan, who had been so silent the past few minutes that she had completely forgotten he was sitting next to her, and Mr. Greyham, who had voiced what she had considered until then as unspeakable. It was one thing herself confessing that an elf Prince visited her in her dreams, but to hear it from another person was relieving and disturbing at the same time.

"About a month," she replied lowering her eyes again. She had still not forgiven herself for being so wrong that night.

"Have you started having any visions?"

"What, you know about her visions too?" Both Alice and the old man ignored Johan's exclamation once more, lost in their exchange of information.

"Yes."

"And they have started coming more frequently now, yes?"

"Yes, they do. I see a girl, who is supposedly me, and Legolas… just different scenes every time," she said stumbling for the right words to explain it.

"The mending and violent breaking of the bond you share has unlocked your memory."

"But how can these be _my_ memories? They cannot have been hidden in my mind, because I have not experienced them…" Alice trailed off confused, her mind still yearning for the comforting touch of logic.

"Your soul has experienced them in your previous life; they are your memories because memories are imprinted on the soul… and the soul is confined in neither place nor time."

"Man, it sounds definitely creepier when you explain it."

Alice did not react to her cousin's comment, trying to take in everything Mr. Greyham had just told her. Indeed, it made absolute sense. Her soul, Alysse's soul, had experienced everything she had seen in her visions. It was when the bond she shared with Legolas was mended that she had her first vision. When it was broken and she discovered the pendant around her neck, her soul was so roughly awakened that all her important memories started rushing forth, making her lose consciousness in their intensity.

"Mr. Greyham, we are going to look for the castle the night of the next full moon. We tried last month, but afterwards we found out it only appears under the full moon of August… So even though we were in the right place, it was the wrong time and nothing happened."

"And nothing will."

Both cousins froze at the old man's words.

"What do you mean?"

Alice could hear her heart beginning a wild staccato in her chest.

"The wizard had clearly warned the Prince that he should not use any other means than his words to persuade his wife."

"I- I don't understand, sir," she stuttered completely lost.

"He _showed_ you he is real with the necklace and, with that, he muddled the spell. You can no longer see the castle, Alice."

She remained still. For a moment she didn't even breathe. She could only feel a familiar cold veil unfolding in the pit of her stomach and rendering every single inch of her body completely numb. God, how she hated falling apart.

"'It is fortunate, then, that the wizard expected this to happen and provided an alternative," Mr. Greyham said with a gentle smile and squeezed Alice's hand in a comforting manner.

Her heart decided that it would hold onto the cold veil for a little longer before she entertained any hope. The train was climbing to the top now, but how long before the next fall of this rollercoaster ride?

"I assume you have read the manuscript I gave to Professor Bianci," the old man continued.

"Yes."

This time it was Johan who answered.

"The wizard wanted to make sure that the true story of the Prince would survive the passing of time and, should the Prince fail to convince his wife, the woman would know what to do and what to look for."

"So the man who told the story to the farmer was the wizard himself?" Alice finally spoke, her voice not hiding her amazement. "What happened to him? Did he die?" she asked again, after Mr. Greyham nodded.

"Who knows?" he shrugged and smiled. "What matters is that even he could not protect the manuscript from the wrath of mankind and a very important part was lost in a fire… which is why you do not know about the rings."

"What rings?" Alice asked confused.

"Perhaps you should ask your friend –Andrea, if I am not mistaken."

"Whoa, whoa, wait…" At the mention of the woman he loved, Johan decided it was time to participate actively in this conversation. "What does Andrea have to do with all of this?"

"Johan, Andrea was the one who told you about the myth, right?" Alice asked him in an effort to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes, her Grandmother had told her the story," he answered still confused.

"Then I suggest you talk to her," Mr. Greyham said as he leaned back on the couch and lit his pipe again.

"And I suggest we do it right now," Johan muttered under his breath, his hand sneaking into his pocket to find his cell phone.

Dialing the blond woman's number, he could not help but wonder what Andrea's role had been in the whole situation. His mind immediately started creating scenarios of their meeting being not so accidental in Rome and of all the things she could be hiding from them –from _him_. But why would she keep such a secret? Why would she deceive them, knowing how desperate they were in finding the castle?

"_Hallo?"_

His imagination had started running wild, when the German's voice sounded at the other end. Putting her on speakerphone, he let the cell phone on the table.

"Hey Andrea, it's me."

"_Johan, warum sprecht Du Englisch?"_ /Johan, why are you speaking English?/

"Because I'm with English-speaking company and you're on speakerphone," he replied with discomfort.

"_Oh, okay..."_ The woman sounded confused.

"Andrea, we found Mr. Greyham," he started explaining.

"_You did? Oh my God, this is wonderful!"_ He could almost see her dazzling smile; how he hated turning it into a frown.

"Well, don't get too excited yet… He said you know about some rings and_ I_ would like to know why you never told me about them." He could not keep the last part from slipping through his lips.

"_What rings…?"_

Andrea's tone clearly indicated she didn't have a clue of what they were talking about. Johan exchanged a look with Alice and they both turned to look at Mr. Greyham expectantly.

"Andrea, what did your grandmother give you before she died?"

The silence following the old man's question was deafening in its implications.

"_How do you know about this?"_

The German's voice was trembling with restrained emotion, making Johan's heart constrict for not being there to hold her in his arms. He knew how close Andrea was with her grandmother and how much her loss had cost her. They had been dating for a few months when she had lost her fight with cancer.

"What did she tell you, child?"

"_That they have been passed down in our family for generations for safe-keeping centuries ago and that I should give them to my grand-daughter, as she did."_

"Did she tell you what they were for?" Alice jumped in.

"_No, she didn't."_

"The purpose was forgotten with the passing of time, like the myth of the Enchanted Prince suffered many changes," Mr Greyham said, taking hold of the conversation once more. "The wizard had foreseen that the woman would not go alone into the castle. In a vision he saw two Guardians, a male and a female, leading the woman through the forest and walking into the castle with her. However, since it was impossible for anyone save the woman to see the castle, he had to create two rings which would enable the Guardians to see and enter the castle once worn."

"_I thought they were just some family heirloom with historical value,"_ Andrea's voice said from the other end of the line coloured with amazement.

"Your family has lived in this village for centuries, Andrea," Mr. Greyham told her, his eyes glued somewhere past Alice. The redhead followed his gaze to the portrait of a woman hanging on the wall behind her. Although the face did not look familiar and she didn't know whether it was original or not, she was certain it held elements of the Renaissance era.

"_That's true. Although nobody lives there anymore, my family owns a mansion near my parents' house, which was built in 1627. My ancestors had fled to this village because of their protestant beliefs,"_ Andrea explained, Mr. Greyham nodding his agreement even though she couldn't see him.

"The wizard needed someone near the castle to keep the rings and pass them down to their descendants, so that they would eventually reach the Guardians. He stayed with your family for a while, as a hiding protestant monk. Once he was sure the family could be trusted, he gave the rings to your great-great-grandmother and asked her to keep them safe and pass them on to the grand-daughters of the family, until the time was right and the rings reached the hands of the Guardians." The old man paused for a moment and smiled. "And so they did."

The two Americans looked at him in confusion: how did he know all these things? A gasp came from the cell phone.

"_Oh mein Gott… Johan, sind wir die Wächter!"_ /Oh my God…Johan, we are the Guardians!"

Alice didn't need to speak German to understand what Andrea had just said. Her eyes wide, she turned to Johan who stood unmoving, his face betraying his shock.

"You are right, my dear," Mr. Greyham said and looked at the two cousins. "You and Johan will lead Alice through the forest and in the castle to her Prince."

"So this solves the mystery about the two Guardians," Alice murmured to herself, her teeth worrying her lower lip in thought.

"Andrea, where are the rings now?" Johan asked, finding his voice back fully recovered from the shocked state he was in moments before.

"_Safe in my old room. I'll fetch them on my way to your parents' house when we meet for the full moon,"_ she said with excitement. _"Scheiße! I have to go, I am fifteen minutes late for my meeting! I'll call you later!" /Shit!/_

Johan opened his mouth to say 'goodbye' to Andrea, but the blond woman had already hung up. He looked at the cell phone relieved; his first love had not deceived them after all. And how awesome was it that out of all people the two of them would be the Guardians? It was as if they were destined to be together! His heart warming at the thought, he turned to smile at his cousin, only to find her tapping a finger on her chin in thought.

"What's wrong?"

Alice turned to look at him and shrugged.

"We are missing something," she said finally resting her gaze on Mr. Greyham. "You said I cannot see the castle anymore because by breaking our bond and giving me the pendant, Legolas has messed up the spell."

The old man did not reply, so she continued.

"This means that I cannot go inside and find Legolas…" she trailed off, watching Mr. Greyham's lips slowly turning into a sad smile. "So… how am I going to fix our bond and find him? Do I get a ring as well?"

"You will have to die."


	21. Poison

**Author Note: **I have a small break before going back to PhD applications, so I decided to post this chapter. I love reading your reviews, thank you so much for all your support! I am already working on the next one, so it should be up some time soon... I have a feeling you are really going to enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-/-italics-/-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Poison**

_You will have to die._

The words kept repeating in her mind like a dark mantra of doom, blocking out every other thought seeking her attention. Not that she would be able to think shocked and frozen as she was. It was a good thing she had kept her hold on the cold veil of numbing disappointment; how _not_ surprising that the story would end with her dying.

"Which is why the wizard has thought of a plan B, right?" she heard Johan ask with a nervous laugh, but the face of the old man was solemn.

"This _is_ plan B," he replied.

"To kill my cousin?" Johan said with a hard voice. "What about plan C?"

"If there was another way, you think I would not have told you by now?" Mr. Greyham said, looking a little exasperated by the young man's behavior. "Besides, nobody is going to kill Alice. It's all about timing."

"Would you mind elaborating a little on that? 'Cause this is the part where I might get a little overprotective," Johan said with a warning tone, but the old man seemed to completely disregard the threat.

"Legolas was able to reach Alice in her dreams, because he is an elf and elves have the ability to visit mortals in such fashion. However, Alice is not an elf and she no more has the benefits of her shared bond with Legolas to reach him in any way," Mr. Greyham started explaining. "A mortal can visit another person in their dreams only when they are dying. It is the only way they can find themselves in the realm of dreams: right between the world of the living and that of the dead."

Alice was following the conversation silently. When her mind realized where Mr. Greyham's explanation was heading, she managed to hush the mantra and make her frozen lips move.

"So I will need to be dying, but not actually die," she pointed out with a flat voice, not quite relieved by the fact.

"Exactly," Mr. Greyham told her nodding slowly. "There is a poison that weakens the body to the point of death, but does so very slowly."

"You want to poison her?"

Johan's outburst irritated the old man this time, whose glare made the American shrink back like a scolded child.

"Nobody _wants_ to poison her, Mr. Sanders, she brought this upon herself."

Alice lowered her eyes at Mr. Greyham's words, her mind unconsciously travelling back to that dreadful night. The pain of her mistake would never cease to haunt her. Even though his words confirmed something she already knew, it still ate her inside that Legolas had displayed his love and truth so obviously before her and yet she had still refused to see it. Her stubborn, blind logic had refused to listen to her heart. It wasn't the elf who had screwed up the spell, but her; after all, she was the one who had asked him to leave her alone.

_Stupid, childish, stubborn, cold-hearted bitch._

"If I give her the poison a few days before the full moon, she will have enough time to reach Legolas, fix their broken bond _and_ remain alive to take the antidote," Mr. Greyham spoke again.

"Very glad to hear the word 'antidote'", Johan said letting out a relieved sigh. "I assume you already have it, then?"

"I don't," the grey-haired man said with a smile neither of them could read. "It's inside the castle."

Confusion was evident in both cousins' features. Mr. Greyham put down his pipe and smiled.

"She will have to drink Legolas' blood."

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Tac._

The sound of the clock ticking on the wall was deafening in the silence that ensued. Occasionally, Mr. Greyham would blow out his smoke, but no breath was audible from the two Americans who stood pale and frozen, like two marble statues, their eyes staring without blinking at the old man.

"Just to clear up something," Johan's voice broke in a high pitch like that of a boy in puberty and he cleared his throat to find his normal tone back. "'Elf' is not a euphemism for 'vampire', is it?"

Mr. Greyham's chuckles gradually turned into a roaring laughter. Alice glared at him. _Has he lost his freakin' mind?_ He was asking her to drink blood, _blood_, for God's sake, and he was laughing like a maniac. She swallowed the bile that had risen up her throat just at the thought of blood's coppery taste and stinging smell, trying to take a few calming breaths. She couldn't even stand the sight of blood, let alone drink it!

"Bless you my boy, I have not laughed so much in years!" the old man finally said, as his laughter died down. "I assure you, there are no vampires. At least not the ones you have in mind."

"Like there are no elves and magic, right?" Johan retorted.

"There have been a lot of creatures in this world. Some of them were good and some of them were evil. Elves were the Firstborns of Illuvatar, creatures of the light who awoke Middle Earth long before Men came to be. And if you should trust one of those elves with your cousin's life, it would be Legolas."

Alice dropped her face in her hands closing her eyes. She could not fight the nausea. She would never be able to do it, drink Legolas' blood. She was weak and a coward, she could never be Alysse who ran into a burning house to save her father! After all the hardships Legolas had been through for her, she could not do this little thing. Perhaps the nausea was not because of the thought of her drinking blood, but because of how much she hated herself at the moment. _I must be the only person in world history fearing the antidote more than the poison_, she thought disgusted.

"I can't do this," she suddenly said.

The two men in the room turned to look at her.

"Alice, you don't have to take the poison-"

"I'm not afraid of the freakin' poison, I can't stand the blood!" she snapped at her cousin.

"Why does she have to drink the elf's blood in the first place?"

Johan squeezed Alice's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and looked expectantly at Mr. Greyham.

"Elves are immortal. Their blood can fight the death of this poison."

"So can't we just make a transfusion or something?"

"She has to drink it." The old man's voice held no room for argument. There was no other way.

The tears Alice had been fighting to keep for the past few minutes finally poured out. She felt Johan pull her into his arms, but she didn't look up. She was so ashamed of herself. She could not look into her cousin's eyes, or that of Mr. Greyham, afraid they would see the depth of her cowardice, of her betrayal to the man she loved.

"Alice," Mr. Greyham's voice was softer this time, "You are a strong woman. I know you will make the what is needed when the time arrives."

"Why do you all have so much faith in me?"

Her outburst caught both men off guard.

"I am not Alysse! I am not her, can you not see it? I can never be her and I can never be the woman Legolas deserves!"

"But you are, my child. Your heart has already decided."

Another cryptic smile. Johan could not figure out what was bothering him so much about this man.

"How do you know?"

He watched with rising curiosity as Mr. Greyham put his pipe down and got off the couch. Without a word, he retrieved a strange-looking staff resting on the wall. Alice frowned. Had it been there the entire time? Smiling, the old man came to stand before them.

"Because of this."

Johan barely had time to cover Alice with his body, when the old man's staff gave out a blinding light, their skin tingling with the electricity that spread in the air of the room. It took them both a while to clear the black spots from their vision, but eventually Johan managed to open his eyes and take a look at the sight before him.

"Dude."

And that was the end of any intelligent contribution on his part; his brain had blocked completely.

Alice could not believe her eyes. She had witnessed magic before, but this was just… impossible. The old man had become even older: his hair was white, spilling over his shoulder and he had grown a long, white beard. If not for the same sparkling eyes, she would have mistaken him for someone else. She could not help but stare at him as he gathered his white robes and sat back on the couch, his right hand still holding the staff.

"You are a wizard," she managed to say.

"I am THE wizard," he replied, a smile playing in his eyes.

Alice's jaw dropped. Finally everything made perfect sense.

"You're the wizard from the myth!" she whispered with wonder. "You're the one who told the farmer the story of the Enchanted Prince!"

"I had to make sure the myth would be passed on to the next generations. So I had the farmer write it down and then hid it in that monastery where I thought it would be safe. Story-telling, you see, has made the myth reach you almost completely altered –but 'scripta manent'."

"But how did you… I don't understand… How did you know who to give the manuscript to? How did you know I would visit Professor Bianci?" the redhead stuttered.

The wizard shook his head with mirth.

"My dear girl, I have been serving the Valars' will for longer than I can remember. Surely, the White Wizard would know the right way to move the pawns on this board."

The eyes of the old man twinkled as he spoke. Alice knew she had heard that name before –but where?

"Oh my God... you were part of the Fellowship too… You are _Gandalf_!"

The wizard just nodded. Alice was dumbfounded. Standing in front of her in flesh and bones was a part of the legendary Fellowship of the Ring, someone who had lived for millennia, someone who had experienced history first-hand, someone who probably held the key to all the great secrets of humanity…

"What have you been doing all these years? I can't even imagine…" she trailed off.

"Hiding, mostly," the wizard told her as his eyes scanned the walls and shelves with his collected antiques. "Staying in one place for too long would have caused suspicion, which is why I had to put you in all this trouble to find me, I'm afraid. I met Constance, the woman who gave you this address in Paris, when she was a young woman and, as she got older while I remained the same, she started to notice."

"So you have been wandering Earth all this time," Alice mumbled. "Is this why you stayed? Did you know from the beginning I would come seeking for your help?"

The wizard's features suddenly grew sad.

"I could not leave even if I wanted to. It is the price I had to pay to save Legolas from fading. Only when you are reunited, can I return to Valinor," he explained.

_And here I am fearing a little blood_, Alice thought with embarrassment.

"Why did you do it?"

The White wizard did not reply; instead he took her hands in his. Her breath came out in a hiss as a flood of images and emotions hit her.

-/-

_Gandalf walked in the deserted castle, the sound of his steps echoing too loud in the silence and stillness of the place. The yellow leaves fallen with the autumn wind littered the rooms and hallways. He couldn't help but frown at the state of the building, which unfortunately spoke of the state of his dear friend. He leaned heavily on his staff, as he made his way to his chambers, his face fallen in sadness. The wizard reached the great oaken door, left open in an uncaring way, and walked into the large room. The terrace doors were open and the dead leaves had covered the floor, but the owner did not seem to care. The yellowish grey sky of the gloomy afternoon gave the nature around him a tint of death and decay. He stilled for a moment and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the sight that would greet him. Then, he turned around towards the bed, facing once more the destroying power of love. The Prince of Mirkwood lay on his bed, one knee bended and face titled towards the balcony, where he stared with an unfocused gaze. His golden hair was unbraided and laid on his pillow in all their glory, but it had lost its shine –as his skin had lost its characteristic glow. It was not Legolas before him, but a shadow of the once proud warrior._

-/-

Alice gasped when the image suddenly disappeared and she found herself back in the wizard's house in York. A drop fell on her knee; reaching her face with her fingers to realize it was a tear. She turned her eyes at the wizard, her heart bleeding with every beat at what she had seen.

"No one deserves such a fate. Especially not Legolas," he told her in a soft voice and she nodded in understanding.

She had felt Legolas' pain. Just for a few seconds and it had knocked her breath out of her chest. But the actual picture of him fading… She never thought the Prince could ever look so fragile, so vulnerable, so destroyed. All because of her. Gandalf had shared his memory to show her why he had done his sacrifice. Now it was time for hers.

"What do I have to do?"

"Go back to Germany. Make sure Andrea finds the rings. I will meet you there in one week."

"Wait, wait!"

Alice turned around surprised to hear her cousin's voice again and found Johan fully recovered from his shock.

"How do we know you're a real wizard? This could have been some sort of a trick! I mean, David Copperfield can do stuff like that," he shrugged.

The wizard raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to turn you into a frog and find out?"

Johan decided to keep his mouth shut. Perhaps proof was not really necessary.


	22. Breaking through

**Author's Note:** I have been so immersed in writing my first novel lately, that for a while I lost myself in that world. However, I have received such wonderful reviews that I just *had* to come back to _Sleeping Beauty _and finish this chapter for you. I cannot thank you enough for your support, you have all been amazing to me and my stories from the very first chapter I posted on this site. I have not replied to reviews yet, but I am planning to in the next week.

One more thing before you move on with the chapter: I tried to find a way to describe the depth of Legolas' pain and kept failing; which is another reason why it took me so long to finish this chapter. And then I came across something I had written in my blog and realised that -with a few changes- it said exactly what I wanted to say. I have done this before in my other story, _Lim Aear_, so I assume that for those of you who have read it will not seem so 'weird'. I had to explain, though, for those who are not very familiar with my writing.

All that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Breaking through**

"Are you ready?"

Alice watched as the drops of the red liquid in the vial spread and diffused in the glass, until the water turned into what could easily be mistaken for red wine. She moved her eyes to the wizard then, her heart galloping as fast as a horse in a race.

"I am."

"Wait, wait… Alice, please let's think about this again for a moment," Johan pleaded from the other side of the bedroom where he had been pacing back and forth.

"Johan, I've made my decision," his cousin replied, her eyes pleading with the blond German for help. Andrea walked over to Johan and cupped his face in her hands.

"Everything is going to be ok. He has been right in everything he's said so far, I think we should trust him."

As if to make her point, she produced the two rings of the Guardians from her pocket and held them in front of the American.

"We will protect her."

True to his word, the wizard had showed up at Johan's house in Germany a week after Alice and her cousin had arrived, by which time Andrea had also joined them. She had brought the rings from her house, two plain looking golden rings with a strange script on their inside that had picked Alice's curiosity. The curves of the characters looked very familiar but only when Gandalf told her the language was Elvish did she remember why. 'Guardian of the soul'; that's what the inscriptions meant. But whose soul were the Guardians supposed to protect: hers or Legolas'? "_There will be only one soul"_, the wizard had replied. "_Once you fix your bond"._

Her attention was pulled away from her thoughts by the glass held in front of her. Her eyes met Gandalf's and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"We do not have much time," he whispered and nodded at the red liquid. What an irony that it looked so similar to its antidote. Taking a deep breath to hush her rising panic, she took the glass in a trembling hand and brought it to her lips.

"Oh man… Don't do it Freckles…" Johan moaned from the other side of the room, but ignored him. She would do it for her Prince. After all the pain he had been through, she was lucky she had to pay such a small price.

She didn't even pause for breath as she gulped all the contents of the glass down, her features acquiring a surprised look when she gave back the glass to the wizard. Johan moved to her side immediately, followed by Andrea.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" he asked throwing a glare at the wizard and touched her cheek. It was true that the wizard had been nothing but helpful so far, but how could he ever like the person who had just poisoned his cousin?

"Uh… I don't feel anything different," Alice replied looking at the wizard instead. "I thought it would be bitter, but it tasted really sweet."

"As sweet as the slow death it brings," the wizard replied smiling sadly and got up from the chair he had occupied next to her bed.

"Wait!" the redhead called as she got more comfortable in her bed. "You didn't tell me how to reach Legolas."

Gandalf shook his head.

"The poison needs some time to work. You will strain yourself too much if you try to reach him now. Your body is not weak enough."

"No, no, no… you don't understand…"

"Alice, I think you should listen to him."

"No! I _have_ to see him, please. Just… just let me try, ok?"

"Let her try," Andrea said in a cajoling tone and exchanged a look with both man and wizard. Johan sighed and walked to the armchair at the far end of the room, plopping down with his back almost turned from the bed; he couldn't watch this.

"You have to relax," he heard the wizard tell his cousin. "Clear your mind from every other thought and focus on Legolas. Let your feelings for him flow in your veins and help your soul travel to where his lies."

Johan rubbed his forehead. About a month ago, he would laugh at such gibberish and mock anyone who dared say they believed it. Yet here he was, in a room with the woman he had loved most in his life and thought he'd never see again, an immortal wizard and his cousin who he had allowed to be poisoned in order to find her elven Prince. To say the situation was a messed up would be an understatement.

A gasp broke the silence in the room and Johan found himself next to his cousin, before his mind could register he had moved. Alice was clutching the sheets and gasping for breath, blood dripping from her nose.

"What is happening to her?"

* * *

_Tell me how to forget, and I shall do it._

How do you stop thinking about something that shook you to the core? How do you ignore this one thing that gave you shape? How do you leave behind a part of you?

_Tell me how to forget, and I shall do it._

Show me how the machine of Time works, how the clocks tick, how the minutes are weaved into Life. How do mere seconds seem like hours? And how do months seem only like days?

How do you leave something behind you when it all comes back to find you? How do you fight off the ghosts who come to haunt you at your most vulnerable moments?

How to you keep away the past?

Can you? Should you? Will you?

_Tell me how to forget and I shall do it._

For the pain is horrible when it's fresh, but unbearable when it gets numb. When you grow used to it. When you reduce all other feelings to accommodate this poison into your body. And you carry it along with you, no matter how far you go to escape from its source, no matter how much time has passed, no matter how hard you have tried to shut it off.

But can you? Can you escape a part of yourself?

_Tell me how to forget and I shall do it._

"It's over", the Mind says. "You know now. You _know_."

"So stop me", the Heart replies. "Stop me from beating, and I will stop remembering. For Reason sits too high in her shiny throne and my playground is down at the Green Fields. In there, the Feelings play and they are my children. And tell me, what do children do but grow?"

"Send them to Neverland. The place where they will remain forever as children."

The Heart teared.

"And what will become of my Green Fields?"

But Mind could not answer. For who would Reason rule, if the Green Fields withered?

"Tell me how to forget and I shall do it."

The Heart gave a sympathetic smile.

"Kill yourself," she whispered. "Kill yourself and you shall be free. For You are Your Memories and Time cannot erase them. Time cannot erase _you_."

_Tell me how to forget and I shall do it. _

I fought.

I fled.

I waited.

I gave up.

But Time did not heal my wounds. The ghosts come back. And the wounds bleed all over again.

_Tell me how to forget and I shall do it._

_Please._

* * *

Alice sat up on the bed, her hands grabbing her chest. She could not breathe. The weight was crashing her, choking her and she could not push past it. Through bleary eyes she watched -rather than felt- Johan touch her cheek and speak to her frantically, but she could not hear him. Andrea's face was pale and she was wiping her face with a wet cloth that was smeared with something red.

Only Gandalf stood motionless, looking at her with sad, knowing eyes. He knew. He knew what she had met and his eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"I cannot reach him," she heard herself say in a broken voice. "His pain is too strong for my mortal soul… I cannot break through it."

"I warned you."

Gandalf's voice roused her from her trance. She had been watching the flames in the fireplace for hours, the cup of tea forgotten in her hands. Indeed, he had warned her, but she could never have imagined the magnitude of Legolas' suffering. What she had felt when their bond was fixed, she realised, was only a small part he had accidentally let escape; and even that small part had suffocated it her. His real pain, however… how could he have survived bearing all this weight on his shoulders? How much had he decided to endure for a hope that they would someday be reunited? And how easily had she ignored and discarded everything?

"Do not blame yourself," the wizard said, as if reading her thoughts. "It was his choice and a very conscious one."

"I don't deserve him." Her voice held so much loathing that the wizard raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You just poisoned yourself for his sake."

"Sometimes I wonder if I even have a heart inside me. He _begged_ me, Gandalf. He begged me to believe him and even though I had felt his pain, even though I knew what he had been through for me, I laughed at his face and threw everything away."

The last part was barely audible because of the lump in her throat and she didn't hold the tears back. She felt too tired to try, anyway.

"You couldn't possibly know," he told her in a gentle voice, reaching over to touch her arm. "No one but Legolas himself knows what he feels and how he is dealing with it."

"But now I know. All of it." The self-loathing again.

"Yes, you do; which is why you are going to try again, when you feel ready."

She wiped the tears on her cheeks, letting out a sigh.

"What if I can't break through this 'wall' this time either?"

The wizard leaned back on the couch smoking his pipe thoughtfully for a few moments, before he started talking.

"It will be easier this time. And even easier the next time. As the poison starts working, your body will not hold you back so strongly. Now that you know the full size of his pain, you will be prepared for it. You will hold it back."

Alice listened to the wizard with a frown. She would never be able to hold back this force. And even if she did, she doubted she would be able to break through it. It felt like an impassable rocky wall she had to break down with nothing but her bare hands.

"You will have to relax and think of something familiar. Something that makes you feel strong and safe, comfortable." When no reply came from the woman, the wizard spoke again. "I know it sounds very difficult, perhaps a little hard to understand at this point, but when you try again you will see how all this works in practice. But don't expect it to happen right away; and don't get disappointed."

Alice nodded and let her cup on the coffee table. Rubbing her tired eyes, she gave a smile at the wizard, mumbling "I think I'm going to sleep. I feel a little tired." However, the moment she stood on her feet the black spots dancing in front of her made her sway dizzily; if it wasn't for Johan, who had just walked back in the living room, she was sure she'd have collapsed.

"Hey, hey, easy…" he told her in a gentle tone and turned to the wizard with a questioning look.

"The poison has begun its work," the wizard replied with a somber look and Johan could only nod with a frown.

"I'm okay," Alice lied quickly, "I just need to get some rest."

"And that you will," the wizard said from his place in the couch. "Sleep well, child."

"Goodnight," Alice mumbled tiredly, as she dragged her feet on the stairs to her bedroom.

"I hate seeing you like this," Johan said in a worried tone when they entered the bedroom and helped Alice lie on the bed, while Andrea helped her take off her shoes.

"Well, dear cousin, it's only going to get worse so get used to it," the redhead replied with a lopsided grin, but Johan's lips remained tightly bound in a thin line. Alice's face softened and she cupped his cheek affectionately. "Everything's going to be okay. If you don't trust Gandalf, you have to trust me."

"I'm afraid that if I let you sleep, you may never wake up."

"The poison works very slowly, Johan," Andrea said rubbing his shoulders and winked at the woman on the bed. "But we should not overtire Alice, so you'll come with me downstairs and let your cousin get some rest."

Johan rolled his eyes and kissed the redhead's forehead, before he stood.

"Germans and their discipline… Goodnight Freckles!"

"Night guys," she said with a yawn and turned on her side once the door was shut.

Sleep, however, evaded her. Although she was very tired, the thought that Legolas was out there alone carrying all this pain and suffering kept her mind working restlessly. Was it too early to try again? Perhaps she should let herself relax and think of something familiar like Gandalf had advised her and see if anything would happen.

Getting more comfortable on her back, Alice willed her eyes close and took a deep breath. She let her brain register the blackness for a few moments, then let the picture of Legolas fill her thoughts. The flow of her feelings was instant and she succumbed to them. Like before, she let them drag her to the 'wall' between them, but this time she braced herself when she felt it coming. This time she was prepared to hold the weight and break through, because she _had_ to see him. She had to reassure him that she had not given up; and so should he.

The moment she collided with the wall, she tried to think of something familiar. Her mind unconsciously produced a picture of her apartment in New York. The scent of vanilla filled her senses and the longer she breathed it in, the lesser the pain became. It was easier to put her thoughts in order without the onslaught of Legolas' suffering and she brought again the picture of Legolas in her mind, just the way she remembered him from the first time they had met in her dreams. A small smile tagged at her lips when she imagined him lying on her couch, his blond hair shining like gold on its worn leather, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and even…

Alice gasped.

She really was in her apartment. And Legolas was not a picture anymore, but flesh and bones on her couch in front of her.

She had made it.


	23. Confrontation

**Author's Note:** This chapter took me quite a while to complete. I know most of you have been looking forward to it and I wanted to do my best to please you, but at the same time keep true to the characters and the story… so here it is. Somewhere along the loss of my beloved grandmother, many disappointments in life and a disastrous last couple of months, I made it. And it was all thanks to your support and amazing reviews. You are the only reason I have not given up writing even though everything has fallen apart in my life.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Confrontation**

Legolas breathed in the vanilla scent around him, a bittersweet smile forming on his lips. There it was again. She had haunted him like a ghost, her scent, her smile, her laughter, playing over and over again in his mind, as if this living death was not torture enough. Just when he was certain he had become numb to the pain of memories, his wounds bled all over again, the pain so stark and fresh. Ever since he had let Alysse go, he had succumbed to the blackness around him, his shield of hope against despair far gone. As long as the bright beacon of their reunion shone in this dark nothingness, he could fight back the pain. Without a purpose, without the hope of holding his wife again in his arms, he had given up. He let his memories burn him, the forests inside her eyes torture him, the sound of her voice make his ears bleed.

That treacherous mind! Now it was her touch it reminded him of, gentle and hesitant as her fingers glided on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, the pain in his heart magnifying with every caress and his frustration came out in a sigh.

"How long do you plan on torturing me?"

His voice was soft as he opened his eyes, taking in the ghost wandering in the dark recesses of his mind. The brows of the woman furrowed in confusion and Legolas shook his head looking away.

"You are nothing but a ghost."

The words were not addressed to the spirit leaning above him; it was himself he had to persuade. So many times he had fallen for the tricks of his mind, only to realize they were nothing but hallucinations. _You are nothing but a ghost. Go away. Please. Let me fade away in peace._ The woman's hand turned his head and forced him to look at her again. This time she wore the troubled face of his beloved wife. How he wished to smooth the worry lines on her brow!

"What are you talking about? I'm not a ghost! I'm here! Legolas look at me!"

Her voice alerted him. The Prince looked down at Alysse's clothes, noticing for the first time that they were nothing like Alysse had ever worn, nothing like he had ever seen. His heart jumped as his eyes took in his surroundings. What was this place? How had he come to be here?

Alice watched the elf's gaze travel around her apartment confused, her worry rising with every passing second. Had the pain driven Legolas mad? Did he really think she was a ghost? Suddenly his eyes widened and she barely had time to read the shock of realization on his face, before he had her pinned against the back of her couch, his hands holding her arms in a bruising grip.

"What have you done?"

The accusation in his voice took her by surprise. This wasn't how she had imagined their reunion. All she wanted was to bury herself in his arms and kiss the lips she had been longing for all this time, yet she now realized Legolas would not put everything that had happened behind him so easily. How did he know she had done anything? She had expected his anger after she had explained; her memories were enough to know that he was too sensitive when it came to her safety. But she hadn't even said a word yet and the fury in his eyes was overwhelming.

"I – I haven't done anything," she stuttered.

"Do not lie to me. You are dying," he said, his eyes running over her face for signs. "'Tis the reason you can reach me."

How stupid to think he wouldn't know. Of course the elf was well aware of such matters to realize that the only way for a mortal to reach him in such a way would be in the state between life and death.

"I had to fix our bond," she said after taking a deep breath to steady her voice. "I could not let you suffer all this pain for eternity."

"By putting yourself in danger? Why, Alysse? Why, when all I have ever cared about is your well-being?"

"Because this is my fault!"

Legolas seemed taken aback by her words and his grip loosened enough for Alysse to break free and move away from him. She stood up from the couch facing away, in an effort to gather her thoughts and explain everything that had happened to the elf –she didn't know how much time she had before they lost this 'connection'. For a split moment the fear of rejection shook her core: what if the elf had grown tired of her and had decided to give up once and for all?

Why couldn't things be a little simpler between them? She needed him. He needed her. How could it all have gone so wrong? Either by powers beyond their control or their own mistakes, they always seemed to get so close to the spring, but never drink from its water. They had loved and hurt each other without knowing, even against their will and better reason, and went to all extremes to keep this bond from fading. Wrongs and rights, all had blended together in a situation they couldn't escape and this time she wouldn't hide behind the excuse of 'fate'.

"Why is this your fault?"

His voice broke her thoughts and she turned around to face him. The Prince no longer wore an angry expression on his face, but that of pure confusion, his head tilted to one side like a lost child.

"How can it not be?" Alice answered with disdain. "You did everything in your power to make me believe you and all I ever did was laugh in your face… even though this small fraction of your pain that I felt tore my heart to pieces! It's my fault our bond is broken again and now you're suffering because I'm nothing but a stubborn, heartless bitch!"

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"And you know what the worst part is? I keep thinking that if you hadn't met me outside Laketown in the first place, right now you'd be living happily ever after in Valinor."

She could not keep all this pent-up guilt inside her any longer. The more she pondered on her actions, the more memories she relived, the more she learned about Legolas and herself, the more she felt his pain… it was impossible not to hate and blame herself for everything the elf had been through. Fate? Granted, some things are beyond our control; but it's ultimately the choices we make about them and the way we deal with situations that give shape to our life. The elven Prince looked at her incredulously for a few seconds and shook his head with a sigh.

"You claim to know my feelings, yet it seems to me you know nothing at all."

"But I felt your pain," Alice protested and her voice broke at the memory. "I tried to reach you before, but your pain blocked me. It was immense and insurpassable and I could not push through it and just…" She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but the tears had already escaped her eyes –how many times had she cried the past few hours? "Just the thought that you have been carrying all this inside you for so long… You have saved me so many times, Legolas, and this time it's my turn to save you."

Her heart beat like crazy; the silence dragged on and the fear of rejection started taking shape in her mind. Why would this immortal being want to be saved by a silly girl? After everything he had done for her, his feelings had been trampled by her blind faith to reason, canceling the very sense of reason itself, when all the facts she ever needed to believe him laid before her. _Oh Legolas, you have sacrificed everything in order to be reunited with me, only to find out that I'm not worth it._

"You saved me long ago, meleth nín," he finally replied with a gentle smile. "You saved my soul with the blessing of your love and for that I will always be grateful, even if I have to spend eternity in this living death." /my love/

His words let a small hopeful smile appear on the face of the woman.

"We still have a chance, Legolas. If you'll have me," she added, still unsure of his feelings after their last encounter.

"I'd rather never see you again, if it means harm to you."

Alice caught the question behind his words and her smile fell. For a moment she thought they would get past the whole matter without further questions; her fingers itched to touch him again. She sat on the couch beside him, mentally preparing herself for the anger of the elf at what she would say.

"I poisoned myself."

The elf's eyes shut upon hearing the words he feared most, as he tried to control the anger that spread inside him like the poison in his wife's body. His hands were balled in fists so tightly at his sides, that he could feel his fingernails drawing blood on his skin. That stupid girl! After everything he had done to keep her safe, she did the only thing that hurt him even more than her absence; putting herself in danger.

"Why would you ever do such a thing Alysse?" Legolas tried hard to keep his voice even, but it trembled nonetheless.

"We need to mend our bond, otherwise I won't be able to find you. It was the only way."

"The only way to save me and then die? How is this supposed to lessen _my_ pain?"

Millenia had passed and he still could not figure out this woman!

"No, no! I will not die! There is an antidote!" Alysse said shaking her head with a whisper of a smile.

"Then I want you to take it immediately and forget about me once and for all!"

The redhead froze at his harsh tone and he saw the hurt in her eyes as clear as day. Surely, she did not think the reason behind his words was the change of his feelings?

"I- I can't do that… The antidote is your blood…" she told him with a weak voice and once more stood from the couch. Legolas watched with regret her numb steps to the window of the room, the rejection emanating from her as strongly as the vanilla scent she always left behind her. He was about to follow her and reassure her of his feelings and intentions, but her words suddenly struck him and his eyes widened with the realization.

"How did you know the way to reach me, Alysse? And where did you find this poison? The blood of an elf is the antidote for only one kind of poison, which was very rare even back then… Neither the flower needed to make the poison nor its antidote exist anymore, so no one from your time should be aware of them."

He noticed her hands were playing nervously with the fabric of the curtains; she was hiding something. Getting up from the couch, he strode to the window and turned her around to face him.

"Tell me," he said and his commanding tone did not go unheeded.

"It's Gandalf."

Legolas stilled, his mind going blank. _This cannot be happening_. He had suspected someone aware of Middle Earth's existence had told her what to do, but Mithrandir? Not his dear friend! Had he once more come back from Valinor to help him like he had in the past? Hadn't the White Wizard already done enough for him?

"How did you find him? Has he come back from Valinor?"

"He made sure I would find him… because he never left."

Legolas could feel the blood drain from his face.

"What do you mean he never left?"

"He made some sort of a deal with the Valar in order to help you… to help _us_. He cannot return unless we are reunited."

The Prince felt the world crumble around him once more and had to lean against the table behind him for support. _Why has everything gone awry? _All they ever did was love each other. And yet it must have been so wrong, for it opened a well of never ending pain for everyone around them. Were they really so selfish? Was _he_ so selfish to let his friend spend all these years in a world he did not belong, because he could not belong anywhere without Alysse?

"Legolas?"

He felt his wife's hand on his face once more and, for the first time, the pleasure it always brought was mingled with so much pain.

"You didn't know…" she said when his eyes met hers and he shook his head with regret.

"No, he never told me," he replied in a numb voice.

Alice could not take the guilt written on his face anymore and drew him in her arms, her desire to comfort him overpowering her uncertainty about his feelings. She cradled his head on her chest, thinking that perhaps she shouldn't have told him. Or at least not everything. She should have known that Legolas would never accept the wizard's help, if he knew the price he'd have to pay for helping him. At that moment she really wished her mouth had a backspace key.

"Legolas, there's only one thing that matters now." The elf disentangled himself from her embrace and looked at her. When he didn't say anything, she explained. "Will you still have me? After everything I have done?"

She didn't expect his laughter, having such a somber expression on his face, no matter how much she loved the sound of it. Legolas straightened to his full height and took her face in his hands.

"Honestly, Alysse, after everything _I _have done and all the unraveled chaos around us, do you still question the strength of the love between us?"

All the tension left her, relief untangling the knots in her stomach. He still loved her. There was still hope. And at that moment she didn't care about anything, not the turmoil in her life, the journey she had embarked on to find him, or even the fact that the poison was slowly killing her. All she cared about was the man –or rather the elf- standing before her, the warmth in his eyes confirming the seriousness of his words and –damn it all to hell!- the soft touch of his lips on her own, that made her feel like a schoolgirl all over again, knees weak, heart fluttering, head dizzy and hands shaking. There was nothing but him. How could she not have seen it from the very beginning?

She moaned with satisfaction, the hunger for his taste satiated when her tongue met his own, but the feeling was quickly replaced with annoyance. Something was wrong and her senses started getting mulled, not letting her enjoy the touch she had so long craved for. It was with great reluctance that she opened her eyes when Legolas pulled away from her.

"You have to go back," he said with a disappointed voice and she realized her vision had started to blur as well.

"That's okay. The full moon's in three days and now that our bond is fixed it should be easier for me to reach you."

A playful smile tagged on the elf's lips and she regarded him with curiosity.

"Our bond is not mended yet."

"Wha- why? But I can see you!"

She cursed her body for choosing this moment to bring her back and she fought hard to keep his image and voice from blurring.

"You can only see me now because of the poison, but that doesn't mean our bond is fixed. This time it was broken with our will, which means we also have to forge it with our will."

"I don't understand…"

Alice barely had time to hear the words of the elf before their 'connection' was severed, but she found herself nonetheless staring at the ceiling of her room wide-eyed and flushed.

"_We will have to join, my love."_


	24. Home is where the heart is

**Author's Note: **Wow. Just... wow. Your reviews make me blush each and every time. Thank you so much for your kind words and wishes; RL is finally getting a little better. I know most of you expected a much longer chapter, but it made more sense to end it here. The end is getting near, so all matters between Legolas and Alice need to be resolved.

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Home is where the heart is**

"What part of 'too soon' didn't you get?"

Her cousin had been pacing back and forth the past twenty minutes, after she had explained to everyone over breakfast that she had managed to reach Legolas last night.

"Johan," Andrea said his name in a warning tone, while sipping her coffee.

"Scheiße! We're doing everything in our power to keep her alive until the full moon and she just _had_ to go and strain herself like that!" /Shit!/

Alice rolled her eyes. She felt fine. Actually, if not for the slight sickness and weariness when walking around, she wouldn't even remember she had poison in her body.

"You're being a little dramatic," she said after a while, which earned her a glare from the blond American.

"In case you have forgotten, you're dying."

This time his voice was grim and her dismissive attitude faded when she saw the pain in his eyes. Poor Johan, he was out of his mind with worry. It suddenly struck her how_ she_ would feel if Johan were in her shoes; so she gave him a sympathetic smile instead.

"No harm was done. We might as well look at the bright side of the situation: the full moon is tomorrow night and she has already been able to reach Legolas."

It was the first time the wizard had spoken all morning. Now and then he would glance at Alice with a strange gleam in his eyes. Did he somehow know everything that had transpired between the elf and her? She blushed at the memory of Legolas' last words, glad that she had kept this little detail to herself.

"Once their bond is fixed, everything will run smoothly. So I suggest, dear Alice, that you start taking more frequent naps."

All three people in the room would have taken Gandalf's words as friendly advice, if not for that sparkle in his eyes and the very noticeable smirk. _He knows I haven't told them everything!_ Alice thought with more irritation than surprise, frozen as she was in her seat. Johan looked back and forth between Gandalf and his cousin in confusion, Andrea looked at Alice expectantly and the redhead went from pale to crimson red in a matter of seconds.

_Damn you, old man!_

The wizard only looked more amused at her glare.

"I thought your bond was fixed."

"So did I," Alice replied at her cousin and cleared her throat. "But it turns out that there's a small… matter… that needs to be resolved."

When she didn't continue, Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well… um…" Alice could feel her cheeks burning. _Great. _"We kind of… you know, our bond was broken with our will, which means it has to be mended with our will… like…" she tried to hint at it with her eyes, but Johan and Andrea still remained clueless.

"They have to join," the wizard finally said, like it was the most natural thing. And it was, which made Alice wonder why the hell she was so embarrassed to say it.

The answer came a few seconds later.

"I don't get it. What do you mean join?"

_Oh God, just leave it Johan!_

Andrea rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, clearly exasperated with him.

"Sex, Johan. S-E-X."

Johan blinked. And blinked again. Then his eyes widened and Alice dropped her head in her hands with a groan. _Here we go._

"Oh. Oh fuck, man! Just…. Jesus Christ, that was too much info! This is my little cousin we're talking about!"

"I'm almost twenty-six, Johan, and had been sharing a house with my ex-boyfriend for three years," came the muffled reply from his cousin, from where she had hidden her face in her hands.

"Yes, but… I didn't have to _think_ about you having sex… Oh man, this is weird. I need to get some air."

Alice waited until she heard the front door shut to raise her head and look at Andrea.

"Okay, what's his problem?"

"You're his little Freckles, he loves you like the younger sister he never had, he's a _bit _overprotective and nuts over this whole thing, blah blah blah… he'll get over it," Andrea explained in one breath and waved the matter off.

The redhead sighed and looked over at the wizard, who smoked his pipe peacefully, as if nothing had happened. She shot him another glare, but he only shrugged.

Just as she was about to let them know she felt a bit faint and needed to rest, the front door burst open.

"This is so messed up, every time she goes to sleep I'll have all these weird images of Freckles having sex with a pointy-eared elf Prince! God dammit, Andrea! I mean did you have to SAY it to my face like that?"

Alice dropped her head on the table with a moan. _There goes my sleep._

* * *

It was much easier pushing through the barrier this time, just as she had expected. She thought of her room again, too afraid to try another place and risk not reaching Legolas. His face once more made her heart ache. Who was she to deserve such perfection? As she sat on her bed and run her fingers through his silky hair, the elf smiled. Only, this time, it was a serene, satisfied smile, so different from the one filled with so much despair at their last encounter.

"You are here."

She sighed. Even his voice was perfect: deep but soft, so strong yet tender, like a heavy velvet blanket caressing her skin.

"Of course I'm here," she replied with a smile of her own.

"I was almost certain last time was an illusion. Pain can do strange things to people."

Her smile fell instantly and Legolas cursed himself inwardly for bringing back unhappy memories. After all, it would all end soon. He sat up and cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to ruin this moment."

His wife leaned into his touch and nuzzled his palm with her face, a sweet smile gracing her lips. If her desire was half as his, the matter was already forgotten. Even such a simple gesture had him battle with his self-control, to keep his heart from running like the finest Mearas and his lips taste every single inch of her body. But this time, wary of hastiness and aware of her still not weak enough body, he stopped his thoughts from turning into actions. Instead, he bestowed a gentle kiss on her forehead and got up from the bed, eager to explore the room he had seen last time and re-acquaint himself with the real world; a world he was sure would look so strange and foreign to his eyes. But who cared as long as his sweet Alysse was by his side?

Alice followed the elf with mixed feelings out of her bedroom and into the living room. He had an expression of wonder on his beautiful face, his eyes sparkling with curiosity as he touched several modern devices scattered in her room. She wanted to show him what they were used for, but was afraid she might strain herself and lose their 'connection'. She wasn't sure how this 'dream state' worked exactly and decided not to take her chances. Instead, she was content to enjoy her limited time with the elf, even if it was just to watch him explore her apartment.

_No, not completely content_, a small voice said inside her head. Her fingertips burned with the desire to touch her husband and experience the feelings she had got a glimpse of in the vision of their joining. Would they be more intense now that she would feel them herself instead of relive them in a memory? A shudder ran through her at the thought, one of the pleasant kind that had her body tingling with excitement at its aftermath. She glanced over at the elf who was kneeling in front of the TV, running his finger over its smooth screen. For a moment she envied the device, as much ridiculous as the thought was. Didn't he feel the same need that was burning at the pit of her stomach? All the previous times they had met he seemed ready to ravish her!

Legolas could feel the presence of his wife watching him more intensely than ever. He was trying his best to focus on the strange objects in her apartment, but his desire threatened to overcome his sense. _No, this time I shall not stress her_, he thought with determination, remembering that his wife's mind was in a very fragile condition and a wrong move could prove fatal. Suddenly his roaming eyes fell upon a window and his brows furrowed. Where was the sky?

The redhead's heart jumped when she saw the elf tense and rise from his kneeling position to walk at the window with long strides. She had anticipated this and the matter had been worrying her for the past few days. All the places Legolas had shown her were colored green and graced with the endless blue sky; what would he think of this world? Would she have to leave New York, her life, her job, everything she'd known so far in order to move to an area more suitable to the nature of the elf?

_Yes._

Her love for the elf flowing in her veins, wild like fire and sweet like nectar, did not leave any room for doubt.

"There are no trees."

Alice walked to the window, where the elf stood, and gazed out at her apartment's view. There were indeed no trees. No parks were anywhere near her neighborhood to offer the elf any solace at his first view of the 21st century. The buildings were too high and allowed only small patches of the sky to be seen. She thanked God that the streets below were empty, as was everything else in this dream-like state, since she was sure the elf would freak out with all the voices and cars and alarms and…

_Does he have any regrets? Does he wish now he had sailed to Valinor?_

Shaking her head to clear from all the unpleasant thoughts, she said "No, not here. But there are parks filled with trees. And if you don't like New York there are other places with vast woods… Perhaps you would enjoy a small seaside village? Or we could be on the move all the time! Yes! To see what you have missed all these years!"

His wife's voice betrayed she was on the verge of tears, desperate to persuade him he had not made a mistake by staying here. Honestly, did she really think any of this mattered to him? If it meant being by her side, he wouldn't mind living in Mordor and facing its fire every day!

"I do not care," he told her with a reassuring smile, as he turned from the window to face her. "As long as your smile greets me every morning, I do not care where we shall live. I was merely making an observation –a lot has changed since the last time I set my eyes upon the world."

Alice felt relief wash over her like the unexpected rain in the middle of a hot summer day: all the accumulated heat of worry left her along with the raindrops, leaving behind her skin free to breathe. _Everything is going to work out._ She needed to keep saying this to herself every time some troubling thought entered her mind. After all, their love had survived millennia, what could possibly be so important to break this love now?

She leaned into the elf's embrace when he took her in his arms, his hands caressing her back soothingly. It was a strange mixture of feelings she experienced: somewhere among relief, contentment, worry and longing, the fire that had been burning since the moment she had seen him on her bed seemed to roar within her, demanding to be fed.

Legolas closed his eyes, as Alysse's hands travelled on his chest with purpose this time. Her soft lips touched the side of his neck and she felt her rise to her toes to reach his ear. Caught between a smile that she remembered this little detail and his resolution to wait until she was ready, he gently pushed her away.

"Not yet."

The redhead's heart was racing. Her mind was clouded. Her breath was already rugged. Her burning had become unbearable. _Why not yet?_

"We have to…" she managed to say before he cut her off with a short, sweet kiss, which would not let him get carried away.

"And we shall. But not until your body is weak enough. I do not wish to strain your mind too much. Already I can feel you getting tired."

"I don't feel tired," she insisted and tried to kiss him but he leaned back with a teasing smile.

"But I do."

It was rejuvenating. After all those years of solitude and monotony, the rosy tint and angry gleam in her green eyes was like a breath of life to him. It felt good, to be wanted again, instead of begging his own wife to believe he is real; to be pointlessly flirting, with no worries of unsurpassable obstacles and unsolvable problems; to feel alive, instead of drowning in an empty darkness with no end. Ah, the beauty of hope, shining like the beauty of the woman in his arms!

"Your freckles are still lovely."

Alice awoke with her cheeks burning with irritation and embarrassment, the elf's melodic laughter still echoing in her mind.


	25. Tying the last loose end

**Author's Note:** I am well aware I might be banned from this site with this chapter. But hell, you're all worth it. I promised I would get it out soon and I did. I didn't have time to reply to reviews, but I figured you wanted this more than any review reply; still the replies are coming soon. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have traveled with Alice for almost three years; and to all of you who decided to jump in our ride and stick with us till the end.

As if you need it, but oh well...

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!**

**Disclaimer**: See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Tying the last loose end**

"I don't wanna know."

Johan rushed past her, hands up to stop her before she said anything. Alice wasn't planning to update him about her meeting with the elf anyway, especially concerning the issue Johan was unreasonably freaking out about. So she just raised an eyebrow at him, but even that little move seemed to tire her. She had been sleeping the whole day. It was now almost midnight and Andrea was already asleep, in contrast to Johan who seemed to get the least sleep of all. He kept moving from room to room, supposedly getting things ready for tomorrow night, but she knew he was just too worried to rest. The wizard, on the other hand, seemed to be the least worried, smoking his pipe with a contented smile and snoring loudly whenever he took a nap.

Alice couldn't blame him. After spending all these years hiding and travelling from place to place for reasons that were not his own, he would finally be able to go back to Valinor –to where he should have been all this time, living in peace among friends. And while poisons, visions and magic were things so incomprehensible, dangerous and foreign to them, the White Wizard knew their workings better than anyone.

The redhead smiled at him, even though he could not see her, fast asleep as he was on the couch across her. However, her smile quickly turned into a grimace, as a wave of nausea kicked in. The effects of the poison were finally beginning to show. She felt exhausted, had been sick four times since she had woken up and it just kept getting worse. For fleeting moments she could feel the ice-cold grip of fear at the possibility she would not make it in time –that she would actually die; but then she remembered that gray morning she had woken up alone in her bed, desperately wishing the elf there to hold her, and felt her courage grow anew.

_It's worth it. It's all worth it._

"Do not strain yourself, child."

Alice gaze moved back to Gandalf, who still had his eyes closed. She'd thought he was in deep slumber, but came to realise that nothing passed unnoticed by the wizard.

"I was asleep the whole day."

He smiled then and opened his eyes.

"And yet you need even more sleep. Do not fight it. Let it do its work. You need all the right preparation you can get for tomorrow night."

Even though she had nodded, she couldn't help but wonder as she slowly walked up the stairs to her bedroom: did the wizard mean the poison or the elf?

* * *

She was stronger. She could feel it. The weaker her body grew, the more powerful her mind became. She didn't even feel the barrier this time, rushing through it like the wind. Everything around her felt as if made of clay and Alice tested her abilities playing with colorful forms and shadows, until she realized she was able to shape her surroundings the way she wanted.

_Venice._

The place popped in her mind unconsciously and Piazza San Marco took shape around her in an instant. It was empty. Silent. No people, no birds, no sounds, no wind. Just scattered lights around the city and a cloudy night sky, the way she remembered it from the last time she had visited. For a while she waited, her eyes watching the grand church of St. Marcus on the other side of the piazza with anticipation. Then, suddenly, the door of the imposing church in the distance was pushed open and the Prince walked out, turning around in a circle to take in the foreign environment with wonder.

How the whole square filled with life then. It was as if the sky recognized his presence and cleared the clouds away. The stars, now shining more brightly than ever, cast the city in a magical light, the elf glowing underneath it… and that was when she noticed the full moon.

Their eyes met at the same time; Legolas had seen it, too.

_No time_, she thought with a racing heart and disappeared into the shadows.

The elf read the invitation in her eyes and cocked his head to the direction she had run to. The echo of her footsteps did not require his elven hearing, as the sound travelled through the empty alleys, loud as a bell. He set off in a leisurely pace, a predator's smile on his lips. He would catch his prey and this time he would not let the woman go before he had fully reacquainted himself with every single inch of her body.

Alice couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, as she turned around a corner and leaned her back on the wall, her breath being the only sound around. She knew he was somewhere close, following her like a hunter follows a deer -silently and carefully, not to scare it away- and it excited her. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breath. There was a palace around there. She remembered the richly decorated rooms and the bed, a bed like the ones in fairytales, with the posts and the sheer white curtains around it and the rich covers… A blush crept on her cheeks and she bit her lip nervously. She wanted the elf like she had never wanted anyone and anything in her life.

The redhead shook her head to clear away the distracting images in her mind and looked around for a sign that she was close to the palace, when her eyes fell on a familiar bridge. Smiling with triumph, she peeked around the corner once more and ran towards the stone structure. She slowed down when she approached its stairs, careful not to trip over her long white dress, and paused to take in her surroundings at the top. It was a strange mix of dark and light, mystery and revelation: the flickering lights around the city, the stars and moon reflected on the water, the shadowed alleys, the imposing houses, the canals and the gondolas…

_Legolas._

The Prince had caught her unaware. Alysse had been lost at the view around her and he took this opportunity to surprise her: as silently as only an elf could manage, he jumped into one of the long boats tied on a pier, then jumped on another one, abandoned in the middle of the canal. She had fled so quickly, that he didn't have time to appreciate how beautiful she looked that night. Standing in the middle of the bridge, with her red waves in wild disarray around her, a rosy tint on her cheeks from running and a white dress shining under the moonlight, he felt as if he was back in Lake Town during one of their secret night meetings. She was taking him in, the same way he was drinking in her form and for a while they stood still. He couldn't help the warning smile spreading on his lips, nor the thoughts lying behind it. But his fair prey noticed and she let out a gasp before she disappeared into the shadows, becoming once again only a flash of white among the stone walls and pillars.

_Run, my sweet Alysse_, he thought. _Hide. For when I catch you, you shall taste the desire and longing of five thousand lifetimes and more._

Alice's heart was about to explode, but it wasn't because of running. She had caught the feral look in his eyes, the thoughts behind his smile, and this little game of 'hide and seek' was more exciting than any other foreplay she had ever engaged in. Somehow she knew that this chase thrilled Legolas, as much as it exhilarated her. The white stone of the palace was bathed in the moonlight just a block away. She took another turn to run alongside the main canal and find the entrance of the building. She had almost made it to the heavy wooden door, when the elf appeared from the other side of the palace and she stopped in her tracks. Looking back and forth between the elf and the distance to the door, she gathered her dress in her hands and sprinted towards the house, not daring to look behind if the elf followed.

Legolas couldn't help but laugh at his wife's efforts; he had her cornered like a trapped bird. Hoisting himself on a tree next to the building, he jumped on a small balcony and sneaked into one of the dimly lit rooms. He could hear her running on the other side of the palace above him, so he followed a set of stairs leading to the second floor. Just as he reached the top, he spotted her on the other side of the corridor, looking around lost, when, suddenly, she smiled and disappeared through a door. Legolas opened the first one in front of him wanting to surprise her and entered a spacious room with many paintings. He noticed the chairs and couches and realized it was the personal quarters of someone; which meant that an adjoining door to a bedroom would not be far away. Sure enough, he heard noise coming from the next room.

Alice turned around startled when the door opened at the other side of the room and the Prince stepped inside. How in the world had he got there? It had taken her many tries to find the bedroom and finally she had. The glorious bed stood in the middle of the candle lit room, but when the elf locked the door behind him without breaking eye contact with her, she felt like fleeing again.

"There is no point," he quietly told her as she took a step toward the other door.

She was still out of breath, yet not even a hair was out of place on the elf's head. He looked as immaculate, invincible, unearthly and inhuman as ever, a blue fire blazing in his eyes. The young woman watched transfixed the fabric of his tunic stretching over hard muscles as he slowly approached her, the smile on his face not letting her heart slow its beating.

"Will you yield to me?"

His voice seemed deeper to her, its sound soft as velvet. Alice didn't trust her own, so she simply shook her head. The elf's smile widened and without thinking she started taking steps backwards. She jumped when her back met the door and blindly moved her hand to the doorknob, as Legolas finally stood right before her. Turning the knob quietly behind her back, she had managed to open the door a few inches, but the elf's hand shot beside her head and pushed the door shut. Ignoring her gasp and wide eyes, he slid his hand downwards and locked that door, as well. The redhead realised he had also thrown the key somewhere in the room, when she heard it collide with the marble floor.

"Now", he said as he let out a dramatic sigh and brought both hands on either side of her head, "will you yield to me?"

For a few moments Legolas and Alice just stared at each other silently. There, in the room of a palace in Venice created from the memories of the young woman, the two lovers separated by race, society, war, death, magic, time and beliefs, were finally given that chance: the one he was waiting for thousands of years; the one she didn't even know she craved for. His smile faded away as the atmosphere grew more serious, heavy with pent-up passion and longing they barely held in check. Nothing and everything had changed around them, but they could only see each other as they did centuries ago; images, memories, scents, caresses, whispers, tears, promises hanging between them like a heavy mist.

And then everything fell apart.

The elf grabbed her without warning and the woman barely had time to voice her surprise, as she was pushed to the door and kissed roughly. His hands held her face as he attacked her lips, then they moved to her neck, shoulders, sides, waist, grabbing her hips and lifting her up. Alice instinctively hooked her legs around his waist and succumbed to his assault. Pressed between the door and Legolas' hard body, her desire took over and she let her mind shut. She kissed him back with equal fervor, as he moved them away from the door and set her on a wooden dresser scattering on the floor whatever was laid upon it. In a cacophony of shattering glass and broken porcelain they both took advantage of their freed hands and reached for their clothes at the same time. The Prince pushed her dress off her shoulders and for a moment her hands paralyzed on his tunic, as his lips travelled from her face to the weak spot where her neck met her shoulder, her breath hitching in her throat and her eyes closing of their own accord. She needed to feel him, taste him, drink him in and yet she doubted her hunger for him would ever be satiated.

Legolas raised his head, wanting to look at his wife's face. Valar, she was as beautiful as he remembered, even more so caught in the throes of passion. Her soft lips were parted and her cheeks were flushed and her hair! How had he missed the vanilla scent of her hair! Burying his head in her red waves, he pulled her with him backwards, kicking away his boots when they reached the bed. Alysse seemed to wake up from her trance at that and her hands resumed their work. His tunic was discarded in a second and he let out a small sigh as her hands came in contact with his skin. A simple touch and she drove him to madness. A simple touch he had been yearning for countless years, always afraid he would be constantly reminded or someday forget. Yet, it all came back to him when his fingers glided over her soft curves pushing down her dress with them.

Alice stood trembling before him. It wasn't her nakedness that caused the tremors, but the momentous lack of contact as her Prince stood back and took her in, his eyes travelling on every inch of her body. The anticipation of what was to come, thrilling because the intimate touch of the elf was both unknown and familiar, made her knees weak and she could not hold herself back any longer. Pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed, she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and seeking his lips once more. She could feel the hard evidence of his desire through his leggings and she started moving herself against him, eager to ease the burning between her thighs. The elf's grip on her waist tightened and she let out a moan of frustration as he broke their kiss.

"Easy," Legolas warned her murmuring against her lips, but she would have none of it. The memories of the day they had joined for the first time rushed forth to consume her and she tangled her fingers in his hair, planting soft but purposeful kisses from his neck to a pointed ear.

Her tongue had barely touched it, when she suddenly found herself beneath the elf, her breath leaving her lips in a gasp. The redhead caught the wild look in his eyes before his lips travelled southwards leaving a hot trail from her neck to her breasts, where he moved his attention. Distracted by his tongue and teeth, she didn't notice the hand between her legs until she felt his fingers inside her.

Alice had thought the feelings in her vision were intense. She had thought that this dream state would make things less real. But the pressure building in her body was more intense and real than anything she had ever felt, more intense and real than anything she had ever needed. It was perfect. It was _right_. She grabbed the elf's hand to stop him before his lips reached her core and undid her completely, and the elf raised his head in confusion.

"I need you."

It was all she managed to say in a trembling whisper, but the elf seemed to understand. He took off his leggings in a swift move and crawled on top of her. The moment she felt his naked weight above her, she thought she would die.

Legolas' control had slipped when he felt her tongue on a most sensitive spot for the elves, but he completely lost it at her soft plea. Then he realised that he had lost his control the very first time he had met her, when he had stolen that first kiss which had signed his destiny. He cupped Alysse's face and softly glided his thumb on her cheek. Did she really grow even more beautiful when her eyes were glazed with desire, like that very moment, looking at him as if he were her sole reason for existence? Was this really happening? Did the moment finally come, when he would hold his wife in his arms while he lost himself in her warmth?

"I love you."

Her words seemed to stop his heart from beating. How long had he waited to hear them… How far had he chased and begged…But instead of replying, he kissed her gently and entered her slowly, to savor all the lifetimes he had missed locked in that black nothingness, away from the only thing that had ever made him feel alive. The woman beneath him sank her fingernails on his shoulders with a breathless moan, but he didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside her. When he opened his eyes, she found her looking at him with surprise. She could feel it –their bond. She could feel his emotions, like he could feel hers. She could feel how much he loved her and it spoke more than any words in any language he could have used to reply. Then, he started moving.

Alice's hand shot out and clutched the thick covers of the bed, trying to grab onto something before she lost herself completely in whatever had claimed her. The feeling of Legolas moving inside her was already driving her to madness, but dealing with her emotions coupled with his was too much to bear. It was like the last time their bond was reforged, when his feelings had consumed her. They had suffocated her then, the immortal pain of her husband too strong for her mortal soul. But this time, they intoxicated her like pure alcohol, love, desire, yearning, passion, lust and longing experienced through the soul of an immortal, and she was getting dizzy. Her hand sneaked between their bodies but was caught before she reached her destination.

"Not yet," Legolas told her with a smile and raised her hands over her head, keeping them still with an iron grip. Holding them with one hand, he grabbed her hip with the other and dived deep inside her, brushing her in a new angle. God, she was certain she would die. She would definitely die tonight and it would not be because of the damned poison.

The elf could not tell how long he loved his wife. Somewhere along kisses, soft moans, ragged breathing and softly whispered words he had lost all sense of time and space. She was hanging by a thread beneath him and he had to try hard to keep himself before he stepped over the edge, too afraid to let her go. He had been so deprived of her all those years, that he had grown too greedy for her touch. Their reflection on a large mirror at the other side of the room suddenly caught his attention: gold and bronze, skin on skin, fingers entwined, limps tangled.

Alice felt Legolas nudge the side of her face and she turned to what he wanted her to see. Their eyes locked in the mirror and, dazed as she was, she thought she saw a dangerous smile on the elf's face.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear through uneven breaths and his thumb finally brushed over the spot she had sought before. That was all she needed to explode.

* * *

Alice felt completely disoriented. Words and images overlapped and she didn't know whether she was still in the land of dreams or back in her bed. Johan's face, Legolas' eyes, Andrea's frown, the smell of the wizard's pipe, green fields in Laketown, all of them blurred and mixed in a timeless void. Sometimes she felt thirsty. Others she would slip between hot and cold. And when she finally realised someone was shaking her shoulder, she also registered the fact that her body ached from head to toe. With a lot of effort she managed to open her eyes and found her cousin's worried face above her, cast in the twilight's shadows.

"It's time, Freckles."


	26. A kind of magic

**Author's Note:** I know many of you thought I had given up on this story. The truth is that I had written the final chapters many months ago, but there was something missing. Everyone who has followed this story for the past four and a half years knows that I never post anything, until I am absolutely satisfied with it. So I kept going back to that certain chapter, whenever real life allowed. After some serious nudging (thank you Stefanie!), I worked on it more carefully and, finally, the last three chapters of Alice's story are ready to be posted.

I'm also making some revisions on the previous chapters and the story will be updated and completed by the end of the week. I have decided (after MUCH hesitation) to take part in the MEFAs and I'd like to do so with a completed story before the deadline. So, I hope you enjoy the story and keep an eye out for lots of updates the next few days. :-)

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

/translations/

* * *

**Chapter 25 – A kind of magic**

They had been walking in the woods for what seemed like hours to her. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, dragging her feet with the help of her two Guardians or being carried by her cousin when she blacked out. The poison had taken full effect in her body and she felt nauseated, exhausted and dizzy. Alice had woken up drenched in sweat, feeling weaker than she'd ever felt in her entire life. After Andrea had dragged her in the shower to cool her burning skin off, Johan had forced her to drink some water before she completely dehydrated. Even now, she could feel the tension in his arms as he carried her, his worry leaving only a few encouraging words to offer.

"Hang in there Freckles, we're almost there," he told her in a whisper and she nodded against his chest, too weak to talk.

"Will she be able to walk into the castle in this state?" Andrea's voice was heard from behind. The last time the German sounded so frightened was when she had witnessed Alice passing out because of a vision for the first time.

"This is what the Guardians are here for. You will have to help her get to Legolas. She has kept all her strength for this very moment –you'll be surprised what people are able to do for love." Gandalf told the blond woman with a wink.

The wizard had been walking beside them, keeping up to their long strides despite his age. He had only gentle smiles for Alice's eyes, but when he turned away she could see the shadows on his face. Perhaps he wasn't so sure she would make it either; perhaps she really was going to die. The truth was she could feel her life slipping away from her, as if she was slowly losing her grasp on the edge of a long cliff.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Johan suddenly asked and she stirred from the blackness approaching her cunningly.

"I cannot. This is why I made the rings for the Guardians."

Alice could feel Johan's heart skip a beat beneath her cheek.

"Are you serious?" the blond man protested and came to a full stop. "What if something goes wrong? What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing will go wrong. You need to have faith, child. I will be standing right outside the castle," the wizard replied with a soothing voice and Johan sighed above her.

"If anything happens to my cousin, I am going to kill you, wizard or not."

Gandalf smiled sadly.

"If anything happens to your cousin, I am good as dead already."

Alice pondered on the wizard's words for a few seconds but decided that thinking about anything at this state was too tiresome. So she closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps of the three people, trying to settle a rhythm for herself to count in. Darkness was creeping up to her and she had to stay alert.

Suddenly, something jolted her out of her drowsiness. Her senses became strangely sharp, a surge of energy spreading through her. It was the air around her; it had changed. It made her skin tingle and she opened her eyes curiously.

Alice let out a gasp.

Everything around her was sparkling in a multicoloured glittering rain. The woods had come alive, from the ground to the trees and the very air and she smiled at the beautiful sight in front of her. It was just like that night, when she and Johan were kids, sneaking away in the darkness to see a magical castle. How many things had changed since then… How far had they come! Yet the memories came rushing back to her -the smells, the chill, the wonder- as if it were just yesterday. Alice reached out her hand to touch a small flickering light swinging in front of her with a smile and teary eyes, when the voice of her cousin drew her out of her daze with a start.

"Freckles? Are you ok?"

The redhead didn't have time to reply, because the wizard had stopped before them and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. She gaped at him in awe, shining like the sun itself in his white robes, his blue eyes sparkling. This was Gandalf's true form; this was the White Wizard.

"She sees it."

"The castle?" Andrea asked confused.

"No," the wizard replied, his face breaking into a gentle smile for the Alice, "the magic." He produced the two Guardian rings from the long folds of his sleeves and gave them to Johan and Andrea. "Put these on. The moon is already out; the castle should be behind those trees in the clearing."

Alice felt Johan shift her in his arms as he put on his ring; then freezing, as he probably took in the blossomed trees, the flickering lights and soft petals flying around them. Andrea took a few steps drinking in the woods around her with eyes wide open, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Mein Gott, das ist schön…" she said under her breath and turned to Johan with a smile. /My God, this is beautiful…/

"We do not have much time," Gandalf reminded them and they started walking again, through the enchanted trees in the forest, until the tree line started to clear and the green grass in front of them stretched to envelop a set of mighty stones, standing high above them to create a great wall –just the way it was engraved in her memories after all these years.

_The castle._

Alice let out the breath she never realize she was holding in a shaky sigh, not quite believing the beautiful building was really before her eyes. So much searching, so many months, so much grief, all dissolved and disappeared at the sight of the lit castle, pulling her inside like a magnet. She pushed gently at Johan's chest and he seemed to snap out of his trance, as he took the hint and put her down. Her legs were oddly strong and she managed to keep herself upright, her heart fluttering in anticipation of meeting the elf in flesh. _He is in there_, she kept repeating in her mind, _he is really in there_.

"Go," Gandalf told her giving her shoulder an encouraging squeeze, "he is waiting for you."

The young woman nodded and smiled, but, still, her legs wouldn't move. She could feel the lump in her throat, her heart thundering in her chest, yet the tears wouldn't come and her limbs wouldn't cooperate. Alice stood there, frozen, looking at the looming castle, thoughts, memories, touches, whispers and lifetimes passing in front of her eyes, as she realized that this was it: this was the end of her story, her resolution, her atonement… her defining moment.

She took a deep breath and moved her feet hesitantly towards the castle. Her two Guardians were swiftly at her side, each taking hold of an arm and keeping her steady. She smiled at them and noticed the watery eyes of both. This was not just _her_ atonement; this was the atonement of love and humanity in a world that the true meaning of both had been forgotten.

"At the top of the big staircase, follow the second corridor on your right!" the wizard called behind them. "'Tis the large room looking to the north!"

The memory Gandalf had shared with her suddenly popped in her mind.

"I know where it is," she told her two faithful protectors with a smile. "I know… and I can feel it."

It was like instinct. Like a gentle pull. Like the warmth of a fire radiating in the distance and leading you to it. Like a faint light drawing you to its source. They crossed the open gate surprised at the burning torches around them. They could see light from the massive windows as well. Who had lit up the castle? The elf was lying asleep. Was it part of the mysterious magic? She shook her head amused with herself: here she was walking in a castle visible only to their eyes looking for her elf husband and, still, she was analyzing everything through logic.

_Screw logic_, she thought with determination. _This is the real thing. This is what makes sense. This is the truth._

Johan put a protective arm out to stop her, as she moved to enter the castle through the great ebony doors, and walked in first. He looked around for a few moments, taking a torch off the walls and motioned them inside. Alice stopped in her tracks the moment she took in her surroundings –so did Andrea beside her. It was not the inside of a Medieval castle as she had expected, but a beautiful palace decorated with elegant white statues and exquisite paintings, the hint of a glorious marble floor underneath the mass of dried leaves, and rich furniture the likes of which she had only seen in her visions.

"I've never seen anything like it," Johan remarked and she nodded.

"This is elvish. Definitely elvish. I've seen some of their cities in my dreams," she explained and started ascending the grand staircase Gandalf had pointed out to them. "It's this way."

Alice was out of breath, but the sudden surge of energy didn't leave her. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the magic in this place or because of the elf lying flesh and bones in a room somewhere near. The longing inside her had come undone and it fueled her weakened body like the strongest medicine. Johan was quick to catch her when she felt a little faint and she finally gave into his pleas to at least lean on him, if she didn't want him to carry her to the elf's room. They were here to help her after all.

The redhead's labored breathing and their racing heartbeats were the only sounds accompanying the crackling of the burning torches on the wall, as they reached the top of the staircase. Alice had to stop in order to catch her breath for a few moments, then having Johan and Andrea on each side, they started walking with slow steps along the corridor.

She could feel the tension coming from her two Guardians, their eyes searching in shadows and corners, but the only sound was the steady 'crunch… crunch… crunch…' coming from their feet as they stepped on the dried leaves which littered the floor. A soft breeze appeared out of nowhere and played with her hair, causing the flames on the torches to flicker and for a moment they held their breath in anticipation. When nothing happened, they resumed their walking, Johan and Andrea's grip on her suddenly stronger.

They hadn't taken more than a few steps, when she felt it. Her eyes fell out of their own on the half-open door at the end of the corridor, where the breeze had probably come from.

"It's there."

The words came out in a sighed whisper, but the other two caught it nonetheless. They looked at her with pale faces, the myth of the beautiful angel who drove people mad still lingering from their childhood, but she smiled encouragingly.

"He's my husband. I know him, there's nothing to fear."

Johan was the first who took a step forward. Alice followed with Andrea, who was caressing the redhead's back in a silent gesture of comfort, but the German's trembling hand betrayed that she was the one who needed it most. The crossing of the small distance to the door seemed to her like ages, but they finally reached it and her cousin signaled them to wait, because he wanted to check the room first.

Alice couldn't keep still as Johan carefully pushed the door, which opened fully with a loud creak. Her blood was pounding in her temples, her whole being kept together by a delicate thread as Johan looked inside and whispered in a trembling voice:

"Oh my God."


	27. Atonement

**Author's Note:** As I promised, I'm posting the next chapter. The final one will probably be up this weekend. I have finally replied to your reviews and once again I find myself amazed at the love this story has received. Your kind words have been my greatest reward.

I would like to thank the amazing **Hobbit Ivy** for being my BETA for the last two chapters of this story. I think she did an incredible job and pointed out things I would not have thought about otherwise.

This was a very hard chapter for me to write and the reason it took me so long to update. There was something missing, something that made it feel incomplete, and at some point I remembered I'd been meaning to include this one scene... I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

_-/-italics-/-: flashback_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Atonement**

_Oh my God._

Those three words stopped her heart from beating and she was sure, she was so sure that she would walk in an empty room. Alice was overwhelmed by the pain she had felt the last time she was here, when the castle hadn't appeared, recurring stronger and threatening to consume her. Blindly, she pushed Johan away, wanting to see for herself if all her hopes were to shatter into a million pieces, along with the last remnants of her sanity.

Johan stood as still as a rock in the entry and she couldn't move past him into the room. She was crying now, panicked, so she squeezed herself between her cousin and the doorframe, falling on her hands and knees on the scattered leaves covering the floor. Her blurred vision registered the red glow of a fire burning somewhere in the room; it was as if the castle's magic had come alive in a desperate welcome for the one who would bring its owner's redemption, every full moon in August, over and over again, throughout the centuries.

Was her mind playing tricks on her again? Was the breeze coming from the open glass doors and tickling her skin an illusion? Was the leaf pattern, which was intricately carved on the wooden poles of the bed before her, a creation of her wild imagination?

_How much pain can a human heart endure? _

Her gaze travelled higher on the bed.

_Can the world fall apart twice?_

Her eyes widened.

_Oh my God._

She was almost as shocked as Johan seemed to be; because the elf in her dreams was beautiful, but the being lying on the bed was magnificent and otherworldly.

The woman wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, rising on unsteady feet. Now that her vision had cleared, she could see the four-poster bed and the rich covers in earthly colours covering the elf up to his stomach. His hands were folded over the covers, his long golden hair resting on his pillow and spilling on his shoulders. Gold and silver shadows danced on his face as the soft firelight and moonlight battled and Alice thought she had never seen a more breathtaking sight, nor would she ever again. It wasn't until she was standing right beside the bed with her hand hovering over his long fingers, that she realised she had moved.

Alice heard the shuffle behind her and turned to see Andrea put a hand on Johan's arm to hold him back. She could see it in his eyes: the question, the fear, the worry. She nodded smiling wearily and her cousin stepped back to give her space. It was all right. It was him. It was her husband. He was just asleep. Legolas' hand was warm to the touch and she felt the slow rise and fall of his chest, his heartbeat steady beneath his clothes. Her other hand travelled on his face, his soft, immaculate skin, fingers lingering on his lips.

"…_the myth says that a young woman will kiss the Prince and wake him up from his sleep…"_

Johan's younger and more innocent voice echoed in her mind and she smiled at the memory.

_Just like a fairytale._

Suddenly more nervous than she had been in a long time, she rested her hip against the bed, as she slowly, very slowly took the plunge, leaning in and capturing the elf's lips in a gentle kiss. Her heart stilled when the Prince's lips remained unmoving beneath her own.

_Please. Please come back to me._

She could feel the gentle breeze rustling her hair. There was a strange urgency in her heart, a dull ache when she saw the signs of battle in the village. As she looked down at the reins held in long fingers, she realized that was a vision and those were an archer's hands.

Legolas' hands.

* * *

_Legolas had heard the rumors on his way back to Mirkwood –or Eryn Lasgalen, as it was now called. His father seemed very eager to restore their home to its former glory, but it was hard to miss the war's effects on their land. The wounds of battle were visible on the burnt buildings, abandoned households and blackened land, growing more so the closer he got to Laketown. He had to see Alysse before he reached the palace, before meeting anyone else. Their separation had been hovering over him like a black cloud in the storm of the war, filling him with a maddening desperation the closer he got._

_There had been a fire. It was an orc attack, which had destroyed almost entirely the human's town, but most of its inhabitants had made it safely to the woods, where the Elven army had offered them their protection; or so the rumors said. Legolas did not like the growing dread in his heart, as he approached the once buzzing with life town. It was quiet. Very quiet. And the people's faces were lost in mourning._

_A memory of his arrival in Edoras flashed in his mind and he shook the sudden sting of worry away. Surely, she had made it to the woods. He had given strict orders to his Captain to watch over Alysse before he'd left to join the Fellowship. Legolas jumped off Arod's back as he neared the first buildings. He would have to travel on foot from that point. Some of the houses were being reconstructed, but the majority of the wooden structures had fallen into a black heap in the lake's waters. His elven grace allowed him to walk over rubble without disturbing even a grain of dust, but his elven heart stumbled quite a few times upon the sight of the ruined neighborhood he was barely able to recognize now. The people looking at him with sad eyes as he passed them by had his heart thundering in his chest. They knew. They knew about him and Alysse, and something very bad had happened._

_Throwing all royal decorum aside, he stormed through the streets fast as the wind. He didn't care who would see the Elven Prince of Eryn Lasgallen running like a madman through the ruins, just like he didn't care what his people would say when he presented his mortal wife in front of his King. The struggle and loss in the War had made him realize that, other than his sweet Alysse, nothing else mattered. As he turned the last corner, he almost tripped over his own feet at the sight of the rampaged shop of her father. There was no sign of activity around it. No sign of renovations. The place had been left untouched, like a reverent tomb. _

_No._

_Perhaps she had moved to a house which was still habitable. Perhaps his Captain had thought it wise to bring her in the safety of the Palace. Perhaps-_

_The boy!_

_He regained his sure footing in a moment, running back to where he had last seen a few gathered townspeople. The wild look in his eyes frightened them and they gave him the information he needed with bowed heads. Quickly responding to his whistle, Arod met him at the outskirts of the town, the steed's strong legs carrying him through the fields on the other side of the lake, where some of the humans had built their farms. The smell of smoke still present in the town awoke nightmares for them, so they had decided to stay away until the pain was not so fresh. But would it really diminish? Did such scars ever go away?_

_The stab in his gut left him breathless. He would fade away. If anything had happened to his wife, he surely would fade away. Legolas closed his eyes willing his lungs to work. There was still hope. There was always hope. Alysse would be in his arms in a few minutes._

"_My lord?"_

_His ears picked the voice calling him over the thundering noise of his horse's hooves and he spun Arod around towards the man in the wheat field. It was the boy, the one who accompanied her everywhere she went, like a shadow. His elf eyes recognized him even from that distance; but they also recognized the look in the human's eyes for it mirrored the one in his own. His greatest fear now confirmed slammed into his chest with so much force, that for a few moments his immortal hearbeat seemed to stop. Legolas could deny it and make up as many scenarios as his mind was capable of, but in his heart he knew it. He knew that she had needed him and he was not there to protect her._

_The Prince was off Arod's back and had the boy by his throat in just a few steps._

"_Where were you when this happened?" _

_The rage in his voice was alien to his ears, but at this point he didn't know himself; he didn't know anything. His world was slowly crumbling at his feet, taking whatever sanity he had managed to save from the war down with it. He was an open wound, bleeding, hurting, life seeping out of him in rivers. The boy gasped, grabbing at the hand bruising his throat, eyes round with fear. He sputtered something, but Legolas' mind was too far gone to comprehend it, until the human pulled out an object from his pocket._

_The elfs' hand paralyzed at the sight of the tear-shaped necklace and he dropped the boy, taking the jewel from him. The young man coughed and tried to regain his breathing, while the Prince stared at the emerald in his hand, shining and unscathed; unlike his Alysse. It was pain he was breathing instead of air and his knees gave way, as he fell onto the ground._

"_I tried…" the man said swallowing hard, "I tried to save her… I really did."_

_Legolas heard the agony of the human in his voice, because his vision was too blurry to look at him. The elf thought the war had taught him about death, about pain, about despair. He had felt numb when Boromir was killed. Deep sadness for the Grey Wizard who had fallen to the Shadow. And when he had thought Aragorn dead, it was rage and grief coupled and it tore at his heart. But now… now it was all the emotions together, mixing in a bitter poison and consuming his very being._

_His breath came out in a shaky gasp as he sat back on his heels and looked up at the greying sky. And then, he let out the blackening storm gathering inside him in a pained cry to the heavens._

* * *

He had to bring her back, before she was completely consumed by his pain. Slipping his hand into her red waves, Legolas pulled Alysse closer and kissed her deeply, coaxing her back to the world he had just returned to. His grip on her was strong, as if he hadn't just awoken from a sleep that had lasted thousands of years, and he kept her pinned to him, unable to let her go. With much regret, he broke their kiss and looked at her beautiful face, flesh and bones before him.

"You found me," he whispered, as he brushed one tear running on her pale cheek with his thumb. He ignored the gasps and sounds of awe further back in the room, not caring about anyone else in the castle but his sweet Alysse.

Legolas realised she was still confused from his memory, because her eyes seemed fogged with images from the past. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed at his chest and this time her steady gaze told him she was fully conscious.

"The boy… he's Logan."

_What boy?_ The name finally rang a bell in his mind: Logan was the mortal she had believed to be in love with, before their first meeting in her dreams.

"He's Edain, Legolas," Alysse continued in a broken voice. "Logan was Fena's brother thousands of years ago. Our we all forever linked to cross ways?"

Legolas was thankful that Alysse didn't notice the disdain flashing into his eyes; her mortal lover was not an issue he wished to discuss at that moment; or ever. The elf was still bitter over the fact that another man had touched the woman he had claimed millenia ago. Yet, Alysse looked so upset and confused. _And why should I be angry?_ he thought shaking his head. Wasn't this a second chance by fate to set things right? Had Alysse never met the elven Prince, Edain would have probably been the one to make her happy. So the boy had got his chance; in this life. But, as wrong as it had been in the previous one, it was an even bigger mistake now.

_Full circle, my love. We have come full circle._

"It is in the past. All of it. Nothing but a bad memory." His voice was reassuring as he held her face, despite the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest. This was it. They would have no other chances. He kissed the redhead again –Valar, it was so difficult to resist the temptation now that he truly had her in his arms. "I am here now and I shall never leave you again."

His wife smiled, her eyes losing focus and, to his terror, she slumped limply against him.

"Alysse?" he cried in alarm, gently shaking the woman in his arms.

Legolas was brought abruptly back to reality, remembering with a jolt the poison in her body. A sudden rush of adrenaline claimed him and he pushed his covers back, laying Alysse on the bed where he had lain, but he hesitated to let her out of his arms. She looked so pale, so fragile and, by the Valar, he could not find it in his heart to leave her side even for a moment. He looked around frantically for something sharp, his eyes falling on the two shocked humans and his white knives hanging on the wall behind them.

"The knife!" he told the man urgently, "Bring me the knife behind you!"

The blond man seemed to snap out of his daze and grabbed one of the white-handled knives on the wall, practically running to give it to the elf with a trembling hand.

"She… she needs your blood," he told him with eyes full of worry and desperation and Legolas gave a small, curt nod.

"I know."

The Prince winced as the dagger, which had slain so many orcs, cut easily into his wrist leaving a red trail behind it. The blood started flowing from the wound and he brought it to Alysse, only to be pushed away with whatever strength was left in her.

"You need to drink, my love," he urged, panicking as the full impact of what was happening kicked in, but she shook her head and clamped her mouth shut when he brought his hand closer.

"For God's sake, Alice, just close your eyes and swallow it!" the young man told her in a frightened voice and for a fleeting moment Legolas wondered if this man was Logan, but he looked nothing like the mortal in his memory.

When Alysse kept shaking her head and refusing to drink his blood, he knew he had to do something. He had not waited all these years to lose her now, not like this. Desperate, he began sucking some of his own blood from his wound, and then he gave Alysse a blooded kiss, forcing her mouth open.

Andrea took a few hesitant steps towards Johan, who stood frozen from the scene unraveling before him. With two hands against the elf's chest, Alice had tried to push him away, but eventually she relented, letting him feed her his blood as she ran out of breath. His lips left her, smeared with his own blood, only to be replaced by his wrist after she had taken a much-needed breath. Andrea was surprised to see Alice clutching the wrist to her mouth and drinking greedily, while the elf wiped the blood from own with his sleeve and pushed a few stray strands of hair from his beloved's face.

The redhead finally pushed Legolas' hand from her mouth and took a deep breath.

"I need some water," she croaked and Johan reached in his backpack with lightning speed for a bottle. "Your blood doesn't taste like blood," she informed the Prince with a bloody smile. Legolas returned her smile and stroked her cheek tenderly, heedless of his still-bleeding wound.

"Let's clean you up, Alice. All this blood is a little disturbing," Andrea said with a nervous laugh and took out another bottle of water.

Johan had already dampened a piece of fabric he'd torn off the sheets and was cleaning up Alice as if she were a little child.

"Johan stop it," she said with annoyance and then cupped his face with her hands. She smiled lovingly at her cousin seeing his watery eyes. "It's over now, I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Perhaps you should drink a little more blood, just to make sure…" Johan protested nervously.

"She had enough," Legolas said with gentleness in his voice, yet Johan fell silent as if scolded. Alice noticed the tension hanging in the air and decided she had to do something. At some point they needed to stop fearing the elf. She obligingly made introductions around the room, feeling the need to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Legolas, this is my cousin Johan, and his girlfriend, Andrea. Andrea, Johan, meet my… _husband_," she finished with a chuckle, still not quite believing the fact that she had a husband outside the dream-world now. Going back to New York 'married' would cause her friends to throw a fit.

Legolas nodded curtly, offering a small smile to both, and thanking Andrea for wrapping his wrist in a bandage.

"It's not deep so you won't need any stitches," she said as she put her first-aid kit back to her backpack.

A relieved smile spread across the redhead's face when her husband got up from the bed, probably glad to be on his feet after centuries. The strangely-flavored elvish blood seemed to already fight off the poison in her body and her faintness was slowly receeding, but she decided to remain on the bed for the time being; just to make sure she would not pass out, or anything else embarrassing.

All three humans watched with alarm as the elf suddenly froze, his head whipping towards the door. Someone was coming and by the smile on his face, Alice could tell who approached without Legolas' super-hearing.

"Gandalf," she whispered moments before the wizard came with heavy steps into the room, smiling as he took in the picture before him. The elf crossed the room with long strides and the two old friends embraced each other laughing, probably thinking they'd never meet again.

"I thought he couldn't come in," Johan told her annoyed and she rolled her eyes, more interested in listening to the musical language spoken between elf and wizard.

"The spell is broken now Johan, anyone can come in," Alice explained and decided to test her strength. It wasn't difficult to stand, but she welcomed the arm of her cousin nonetheless. The young woman straightened, and although a little unstable, she felt ready to leave this castle behind.

"So, anyone can see the castle now?" Andrea asked confused. "How are we going to explain a castle appearing out of nowhere overnight?"

"We shall not," Legolas told the wizard as he took in the leaf-covered room with sad eyes. "It is time to burn this prison down."

* * *

Not long after, Alice was watching the flames licking the stone walls of the castle, enveloped in her Prince's strong arms. His head rested on her shoulder, soft words now and then being whispered in her ear. The two Guardians stood by their side, while the magic fire of the wizard took away the pain and suffering of a thousand lifetimes. It was a cathartic sight for the company: the restoration of magic's colours in their grey world, the atonement of past mistakes, the liberation of their souls. A journey had come to an end and another was just beginning. And, as dawn broke behind the mountains, the first rays of the sun erased all traces of a story that would now remain only in their memory.


	28. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Has it really been almost five years? When I first started writing this story, I had never -not for one second- imagined the love and support it would receive, especially over such a long period of time. Some of you have followed Alice on her journey from the very beginning and it is truly moving to see that you are still here, while some of you have only recently discovered the story, but embraced it with the equal affection.

This is a very emotional moment for me. So many things have changed in my life over these past five years, but this story has always been my constant, a 'safe haven' for me to go back to, when things got tough in real life. You must understand, then, how difficult it is for me to let go of Alice. I've given this story my all -inadequate, though, some may find it- and I have received even more in your wonderful feedback.

Consequently, in this final chapter I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story, for encouraging me when I felt my writing skills and inspiration lacking and for showing so much love to Alice and Johan, my original characters. I feel truly honored and humbled.

This story belongs to all of you out there.

Special thanks to **The Hobbit Ivy**, who made the last chapters look so polished.

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

_italics: thoughts_

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Mom, can you tell us a story?"

Legolas smiled contentedly from the doorway, as his wife kissed their youngest son who was sleeping peacefully in his cradle, and then went to the children in the garden. Every time they visited New York, Alysse's friends and family met in Johan's house, now big enough to house his three children and great gatherings. Even though it was Alysse who had insisted on quitting her job and moving to her aunt and uncle's old house in Germany, he had made sure they visited her home as much as possible –although, in truth, he could not stand more than a week in the crowded city, but he endured it for her sake and her happiness. Nothing was more important to him than that.

Someone cleared his throat beside him and he turned to find Mr. Friser smoking his pipe and studying him intently.

"You know," he said in his gruff voice as he looked over at Alysse, "I always knew that Logan fella was not right for this girl. He was keeping her back, if you know what I mean. Lucky for her that she met you when she went looking for that 'Enchanted Prince' myth. And what a story it was! One of the best in our station's history, I tell you."

Legolas tried to hide his smile. They had to come up with a cover story on who he was and how they had met with Alysse. Meeting her while she was researching this myth –his own myth- was the most believable story. Gandalf's need to remain hidden all those years had given him enough connections to create fake documents for Legolas before the wizard had returned to Valinor, and the elf had never raised any suspicions: the first signs of his mortality had already appeared, a small price he had to pay for this second chance.

"She is like a daughter to me," the man interrupted his thoughts. "I'm glad she met a worthy man."

Legolas could see the sincerity of Mr. Friser's words in his eyes, eyes that were so familiar to him.

"And I am glad she had you by her side all these years."

_My good, trusted friend, Gimli._ He had recognised the soul of his beloved friend in the suspicious glare the small man had sent his way on their first meeting, contemplating whether this stranger was good enough for the girl he loved as his own daughter. It had seemed to him as if not a day had passed from the Council of Elrond and, like so many millenia ago, their mutual respect had grown into a strong friendship. Legolas could not feel any more blessed; how had he missed the barking laugh of the dwarf!

"So, which fairytale would you like to hear?" his wife asked as she sat cross-legged beside the children in the grass.

Amongst a havoc of voices and laughter, their daughter's was the loudest.

"Mom, tell us 'Sleeping Beauty'. It's my favourite!" she demanded, as she often did.

His wife's eyes immediately found his and she gave him a loving, knowing smile. By the Valar, he would do everything all over again, the pain, the loss, the loneliness, the bitterness, the torture, just for that smile.

"Fine. But you all promise to go to sleep afterwards, okay?"

All the children hastily nodded, settling into more comfortable positions, and looked at her eagerly.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway place called Middle Earth, there was an Elf Prince…"

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
